The Name's Shadow, Shadow Eternal
by EternalShadow54
Summary: The story of Shadow Eternal, told in reverse chronological order! Be warned, there be OC's. If tolerance level for these are low, then move along. The story takes place in three different times, each dealing with his life. I have a special thanks to a few ponies for helping me with the concept and writing this with me. Shout out to ya! Also, all OC's belong to respective owners.
1. (Start of part 1) Meeting Moon

Moonlight envelopes the city as a chilly breeze sweeps through deserted streets. No life can be found, save a few rats and stray cats. A dog howls a lonesome melody off in some far-off alleyway. The solitude of night is monotonous; the dreary ruler of the darkest realm. As the stallion walked down the sidewalk, headed back to his camp and careful to avoid any attention to himself, he hears the fast paced clopping of somepony running in his direction. Instantly, he stopped to listen for which way the rhythmic sound is coming from. As Shadow looked around for the source, something crashes into him.

Shadow falls to the ground, his sides in pain from the collision. He looked up to see a shady figure of a pony, breathing heavily from the running. The stallion opens his mouth to speak, but suddenly hears hoofsteps in the distance, stopping him before he can speak. The mysterious pony jumps up and leaves in a random direction, the clatter of metal following close behind. "Wait!" Shadow screams towards the fleeing figure as he is approached by none other than the captain of the royal guard himself.

"You! Citizen," hails the captain, obviously paying no mind to who I actually am. "In which direction did that mare who crashed into you head?"

"How should I know? Do I look like her keeper?" Shadow remarked sarcastically. The captain draws back his armored hoof, knocking Shadow to the ground in anger with his attitude towards the question.

"I will let that sort of behavior off with a warning this time," he growls hoarsely before gesturing his underlings to follow; and in the wrong direction.

From out of a nearby alley steps a glossy black mare with luminous silver hair, her eyes cold as the icy color they possess. Calmly, she approaches the stallion, paying no regard to the threat of discovery. Her exceedingly large black wings are folded neatly at her side, and her gaze unbroken. As if she were a hawk hunting by night, she watches Shadow like a mouse out in the open.

He stands up, brushing his vest off as he stares into the eyes of the mysterious mare before him, wondering what her crime against the guard could have been. Carefully unfurling his wings, placing a hoof upon the hilt of his old Solar Empire blade, he readies to fight the shady pony in front of him.

"Who are you..." Shadow asks with soft tone, breath slightly shaky, knowing not the extent of the others power. His mind races to whether this be friend or foe. "Answer me!"

"Harsh words directed at a lady," she responds in a cool, but peeved tone. Her voice is a bit deep, but not unpleasant. "I did not mean to knock you over, but you surely noticed my predicament. Also, you have no need to fear me as you have not yet become a nuisance."

She smiles, but not with joy. "My christened name is Moonshadow."

Shadow settles his wings, removing his hoof from the hilt. His attitude shifts from that of alert to one of casualness, seeing as she posed no threat. "Heh, a nuisance? Me? Only if you annoy me."

The stallion looks to the direction which the guards had run. "If it's no trouble, mind telling me why they were chasing you? I mean, it's not like I took a metal hoof to the face or anything for ya." That being said, a smug grin forms across his face. "By the way, I'm Shadow, Shadow Eternal, but you can just call me Shadow..."

"Shadow," she repeats in a distant tone. "It envelopes the world of night, yet lurks where day does not reach. Ever present on our simple world, yet inescapable outside. Even within us it is undisturbed."

She monitors the wind, searching for the presence of another, but finds none. "I was once an alicorn like Luna and Celestia, but my horn..." she trails off. "My horn was taken from me in a dispute with the Princess of Night. However, I frequently return in hopes of amending our severed bond, yet the guard is always sent forth to drive me away."

Now she watches the moon gloomily. "Of course, no one has ever really understood me. Perhaps you were wondering why I have no apparent cutie mark?"

Shadow angles his neck, looking to the left side of the mysterious Moonshadow's flank to, in fact, see that it is blank. This takes him by little surprise, but still leaves him to question. "I can see, care to explain?" Shadow asks, but the stallion's suspicion is cut short by that of an arrow, the pointed projectile darting right towards the dark mare in front of him.

"Watch out!" he yells, jumping into her and taking the arrow to my his flank, piercing the crossed sword cutie mark and leaving the leg rendered unable to move.

"Captain!" The archer calls. "Over here!"

Moonshadow springs on top of Shadow, her wings veiling them both. "Close your eyes," she whispers.

Shadow hesitantly heeded her command and felt a strange, yet soothing surge flowing through his veins. Although Shadow's eyes stay shut, he sees a glittering blue haze flying exceedingly fast in his direction. Upon contact, everything returns to the void like darkness. Close to him, he hears the mare breathing heavily.

Opening his eyes, the stallion finds himself lying on a shimmering glade, a long distance from Canterlot, Moonshadow unconscious on the ground next to him.

He stares at the mysterious mare to the side, her breaths now calm as he thinks of what just happened. "It seems I'm not the only one who has dug into the dark magiks..."

Heaving a sigh, he takes pity upon the surely once great alicorn. "I hope she knows the price..." She's surprisingly light to be a full grown mare, considering throwing her across his back was somewhat of a simple task, despite the hurt leg.

Shadow takes a steady pace towards the nearby woods, careful on his injury, as well as to not wake the mare. The light from the moon was slowly disappearing as Shadow ventured deeper and deeper into his home. Upon reaching the old, rag tag camp him and his friends had made during the wars, Shadow set the mare inside his old tent, being the most comfortable seeing as the stallion was a captain himself.

"Don't worry..." Shadow whispered, laying her down and covering her up. "You're not the only outcast..." Wasting no time afterwards, he piled on one block of firewood into the fire pit, laying his head down on the dirt as he began to gaze into the starry sky, skidding flint on a rock to start a blaze. "Heh... another renegade..." Shadow chuckles. "How do you always find them?" Only moments pass before he allowed the soft call of rest take him away, falling into a deep settling.

* * *

Sunlight streams through the tent opening, just short of falling on the sleeping mare. Her breathing has returned to a much more normal pace, her sides rising and falling steadily. Under the blanket, she stirs back into the conscious world. She cracks open an eye to observe her present location.

_'An old tent?'_

Stretching her limbs, she stands and walks out of the tent and into the light. Upon contact with the light of day, her mane turns to a golden flame color and her eyes turn amber. Instead of the silver aura cast by moonlight around her, there is now one like goldenrod. With each step, the sun's rays dance on her shiny pelt, but not on her hip. Where a cutie mark is normally found is onyx black, literally absorbing the light; like a void.

The stallion rustled beside the ashes of a burned out fire, his thoughts smoothly lifting away as he slowly return to reality, a rather distasteful task in his opinion. Shadow stands, stretching his forehooves while he let out a yawn. "Guess I better check on my guest..."

Turning, Shadow noticed an unfamiliar figure standing beside the his old tent, her hair of flame with amber eyes. He drew his blade, twirling it within his hoof and locking it in place at the neck of the intruder, his speed and agility almost blinding by his "curse" as always.

"Who are you!" Shadow yelled. "What is your business here!" Looking into the gap of the unzipped tent, he noticed the mare from before missing. "Where is she!" he flared in anger, the edge of my weapon now touching her throat.

At first she is shocked by her friends outburst, but recalls her appearance in the light. Gently she brushes his blade aside.

"I see you've noticed my unusual trait," she chuckles. "I represent the shadow of both day and night, my mane and eyes change accordingly to my surroundings."

She casually strolls into the shade of a nearby tree, her mane instantly returns to its original silver and her eyes back to their icy blue.

"See?"

Setting the blade back into his sheath, Shadow let out a low grunt. "Seriously Shadow, how do you end up with these ponies?" Observing the surrounding area, he finds that there is no need to keep on the aware. "I guess it couldn't be an intruder anyway, seeing as nopony has ever found this place, or lived to tell the tale... Save a few friends..." A hearty chuckle overtakes.

"Regardless..." Shadow says, settling down and regaining the grasp on sanity. "You're probably wondering about my... unusual speed..." He turns his head, a bit of shame falling over. "But I'm sure your story is more interesting..." Sitting on the ground, the stallion's full attention was now fixated upon the mare before him. "Care to explain yourself?" he states with a grin.

"An eye for an eye. What's your story? I've told you part of mine already," she inquires, smiling with anticipation. It'd been far too long since she'd last talked with somepony in a friendly manner.

"Touche..." Shadow says in annoience. "A tale for a tale... Where do I begin?" he asks himself, thinking back to the days of old. "My village was destroyed years ago by a dear friend of mine, though he tries to fix his wrongs by random time travel in hopes of obliterating that accursed book..."

He shakes his head. "Details for details..." Shadow continues with the story.

"After barely surviving the onslaught, I was one of the only ponies to make it, meeting my sister years after. I was just a colt, my body weak and frail. I wandered the forest tirelessly, constantly fearing that I would be attacked." Shadow stopped to take a breath. "Eventually, I was..." There was a momentary pause. "After wondering for a year, they finally found me, the monsters that destroyed my home. Instead of killing me however, they blessed me with this curse." Shadow turned to the side, anger suddenly enveloping him.

"I... I am cursed with the ability to use dark magik... the ability to call upon the heathens of Hell itself to my bidding... but at a price..." His breath grows shaky. "I... have no soul... my essence was ripped from me as a colt... and the decision wasn't even mine to make..." Shadow coughed into his hooves, retaining SOME composure. "Anyway, after I was cursed, I decided to make my way towards Canterlot to meet with the Princess in hopes that she could cure me, but it too came at a price. She said she would lift the curse as long as I fought along side with the Solar Empire..." He choked up a bit.

"How was I supposed to know my sister was the leader of the raid on Ponyville..." Shadow's voice trails off into memories. She watches him empathically.

"I know how you feel, having to do such a thing to someone you deeply care about," she responds quietly.

"My mentor, another alicorn, took me in after finding me staggering around in the Everfree Forest. His name was Nightrain, and his 'curse' was similar to yours. Though he had a soul, he was constantly tormented by those of the Void; grotesque creatures of shapeless form. They had destroyed his family, his friends, and his 'special somepony', Month Wisp. In order to protect everypony, he fled into the words and developed his own form of 'Dark Majik'. When he found me, he chose to raise me as his own, teaching me his 'spells' in hopes that I could save him and myself from the Void Dwellers..."

She trails off and stares into the distance before continuing. "But in the end, they managed to possess him, leaving me no choice but to destroy him with my own two hooves." A tear streams down her cheek, glistening like honey. "Afterwards, I went off to Canterlot and became Princess of the Shadow, or at least until I tried to convince Luna not to..." Another pause.

"Not to listen to the Queen of the Void, Nightmare Moon. Luna allowed the Queen to possess her in hopes of an everlasting night. Before I could stop her, she shattered my horn, as she had done to my mentor. Now I'm cursed with the mark of the void and a white, crescent-moon-shaped scar on my forehead."

She removes the hair covering her scar. "Still, the voidlings threaten return, and my only hope is to resurrect Nightrain from his deathly slumber."

"We all have our demons we have to face..." Shadow pulled at the black vest he was wearing, revealing a long streak of red gliding down the neck. "It continues downward to the edge of my flank on both sides, as a reminder to how my end shall be..."

Shadow looked to his hooves with remorse. "At least your life won't end with death, carrying on towards the next life, regardless if it's Heaven or Hell..." He looks into the amber eyes of the mare beside him. "Tell me Moonshadow, is resurrecting your dead mentor really going to fix everything?" The mare suddenly glares at the stallion in anger.

"Of course it will!" she shouts, her voice echoing in a thunderous way.

Abruptly, she paces a few feet away. "But you're wrong. My life will end in death, and I shall go to Heaven or perhaps Hell; but that is not for me to decide. The price of resurrection is death. I will have three days to live afterwards, and Nightrain will live for one unless..."

Again she faces the stallion. "Shadow., would you like me to resurrect your sister as well? It may shorten my time to two days, but if I can master Rain's forbidden spell, it may be possible to save us from the effects of my temporary Raise The Dead spell; and perhaps it could help you as well."

Shadow's heart is pierced by her kind words, remembering that he never really explained me and my sisters relationship. "Your words..." There is pause.

"They... humble me, but I... I don't think that would be the best idea..." He stands up, scuffing the dirt from my vest. "But seeing as you owe me for saving your life, and not killing you I might add, how about I come along in your journey and help ya out." He withdraws his weapon, cutting the tip of his hoof, only a black gush of what should be blood coming out.

"Let's make it a blood pact." The mare stares at my hoof with perplexion, wondering what the voided liquid is. "Don't worry, when you take with you apart of me, I am obligated to help you until your death... and before you ask why I am so willing, does it honestly look like I have anything better to do?" Shadow finishes with a laugh.

Nervously she steps back, "A .. blood pact? C-couldn't we just l-leave it as a promise?" she stammers.

Never would she consider cutting or pricking herself. Blood wasn't a substance she was particularly fond of. Not after all she'd done that she wasn't telling. Not after the brutality involved in learning majik without using her horn.

He lift a brow at the mare stepping back, the word 'promise' even more gut wrenching than the last kind gesture. "I'm afraid I can't help you if you don't accept the pact. Sorry..." Shadow still stood, holding out his hoof with hopes she will accept. He really didn't have anything better to do. "If it would make it easier, I could prick your hoof myself." he suggests, reaching for the dagger hidden within his vest.

Unsure as she may be, she nods and sticks out her hoof, squinting her eyes shut. "Do it quickly," she groans.

The stallion takes the short blade within his hooves, knicking the tip of hers as he expertly only just pierces the skin to allow a slight blood flow. After which, he took her hoof in his and connected where the two cuts had been made, the blood of his and hers mixing together. A dark aura forms around them, the air around becoming stale with the stench of death.

"You now carry within yourself my essence. I am therefore sworn loyalty towards your side until one of our times of death." Storm clouds bellowed above. "I share to you my ability of speed without cost..." His neck cracks back as a surge of energy leaves his body, shooting into the mare before him and granting her the agility that he possessed when he drew the blade upon her.

After a moment, Shadow falls back to the ground, Moonshadow confused by his choice of words, but before she speaks, he asks a simple request. "Before you ask, why not gallop towards that tree..." he says with a heave of breath.

Curiously, she obeys and as is an entity, vanishes and reappears by the tree in less than a second. She is shocked at first by her own ability to do so, and is frozen to the spot. Her eyes dart around, unsure of her location until she spins around. Realizing what just happened, she relaxes.

"Impressive," she admits. "Also.."

She smiles at the stallion and giggles, "You say you are loyal to me until death forces us apart, which sounds a lot like wedding vows to me!"

Sitting there and realizing the exact words he stated, Shadow began to blush. "Er... hey! You want my help or not!" Then, he realized the pact he had JUST made, and proceed to facehoof as result of the stupid question.

"So I give you the blessing of speed and my loyalty till death and you're going be like that..." he states with a sigh. "I could have stolen your soul for my own if I wanted too..." Shadow suddenly says with a grin. "And I still can..." The mare looked at me with question.

"Cross me once, I can forgive. Cross me twice, then we have a problem. Nopony has dared to do it twice, especially when I have the power to suck the life from them with my essence..." Shadow smirks. "So if I were you missy, I'd watch what you say..." Shadow laughs. "And you said you studied dark majiks..."

"Stealing one's soul is something simple to me," she grins wickedly. "True power lies in destroying it."

She trots over to him. It was rare for her to see a pony of such high power, or with enough gut as to threaten her. Not that she would ever harm anypony ever again. No, she had made a vow long ago that had stopped her from killing.

"Nevertheless, you could still prove of some use to me," she presses her forehead to his, "But first..."

A torrent of winds rushes about the stallion, lifting them both off the ground. An intense, ear-piercing screech rings through the atmosphere as he feels his body disintegrate. Fearfully, Shadow's eyes snap shut. Silence.

His eyes open to find himself floating in space, facing the moon. As he watched in awe, the moon crusts over with a rusty substance. Just as it covers the celestial body, it cracks and seeps lava. Like blood oozing from multiple lacerations, it crawls to the bottom of the negative sun, causing the lower half of the moon to split open and gush out a bright, pink goo. The goo forms a into a large drop that plummets... but where?

Shadow feels as though time is rushing backwards, everything he experienced heads in reverse, and he returns to reality.

Slowly, Moonshadow backs away from him.

"You have just seen an image from the far past, that will become the future..." she informs. "There is more, but I'm afraid you do not possess what is needed to see it."

Shadow steps back, the petty image of what he had just beheld having upon him little effect. "Cute..." he chuckles, another smug grin forming across his face. "Never-the-less, I am still obligated to be loyal to you, though I still choose what I will and won't do..."

He held out his hoof. "Of course, you know not the extent of the abominations I have seen..." He look towards the sky, muttering a simple phrase as the mare takes hold of the hoof. "Beautiful day... If it could only last..."

As she grabs hold of the hoof, a dark void opens up from underneath, the pits of oblivion becoming clear as they descend. She struggles to get free, but Shadow tightened his grip. "See with your eyes, the eyes of a soul, the very thing mortals fear coming to daily, and know that my own hell is far worse..."

As they descend downward, the temperature raises to blistering hot, fire all around as the screams of tortured souls scream in the distance.

Landing upon brimstone, he released his grip upon the mare before him, her eyes darting in all directions of the horrible world around her. "I say my dear, you look a bit terrified. Have you no conscious? Is the fact that you have the power over life give you no remorse for your actions, because I can feel nothing. I'm just a soulless being, forced to live upon Equestria until somepony ends my despicable life, then which my soul is consumed and lost forever, never to live on..."

He chuckles. "If this has an affect on you, I'd hate for you to meet my 'friends' of the other side... they really are quite a sight..."

The mare clenches upon his vest, tears streaming from her eyes. Little did he know of he full past, and how more fun it was to just play along. "Heh... silly mare.." Shadow muttered, throwing his hoof up as they ascend out the wretched place, not picking up the 'fake' sobs. Upon reaching the roof of oblivion, the vortex opens once more to allow them to pass. As they land, the forest all around is lifeless, the trees dead as dark storm cloud above overshadow the area. The grass is gone, scorched to nothing as the camp before her is burned to ash.

"Now do you understand..." Shadow says with a low grunt. "I can't feel anything other than what they allow... and they allow only sorrow and pain... or any other feeling that can be used against me..." He gazed back to the sky. "If only the day could have lasted..."

Shakily, she releases her grip, staring at the ground.

"I don't believe you're soulless," she admits. Her hair has turned dark violet, and her eyes the color of blood. "Just deeply scarred, beyond the reach of anypony's grasp. You've only convinced yourself of your inability to feel. A spell I frequently used while slowly torturing innocent ponies to their deaths."

A bone chilling rain begins to fall and lightning cracks across the sky. Moonshadow jolts at the thunder roaring in the clouds. A small laugh escaped her as she gazes up at the sky in a sorrowful way.

"Even in death you don't approve of it, do you?" she begins to laugh, bemused by yet another bang of thunder.

"Death?" Shadow chuckles, a few shady figures enveloping around his bottom hooves. His neck twisted, the bones within breaking as a loud crack shoots through the sky. "My dear..." he say with a lower tone. The next words spill from his mouth, ghastly figures rushing from the opening as a darker voice sets in, one more satanic with a demonic tone. "dOn'T gEt Me StArTeD aBoUt DeAtH..."

Even the skies can't seem to grow as dark as the aura around him, his eyes going blacker than night. Suddenly, everything goes red, a flash settling as another loud crack of thunder rages, his body slowly coming back to the scorched earth.

"My loyalty to you has priority... There's no use in killing a mare who couldn't defend herself, no matter how badly she doesn't want to believe..."

Pulled back from her realm of thought, Moonshadow stares back at her comrade. Did he intend to try and frighten her? If so, she had more than one reason to pity him. Still, she couldn't care less what he did to her. She'd been in the afterlife before, and regardless of what he said, she knew a soul is not lost in a literal sense.

"So much for loyalty," she scoffs.

Standing up, she trots over to him and kneels before him, saying, "I'm not sure what you've been through, and I'm not fond of your kind of dark majik, but you have managed to earn my respect."

She looks up at him and smiles adding, "Why did you swear loyalty to me? I can accomplish my task alone, regardless of how you think of me. You don't know the half of what I can do. But YOU saved MY life by taking that arrow and not abandoning me on the glade. Should I not be the one sworn to your service?"

Straightening up she looks him in the eyes, her coat, mane, and eyes now taking on the color of his. "I believe you have a soul because you CAN feel, regardless of whether or not it is controlled."

A wicked grin comes to her face as a similar void-like aura surrounds her. "When I made the wedding comment, you blushed. When I was facing 'death', you took the arrow."

She strides up beside him and whispers in his ear. "You were happy to see Davy when he appeared before you after so many years, weren't you?"

She vanishes and reappears several feet away. "You say that image I showed you was petty, but was it really? A young colt, cursed by that 'crust', shielding that 'lava', and in the end will 'burst' into a 'gooey' mess?"

"I was reading your mind Shadow," she declares, "but only because I wanted to see how loyal you really are."

Shadow stared blankly into her eyes. "I knew you wouldn't understand..." He brushed her aside, thinking about the past and all the ponies he'd hurt. "I never said I couldn't feel... if I remember correctly, I am allowed to feel what they see fit..." He laughed a bit at the thought of Davy. "Stupid stallion couldn't control himself..." Shadow flashes beside the mare. "No doubt your abilities come to some equality to mine, but we both know what would happen in a fight..." he snickers.

"Tell me... you believe I have a soul..." He appeared in front of her, mere inches from her face. "If so..." he starts with a grin. "Prove it..."

"What I've said has stirred up some emotion in you," she states, staring blankly back at him, reverting back to normal form. "A soulless being is emotionless. Like a tree; it feels nothing. Even a psychopath has ONE emotion, and that is selfishness."

She sighs, "I realize not many ponies believe in an all-powerful deity, but I do. And only He can take a soul; lest you be a cleverly designed machine."

A faint smile returns to her face as she confesses, "My interest in you has skyrocketed. Regardless of what you do at this point, I will always like you and consider you a friend."

"Heh..." He stares with apathy. "A friend... like I need to break another's heart..." Shadow looked to the corner of his eye, the distant city of Canterlot just visible. "Tell me, would your deity forgive such a pony as I?" He quickly shakes his head. "Whatever... if you believe that a soul is to be found within me, then make me this promise. When you cast the resurrection spell... Kill me..."

Moonshadow stares at him, feeling rather bad for that earlier comment. However, she is certain that releasing him from his flesh prison would bring him peace; but that oath she took so long ago. No matter, she'd disappointed herself so many times that it isn't a big deal. God would forgive him, and when she resurrected Nightrain, she would kill her friend and stop that accursed side-effect of resurrection.

"He'll forgive you if you ask Him too, but I promise; you'll die when I summon back my mentor to our earthly dwelling."

A smug grin formed across the stallion's face, the mere thought that she could think it was that simple almost too much to not laugh at. "Heh, I hope you know that they won't just let you kill me..." Turning for the city, he notions her to follow. "Might as well start making our way to town..." She looked as though she was about to speak.

Shadow was quickly able to throw a hoof up to indicate pause. "For supplies..." he says, the dark trail before them littered with traps, most of which were his anyway, and bandits. She seems like she could handle herself, but regardless, Shadow took the dagger from his vest and tossed it to her.

"You have my agility, save your majiks for a time when you need it..."

Seeing any further argument pointless, she accepts the dagger; also pointless. Obediently, she follows him, still curious about one thing. His sister. Regardless of her prowess in the art of mind-reading, she did not pry through her victim's memories too much.

Also, why hadn't he killed her, or at least attempted it? Do what you will with her flesh, but her soul is forever alive; devoured it reforms and wounded, it will heal. It was even capable of producing a new earthly vessel in which she could remain for a time. That is how this shell she resides in now came to be, and how it will be until she truely parts for the afterlife. However, she would have to find a way to kill her immortal friend, and soon. The time of awakening was drawing close.

As they continued to travel the traverse road, he took notice of the mare having a constant look of perplexity as the two advanced forward towards town. Obviously she has questions, and he had answers. After taking a few more steps, Shadow glanced back at her, still keeping in mind to watch for his own traps as he read her confused face.

"Let me guess... My sister..." the stallion states with confidence. Before she asks, he explains himself. "It's the look everypony gives me when they wonder..."

She waits for him to continue, glad to have returned to a normal status.

"It all started in the pre-war. I had found my sister living on the edge of Manehatten, her farm quite prosperous and her reputation unreal. Needless to say, she couldn't accept the fact that somepony like me was her brother, but..." Shadow paused to take a breath before he continued.

"I used the forbidden memory spell to have her recall our times as brother and sister." The mare beside him takes a sudden jump, but he remarks with truth. "Now before you go off and get mad at me for using forbidden majik, let's not forget who's summoning an undead..." She settles down, her attention a bit more peaked by the story.

"Anyways, after reliving her childhood, even... that of the slaughter... we became close, like sister and brother should be. A week after finding her and sticking around, she came to me bearing what she thought of was GREAT news. I was so excited for her, until she had to me she was fighting along the New Lunar Republic..." Shadow stopped for a second, staring at the sky for only a moment before he carried on.

"As you can tell by my blade and from my earlier explanation, I couldn't have been sadder, especially when I had to break the news to her about my joining of the other side. She was a lot like you then, unable to understand anything I said, regardless of reason."

The thought left Shadow almost smiling. "We were both fighting on the wrong sides for the wrong reason is what I kept telling myself, but our decisions were final. I promised her that if we were to meet in battle, that I would spare her life... but she refused to return the courtesy." A distant explosion was heard. "Looks like I got another one." Shadow smirks.

"Celestia assigned me a mission to stop a raid on Ponyville, the information leaked by one of our spies. I was appointed head captain over the small response group, but she would have only need to send me. As they waited on the edge of town, there came before us around twenty-five rebels strong. Telling the guards to look away, I simply aimed and shot, all of the opposing group blown into the air, only a few living the initial blast, nopony surviving the after-effects." The stallion took a final breath before explaining the last details.

"My sister... was the leader of that group... a decoy group that wasn't even supposed to enter the city..." He started to choke up. "Her eyes... her final words... she only asked 'why'... I watched her die in my forehooves... I watched as I condemned her soul to the afterlife..." Shadow shook his head, composing myself. "Anyways... bringing her back now would be... eventful, to say the least..."

For a long time, the mare remains silent, mulling over his story. His life has been painful. Moonshadow doubts he's ever fought for his freedom; not even once. Used as a weapon to ease his master's stress in battle. Mindlessly allowing himself to be swung about at any pony standing in his wielders way. Even if that pony was his own sister.

"I know that I must seem rather childish to you; refusing to believe you are soulless, but I stand by that," she finally speaks. "However, I see now that I cannot persuade you into thinking otherwise. You were merely a tool, used by Celestia until you've worn out."

Suddenly she laughs and calls up to the sky, "So this is what I once was huh? Your tool?"

Her gaze lowered to her hooves, still chuckling softly, "Of course, I still am in a way, aren't I?"

"I don't find the comment funny..." Shadow coldly beams, steadily keeping pace and avoiding the traps. "Don't step on that rock... unless you want to he in seven places at once..."

"If you mean being a tool," she responds bluntly, half-mindedly avoiding said rock, "it is merely a term to describe somepony who obeys every given command without thinking. Like telling a dog to sit. The ability to achieve that state of mind in itself is a rare but extraordinary accomplishment. It dulls use to the senses of pain, fear, and guilt during our missions, and can help us forget if used right."

"You... don't... understand..." Shadow says, gritting his teeth together. He takes another breath, calming back down. "Look, that's my story... well, that part of it anyway." They suddenly arrive at another camp, the residents within bloody heathrens. "If you have another question that you would like to annoy me with, PLEASE continue to ask..." She was certainly the first to get him into an agitated state, and he had the feeling that this was going to be a normal thing. "Shall we?" the stallion asked, stepping through the threshold into the camp, the ponies inside all asleep.

"One last 'annoying' question," she whispers low. "What happens if they awaken?"

He grins menacingly as a tent suddenly burst to flames, the bellowing laughter from him causing the camp to stir. "You see that tree?" Shadow inquires, a demonstration obviously needed to put the heathens in place. As he pointed towards the plant, it instantly implodes, a vortex forming in its place. "And I love plants!" he smiles with glee. "Imagine what I would do to a few ruffians who didn't know their place?" The camp settles, a few of the ponies shaking in fear from the corner of his eye. "Let's go..."

"Rather crude way of handling things," she scoffs. "We could've just flown over."

Sighing, she continues to trail after him.

"Strange though, the more cruel you react and the more you seem to hate me, the better I like you."

His brow lifts, obviously taken aback by the statement. "How so?" he asks, the feeling of curiosity getting the better of him. "Most ponies, much less mares, can't stand my attitude, MUCH less like it..."

She chuckles, "I have the strange habit of falling for the hated. It's the misunderstood who do not back down to me, a nice change for a matriarchal mare like myself. You're actually a lot like my former mentor, only you chose the Solar Empire."

Shadow scoffs at the statement of the Empire, his hatred for Celestia growing with every mention. "It's not something I take pride in..." he retorts, a low scruffy voice being all that was audible to the mare. "Anyways..." He starts, walking very casually as they pass the last of his traps. "Tell me a tad bit more about yourself, like how you change color in the light and the shade."

She perks up, feeling the mood is once more neutral.

"Well, Nightrain once did a blood test on me to find that out." she informs. "Apparently, I'm related to changelings and those of the Void. Also, my 'majiks' base themselves off of my surroundings, unless I fall into my Chaos form. I also change according to the weather, and my forms differ slightly depending on things like location and temperature."

For a moment she is silent, her eyes running Shadow over; sizing him up. "Have you ever had a special somepony?" she questions. "Or at least liked somepony in that way?"

He stops, glaring at the ground with a longing frown. "Like somepony would give me a chance..." He felt he had to be careful of how he acted around this mare. Obviously she was trying to get something out of him. Shadow suddenly laughs to break the tension as he gave reason to the answer.

"Besides, who would want to be with a murderous former captain that killed his own sister?" He pushed through a few bushes. "How about you? Ever had a special somepony to call your own?" the stallion asks, turning and facing the mare.

"I'll answer your last question with one similar to your first," she responds, watching him carefully, studying him. "Who would love a murderous mare who killed her own fa-" she stops short. "The one who raised her?"

She laughs, "Most pony's refer to me as Voided Love, hinting at the rumor that I am incapable of caring for anypony other than myself. Suggesting, that perhaps I too am soulless."

Chuckling hoarsely, she shifts her gaze away from him, "Such notions are foolish, a cavern into which ponies flee to escape the morbid truth. By denying my soul, they deny guilt. They would feel nothing when killing me if they've convinced themselves I am little more than a machine."

"I see..." he states with a brow raised, his curiosity almost getting the better of him once more. "So you are capable of love? I guess you're capable of guilt as well also, seeing as your emotions are constantly being toyed with by demons..." Before the mare has a chance to respond, he has one last question for her. "And why are you observing me? You see something you like?" Shadow jokes with a grin.

A noticeable red tint colors her cheeks and she snatches her gaze away.

"Of course not!" she lies. "I was just looking at your scar."

Shadow smiles as he took notice of the red hue in her cheeks, the obvious sign of embarrassment. "Oh, I see. Do you need a better look at it?" the stallion asks, putting his hoof up to remove the vest.

She hurries past him and replies shakily, "That's okay, we should hurry on ahead."

"What's the rush?" Shadow asks, the grin growing wider every second. "The faster we get there, the less time you get to hang out with me. Ya know, seeing as you're gonna kill me when we DO get there and you revive your mentor, might as well enjoy my little bit of time left and look at the scenery."

The stallion smiles smugly. Though he is without a soul, and knows himself that when she DOES try to kill him, her efforts will be in vain. Why should he have to drive this mare to her own demise so soon? Staring at her, he reverts his smile back to normal.

"Wouldn't you not agree?"

Unsure of his intentions, she backs away a little. "I guess," she decides uncertainty.

"Alright..." he says, the stare never leaving the mare. "Since we aren't in no rush, how about we head to the nearest farm and grab something to eat?" Shadow implies, putting his hoof at his stomach. "Besides, it's been awhile since my last raid anyway." he states with a silly smile as he started walking past her.

"Care to join me? Or if you would prefer, head to Canterlot and I'll meet ya there, though I wouldn't head back so soon if I were you." He chuckles. "Those guards might not have recognized me on account of their pursuit of you, but if they knew that you were in alliance with me..." He bellowed in laughter.

"Let's just say that mercy would be just a ever fading concept from them, but I'm sure you could handle those guards regardless..." Shadow stepped through some bushes out of sight. "Coming?" he called back.

"Do I really have a choice," she sighs and follows close behind, her eyes growing hungrier as she watched him. What was this feeling washing over her? Surely it isn't love, it's more like... desire... Yet, why is love in their? What is it she desired? Why'd the feeling grow when she heard his voice, or so much as glanced in his direction? More importantly, would this emotion allow her to attempt killing him? Even though she knew she couldn't kill an immortal, nor could anypony kill her, another immortal. The Void wouldn't allow it, as it could easily reform her.

Still, she would try. Then she would leave him, and this hunger would go away. Her depression would return and she would continue with her pointless life in service of Nightrain.

Shadow couldn't quite explain what was happening himself. Of all the horrible and wretched emotions that he's felt, this was quite certainly the worst. Every time she would laugh, would speak, would even look in his direction, he couldn't help but feel... different. 'C'mon Shadow, it's not what you think it is.' he kept telling himself, but still... he couldn't shake the feeling.

"We're here." the stallion states, brushing a few branches away to reveal a large plantation, the vegetables numerous and the fruit glorious. "This is my personal farm of choice. They think there's a large family of rabbits stealing their food, but that would be ludicrous in my opinion." Shadow says with a laugh. "Help yourself, Imma go grab a few apples."

* * *

As Shadow trots off after the apples, the mare heads for a pear tree. For whatever reason, she absolutely loved pears, regardless of their papery texture. She kicks the tree, nearly uprooting it in the process, and causing every pear to plummet to the ground.

_'Well, they certainly won't think this was the doing of a rabbit.'_ she thought as she proceeded to shovel down the fruit.

It doesn't take her long to finish them off, so she decides to search for her friend. An apple sounded good right about now. Juicy, and not an unpleasant feel.

* * *

Shadow heads to his favourite tree, the loud crash from behind obviously meaning that his new friend had found herself a suitable tree to kick. "Silly mare..." he whispers to himself. After trotting for another minute or so, he finally comes across his destination. There stood what appeared to be the IDEAL apple tree. "Tree, you never cease to amaze me..." Shadow says as he edged closer to the objective.

Suddenly, his hoof is wrapped by a rope, the apparent trap flinging the stallion's body into the air and hanging him upside down, his blade falling to the ground as well as his other dagger.

"Well..." Shadow says to himself. "This is great... I wonder when she'll come looking for me..." He reached up and picked an apple from the tree. "I'm sure she will soon enough..."

* * *

Moonshadow wanders through the trees in the direction her partner had gone. So many trees, how'd these ponies manage to run this place. Minutes later, she finds Shadow hanging upside down from the tree. Unable to control herself, she sinks to the ground laughing.

"Enjoying me in this state?" Shadow asked as she laughed, which seemed to only make her laugh harder.

"How'd you manage that?" she inquires in a bemused tone.

To her, the stallion appeared a tad bit helpless in this position. The unbearable feeling within swelled. She wanted to lunge at him and... And what? She didn't know, but it was hard to refrain from it. She unfurls her wings and flies up to untie him.

As she is doing so, he looked off in a random direction before pushing her away. "Move!" Shadow yelled at her, the knot loosened, but still tight around his hoof. Before she can reply, there is a gunshot as a bullet whizzes by her head, the owner of the plantation within gunshot and aiming right at them. "Run!" Shadow screamed, trying to avoid having to dig a bullet from the mare's body.

Instead of obeying the command however, she rushes the farmer, her mane dark violet and eyes like blood. Every bullet deflects off her void-like pelt. Her head crashes into the stallion, sending him flying in the opposite direction. Upon impact, she vanished and reappeared at her friends hoof, biting into the rope with razor-like fangs, freeing him. She reverts back to normal as he lands safely on the ground.

"Thanks..." Shadow says, brushing off some dust from the landing. He was a bit annoyed at her refusal to obey my command, but the impressive transformation seemed to make up for it. "We should go before his workers come. I rather like this farm, so I'd like it to stay in business." he said as he started off back towards the woods.

"By the way, you looked better the other way." Shadow truthfully states, his oblivious being leaving him unaware of how the mare might take the statement. She simply follows him.

"In chaos form?" she inquires. "Not many people think I look as good as Slaughterfang. To tell you the truth, she's my original form, the one I had before I learned majik and I began transforming. I've used that form for nothing but killing ever since, even though I now have the power to stop my constant changing of body."

"Yea, yea..." the stallion says, pretending to ignore her as he listened rather intently.

_'Maybe if I can get her angry, she'll revert back to that beauti-'_ He stops himself in mid thought, trying to figure out what the hay I was thinking.

_'What's wrong with me?'_ he wonders, trying to figure himself out at the moment. _'Still, I would like to see her in that state again.'_ He suddenly stops as he ponders a question in his mind. He could just ask her to change back, but...

"What?" she questions, noticing a change in his expression. Did he like her true form THAT much?

Shadow shakes his head, throwing the thought out of mind. "Nevermind..." he says, starting back through the woods. "Explain to me where we are heading off to again?" He asks, thinking that she never really clarified, or not remembering.

_'I'm so oblivious sometimes...'_ he thinks to himself. _'But nopony really notices... I wonder why... They always just seem to believe that it's part of my personality, which technically it is...'_ He props up on a tree as he awaited her response to the earlier question.

"To the palace," she answers. "I need some of Luna and Celestia's hair, but don't bother asking why" She stops beside him.

"You say nopony ever loved you because of this curse, but you never told me if you ever loved somepony." She adds in quickly, "and I don't mean brotherly love."

Shadow just had to wonder why she was so bent on finding out, but he guessed it couldn't hurt answer. "I wouldn't know. I'm not sure how love works..." The stallion glared up at the sunny sky, a few tree branches covering up the rays of sunlight. "Nopony ever loved me, so how am I supposed to know how it feels?"

He wasn't exactly trying to lie, but he had heard a few example of what it was, but, of course, he never really believed them. "I'm guessing you've loved before, seeing as you're so set on knowing. Care to explain it to me?" It was a trick question obviously. Nopony could describe love, so he figured the question would set her back. With a smug grin, he awaits her to finish thinking and explain it to him.

"An unspoken bond between mare and stallion," she ponders aloud. "I loved Nightrain as a ...well, a father I guess... But I haven't felt..." She pauses at that lie. "I haven't felt what Nightrain seemed to feel for Mothwisp. It was like he was eager to merge their very souls together. That look in his eye, it was kind of frightening. Like an animal ready to devour his helpless prey. Yet, he'd never harm her... I'm not entirely certain myself..."

"I suppose it's an emotion that connects one pony to another so strongly, that to live without the other borders on impossible," she concludes.

"BAHAHAHAHAHA!" He bellows, thinking on her definition and about the blood pact. "Sounds like I unintentionally loved you when I swore my loyalty to you, seeing as I literally CAN'T live without you, unless you die yourself of course." he chuckled. The thought really did entertain him so. Another thought suddenly struck him. "Wait... if we are both immortal..." The thought of having to obey this mare for eternity dumbstruck him. "You... did say... that casting that one spell... will kill you... right?" Shadow felt downright stupid as she answered.

"It will indeed kill my body... but," she pauses. "But it will kill only the form I am in upon casting. Since my forms are innumerable, I am theoretically immortal."

She laughs, "And only God and myself are capable of destroying my forms, as each has its own life force, which drains when I use my majik." Another pause. "Except my Chaos form, infinitely protected and rebuilt by the Void. It cannot wither, nor can I be parted from it until I am released."

Shadow stood there, his mind a complete blank. "So... that means..." He paused, thoughts now a complete scramble. If what she was saying was true, then the rest of Shadow's endless life will be spent with HER, whether either of us liked it or not. The stallion slumps down the trunk of the tree, his mind back to a complete blank.

"What have I done?" he softly muttered to himself.

For a moment, Moonshadow doesn't fully grasp the situation. Then it hits her. "So," she starts. "That comment I made about wedding vows..."

"..." he doesn't reply. She had said that her life would be consumed, so he thought that the pact wouldn't mean anything, but with this NEW information that he probably should have been informed of...

He was still unable to think, sitting there as he still tried to grasp the situation.

"Technically, you only made a pact with my shade form," she says in an attempt to calm him. "If I were to cast that spell in that form, would not the pact be broken?"

Shadow sighed. How he wanted to believe that, but she and him both knew that it wasn't that simple. Dark majik is complicated, and the blood pact wasn't an exception to that rule. The stallion glared at the mare, the weird feeling that he felt before now coming into a more normal and common feeling for him. Hate.

"C'mon..." he scruffed, a displeased look on his face. "Let's get moving..."

Once more she has brought a dark cloud over the two of them. She hadn't thought anything of that pact, other than she hadn't wanted to do it in the first place. Did he truly hate her for that? Couldn't she just set him free? She trails behind him with her head low to the ground. Her hunger was now only guilt.

Shadow takes notice the mare behind him, her head low to the ground. He couldn't help but feel a little pity for her. It wasn't ALL her fault after all. Shadow felt the need to turn as say something, try to bring her spirits up. The two come to an opening, just outside of the main trail towards the castle. He turns to the mare to speak, trying to form a smile.

"I guess basically being your servant won't be so bad..." He says with an uneasy chuckle. "I was Celestia's for years, and I despise her... so I guess dealing with you for eternity wouldn't be too much worse." Shadow trys to laugh, but the thought of being another pony's servant for life made him feel a bit... disheartened.

"I don't wish to think of you as a servant, but as an equal," she growls softly as they walk out into the open.

After a moment of silence, she trots up and asks in wonder, "Do you mind if I try something?"

Shadow's eyes widen at the question. Uncertainly and with hesitation, he answered with a simple nod, taking a step back from the mare as he did so. "Sure..."

All becomes dark around the two, a complete void dotted with tiny white stars, glittering and dancing about. Slowly, the mare reverts to her Chaos form, a bloody aura around her. She walks up to him, gazing nervously into Shadow's eyes. Suddenly, her eyes squeezed shut, and her lips crash into his.

Shadow's eyes grow even wider.

_'Was this mare... kissing me?'_ His mind turns a complete blank, his muscles now frozen, all thoughts now gone, the exception of a few racing questions.

_'Should I return the kiss? Should I just keep standing here? What should I do!? A few more moments pass as I still stand there, the mare's lips still pressed to mine. What do I do!?'_

Moonshadow feels his tension and steps back. "Sorry," she apologized. "I was just curious." Their surroundings begin to fade back to normal.

"Sorry?" Shadow says, stepping back up to the mare. He softly stared back into her eyes. "Don't be." he states, pressing his lips back to hers, the stallion's own dark clouds forming around them.

She smiles and returns the kiss. That feeling was back. It shrouded her in warmth. She wanted to be part of him completely, but their earthly shells, the bodies confining them; they wouldn't allow it. This moment, this darkness and warmth; she didn't want it to end.

An eternity with him, she desired it. To be at his side, to restore his 'lost' soul. Most of all, she needed him to be happy. If killing Celestia were the answer, she'd do it. Should the answer be his death, she'd grant it. In truth, she was becoming more his servant than he becoming hers.

Subconsciously, her right hoof starts working its way up to his chest.

Shadow felt her hoof touch his chest as she returned the kiss, his body cold to the touch. He didn't know what he was doing, but he didn't care. Everything around became black, except for her. Maybe she was the answer, the solution to his problems, his troubles. A joyful feeling accommodated his already warm feeling inside.

_'Was this what they called love?'_ he wondered.

_'Is this the unexplainable feeling that one gets with another pony?'_ Shadow closed his eyes, the only image being her, and it didn't bother him. _'Maybe... an eternity with her really wouldn't be that bad...'_

A sudden impulse to nip at his lip and tear off his vest springs into the mare, resulting in her abrupt halt and backing off.

_'What the heck was that urge? Majik? No, it was something else...'_ Nothing had ever really taken hold of her like that before.

"Sorry," she once more apologizes, this time embarrassed for her actions. "I'm just not sure what I should be doing."

Realizing how stupid that sounded, she attempts to walk off stating, "We should continue on our way."

_'What just happened?'_ Shadow thought to himself. He watched as the mare stumbles away clumsily, bidding him to follow.

_'Did I do something wrong?'_ He hesitantly trailed behind the pony as they continue down the path. Shadow starts bashing myself, a bit of guilt falling over him. _'What was I thinking? That was obviously some sort of test, and I failed. Stupid, stupid, stupid...'_

They keep walking in silence, an awkward atmosphere forming around the both of them. The stallion felt as though he should say something, but it would only make matters worse in his mind. 'It was all my fault after all.' After a while, he finally get up the nerve to speak, stopping and holding a hoof up.

"Wait..." Shadow said, getting the mare's attention. "Instead of walking, how about we hitch a ride on the next carriage?" he suggests, trying to break the tension while putting a rather strange grin on his face.

She nods before slowly asking, "Out of curiousity, did you..." she trails off. "Did you, 'feel' anything?"

"I... uh..." He wasn't quite sure how to respond. Yes, he did feel something, but Shadow wasn't quite sure how to explain it. The feeling, the desire, he don't know what came over him. He guessed a simple answer would suffice, though he was probably thinking wrong.

"Yes..." the stallion states rather bluntly, waiting on her next action. He was hoping a carriage would come soon, but knew that those odds were slim. He was still unsure how to take what had happened, and he certainly believed that she must be the same way as well.

The red tint returns to her cheeks as she prepares to speak. Suddenly, a black portal appears behind her and begins to suck the mare into the void. Fear is expressed vividly in her eyes as she reaches to take hold of anything within her grasp. Panicking, she takes hold of one of Shadow's hooves.

"What the-" The two suddenly pulled into the vortex, everything around them now black. Shadow sees the fear in the mare's eyes as she still grasped his hoof while they were still being pulled.

_'What was going on?'_ Shadow opened his mouth to say something, but there's a sudden flash. In that instant, the stallion's body goes limp, and everything starts to feel like a dream to him.

A burst of laughter erupts from the darkness as a white stallion with dark teal hair approaches. His eyes are like garnets, and his fur covered in black zebra stripes. He's nearly twice Celestia's size, with fangs like bloody razors. On his back are two scars from where there were once wings, and emerging from his forehead is a horn.

"Been awhile hasn't it, Moonshadow?" he chuckles, before adding, "And you've brought along a little friend, huh?"

All Shadow hears is a distant chuckle followed by incoherent speaking. He wants to open his eyes, but all his energy felt drained from him. Opening his mouth to speak did little good as the breath seemed to just leave his lungs. Everything was numb, and everything was dark to him. He trys to think rationally, trys to bring myself back to reality, but how could he do so when he was unable to even lift a hoof?

"What do you want Bloodfang!?" the mare growls as she steps in between the two stallions. Shadow wasn't looking so good, and their captor wasn't exactly the 'friendly' type. In fact, he never left the Void. Not since his battle with...

The stallion brushes up against the much smaller mare as he replies, "You."

In an instant, he vanishes and reappears looming over the barely conscious pony behind her.

"Seriously though, what is your affiliation with this..." he questions, poking at Shadow, "this runt?"

Moonshadow lunges at Bloodfang, her chaos form reactivating. Bloodfang simply vanishes and returns a few feet to the side, laughing, "Well, well! You've rejected me for another? Honestly Moony, what could you possibly gain from a Hell pony?" Once more he is pushed up against her.

"You know the Void is actually worse than Hell," he growls. "Tormenting and painful without the presence of anything or anyone but yourself. You might just have a chance of escaping Hell, but the Void is an eternal place, swallowed in black flame."

Shadow feels a looming fire growing within him. He knew the feeling all too well. He trys to hold it back, trys to diminish the flame. The area, this... void, everything about it made him angry. Shadow trys to contain it, and not just for his sake either.

There's a slight confusion as he suddenly felt something faintly poke his side, his head now clearing as he began to regain consciousness. "Moon..." Shadow studdered, barely able to stand on his hooves. Looking through the haze in his eyes, he can see the figure of another, much larger than he, stallion. "Wha... what's happening...?" is all Shadow mutters as he looked at the two.

Bloodfang grins wickedly, his eyes darting to the gray pony a small distance away.

"Awake I see," he cackles, then returns his attention to Moonshadow. "We'll be seeing each other soon, but not in battle." He leans forward to whisper in her ear. " What you seek is not your answer my dear..."

He runs his tongue over her ears as everything melts away, leaving them on the roadside. Not far away, a carriage is approaching.

Everything becomes clear to Shadow as the road appears again, the mysterious stallion disappearing. His strength returns as he glared at the mare, paying no attention to the carriage approaching. "You..." he started with a low growl. "Have some explaining to do..."

Moonshadow growls angrily, on the verge of crying, "What?! You think I like that sicko? The Prince of the Void, Bloodfang. His father wanted that... creature to be with me, he just followed along until he too desired it. After the King died, Nightmare Moon took over and convinced him to forcibly make me his."

She turns away and continues sadly, "He lost his wings when he took Nightrain's horn, and so he used the Voidlings to torment my mentor."

Again, she snaps at Shadow, "Now he knows for a fact that Nightrain is dead, and he won't stop until we are betrothed! Even if it means swallowing the world in the Void..."

He stared at her, the expression never changing. "What do you want me to say? Huh? How am I supposed to take this?" he asks with a disturbed tone, the carriage very near.

"Nevermind..." Shadow states, hailing the nearing transportation and turning his attention completely away from her. "Hey! We need a ride to Canterlot!"

"Don't you dare change the subject on me," she nearly shouts. "I love you, da-it!"

At first, she doesn't realize what she just said. When she does, her whole face takes on a red glow.

He paused as he heard the words. "So... you do love me..." As the carriage grows near, Shadow waved a hoof to indicate it to go on, the driver taking the hint and turning path. As the stallion circled around to the mare, he was left speechless, her words true as shown by the tint in her cheeks.

Standing there in front of her, he thinks of what to say. "Listen..." Shadow began, trying to form the words. "I... I..."

_'How could I say it? Of course I felt something when we kissed, but after so many hardships, I still find it hard to have feeling for somepony...'_

"I... think we should keep walking..." He couldn't bring myself to say it. Very awkwardly, the stallion stepped past her with a slight red on his face, head down in shame.

The mare rushes and halts in his path, studying his expression intently. "Is it Bloodfang?" she questions worriedly but then relaxes a little. "Or..."

Shadow kept his head down as he brush her to the side. "It's nothing..." he says, trying to think as they continue. "Just... a personal matter..." Shadow couldn't help but wonder how many times she has attempted to read his thoughts.

_'I figured she would have a tad more respect for me than that... wouldn't she? Regardless, I have a mare that claims to love me, and now I'm stuck with all these twisted feelings about the subject. Maybe I'll ask her some questions later, then again, maybe not. Never-the-less, I'm with her until death, and seeing as that's eternity...'_

"Canterlot's only a few miles, but should we camp for tonight?" he asks, stopping just a few hooves in past her.

"Sure," she sighs, a little defeat in her voice.

She still couldn't believe she'd said that. _'Am I a complete idiot? He didn't love her! No. But if he did...'_

The urge to read his mind a second time bordered on impossible. She couldn't do it again. Why she'd done it in the first place will forever remain a mystery to her.

"Alright then..." Grabbing a few tree trunks and magically separating them from the tree, Shadow fixed up a nice little shelter, big enough for two. "I'd had made separate ones, but we need firewood..."

_'That, was a lie. This mare said she loved me, now let's see if she really does. A test would never hurt anypony, would it?'_

"But I'll let you have the whole shelter if ya want. I can sleep outside..."

"Actually, I was kinda hoping you'd sleep..." she blushes and turns her head so her hair covers her face, "It's just, I'm vulnerable when I sleep... and it's kind of chilly." She faces him again, "Plus, it could rain or something."

Nervously awaiting his response, she picks at the ground with her front, right hoof.

_'So I was correct, she does love me...'_

"Those all seem like legit reasons..."

_'I could play hard to get, but that's never fun. Well...'_

"I guess if you really are that helpless when you're asleep, I don't see the harm in it." Picking up a few more hollow logs, Shadow started a fire with the flint in his vest, and bid her to sit next to him. "Come, we have a lot to talk about..."

Although her expression is serious, joy was swimming in her eyes as she trotted over and sat next to Shadow.

_'What'd he want to talk about though? Love? His curse? Nightrain? Bloodfang? His past? Somepony he knew? Her past? What they were going to do?'_

Shadow thought over what he wanted to say VERY carefully. Though she looked serious, he knew that she must be overjoyed, "So..." he starts. "I'm gonna get straight to the point. You said you loved me." The stallion took a momentary pause. "Is this true?"

"Of course!" she replies, worried that he might not believe her. She really DID love him. If only she could prove it.

"Alright..." Another pause. "And about this... Bloodfang or whatever his name is, should I worry myself about him?" This was really the only question that mattered to him. If he wasn't a problem, then Shadow saw no folly in loving her, but if there was blood to be shed... Consideration would be an understatement.

Not that he was afraid, but it's really for both their sakes. Shadow's in his without a soul and demons and such, and hers as in he REALLY didn't want to accidentally hurt her in the process.

"Ironically, the wanna-be homicidal Prince is afraid of blood," she chuckles. "But that's because he knows that if he harms anypony himself, Nightrain shall return and take his place on the throne, and my mentor would also be granted Bloodfang's power." She smiles. "All we really have to be worried about are his underlings, but they amount to nothing but a swarm of gnats."

"Heh, sounds like quite the charmer." Shadow lazes back and breathed in the crisp air as the sun starts to set, barely a ray of light piercing the treeline. "So you love me and I have nothing to worry about but a few underlings that compare to gnats..." he muttered to himself, obviously the mare overhearing his rambling.

"It's getting a bit dark. We could stay up and chat around the fire more and it could be YOUR turn to ask the questions, or you could head on to bed." Shadow smiled. "If you do, I'll catch up later..."

Seizing the opportunity, she begins her questioning, "I forget, how'd you get that scar? Why hasn't Celestia helped you regain your soul? If it IS possible to take it away, it IS possible to get it back. Why haven't you fought back against your suppressors for freedom? Why make blood pacts if it binds you to so many? Do you remember your parents? What was your sister like? What's with all the clothing? Doesn't it get in the way? Do you love me too? What'll you do IF I DO go to bed? Why'd you stop the carriage from coming? Why didn't you kill me during our little spat this morning?"

"Son of a-" Shadow stops himself, knowing that he probably brought this upon himself anyway. "Let's see. Your first question... about my scar." He thinks really hard about this answer, considering she still won't believe he was soulless, even when Bloodfang knew he was a Hell bent pony on sight.

"Well, when those monsters decided to steal my soul away, they had to... dig and find it..." He winced a bit. "It... was painful to say the least..."

"Celestia?" he continues. "What makes you think she would care about a low life monster like me? She saw what power I had and tricked me for it. How do you think Luna started winning the war a few years ago? I quit, remember..."

_'These questions feel a bit redundant... but I did bring this upon me.'_

"Fight back?" Shadow paused.

_'Obviously she wasn't seriously thinking that I haven't tried this.'_

"I'll let you think on that question on your own..."

"The pact? You said you were gonna die and I didn't have anything better to do other than keep from Luna and Celestia's reach... Besides, it wasn't the WORST thing I've ever done..."

"About my sister..." He lied down in the grass, the sky nearly pitch black now as the fire slowly illuminated the area. "She... was my sister... let's leave it at that, for now at least..."

"My clothes? Why? Is there a problem with my dress style?" He chuckled. "Most of this was father's... Took years to grow into..."

The next question stunned him. He liked when ponies are straight to the point, but this case was different. "I'm not sure how to explain WHY I find it hard to... love... but, I will say that I care about you more than I do anypony else... If that works... for now at least..." he said rather nervously, unsure of her response, but he continued to answer away.

"If you DO go to bed, I'll do as I said and catch up later... I don't lie. Well, not often anyways..." he laughed.

"The carriage? Now would we be talking if we were inside of a small, compact transportation vehicle?" Shadow smiles with glee at the remark.

"And me? Kill you? I'm not sure. I usually kill everypony I meet now-a-days... So, I guess you're just lucky." Shadow now believed he had finished the quiz, and he could feel it getting late as the stallion watched Moonshadow form change to that of the night.

"And there ya go. A bit more about this stallion and his cry-filly back-story..." Bashing himself has become a hobby more so than anything. He answered her questions, and he now awaited her response.

"Well, I wasn't expecting you to answer them all, but I'm pleased that you did," she chuckles. "And before I go to bed I must ask, why haven't you joined the Lunar Empire? Or killed Celestia for that matter?"

"Let me answer that ludicrous question with this one. Why haven't you killed Bloodfang? Seems like he would be a problem if ya ask me." shadow grins at his smart remark.

"I'll just let you think about what you asked..." He laid back, staring at the night sky as the mare heads off to bed. "It sure is beautiful out tonight..."

She walks slowly towards the tent, pausing only to say, "Because of a vow I made, I can kill nopony..."

The silver aura around her turns dark blue, her hair dark gray, and her eyes nearly white. Sleepy, she lies down and closes her eyes in preparation of the nightmares that haunt her sleep. She could kill NOPONY; nopony except Shadow. And she'd finally discovered a way to do it, even though it would be painful. Even if he really is soulless and immortal, there was a way to kill him. She knew it all too well.

Shadow stared at the sky, the twinkling stars above reminding him of a home he never had. "I wonder..." the stallion started to ponder to himself, the mare now fast asleep. "If home isn't a physical place, but more of a state of mind..." He laughs at the thought. "Shadow... what has this mare done to you? She's making you soft, a pushover." He yawned as he stood up and made ready for another dreamless night.

"Still, I can't help but feel like I need her... Celestia knows that I've been too long without a friend, even if it is a mare..."

He stared at her as she lay there, fidgeting a bit as to indicate she was having a bad dream. "Heh... at least you can dream..." Shadow lay beside her, the cold wind suddenly chilling him.

"Goodnight..." he softly spoke as he nuzzled the back of her neck, wrapping his hooves around himself and turning away.

_'It's best to let her be...'_ Shadow thinks to himself, remembering the tragedies of waking soldiers in the same state as her. Closing his eyes as the fire slowly diminishes, the wind takes its toll as he began to shiver and allow his mind rest, everything to be black once more until the time of wake.

* * *

Moonshadow awakes to find that she had snuggled up to Shadow sometime in her sleep. Embarrassed, she attempts to pull away from him, only to find her hoof stuck under the sleeping stallion. She could easily just snatch it out, but he might awake thinking it is some kind of assault. Hesitantly, she nudges his side.

Shadow feel a disturbance in his sleep, the initial reaction being to grab the dagger within his vest, but as he quickly thought about it, he finds that it must be the mare.

_'She must have snuggled up to me...'_

With a grin plastered across his face, Shadow stretched out his forelegs and rolled around to face the mare, eyes still closed. Her leg is still stuck underneath him, this Shadow just realizes, and in his settling, his forelegs seem to just wrap around her, the grin gone as he continued to sleep.

_'I am not waking up just because she wants me too...'_ he thinks to himself. _'It's still late, and I'm still tired...'_

She suddenly freezes up.

_'He can't possibly be asleep! Stupid stallion, trapping her in such an... an awkward way. What'd he want, her to beg and whine for release? The nerve!'_

Squirming a little, she shakes him. "Shadow," she groans. "Wake up! I know you aren't really asleep. What do ya want?"

"Now if I remember correctly..." Shadow says, releasing my grip and turning back around. "You snuggled up to me..." He lifted his body so that she could take back her hoof.

"Besides... I don't sleep... I rest." He thinks back to when she did snuggle to him. "Consider yourself lucky that I didn't think you were an intruder the first time..." With a low chuckle, he starts to rest once more. "Goodnight Moon..."

"Sorry," she grunts. "I'm just a bit moody when I awaken."

Again, she settles down, but not to sleep. Unceasingly, she observes the steady rising and falling of his sides. It was now clear that he too is a heavy sleeper... Well, heavy rester anyway. Still, that feeling had returned, only she now wanted him to do something, she wasn't sure if it was what she was thinking, but she NEEDED him to do.. something.. something to her...

Shadow lay there, his senses never falling as he pondered to himself. Only a moment goes by before he stands up and stepped outside into the night, starting to re-kindle the fire. "Go on back to sleep..." he said before she can react. "I'm gonna keep watch. Don't want anypony sneaking up on us..." The stallion poked at the new flame with a stick, watching as the fire grew before his eyes.

A strange smile comes to her lips and she reverts to her chaos form. Steadily, she rises and walks over to the stallion. Without warning, she leans on his back and nibbles Shadow's ear. If this desire was so persistent as to act in her sleep, she would just let it take control for a while.

Shadow suddenly feels the mare, what appears to be, nibbling at my ear. Freezing in place, his muscles locked.

_'What was she doing!?'_

He sat very still as she continued.

Feeling him freeze up, she pushes him onto his back and chuckles hoarsely, "Why so tense? You're generally very dominating. Let your emotions take over hotshot."

She locks her lips to his, nipping in hopes of entry. Although she wasn't sure what exactly she was doing, she allowed her forehooves to begin removing his vest. That desire was an undiminishable flame now. Whatever her body wanted, it was now determined to get.

_'Was she... seducing me!?'_

Shadow suddenly felt her hooves start to unbutton his vest as her lips started nipping at his. Shadow was quite unsure of what to do.

_'Do I just let her continue? Do I stop her?'_

Strangely, he starts to slowly lose control of his body.

_'What is going on? What is this feeling of... desire?'_

Shadow started to push back with his lips, letting the weird feeling take over, and letting her lead the way to whatever she was planning to do.

She breaks the kiss for a second to question, "Perhaps we should continue this in the tent?"

"The tent? It's such a beautiful night, how about we spend it under the stars?"

She smiles seductively as the two dive into a passionate night.

Dawn comes and passes without the two awaking. By noon, Moonshadow awakes to find herself still hugging close to her partner. Last night had been amazing, to say the least. For once, she did not regret letting her emotions guide her. All in all, she was truly happy.

As Shadow awoke, he noticed the mare still by his side. Turning to face Moon, Shadow stares deeply into her eyes, and with the sweetest voice that he himself could tolerate, say the words she was probably long awaiting.

"Moonshadow..." he started, leaving a brief pause before continuing. "I love you..."

Shock appears instantly on the mares face.

_'Did he just.. return her feelings? Were the words she thinks she heard spoken by him? He loved her? He loved her back!?'_

The joy within her nearly makes her leap into the air, but instead she suffocatingly squeezes him into a hug. However, she freezes suddenly and pulls back with a half-sad half-worried expression on her face.

"Shadow?" she hesitantly speaks. "Do you wish for me to still keep my promise? Do you still wish for me to at least try and kill you?"

"How about this..." he said, the full knowledge of what he had asked her to do never leaving the mind. "When the time comes... do what you feel is right. I won't try to fight you, and I will love you despite what you choose. If anypony had to end me, I would prefer it be you..." Every word Shadow had spoken was absolutely true.

Indecisively, she stares into his eyes. Nothing would compel her to kill him; especially not in the way she would have to. She loved him, and he finally loved her. Now all they had to do was obtain some of Luna and Celestia's hair, and bring an end to the mission that brought them together.

"I'm not going to end you unless you ask it of me," she responds. "I would rather spend the rest of our lives together than be torn apart."

"Even if you shall never truly know if I have a soul or not?" he asked with a small smirk across his face. "Doesn't matter I guess... Come, let's make ready for Canterlot." With a smile, Shadow lightly kissed the mare's forehead, getting up and putting on his vest along with his weapons.

Happily, she stands up and waits for him. Whether or not he chose to believe it, she was certain he had a soul. Only the soulless cannot feel, and if those Hell-things did choose what he was allowed to feel, then they possessed him when he began to feel something 'unfit'.

Really, if creatures from the underworld chose his feelings, he would not love. But, let him believe as he wished, it mattered little to her now. Her only real concern at present was how would she obtain the princesses hair.

"So... what are we doing again?" Shadow asks, a slight red tint in his face. "I... kinda forgot..." He secured the belt strap for the blade as he awaited her answer, looking off at the nearby city's direction and how they could sneak into there, considering that he and both princesses aren't exactly on the best of terms since the wars.

"Obtaining a chunk of both Luna and Celestia's mane," she replies. "Once we have that, I will remold it into a horn and attack Bloodfang."

Before Shadow can say anything, she continues, "Eventually, he'll have no choice but to return fire, which will summon back Nightrain. Rain will proceed to seal Fang up in the white void and claim the throne of the black Void."

"I see..." There was only one question that came to mind, and he was determined for an answer.

"So tell me... Where exactly do I come in and NOT be a hindrance? You know both Luna AND Celestia pretty much hate me, right?" Shadow felt a tad bit useless at this point, but before she could answer, he thought of at least one way.

"I can get you in the castle undetected in Canterlot at least..." He sighs.

"They pretty much hate me too," she smiles in a weird way. "However, I do have one spell I could use if you wish to make things a bit easier."

"Easier than using a secret tunnel that leads straight to Luna's bedroom?" Shadow suddenly thinks about the statement extremly hard. "Sadly, that can be taken wrong... BUT, it t'was used for spying purposes from Luna herself during the war. She's pretty much forgotten about it, but tell me about this spell of yours..."

A small laugh escaped her, "I can grant you half of my power, which would put me at equal power with Celestia, but would make you an alicorn as well." Quickly she adds, "Of course, all of my power will be once more restored once I have created a new horn. Plus, I will be granted Luna and Celestia's powers as well."

"Thanks..." he starts. "But I have to decline... I'm fine with being a pegasus..." With all his gear fixed up, he decided it was time to head out. "Keep your power... you'll need it..." Shadow said as he starts walking towards the direction of Canterlot.

Shrugging her shoulders, she follows. In truth, she liked pegasi more than alicorns or unicorns. That horn was so unsightly, and after using the one she was about to create, she would immediately destroy it. Gaining the power of other ponies was simple when using that method, although painful. Still, these alicorns aren't like simpler alicorns such as Cadence and Chrysalis had been. No, she would really have to put in an effort.

"Do you wish to take on Luna or Celestia?" she asks in a serious tone of voice. "Of course, we could also take a shot at Lightwing, a glowing white alicorn with golden hair who resides deep within the palace. If we obtain a lock of his hair as well, it will greatly speed up our victory. In any case, it will go faster if we split up, but whomever you choose, you must not kill until after my horn is made." She stops a second before warning, "Luna must not die though; only Celestia and Lightwing are allowed that privilege."

"So, you're saying that I am unable to kill one of my foes?" Shadow looked to the ground with a rather demoralized look. "Disappointment..." He jumped from that mood into one of confusion. "Problem... who will take control of Celestia's royal rights? You know, rising and setting and sun after we kill them?" They arrive at the city's wall just before she can answer. "We're here..."

"Before we enter, I will answer your question with a question," she states.

"Who will be absorbing their power? After I have created a horn they may still be alicorns but with no more power than simple earth ponies. Afterwards, you may do what you will with Celestia and her best friend Lightwing. Luna however, will be my maidservant, as I will assume the throne as Queen of the Shadows."

Her gaze meets Shadow's. "That is, if you are willing to be my King."

Staring deep into her gaze, the stallion simply grin with his remark. "Let me answer THAT with a question. Why would I turn down such a wonderful offer?" He pushed his hoof against a block within the city wall, a small path opening from underneath them, slightly to the right. "Ladies first..."

A wicked grin crosses her face as her Chaos form activates. Although she is unsure of how she'll get the hair, she'd have fun doing it with her soon-to-be king. Only time would tell, but one thing was certain. Luna would put up no fight against her. It was Celestia they had to worry about. That stupid mare would force the whole city unto them lest they caught her by surprise.

No matter; Cadence and Chrysalis had the power to harness love and use it against others. Celestia would be brought to her knees by the very same power used to defeat her during the changeling invasion. Best of all, those elements of harmony brats were no longer alive to interfere, and even if they were, they couldn't take on Moon's new mate.

Walking through the passageway, a few thoughts run through Shadow's mind. He really worried that a fight would spew whilst facing either Celestia OR Luna.

_'I could take them, but I can't control myself if those dark creatures take hold of me, much less watch out for my new mate. Maybe it's not going to be that hard... maybe it'll be quick, simple, and easy. I only know that this will still turn out bad regardless... Just because I'm here...'_

"We should be under the main courtroom by now..." he states with a sigh, his thoughts flowing without halt.

"If you're concerned about the fighting or my safety, go after Luna and tell her I sent you. She'll put up no resistance," she pauses. "Or you could go after Celestia and Lightwing. Even if you kill them, their hair and horns are still of value to me."

"As much as I would LOVE to kill Celestia OR Lightwing, I simply can't lose control of myself again. Just seeing Celestia would make my blood boil..." With another sigh, he gazed into the mare's eyes. "Seeing Luna would make me want her dead, and this Lightwing?" He paused. "How hard would he be to kill in comparison?"

"Simple," she replies. "Lightwing is fully paralyzed, but he is still full of unused power. Also, I figure killing him would kill Celestia in a theoretical way. He's her lover after all."

She chuckles cruelly, "How are you going to live with Luna as my servant? Or will you relish her grief of me killing her beloved sister?"

_'Watching her suffer? I guess that would suffice.'_

"Hmm... no promises I can contain myself, though I would love to see it." Shadow ponders over the idea only for a short time before replying. "Deal!"

They slowly approached what appeared to be a dead end. "According to memory, we are directly under the master bedroom. Hence, Luna's room..."

Moonshadow slips through the entrance revealed by Shadow. Predictably,the Princess of Night lies in peaceful slumber. The mere thought of this mare being oblivious as to the events taking place amused her.

A though a simple breeze gently glides over a pasture, the soon-to-be queen tip hooves over to the bedside. Looming over the sleeping pny like a ghost, Moon bites off a clump of the glossy, semi-translucent mane.

Feeling the disturbance, Luna awakens to behold a strange pony at her side. Shadow takes notice the sudden bustle of the princess, and hides himself.

_'I can't be allowed to be seen at this point. If she was to see me...'_

Luna speak, using her royal voice in anger. "What is this! Guards!"

"Ah-ah," Moonshadow chuckles as she envelopes the alicorn in her wings, transporting them to the void.

Although they vanish, Shadow alone can still hear faint voices.

"Long time no see, Luna."

The blue mare stares at the winged one before her. Terror has now crept upon her face as she comes to recognize her assailant. "Moonshadow?"

"Indeed," the black mare responds. "Tell me now, what would you do without your horn or majiks?" Desperately, Luna tries to charge her former friend, but finds herself to be immobile here.

"Moony, don't do this!" she pleads.

Stepping forward, Moonshadow closes her eyes. As the lock of hair floats before her, she becomes black as the night; eyes, hair, and all. The hair twists and bends into half a horn upon her forehead. Suddenly, something shatters like glass. Luna was now a mere pegasus, her cutie mark faded to an onyx black void.

Moonshadow returns to the bedroom, leaving Luna temporarily trapped within a dark imprisonment. Her own cutie mark now contained a blood-colored crescent moon.

Stepping out from his hiding place, Shadow quickly glared at the trapped mare, a wicked grin forming across the muzzle. "Hey there Luna. Been a while."

"Shadow! I should have known! Did Celestia send you!"

"Wait, you didn't get the message? I left her army years ago, far before our little disagreement..."

"You'll pay for this!" Luna screamed. "You both will!"

"Come on Moon... I can't stand to look at this... this trash they call a princess..."

As they exit the room, Moon laughs, "We'll pay? Honestly, she doesn't know us very well."

She looks around a bit lost before asking, "It's been so long since I've been here. Which way to 'Mrs. Mary Sunshine'?"

Moonshadow starts towards the door, but halts abruptly. A strange dizziness washed over the mare; causing her to wobble off balance. Everything she sees is fading. Suddenly, she collapses.

The stallion watched as his love spun around in dizziness, just to suddenly collapse before him. "Well..." he starts. "That's certainly new..." he started toward her to drag her off somewhere a bit safer, but something tells him that he should just wait, a feeling of some sort.

* * *

_She blinks... awake?_

_'No. Wait. Where was she? Certainly not with Shadow.'_

_Out of nowhere, a blurry figure of a pony appears; a colt by the looks of it. He is just a black blur, yet somehow, apart of her._

* * *

Without warning, she jolts back into consciousness. At first, she feels slightly unstable, but quickly recovers. Her face a complete blank.

"Shadow... I'm pregnant..."

"Uhhh..." He stood there rather dumbfounded by the statement. "I'm not quite sure I heard you correctly. Did... you just say you're pregnant?" A million thoughts surge through his mind, but only one mattered.

_'How could she be so sure?'_

"Yes," her voice is distant, as if dreaming. "A colt."

Her right hoof reaches her belly.

_'A child. Shadow's and hers little foal. What would it look like? What would it act like? More importantly, what does her mate think?'_

"A child... of my own..." Words couldn't express his conflicted feelings. On one hoof, he was completely overjoyed! On the other...

"No, no, no... this isn't good. We... can't raise a colt..." Before she can speak, he trys give his reasoning.

"Think carefully about this... I mean, don't get me wrong... I'm thrilled! And I know there's no way to stop it anyhow... but..." He suddenly trails off.

_'This is just a recipe for disaster...'_

"I'm just asking... could we handle it? He'd... be in danger his whole life with us... and I don't think I could stand to know that..."

_'I couldn't form what I meant exactly, but I hope she understood...'_

She ponders this before responding, "I am creating a horn for myself, but will destroy it in the end by summoning Nightrain." A pause. "If I were to grant the foal with immortality instead, would you be willing to kill Bloodfang?"

"Kill Bloodfang?" He quickly thinks before answering. "I... can't be responsible... if something should happen to either of us during the fight..."

_'She hasn't seen the other side of me yet... and when she does... I can only hope we both come out of it okay...'_

"Listen, I'll stay back here in Canterlot if you'd like," she sighs as she approaches her mate. "Fang cannot enter the city, it is written in his blood. Meanwhile, I will kill Celestia and Lightwing, and bestow immortality upon our unborn."

"Then again, I could always kill the child once it's born."

"Listen... don't get me wrong... but I don't think you could do it... If it comes to... I'll do it... I couldn't let you live with that burden..." Shadow gazed into her eyes. "But whatever happens... I know you'll make the right choice..."

"At this rate I'll be killing everypony!" she huffs. "Nevermind. You pointed this way?"

Without awaiting his response, she storms towards the door. Each hoof fall claps like thunder, echoing off the walls of the long, dark corridor. Her growling is becoming bear-like, and her hair becoming as black as onyx. Nopony would take her unborn from her. Nopony would stand in her way. She would eat her own colt and drag their souls straight down to hell before she let that happen! Besides, her mother was down there now; torturing the souls of the deceased. Not that anypony else knew that.

Breaking down the door with the mere tap of a hoof, Moonshadow bares her fangs at the ponies within. Celestia instantly recognizes the intruders and charges. In a flash, Moon disappears, leaving Shadow to deal with the mare. Again she appears, next the Lightwing's bed. The helpless stallion has a mixture of fear and hatred in his icy eyes as Moon tears at his white fur, shredding away chunks of flesh, and staining his golden mane with crimson liquid. Her eyes have lost all poniaty and turned jade.

Slowly, Lightwing's chest stops heaving and the deranged mare returns to 'normal'.

"So Celestia... How do you want this to end?" he chuckled, Moonshadow's sudden angry outburst giving him a boost of energy.

"Shadow! Call your minion off! She's killing Nightwing!" she screams at him, pleading.

"I don't think I am the one you should be asking Celestia." Shadow cracks his hooves. "So... What'll it be?"

"I don't want to fight you!" she yells. "I know I won't win!"

"Then step down and give Moonshadow here your powers..." he stated rather bluntly, Moon still tearing at the stallion.

"WHAT!" The mare suddenly thinks of the worst ways to torture him, casting a quick hypnotic spell on the stallion. "Shadow! The mare is part of the New Lunar Republic! Restrain her!"

"I... No!" he says, straining to break the spell. Moon is paying no attention as she continues tearing at Nightwing.

"I am your commander! Do as I say!" He falls to his knees, mind becoming clouded.

"I... I can't... fight it... Moon!"

_'Suddenly... without warning... I snap...'_

Sensing Shadow's transformation, Moonshadow encases herself in her wings and vanishes. A hoof stomp behind the stallion tells him she has appeared next to Celestia.

_'I lose vision... my sight grows dim... I feel... nothing...'_

Shadow's body begins to jerk in many directions. Celestia turns to the mare and bellows in laughter. "It's too late for you now! He, along with the rest of us, are now doomed!"

"So you believe," she replies calmly, now in her day form.

Not tensing in the slightest, Moonshadow stares at her husband; smiling.

"Oh, Shadow. You believe you are strong, yet you let these things control you," she laughs lightly, much to Celestia's confusion. "Tell me the truth stallion; do you love me enough to force your demons to spare me, your wife and the bearer of your unborn foals?"

"I... I..." Moonshadow knows not the extent of the control the demons, Shadow no longer Shadow at this point. "i FoRgOt HoW gReAt ThIs BoDy FeElS..." The deranged stallion chuckles, neck at a ninety degree angle. Celestia glances to Moonshadow, fear in her eyes.

"I... I changed my mind... Shadow! Halt!" Celestia commands. The stallion smiles with a sinister grin.

"sHaDoW? wHo Is ThAt? Oh YeA... tHe SoFtY..." In a blur, he flashes beside Lightwing, looking down at him with pity. "sHaMe... I nEvEr LiKeD tHe ElDeRlY..." In a sudden flash, the bed bound stallion burst into flames. "sUcH a WaStE..." he laughs, turning to Moonshadow.

"Petty way of disposal," she scoffs. "I was forced to eat my victims as a filly."

For a moment, her eyes lock with the creature.

"You seem to be the softy," she remarks with a grin.

Within a flash, Shadow, or what was once Shadow, dashes between the two mares, turning to face Celestia. "HeLlO!" Bringing his forehoof back, he back hoofs the princess with great might, breaking her jaw in several places as she is flung across the room. "gOoDbYe!" He quickly spins around to face the mare. "sO yOu'Re ThE oNe WhO mAdE hIm SoFt HuH?" He frowns. "wHy WoUlD yOu Do SuCh A tErRiBlE tHiNg?"

"Terrible?" she sneers. "I'm not the one who just back hoofed somepony weaker than me."

Sighing, Moonshadow walks over to a window and gazes up at the sky.

"Besides, one who must kill and abuse ponies to show their power is far weaker than one who is modest and withholds his or her temper."

She turns to him again. "And if he is, as you say, so soft; why must you use his vessel in place of your own?"

Bringing his hoof into her gut with much greater force than that of Celestia, he laughs, blood spurting from his mouth.

"wAtCh YoUr MoUtH... oR tHiS bOdY wIlL eNd Up DeAd..."

The blow results in maniacal laughter, "Go ahead hoof-for-brains."

"hEh... HiS fUnErAl..." He jumps back, taking his own blade in his hoof. "CoUlD yOu JuSt WaTcH aS i MaMe HiM?" he laughs, the edge piercing his neck as blood flowed. "i MaY jUsT aLlOw HiM tO rEtUrN tO fEeL tHe Pain." His body convulses as it screams.

"GHA!" Shadow states, now aware of his surroundings and falling to the ground. "What... is going on?" He shakes his head.

"yOuR mArE iS lEtTiNg Me HaRm YoU..."

"Why should I care what you do to him? Is not death a release?" she muses. "Of course, you wouldn't kill him, so why weaken your host further? You demons really are trivial creatures; forcing weaker souls to take a backseat to body possession. You make the body do unnatural and superpony things, but are expelled with such a simple utterance of faith-filled words."

As she speaks, the rooms is eaten up by an oozing flesh-like matter. The stench of burning rot prevails over the odorless atmosphere. Suddenly, the floor quakes and out crawl burnt, mangled corpses of ponies long dead. Their bodies once buried under the floor now gnashing their jagged, brown teeth. Behind Moonshadow, a fireball forms into a mare with ruby flames for hair, void-like fur, long venomous fangs, and flaming golden eyeballs.

"I'm sure you've met my mother," Moon chuckles. "Firemane, Princess of Hellponies."

"yOu DoN't ThInK i Am StUpId, Do YoU?" He laughs, the blade cutting deeper into Shadow's neck, just far enough away from the esophagus to speak. "i CoNtRoL hIs SoUl... KiLlInG hIm WoUlD oNlY iNcReAsE hIs SuFfErInG... aNd KnOwInG tHaT tHe MaRe He LoVeD cArEd So LiTtLe... I wOuLd ThInK yOu EvEn MoRe HeArTlEsS tHaN mE..." Shadow gasps as he comes back to senses, still his body held captive by the demon however.

"Moon..." he says with sorrow filled eyes. "You... but I thought..." He screams once more as the demon takes back control. "sHe DoEsN't LoVe YoU sHaDoW... aNd NoPoNy EvEr WiLl..." he bellowed with laughter, staring at the Princess. "hEh... SaD... i FiGuReD yOu PrEtTiEr..." The stallion drops to his knees, the loss of blood starting to take its effect. "iT wOn'T bE lOnG nOw..."

Moonshadow walks over to the pony that is somewhere in between her lover and a demon.

"I do love you Shadow," she chokes. "But like you said, I can't do anything."

Softly, she kisses her dying husband, "At least my promise will not be broken."

Firemane comes up beside her daughter and looks within' Shadow, "This demon, why do you allow him control over you? Your soul is your own, regardless of what the whelp says. However, you'll never see this until you believe it."

She looks to Moon, "I myself am a hellpony; kindness does not fit me as well as you, daughter."

She begins turning into flame, "Only he will expel that drone."

Moonshadows gazes down saying, "I love you enough risk my life to kill you, but do you love me enough to live?"

"BaHaHaHa!" the stallion laughs. "hElL fOr ThIs PoNy WiLl Be PaRaDiSe CoMpArEd..." Shadow is allowed to speak once more, the demon giving control to his motionless body.

"M... Moon..." he chokes, coughing up blood black as night. "I... I..." He slowly turns his head to the mare, his voice now a soft whisper. "I'm... sorry..." With his slowly fading breath, gazing deeply into his love's eyes, he mouths the words, 'I love you'.

Moon reverts to her chaos form and teleports within her mate to face the demon. Her mane has become a violet flame and her eyeballs crimson red. She gnashes her fangs and glares at the creature before her.

"You let him die..." The demon's voice echos, a much calmer tone, yet still eerie. "You let me take him... and now he curses your name..." A faint figure shimmers in the distance, its look oddly familiar. Over a few seconds, it could be distinct that it was, in fact, Shadow.

"Where am I?" he asks. "What's going on?"

"In your own hell..." the voice laughs, the stallion before Moon being grabbed from underneath, disappearing before her as he screamed in terror.

"You see what you allowed? He's dead... and we control his afterlife now!" the voice bellows, his laughs maniacal.

"Do as you please, my first two goals have been accomplished," she growls and returns to the normal world.

A menacing laugh escaped her lips as she proceeds with ripping apart Celestia. Her promise was kept, but her mentor had won. But what about her two unborn foals? She hadn't even told Shadow about the filly she saw while killing Lightwing.

Down in hell, Fireman goes about her duties when she spots somepony. A stallion being oiled in one of the many fiery black pits. Who? She trots over to him.

"Ah, my daughters little mate," she coos. "Well, seems the immortal wasn't quite out of deaths flaming grip, hmm?"

She looks to the demon from earlier and states, "Tell me, why did you bother bringing an innocent here to my domain? You know what Father does to those who break the code."

"i Do OnLy As I aM iNsTrUcTeD..." The demon snarls, gritting its teeth. "bEsIdEs... He DeSeRvEs ThIs..." The stallion looks up at the mare cooing him, quite blankly staring at her.

"Who... are you?" he asks, most of his memory erased from coming down into oblivion. "Where am I!? WHO am I!? Wh... Why am I here!?"

"Calm down," she instructs the distressed soul before returning her attention to the demon. "Release him back into the living world, my daughter still needs him."

"yOu KnOw i Am NoT uNdEr YoUr OrDeRs PrInCeSs..." the demon chuckles. "sO i Do WhAt I pLeAsE... bUt HoW aBoUt ThIs... I wIlL gIvE tHe MaRe A tEsT... bUt I wIlL nEeD yOuR pErMiSsIoN..." he says with a sinister grin, Shadow still freaking out.

"I could always plead to HIM, as I am HIS heir," she scoffs. "But I wish to humor you a little, as not many drones have ambition. Tell me your plan and we'll see if I permit."

Before he answers, she pulls Shadow out of the pit and shields him with her wing.

"lEt Me TeSt He DeTeRmInAtIoN aNd LoVe FoR tHiS sTaLlIoN..." he scoffs back. "As FaR aS i CoUlD tElL... i SaW nO lOvE fRoM hEr..." His voice calms. "And unloved ponies deserve a place like this..."

"You know g-"

A vortex opens nearby and a pony blacker than the void with jade eyes comes out. Her mouth oozes blood and foam as her wild, almost lifeless eyes glare at the demon. Like lightning she rams her half-horn into the demon's chest, then just as quickly begins ripping out his throat.

Shadow only listens from behind cover.

_'I hear a scream from behind the wings of the mare shielding me. From those agonizing yells, I determine that seeing what was on the other side wasn't going to be pretty. Suddenly, the wings start to unwrap, my vision blurred by the sudden light hitting my eyes. My vision becomes more clear, a solid black mare before me with a blood soaked coat, and foam filled mouth. I stand there, complete shock and horror across my face as I only stared...'_

The mare reverts to her normal form of violet hair and and bloody eyes.

She turns to the stallion, "Shadow?"

"He doesn't remember..." Fire informs her.

Moon rushes over to her mate and gently places her forehead to his.

* * *

_From out of a nearby alley steps a glossy black mare with luminous silver hair, her eyes cold as the icy color they possess._

_"Who are you..."_

_"My christened name is Moonshadow."_

_"Let's make it a blood pact."_

_"Don't worry, when you take with you apart of me, I am obligated to help you until your death... and before you ask why I am so willing, does it honestly look like I have anything better to do?"_

_"You now carry within yourself my essence. I am therefore sworn loyalty towards your side until one of our times of death."_

_"Have you ever had a special somepony?"_

_"Like somepony would give me a chance..."_

_"Besides, who would want to be with a murderous former captain that killed his own sister?"_

_"And why are you observing me? You see something you like?"_

_"I was just looking at your scar!"_

_"What's the rush?"_

_"The faster we get there, the less time you get to hang out with me. Ya know, seeing as you're gonna kill me when we DO get there and you revive your mentor, might as well enjoy my little bit of time left and look at the scenery."_

_"Do you mind if I try something?"_

_"Sure..."_

_"Sorry..."_

_"Don't be."_

_"What?! You think I like that sicko? The Prince of the Void, Bloodfang. His father wanted that.. creature to be with me, he just followed along until he too desired it. After the King died, Nightmare Moon took over and convinced him to forcibly make me his."_

_"What do you want me to say? Huh? How am I supposed to take this?"_

_"Don't you dare change the subject on me!"_

_"I love you, da-it!"_

* * *

She backs away to see if he remembered.

"M... Moon?" Shadow placed his face in his hoof, shaking it furiously as he is hit with the worst of migraines. "I... think... I... I need to sit down..."

He grows dizzy, setting himself upon a small rock. "Wha... what's going on? Who... who are you?" he says rather dumbly, the memories washed away from the controlling aura of Hell. "Why am I here?"

"hE's FaR gOnE... aNd OnLy I cAn SaVe HiS mEmOry..." The weakened and torn demon laughs. "AnD iT wIlL dIe WiTh Me UnLEsS i TeSt YoU..."

"How the buck do I prove it?" she screeches.

Suddenly, everything grows black. Moonshadow glares around her, but there in nothingness. "Are you ready?" the demons voice echos, a small chuckle and cough coming from an unknown origin. "Because Shadow is..." Like before, the figure of the stallion she loved appeared before her, completely unaware of what's happening.

"What the buck is going on!" he screams in frustration, snorting loudly at the only pony in his sight. "WHO ARE YOU! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME!" he yells, getting up in her face.

"Here he stands... angry, lonely, and confused... just like I first found him..." The distant voice weakens. "Now do what nopony could... and save him from himself..." Another cough. "Hurry up... my injuries from you are grave indeed..."

"Shadow," she whispers and lifts his hoof to her belly. "Don't you remember? Our little colt..."

Desperately she stares into his eyes, longing for the stallion he was before. She didn't want this. She needed him to remember. Do to the excessive use of her magic, her pregnancy had almost tripled, leaving her rather far along.

"There's a little filly too. Oh Shadow, please remember!" she begins to weep uncontrollably.

"Remember? REMEMBER! Why the buck would I wanna remember my life!?" he screams at the weeping mare. "Tortured for countless years! Murdering my own sister! Living with the guilt of killing hundreds, maybe thousands of innocent ponies! I think it better to forget!" he lashes, the words piercing her heart.

"How determined are you to win him over? To make him see the good of things?" the voice asks with another cough.

"Besides..." the stallion continued. "You never did understand..."

"You lived your buckin' life under the control of a buckin' demon!" she retorts. "What about our kids? How will I explain to them that I left their father to burn in HELL?! And so what if I can't understand? Are you the grandchild of the Devilpony? Have you indulged in cannibalism? Did YOU send ME to Hell?"

She pushes her face up to his, "Wouldn't you like to have a second chance at a better life."

"Anger is certainly one way of trying I suppose..." the voice echoed. Shadow just glared deeply into her eyes, her face still pushed to his.

"You will never know my pain. You may kill. You may cry. You may even have your heart ripped right out in front of you. But... Never will you understand my hell." He grunts as he pulls his head away. "How I wish for a better life... but even you know I don't deserve it..." A small tear leaves his cheeks. "You watched me suffer up there... and allowed that demon to kill me..." He turns back towards her.

"Tell me why! If you think I have the right to live, then why did you laugh as I was murdered! Did you think I couldn't feel the blade pierce my neck? Did you think I couldn't see the arrogance in your glare? I BUCKING LOVED YOU, AND YOU CHUCKLED AT MY DEATH!" He screamed.

"Now do you understand!? Now do you know why I am angry!? I was betrayed! Forsaken by the only pony I truly cared for! Have you felt that pain? Huh? Have somepony laugh as you die? Just scoff as you draw your last breath?" He turns away from her.

"You will never know... and you will never understand... Just... leave me alone..." Shadow's head hangs low as he finishes the statement, a soft sobbing coming from him.

"I laughed only to keep from crying," she half-growls, half-chokes. "I promised you would die. You died. I told you you had a soul, now I have proven it. I was only doing it for you. Hell, I even freed you from that prison of immortality, and now..." She pauses before speaking more softly, "I'm trying to free you from this demon and the chains that bind you to this hell.

"The body up there was an empty shell Moon..." the voice echos again. "This is the real Shadow... and this is how he really feels..." Shadow's sobbing grows as a moment passes.

"I couldn't save them..." the stallion cries, reliving his worst of memories. "I... only watched..." Around the two, the darkness begins to take form, the world around them taking shape. After only a few seconds, Moon realizes that she is standing in the middle of a town, ponies and fillies and colts alike all playing in harmony.

"How wonderful life was... the world then so peaceful..." Shadow's body disintegrates, leaving the mare in perplexion. "How I long to forget this day... this... horrible... day..."

The sky darkens as the townsfolk take notice of a blaze in the distance, a few unholy demon-like figures forming from the shadows. "There were screams..." he continues, the fillies to Moons side being ripped apart from the monsters. "There was blood..." he states, the crimson liquid flowing through the streets like a river.

"There was death..." he at last sighs, the bodies of everypony now laying in the streets, mutilated and motionless, the village on fire and void of all life.

"And I witnessed it all... with my own eyes..." The figure of a small colt appears before her, hiding behind a wall and peering out into the village, horror and fear washing over him at once. "And did nothing to stop it..." he continued.

"I even watch my own parents be torn in half... their blood splattering on my coat... and scarring me forever..." He appears before the mare. "I allowed the demons to take my soul Moon... so that I could feel nothing... because if I hadn't... I would have ended up here long ago..." His eyes dart away. "You've seen my childhood... and what I have endured... and before you scoff at me... I am only a pegasus... and I wasn't born from the pits of Hell... I am mortal... and that is why you can never understand..."

"You did what any foal would do," she states sorrowfully. "But please, Shadow; let your past go! Let's go back and build the family you lost. Let's rid the evil from Equestria! Please! I won't leave without you."

"No... My time here is over... My race is run... and you didn't care to stop it..." He sighs once more, turning away with tears in his eyes. "I don't deserve you Moon... and I never will... I will always love you... and... I'm..." He stops, choking as he answered. "Sorry..." He vanishes before her, leaving Moon in complete distress, and the world slowly melting away around her.

"Shadow?!" she calls, springing forward. "SHADOW! SHADOW NO! I LOVE YOU! NO! SHADOW! shadow.."

She collapses, tears flooding out like rivers as she whimpers, "No... somepony as selfish as me... heh, I never deserved you..."

The wounded demon appears before her, looking pitifully at her. "The daughter of the Princess... sulking on the ground and wallowing over a worthless pegasus... It's rather sad really..." he laughs, coughing up blood. "But... I can see the love in your eyes... and a deal is a deal..." The demon collapses on the ground in a sudden flash. "Go to him..." the demon says wheezing. "He is lost without you..."

Moonshadow jolted upright and rushes about, searching desperately for her mate when she falls over from an intense pain around.. Her eyes grow wide with fear.

Frantically, she calls, "Shadow! Shadow, they're com- agh."

She wrenches at the pain shooting through her body. Of all the places to go into labor, why Hell?

Shadow slowly awakens in the room of his death, Celestia's and Lightwing's mutilated corpses around him as he stands. "What... happened?" In a flash, he quickly remembers all that had happened. "Moon! Wh- Where are you!" In a desperate attempt, he tries to summon his dark majik to teleport to her. "WHY... CAN'T... I... USE... MY... MAJIK!" Suddenly, a vortex appears to his side.

"It's because you are no longer bound by my demons..." the mare states, stepping from the vortex. "Moonshadow has released you... and you are now free..."

"I'm... free?" He stands there motionless, the mere concept overwhelming. He abruptly bolts into the sky, prancing about and screaming in glee. Shadow quickly realizes AGAIN that Moon is not there. "Wait, where is moon!?"

Struggling, Moonshadow manages to heave her aching body through a portal. Once through, she notices Shadow, only something's different about him. Her thoughts are disrupted by a contraction, causing her to shriek.

Firemane chuckles a little at the sound, telling Shadow as she returns to Hell, "You may want to get her to the hospital, Son."

"Shadow," Moon groans. "They are comiiiiiiing!"

"Well... this is certainly a surprise..." Shadow states with a grin. "I'm guessing that teleporting to a hospital didn't come to mind?" He jokes, messing with Moon.

"If I could teleport us there then I BUCKIN' WOULD" she growls. "NOW GET ME TO A HOSPITAL CELESTIA-AMMIT!"

"Jeez... take a joke Moon... was just messin with ya." he chuckles, carefully placing her on his back. "Now..." Shadow states as he exits the castle. "Where's the hospital?"

"HALT!" a guard hails from a distance.

"Oh look! Company!" Shadow laughs. "Hey Moon, reckon we should listen and stop?" He says with a smile.

"We stop, and I'll bite into so deep IT WILL KILL THEM FROM THE MERE SIGHT OF IT!" she barks. "You can explain to them later!"

"Sorry guys!" Shadow says with a bit of fear in his voice. "Gotta go!" He quickly dashes through the few guards, sure to carefully dodge the swords they had withdrawn. "Now..." Shadow says as he carries her through the alleys in a galloping state. "Which way do I go?"

"I don't know, ASK SOMEPONY!" she grunts, glaring at the back of his head.

"WHO! Everypony is hiding!" Suddenly, from the corner of his eye, he spots the building that closely resembled that of a medical facility. "Don't worry! I will get you there!" he says, now in full sprint. "How are you holding up?"

"One of them is coming!"

"Now listen here!" Shadow exclaims, running even faster than full sprint. "YOU WILL NOT GIVE BIRTH ON MY BACK!" The two are only mere seconds away from the front doors.

"I AM IF- AAGH! HERE COMES THE HEAD!" she wails, digging her hooves into his back.

Crashing through the glass doors, Shadow accidentally flings Moon across the room, the mare being thrown into a doctor. "GIVING BIRTH!" Shadow screams at the stunned ponies. "HELP HER NOW!" He roars, the ponies snapping out of their trances and gathering around Moon.

Moon is carried off into another room. For what seems like an eternity, Shadow waits outside. Moon's screaming profanity at the doctor, although amusing, is remarkably loud. Finally, he is allowed entrance.

Moonshadow is laid up on the bed holding two little foals. A pegasus colt with a mane and tail as black as the void, and eyes of jade. The other, an alicorn filly of the same color as Shadow, but with golden eyes.

"The colt I've named Death Haze," Moon yawns happily. "I'll let you name the filly."

Shadow looks at the filly, her bright, golden eyes completely shading out the grey in her coat. The sight makes him think to better days. "How about... Shade Night?" The filly giggles as he says it. "You like that name huh?" Shadow looks back up at the mare, a rather different look on his face, one she would never have seen in his other state. He looks at her... with joy...

Moon smiles, but it quickly fades. "Bloodfang," she mumbles to herself.

Shadow remembers his promise, but knows he stands no chance without his majik. "You know I can't face him... right? I am mortal... and he probably knows this..." He looks at the two foals with worry. "What should we do?"

She reverts to her day form and hands over the foals, "I must go back to the castle and finish shaping my horn. He's already on his way."

Shadow stood there, the foals is each hoof. "I should come with you!" he says, about to ask a doctor to watch over their two babies.

"No!" she yelps. "You're mortal now, lest you want me to use this half-horn to make you otherwise."

"But... your mentor... what about him?" Shadow asks, a bit stunned. "I mean... You may outlive me... but I can't let you throw that goal away..."

"True, I loved him, but he was...rather abusive a controlling," she trails off. "Equestria would be better off under Discord's rule."

"So... you'd give me immortality?" he asks, thinking of the possibilities. "But... I'm useless in this state... What good could I do?"

"Useless?" she inquires. "Can you no longer use a blade?"

"Tis your choice I suppose... I won't stop you from making me immortal, just as long as that is what you think best..." Shadow states, rolling his eyes. Deep down, he really was overjoyed to be immortal again, except that this time, there was no strings attached, so to say. Setting the two foals in the hooves of a nearby nurse, Shadow turns to his love.

"How does this work?" he inquires, unaware of how the process works.

"Well, it'll hurt to high heaven," she warns. "I'll have to drive the horn into your heart first. It will then disintegrate and run throughout your body, giving you both immortality and an outstanding ability to self-heal."

"Annnnd... Hypothetically... What if it doesn't?" Shadow asks, a bit unsure about having his heart pierced by a horn. "Just asking..."

"It will," she states. "I've done it before on accident..."

"So... you have a one time accident to go on huh?" He ponders a moment before shrugging. "What the hay! I trust ya! Hit me!" Shadow says, bracing himself for the impact.

Smiling wickedly, she transforms in her Void form and charges; her half-horn gliding cleanly into his chest, glowing aquamarine and snapping off instantly.

Shadow feels the horn pierce his chest. She was right. It hurt worse than any physical pain he could have imagined, but the pain was short lived, seeing as she was also right about the fast-healing powers. "I... I feel great!" he says, jumping in the air like an idiot with a stupid smile plastered on his muzzle.

Laughter erupts from the mare so hard she could hardly breathe. He did indeed look like an idiot. The foals could not figure what to make of the situation, so began squealing with joy as well, and hospital faculty had gathered to what the curious scene.

"Don't get all happy yet," she warns again. "I still have to form a horn to defeat Bloodfang and to grant immortality to the kids."

"Oh yea... I feel like I could take on an army!" he yelled, feeling the best he had in years. "Come on! Let's go!"

"HALT!" a voice yells in a distance, a guard breaking through the crowd of nurses and doctors. "You are under arrest Shadow Eternal!" He quickly glances to Moon. "As are you Moonshadow!"

"Oh my... this guy again..." he says with distaste.

"On what charges, petty pony?" Moon demands. "By killing two rulers and imprisoning the third, we have rightfully taken over this grotesque, dismal kingdom."

"YOU have taken over this land, so you are forgiven of your crimes. This stallion however, has defeated none of the rulers himself! He will be taken to custody and beheaded for his crimes from which, under law, you can not pardon... your highness..." The guard quickly grabs Shadow's vest and starts to try and drag him off, Shadow putting up a formidable resistance, but efforts futile against the built guard...

Moonshadow snatches her husband back, growling, "That may have been the case under Celestia's reign, but I am Queen now, whelp! What is your name and rank?"

"My name..." The guard suddenly dissipates, a few of the ponies that were gathered around doing the same. A few shady figures form in the darkness, out of their sight. "Is none of your concern..." A few figures form behind them, drawing close to the new born children.

"Moon!" Shadow yells, crashing into the figures as the doctor holding the foals stands in shock.

Void form reactivating, Moon lunges at the drones, blocking their path to the children. "You lay one Celestia buckin' hoof on them and I swear to God I will put you through hell ten times over."

She calls to Shadow, "Hurt them! Make them suffer beyond that which they'd endure in Hell!"

"Moon!" Shadow states, struggling. "I don't have my powers anymore!" He grabs his blade and slices through the two drones, their forms disappearing like vapor. "I'm not what I once was..." Suddenly, a drone appears from behind, ramming its claw like hoof into Shadow's back.

"GAH!" he screamed, taking his elbow and rearing it into its face as he dropped to the ground, coughing blood.

"I'm fine!" he says, the horns affects sustaining like it should. "It just REALLY hurt..."

"So it shall," she replies, clawing at the pests. "But continue slashing at them!"

A black fog fills the room, blocking the vision of everypony. A sudden flash of light rushes through the air, landing near the foals. Those eyes, his mane, that fur; Bloodfang.

"Well, well!" he laughs. "The little hellpony bucked you up, huh?"

An evil cackle escapes his lips as his tongue glides across Shade Night's cheek, "Oh, what I plan to do to this miniature of your mate."

"MOON! STOP HIM!" Shadow screams, fighting off a few more minions as they piled on him. Moon stood there a moment, unsure of what to do. "Forget me! Save the foals!" A few more sharp hooves spear into his back, more blood gushing out his mouth. "GAHCK!"

She crashes into the much larger stallion's side, knocking him across the room.

"Lay a hoof on her and your soul belongs to Black Flame!"

Blood cringes at the mention of the Devilpony, but replies coolly, "I demand payment for leaving this world in peace, lest you'd rather have Nightrain around that pretty little colt of yours."

This time, it was Moon who cringed. Give Shade Night to Bloodfang, or give Death Haze to Nightrain?! She glares at him for a few minutes, then commands, "Call off your minions and we'll negotiate it."

The zebra-striped stallion nods, causing the voidlings to vanish.

Moon walks over to Shadow, who is healing, and whispers, "Luna is with child, as you may or may not have noticed. I read her mind as she slept; twill be a blue filly of golden mane, Eclyspia."

"Wha... what are you implying?" Shadow asks, standing up as his wounds are almost healed. "You're not going to give him Shade Night, are you!?" His hearing of this almost made him completely irrational to logic, drawing his blade to the side. He didn't know what came over him, but he peered right through Moon into the eyes of Bloodfang."

Moon... move... now..." he coldly states, his mind set on what must be done. This stallion would have no payment, and Shadow was going to make sure enough of this.

"Kill me? An immortal may be capable of killing another one, but doing so will release Nightrain," he sneers at the 'tiny pony', before returning his focus to the mare, "This filly of Luna's, could you really be heartless enough to give it to me? You really have a way of making immortals suffer."

His attention returns to Shadow, "Doesn't she tiny hellpony?"

"You... distasteful... arrogant... mindless... insufferable... infutable..." Shadow starts walking towards him, brushing Moon to the side. "Lowlife... worthless... heartless... imputinent... idiotic... monstrous..." He is only mere hooves away from Bloodfang, his blade at his beckoning call. "Mischievious... coniving... callous... wretched... unlovable... SON OF A B**CH!"

Shadow takes the blade and slits at his throat in a flash, quickly after binging it vertically downwards through his chest as he rams it forward to where the heart would be. Leaving the blade, he grabs his dagger from his vest and plants it right into his forehead.

The final blow results in Blood's body dispersing into thousands of black, screaming shadows; only made louder by wailing foals. The hospital roof is torn off by a monstrous hurricane in the sky. Nopony dares run, but stare up in fear. Thunder and lightning cracks, setting several buildings ablaze as a hornless, alicorn stallion descends from the center; a black coat, blue mane n' tail with glowing yellow tips, cutiemarkless, and the whites of his eyes are icy blue, but with yellow iris and pupil.

He lands softly, but with an earth shaking boom, causing everypony to kneel.

Moonshadow stares at him and whispers in terror, "Nightrain."

"So... you're Nightrain..." Shadow glares with anger, his outstanding power and intimidation having no effect on the stallion. "You stay away from my children!" he screams, covering the two foals with his body.

"I have no intentions of harming such valuable ponies," he scoffs, then looks down on his pupil. "Somepony did not keep her promise."

The mare shrinks at his mocking tone.

"Instead, you chose to obey me," he muses, lying down to eye level with her. "You've proven of some worth, so I'll let you keep Equestria. But the Void however is mine, and I will need a suitable servant."

"W-would it please you to have Luna?" she stutters.

The stallion ponders this for a moment, staring at Death Haze the entire time.

"I'm not sure," he concludes, looking confused. "What does your mate think? He is the King of this land after all."

"Luna..." Shadow suddenly feels conflicted. Sure, it would be easy enough to hand over the wretched princess he has long hated, but he had his soul back... and doing such to a PREGNANT princess just wouldn't feel right with his conscious. On the other hoof, he would have to give up one of his own foals, and he couldn't bear that thought. "I... wouldn't feel right giving you Luna... nor would it please me to give you my son..." He pauses, taking a deep breath before continuing. "So to allow me a clear conscious, and to live my eternity without regret..." Another pause. "I offer you myself... in their place..."

Nightrain stares at this strange little stallion confused, and is even more surprised when Moonshadow jumps between them.

"No deal, but," he adds before anypony can reply. "I am allowed to visit the strange colt of voidling pelt at any time. I shall not harm him nor force anything upon him; I only wish to watch him."

Shadow sighs in relief. "Pwew... for a moment there, ya had me going..." he states in a much more casual tone. He looks over to Moon, who is glaring at him with a rather furious look. The stallion quickly shies away at seeing this as Nightrain continues to talk to the mare.

"We still have a pact though, as you may recall, daughter." he states bluntly. "I will collect my debt come morning."

At that he vanishes into the void, glancing back only once to see the colt.

"Perfect," she growls. "Now I must resurrect Celestia. with her own horn."

"Okay... let's just CALM DOWN..." Shadow says, trying to coo the mare. "I am sure we can grant our children immortality another way... Besides, we wouldn't want them to be foals forever, now would we?" he says, trying to bring her to reason.

"They would grow!" she barks before backing up unsure of why she snapped at him.

"Nightrain can grant immortality to any he desires, but he demands payment for everything."

She stares up at the clouds, rain pouring down, "Shadow, from here on out, you make all major decisions concerning our daughter, as I will with our son. I will give him Celestia as payment, as well as Luna's child."

Hastily, she adds, "Trust me on this!"

"Okay..." Shadow says, still unsure of her intentions. "I will..." Then he began to think of what she meant when she said 'from here on out'. What did she mean? Was... she going to leave him? With unclear thoughts, the stallion grabs his daughter, and departs out the door of the room. "I hope you know what you're doing..." Shadow says as he closes the door.

Moonshadow watches him go; hoping she had not said the wrong thing. She picks up Death Haze; what was it Nightrain had seen? Shaking it off, she walks out and heads towards the castle. Eclypsia would become Rain's minion, Celestia his toy. Eclypsia would pay for Death's immortality, and Light's demise for Shade. Shade; where was her husband taking their daughter? Moon hated how many things she said are taken the wrong way.

Holding his daughter in his hooves, covering her gently, Shadow stepped outside the doors of the hospital, rain drizzling upon him. Looking out into the distant gloom, he makes a generalization of where his old encampment would be. "Come on Shade... Let's go home... and wait for mom..." Shadow knew she would know where to look, and for the first time in a long time, unfurled his wings and took flight through the dark sky, heading for his old home...

_Author note: The next update will be the following part after this, a few years after the defeat of Celestia and Luna. After that, it will start backtracking to the times of harmony. If you read this, I hope you enjoyed! More to come... The immortal thing won't last, a new foe arises, challenges to face, ect..._


	2. Complications

Moonshadow tiphooves into the living room. It was late, and she'd just gotten the foals to sleep. As she heads over to the sofa, she notices Shadow was still awake, though this was not unusual. Only a few years had passed since their encounter with Bloodfang.

"Shadow?" she says, coming up to him.

"Yes Moon? What is it?" Shadow asks, polishing his dagger.

"Luna's child will be coming soon," She informs her mate. "I need you to stay with the kids tomorrow while I escort her to the hospital, then to Nightrain."

Her gaze never wavering from him, she hops up on the couch.

"Also, Twilight Sparkle has formed a rebellion against our rule," Moon sighs. "Clearly she's ticked off because of Celestia's death. Would you like the details?"

"What? I thought those Elements of Harmony brats were dead? It's been like... a good long while since I last came into contact with them, and it wasn't on good terms." Shadow questions, listening intently. "You sure it's her?"

"You died." she points out. "My mother sent Twi back; she was taken to Hell by one of the drones. Anyway, she's back, and get this; she had a filly not long ago. Guess whos?"

"Uhhh... No. I'm terrible at guessing... you know this..." Shadow gestures. "So... Twi is back? Only her though... Right? None of the others?"

"Dunno about the others. Mother and I aren't exactly close; abandoning me in the Everfree and eating dad and all." she replies. "Twi's mate is Shining Armour. Her own brother. She cast an illusion spell on him to make him think she was Cadence; whom I killed, if you recall me saying. He went suicidal when he found out." Moon laughs a little. "Actually, let's go to Nightrain together; foals included. I have a few questions for him, and you might be interested."

"So... let me get this straight..." Shadow said, thinking about the entirety of what he just heard. "Twilight Sparkle, the crazed bookworm who follows all the rules, cast an illusion spell on her brother so he could knock her up..." This seemed a bit much to believe on the stallion's part. "First off... why?" Before she answered, he continued.

"Second, I gotta go see Nightrain? This will turn out to be a drag... Can't I just stick around here and practise my archery? I've been getting quite good!"

"Nightrain isn't 'such a drag', when you get to know him," she chuckles. "And as to why Twi did that, I'm not sure, but she has visions sometimes. I think it may have something to do with-"

A rapping at the door interrupts her. The two turn to see a dark figure phasing through; completely concealed in shadow. Clearly, it is a winged stallion, almost twice Celestia's height. His eyes glow yellow, with light turquoise whites.

"Don't knock or anything..." Shadow gruffs, standing up and wielding his blade. "It's not like we like our privacy or nothing..."

The stallion steps out; ultramarine mane and tail glowing dull yellow at the ends. His hooves up to his knees glow likewise, making his black fur appear darker.

"Mentor," Moon sighs.

He stares at the dagger in confusion, "Why the hostility?"

"Why the barging in?" Shadow says, sheathing his weapon. "Nevermind... Why are you here?" Before he answers, Shadow guesses. "Twilight perhaps?"

"No," he replied bluntly. "Your colt."

"Excuse him," Moon whispers to her husband. "His social skills are... lacking."

"But before that; What about the mare? There's lots to tell." Rain chuckles.

"Moon will tell ya. I gotta finish cleaning my dagger." Shadow said sitting back down. "Gotta make it shiny! And Haze is in bed." The stallion then turns to Moon. "Also, you lack in humor my dear." he said, back to wiping his blade.

"You lack in understanding." she sighs.

"I'm the one who told her about the lavender mare," he explains. "Though I thought I'd wait until you were around before I mentioned Celestia and Fire Mane's deal."

"Say wha now..." Shadow asked, rather dumbfounded at hearing this. "What... deal?"

Amused at having gained the gray pony's attention, he remarks, "I'll leave you guessing at most of it, but I will say you might want to keep your guard up. She can't be killed now; she's back from Hell for blood, both yours and mine."

"Celestia? After me? Pffft..." Shadow said, mocking the statement. "Like I care about what a overgrown, arrogant mare thinks..." He quickly looks at Moon.

"Not you honey." Shadow said with a chuckle.

"Shadow," Moon butts in, obviously not dignifying the joke. "We mares don't generally go for literal blood." She glances to Nightrain. "She's after-"

He nods, "The foals. And with the power of her old self combined with Shadow's. Immortallity, speed, strength, magic, flight, and the power to summon the creatures of Hell themselves."

Shadow suddenly pales, growing just a bit more gray than he was. "Well..." The stallion starts to walk off towards the foals room. "She's welcome to try... but that's where it stops at... try..."

Nightrain walks over to the stallion. "You ever hear of Teddy Cougar? A demonic killer who murdered ponies via their dreams."

"Yea, I have heard of him. And?" Shadow asked with a blunt tone, knowing where the conversation was heading. "If you'll excuse me, I have a few foals I'd like to check on... If you would please..." Shadow said, brushing Nightrain to the side.

"Somepony isn't very good at concealing emotion..." Rain grunts, then looks to the mare. "Just because they are immortal doesn't make them safe. You'd be wise to teach your mate the power of mind transitioning."

Moonshadow watches her husband, calling after him quietly, "She can't do it while they're asleep. Her power is limited, regardless of it being commendable."

The male alicorns laughs silently to himself.

"I never said I was concerned... I just wanna see my kids..." Shadow grunted. He didn't know why, but his mood just seemed to go down the drain. Maybe the mention of Celestia struck a nerve, but whatever it was, he wasn't too happy. Having a soul had only one disadvantage in his opinion, and that was the inevitable feeling of just being in a bad mood.

"Nightrain, help yourself to whatever you can find in the kitchen. You're welcome to stay as long as you want."

"You are concerned, as am I," he ignores the later remark, planning to stay regardless. "More so you should be concerning your immortality."

"So we aren't really immortal." Moon huffed, looking at the ground.

"Yes, but I will only say that any direct physical damage you sustain will heal almost simultaneous with impact. There ARE other ways you both can die, but Celestia can't employ such methods easily. Our only hope is to force Celestia to throw in the towel; her surrender will break the deal."

Moon laughs, "How do you propose we do that? We can't use our foals as bait."

"Still too young to plan things out quickly I see," he muses. "Twilight Sparkle; if Celestia kills her, she violates the pact, she automatically forfeits, she is powerless and mortal; at your mercy." With those last three words, he glances out the corner of his eye at Shadow. "Lest you should feel guilty for killing a mare attempting to murder your own flesh and blood."

"You know me... I have too big of a heart to kill anypony..." He sighed, thinking about his times without his soul. "Or I did... long ago..." Shadow shakes the thought away. "So, what are you suggesting? We trick Celestia into killing her old time student? Sounds... complicated..."

"I didn't say it would be easy," he remarks. "Daughter, do you recall how you killed Cadence and Myth?"

"I evaded the mare's charged and she pierced her little brother's heart," she answers, slightly confused. "Then I slaughtered her as she stood there in shock."

"Precisely," he chimes, returning his focus to Shadow. "She hates you well enough, and you're fast, correct?"

Within a flash, Shadow is in Nightrain's face. "I dunno, you tell me." he chuckles, mood returning to normal.

He thinks for a moment before speaking, "It'll do."

Moon rolls her eyes. 'Here we go' she thought in her head.

"Now," the stallion chirps. "I'll leave how to set up the situation to you; just don't fail." Joyfully, he slips over to the foals' room, preparing to enter.

"WHAO! Hold on a tick." Shadow says, stepping beside the stallion. "What are ya gonna do?" Care for his children was something Shadow wasn't short of. If it concerned them, whatever it was, he HAD to know.

"I'm not sure WHAT Bloodfang told you, but it's nothing to get hyped up about," he grunts. "I was going to meditate."

"Oh..." Shadow says in defeat. "Carry on then..." Turning back to Moon, the grey pegasus stared at her wearily. "It's late... and I'm tired..." Shadow begins to fix a spot on the couch for Nightrain. "If he is staying, he can have the couch. He's more than welcome to it... I'm heading off to bed." Shadow trots up to the mare and gives her a kiss. "Night..." He turns and heads upstairs to the bedroom.

"Night..." She watches Shadow leave before going into the kids' room. Nightrain is sitting in the center of the floor, a soft luminescence emitting for his body. His eyes are solid white, indicating that he is attempting to catch a glimpse at the children's future; but his expression seems troubled.

"See anything," the mare asked as soon as her mentor's eyes returned to normal.

"No," he sighs. "The colt's future remains the same, and the filly's..." He pauses. "More in likely, it will be your stallion who receives a vision of her; she apparently falls closer to his side of the family."

"I have a question, if you don't mind."

"Shoot it."

"Why the interest in only Haze," she inquires. "Granted, his natural form is that of the Void, but why not Night?"

He snorts softly in amusement. "Several reasons, but mostly because of your mates attachment to her."

"What?"

"How would you feel if some strange mare that you barely knew was to spend an alarming amount of time around your little colt?"

"..." Moon was silent.

"Besides that, I find Haze interesting; Flightless, shy, cowardly, a male replica of you when I first found you stumbling around in the forest."

She chuckles, "And he's just as unsure of you as I was."

"Maybe more so," Rain replies. "I was an adolescent when I found you; only about a head taller than you are now. Think how I must appear to the little furball."

"Are you sure you're not just captivated by his thick fur and mane?" she questions with a smile.

"Who? Me?" he scoffs jokingly, that fact being partly true.

Moon turns and heads for bed, stopping only to say, "Shadow fixed the couch for you."

"Mmmm, g'night." Rain states, returning to his meditation.

"Night."

* * *

Morning came, the sunlight barely beaming through the windows into the eyes of Moon, causing her to bustle. Shadow had gotten up VERY early, as he does on custom, and was downstairs fixing everypony breakfast, including the foals and Nightrain. When the mare finally decided to head on down, she found a plate of pancakes on the table for her, Shadow and her mentor talking at just an inaudible tone.

"Hey Moon!" Shadow waved. "I was just getting to know Night here a bit more. Ya know, seeing as he's gonna be around a bit regardless..." He then began to feed the foals at his side.

Moon raises an eyebrow. Surely those two couldn't be getting along. They weren't last night anyways. A more important matter was now eating away at her; what were they discussing?

_'It better not have been me!'_

"So, 'HONeyyy'," she half-growls. "What were the two of you talking about?"

"Oh nothing dear. Just stuff about stuff..." Shadow said, doing his best to suppress a smile. "ANYWAY, how'd you sleep?"

"Oh no, we aren't changing subjects!" she snarls.

"Nightrain, please see the mare out. She obviously woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Shadow snickers, paying her not much regard while he continued to feed the foals.

As Rain approaches, she widens her eyes and pokes out her lower lip, instantly stopping him. The two stand motionless for several minutes; never blinking. Eventually, Rain's ears drop back and he turns back to Shadow.

"I can't," he sighs in defeat.

Moon trots over to her foals and asks, "Night, what were Daddy and Rainy talking about?"

"Sorry mommy..." Haze says with a frown. "Daddy made us promise..." Shadow starts to whistle inconspicuously, a smug grin plastered across his face.

"Well... what do ya say we discuss this thing about Twilight..." Shadow said as he looks over to Rain, who nods energetically in hopes of changing the subject.

"You're gonna pay later, Rain." the mare sneers.

"Anywho," he states with haste. "You wish to know about the purple unicorn. Right, Shadow?"

"Yes Rain. How exactly are we going to get her and Celestia here at the same time?" he questions, not quite sure about if Rain had thought all of this out. "Sounds tricky..."

"Dunno," he laughs. "I'm leaving that up to you two."

Moon snorts, "I'm not helping until I know what the two of you were discussing!"

"In good time Moon, I promise..." Shadow says, growing those big puppy eyes she couldn't resist. "Let's get this over with first. Then we, or I, can tell you."

"Hehe... Mommy gonna be so surprised!" Haze said, a quick shush from Shadow freezing him.

"Hnn, fine," she gives in. "I know a pony who can help."

"Thank you..." Shadow said with a sigh of relief. "Now... who's this pony you know?"

"One of Celestia's more willing 'victims'," she snickers. "Rarity's daughter, Jewyll."

Nightrain lets out a groan. "Her? You're not serious are you?"

"Uhhh... Hello? Clueless over here..." Shadow said, obviously annoyed. "Who is this... Jewyll?"

"The devil." Rain replies bluntly.

"You just don't like her because she HATES stallions," Moon scoffs, then informs Shadow. "Let's just say she's irresistible to our undead-"

She stops suddenly, pondering an idea.

"Rain, I need you to watch the foals," she says suddenly. "Shadow and I need to go t-"

She looks at Haze and Night before continuing, "Have to go somewhere warm..."

"Oh jolly good for us!" Shadow says with distaste and sarcasm. "Off to meet the devil herself!" The stallion growls as they step outside, awaiting Moon to take them down to oblivion. "A trip down memory lane..." he moans to himself.

"Oh, shut it," she glares. "Mom likes you, so I'll need you to ask her something."

"Does it really look like I have a choice in the matter dear?" Shadow sighs, walking through the vortex Moon had conjured and stepping into the inferno below. "Heh... your mom really likes the brimstone look huh?" Shadow jokes.

Moon whispers quickly to her mate as Fire approaches. "You're gonna ask her to change Celestia into a filly."

"Well, well, well," the Hellpony cackles. "Did Nightrain send you? Figures, he would; never liked me going out for his hide."

The giant mare trots up to Moon, her flaming golden eyes peering deep into the crimson ones. "He tainted my already hideous foal with his barbaric teachings."

She sighs, "Though, I suppose you DID bare acceptable children; a golden eyed filly and voidling colt. Turns out you aren't as worthless as I predicted long ago in the Everfree."

_'Wow... awkward...'_ Shadow thinks to himself. Upon reaching the last of that statement, the stallion steps between the two, breaking up what tension there might have been.

"Okay then..." Shadow says, now in front of Fire. "I don't suppose you would mind doing me a simple request, would you?" Shadow said. If he had asked it for 'us' instead of himself, she might not be as receptive to helping.

"I'm listening, but no guarantees..." she growls unknowingly, still focused on her 'pathetic' daughter.

"Well, see... I figured out Celestia has been... well, set free I believe. Now, if it wasn't TOO much to ask, reckon you could perhaps..." He pauses, unable to get a clue of how she might react. She had one heck of a poker face. "Turn her into... a filly?"

"..." She stares at him in confusion. "Why? Celestia was such a wretched mare; even more so than your wife! Besides, I'd prefer to make Nightrain suffer."

_'Ahhht the EXspenccccceeee of OUrrr fOAllllssss? NooOOOooo...Ahh secOnnnnd CHhhhhhhhhaaanceeeee forrhh CccccelEStiaaa...' a voice sounds in the stallion's head. 'So wEheh can raissssse her rIghhhhhutt... ASssssss ourhhh OWnnnnnnn...'_

"C'mon Fire... just do it for a few days at least? That couldn't hurt, could it?" Shadow was a bit confused by the sudden voice, but his mind was set on getting what Moon wanted.

"Please...?" Shadow said once more, asking in a much softer tone.

"Well..." she ponders this.

_'NooOOOOhhh,' again the voice sounds. 'CeeelEStiAAaaaaaaa mmmUSttt llllliveeee hERrrrrrr llllIFFFffffeee OveeeEEErrr... WeeeeEee herr PAREnnnntSSSsssss...'_

Shadow stops and thinks for a second. 'Wait... we?' With fury, Shadow glares over to Moonshadow, angry and unamused. "Uh... huh..." Shadow says to himself. "Excuse me Fire. Imma let you ponder that while I talk with Moon..." he said, stepping over to the mare.

"Before you start, let me say this," Moon whispers low. "YOU got a second chance! Granted, I hate her too; but Rain's plan is a shot in the dark. Besides, we could simply raise her as a slave; a tool."

"And what about Twilight? What do we do about her? And as for Celestia... I'm not sure what to think... GRANTED, don't EVER do that again..." he coldly beams, stepping back over to Fire. "So, what do you want us to do in exchange..." Shadow said with a sigh. There was always a catch to these sort of things.

Fire sighs herself. "I didn't even agree, but very well. In exchange, I want my plaything back."

"Twilight?" Moon asks in disgust.

"Yes," she growls at her daughter. "And I want you to bring me my good daughter, Jewyll."

"Wait... I thought Jewyll... nevermind..." Shadow said, shaking the possible misunderstanding. "Alright. It's a deal Fire. You can count on me!" Shadow then turned back to Moon, whispering in a lower register. "So, how we gonna do this?"

"Jewyll'll be easy enough, but Twi..." she trails off. "I suppose we could try and convince Rain to help. He's the only stallion she mentioned being attracted too."

"Again... how do you know this?" Shadow questions, a little suspicious of how she obtains this kind of information. "Regardless, where to? Where does this... Jewyll live?"

"I... heh, I've been around." Moon chuckles. "First we go to the Palace."

"The palace... really..." Shadow groans. "But I hate that place..." He certainly did, and he was prepared to whine all the way there.

"It's where she lives," she grumbles, knowing what was coming.

"FINE..." Shadow moans, rolling his eyes. "Let's get this over with then..."

"Before we get there..." she trails off. "I have two things to ask."

"Oh great... more questions and answers needed by me..." Shadow said, rather annoyed at this point, much more than usual. With a heavy sigh, he inhaled deeply and asked the dredded question. "What?"

"Do you recall when I went back to retrieve Celestia's horn? Well, Nightrain was there and told me to pay no mind to the payment," she informs. "I wasn't sure why then, so I dismissed it. But his plan to rid of her now that she's back is to capture her. So..."

She waits a moment, knowing he won't answer.

"So, he knew this would happen." she continues. "Wouldn't you like to see her suffer through his training as a mortal?"

Walking beside her, Shadow starts to consider what she had said. "Hmm... you make an excellent point... BUT I want something in return however..." Shadow said, his face turning serious. "I want the same right as he does to Haze, and want to check on her as I please, when I please..."

"Most likely, he won't care as long as you don't interfere with her training..."

After opening another portal to leave the inferno, the two stepped out just at the gates of the Canterlot palace. It didn't take long to find the mare in question.

"What?! Really?!" the white mare of ruby mane squeals. "When can we go? Huh? When? And why'd you marry such a gloomy pony? He's so gray! You say you have kids? Ooooooh! How are they? They don't look like him do they? Who's Mothy? Rain still buckin' her or are you? Well, were you? Or did that pedo mentor of yours get the jollies for you? Oooooh, details, details!"

"This... is Jewyll... really?" Shadow said aggravated, a headache an understatement with her attitude. "Honey... do you have my bow?" he said sarcastically.

"UGH! See?! This is why mares are the way to go sweety!" she screeches. "But seriously, word was getting 'round that you and Rain had a colt."

Moonshadow says nothing. This mare was getting on her nerves. That squeaky, high-pitched voice, the gorgeous red mane, her lineage, everything.

'Why? How could Fire love this.. thing? Jewyll had no power of a Hellpony like her; nor did she have the power of voidlings, changelings, legendary unicorns, great alicorns, ect... Nothing.'

"Hey, uh Jewyll... Are you coming along? Because I don't wanna sit here and listen if I don't get SOMETHING out of it..." Shadow said with great annoyance. This mare was certainly one of the few ever to just tick him off with ease.

"Listen Moon... I'll... be outside... trying to settle this migrain of mine..." he stated as he placed his hoof on his forehead. "It's... just too much for me at once... I'd prefer her in short bursts..."

"Hnn, c'mon Jewyll," Moon calls, paying the bubbly mares rantings no mind.

The fiery portal opens and she shoves Jewyll in, then turns to Shadow; never noticing the wide-eyed guards and visitors of the palace.

"Now, what was it we do next? I mean, yea, that certainly was easy enough..."

"Ugh... I don't know. I think your mom wanted us to get Twilight I think..." Shadow answered, still aggravated from meeting Jewyll. "Where would she be anyway?"

"Dunno, Rain didn't say." she trails off. "Let's run and ask 'im."

"Plus, I want to check on the kids." she adds before trotting off.

As they head home, Moon can not help but wonder why Shadow hadn't said anything about that rumor Jewyll was mouthing about. In fact, he knew next to nothing about her life with Rain. Sure, the abusive part and her discovery, and a couple of other things; but she never spoke much of the years before his 'death'. For all her mate knew, she could've had many children with the alicorn stallion. It's not as though her mentor was unattractive afterall.

Shadow followed close behind Moonshadow as they trotted back towards their home, paying the commoners no mind. What Jewyll had said about her and Rain had certainly sparked a few thoughts, but figured she couldn't, no... wouldn't do something like that... would she? He continued behind until they finally came back to their house...

Inside, Nightrain is desperately running about, trying to catch the amused little Shade Night, and pulling Death Haze off his tail. Clearly, he is not very good at managing more than one foal at a time. He eventually notices the couple are back.

"Heh heh, how'd it go," he laughs nervously. "The kids and I were just p- AGH!"

Death Haze chomps down into the stallion's leg; tiny fangs stinging like poisoned needles.

"The little travel was rather amusing, save... about everything about it..." Shadow stated with a low growl. He stepped over to the foals, rather stern as he spoke. "Children... go to your room." They were about to protest when they noticed the seriousness in his eyes. "Now! I'll even walk with you..."

Walking the two foals, who were dead silent now, Shadow took them inside their room and tucked them in, never saying another word to them.

"What's got your tail in a knot?" Rain asks, not knowing that to be a generally rude way of asking 'what's wrong'.

"Nothing... Just a little... something..." Shadow replied, landing on the couch with a loud thud when he returned. "I'm... just tired is all..."

"Audiattum," Moon sighs.

"Quid?" Rain asks uncertainly.

"Noceo Revitum Nox," she replies. "Audiattum."

"Flammeus?"

"Minime," she objects. "Jewyll."

"Oh yea, don't mind me. I mean, it's not like I wanna know or anything..." he beamed, staring at the roof. "Whenever ya decide to think I'm important again, just let me know..."

Shadow was in an unfriendly, yet sarcastic state at the time, not really meaning anything he said, but still rather picky about what he said, careful to choose the most attaining of words. Why he was this way, even he didn't know. Ever since meeting that horrible Jewyll, he'd been in a bad mood.

Nightrain paces back and forth across the floor, muttering 'Minime' to himself. That stupid mare had brought up the wrong topic at the wrong time. Shadow wasn't supposed to find out about Nox; nopony was! What should he do? Lying wouldn't help, Moon would inadvertently see to that.

"Buck," he huffs.

"Do you really want to hear what I'm prepared to tell you?" Moon inquires, facing her husband.

It was time to play his poker face. With the most serious look he could muster, his determination to hold it unfathomable, Shadow faces the mare, ready to take whatever she was prepared to tell him.

"Yes..."

"Well then," Moon starts. "I'm cutting right to the chase; Nightrain and I had a colt long before I met you."

"Illegitimate," Rain adds quickly. "We... got carried away..."

"I see..." Shadow figured the poker face didn't hold up strong, feeling it give way. This news, though he was prepared, still kind of struck him hard, as it would any stallion.

"I'm... gonna step outside..." he said. Maybe the fresh air would help him. His steps were lead as he walked however, teeth clinched inside his mouth. "Don't... come get me..." he said, stepping out the back door.

Saddened at having hurt her mate, Moon plops down on the couch. She never saw Nox after that first day; Nightrain had taken the colt far away at her request. All she could remember is that Haze looked just like him, even a pegasus like her long lost child. He was taken to a place 'beyond our own', as Rain had put it. She never saw the foal again.

"You'll have to forgive him," Rain says softly, walking over to her. "We stallions don't take this sort of thing lightly, and neither do most mares."

"Maybe I should've explained," she mutters, her almost lifeless eyes staring at the floor.

"Explained what?" he growls. "That we were forced to? He wouldn't believe it."

She only sighs.

"Look," he continues. "He doesn't even know about Grine and I; heck, he doesn't even know Grine's name!"

"He also doesn't know that the only reason Nox was conceived was to protect Odium!"

"Who Grine killed anyway! A stallion willing to threaten to murder his son to force two ponies to mate as a form of psychological torture can't be trusted!"

"You agreed!"

"Because you asked me too!"

"That's not an excuse!"

Nightrain was clearly getting angry. His upbringing severely crushed his ability to cope with emotionally hurting innocent ponies. He noticed Haze and Night peeping in at them; slightly sobbing.

Shadow was staring out into the night sky, looking at the celestial and glamorous sparkling of the stars above with more thoughts in his mind that he could have imagined possible. He was sure she had a good reason, but he had felt betrayed she might not have told him earlier. He couldn't stay mad however. He loved Moonshadow, and she was the only reason for his freed soul, but the thought of which and the fact that the same stallion was guardian and overseer of his own child was just something else to him.

"Shadow..." he stated to himself, remembering to the night she had crashed into him. The look of her defenceless body in the meadow after she had transported them from Canterlot after taking an arrow. "How do you always seem to find them..."

The outside slowly kept croaking with the calls of bullfrogs in the distance, hidden by the dark of night, only the low glow of the moonlight illuminating the desolate plains their house was built upon, save the Everfree right to their side.

"I guess I might still be missing a piece of me back in Hell..." he muttered to himself. "Because you still can't seem to feel... and this time, not even pain..." Sighing, he continued to gaze outward, letting the sands of time slowly trickle away as the night pressed on.

* * *

The next morning, Moonshadow awakens where she had laid the night before; the sofa. Nightrain had gotten the foals back to sleep and Shadow had...

"Shadow?" she thinks aloud with worry. She hadn't seen him come in.

In a flash, she is at the bedroom door.

Shadow was still standing outside, watching as the sun arose. He hadn't moved since his last statement over many hours ago. Shadow somehow felt that if he moved, he wouldn't be able to stop moving.

Seeing as how he's not in the room, she rushes to the porch.

'Surely he couldn't have stood out there all night! Or did he... leave.'

She bursts out the door, sighing with relief and slight sadness at the sight of her mate.

"Shadow?" she speaks, coming up beside him; lightly placing her right hoof on his shoulder.

"Moon..." he coldly stated, facial expression never changing. "Please... remove your hoof from my shoulder..." She really didn't want to be around him at this time. The deprived of sleep state of the stallion was the worst anypony would ever see him in. He continued to stare out into the meadow, thoughts never even altering while he continued to glare.

"Shadow, you don't even know what happened," she remarks, removing her hoof. "For all you know, we could've been under an illusion spell."

"Please spare me the details..." Shadow once more stated with a harsh tone. "Go wake the children... I'll start on breakfast in a minute..."

Growling, she enters the house once more. He wouldn't give her the benefit of a doubt.

_'Ignorant stallion; assuming the worst, but she HAD given him reason to.'_

Moon cracks open the door to see Nightrain sleeping on the floor with the foals. Her mentor, her 'figurative' father, the father of her foal she knows not. Inside, she still had an attraction to her fellow hornless alicorn. Her love for Shadow and her kids prevented her from acting though.

A memory resurfaced as she watched them sleep; way back when she promised to kill Shadow. Originally, she was going to kill him inside. Seduce him, bind him to her, then break what was left of his heart by accepting Bloodfang. But love had stopped her. Now, it was stopping her again.

Walking in, she nudges each of them awake.

"Mama?" Haze asks, blinking back to consciousness. "Mama, I had a nightmare."

"Nightmare," she laughs quietly.

"Are you an' Daddy gonna fight?"

"What?"

Nightrain yawns loudly, "Sooo, Pouty in yet."

"Hush," Moon growls.

"No?" he asks with a touch of concern.

Night pokes at Moon's leg, asking, "Did Daddy leave?"

"Is Mr. Rain our Daddy now," Haze chokes.

"Mama?" Night joins her brother.

"No, of course not," Moon shushes her children. "Daddy's just a little upset."

Rain brushes up against Moon, saying, "Take them out for a little while. I'm gonna go talk to him."

"Are you-"

"It'll be alright. Now go. There's a farm not far from here; I sure you know." With that, he goes into the living room.

Shadow was still standing outside, hearing Moon as she took the two foals past him and headed out somewhere towards the meadow. "Figured..." Shadow stated, gruffing in his thought.

Stepping back into his house, he saw Nightrain, sitting on the couch.

"If you're gonna talk to me, forget it... I don't wanna hear it..."

"Too late; you're trapped," he sighs in slight humor. "So, why the persistent pouting?"

Ignorant as he could sometimes be, he already knew why.

Shadow had the most melodramatic tone Nightrain had ever heard. "Oh, no reason. I mean, I can take the fact that the pony watching my son also had relations with my wife and is around on a constant basis. Ya know, no big deal and all..." Sarcasm was something never left out through that small bit of rambling.

"Now I'm SURE there WAS a good reason for doing so, though I still find it hard to believe, AND I'm positive that this won't make everything awkward between the three of us..." Again, sarcasm.

"Now before you decide to tell me everything I DON'T want to hear, how about you wait until a time where I don't have the desire to see you dead before me..." Shadow coldly and bluntly spoke, glaring such a glare that even Nightrain seemed a bit intimidated.

"Now if you'll be as to so kind, leave from my sight... The colt isn't here, and this is still my home..."

"Listen," Nightrain halfway managed to refrain from a growl. "Moon and I are pretty good at the whole 'forgive and forget; if you drop it, it won't matter', but your attitude will only worsen things. Now I know you don't particularly like me, but hear me out."

He leans down to eye level before resuming, "Cut out the sarcasm and explain WHY you care. Our colt is long gone and we are merely two ponies who grew together. She loves you, not me. Had I been in your shoes, I would care what she did. My reason? I'd LOVE HER! How could I possibly imagine it?"

Again he straightens up to his full height, "Mothwisp had relations before she was with me, and with my own Stepfather and my stepbrother, Bloodfang, WHILE she was with me."

"It may have been one sided," he sighs. "But I loved her."

"Are you trying to suggest that I don't love her?" Shadow merely chuckled. "Listen, just leave. I don't need a sob story, and I definitely don't need to be lectured. If you don't leave, I'm not below TRYING to kill you, seeing as you are immortal and all. I have my own problems... foalhood problems to be exact... that has been floating around in my mind since I heard what happened."

Shadow walked over to the front door and politely opened it. "Now... I believe you were leaving?"

"Not until I hear of these foalhood problems." he smirks.

_'Tactic 1: FAILURE. Tactic 2: Operational.'_

Shadow slams the door with mighty force, almost breaking the hinges. "It's a personal problem! I would think you'd understand, seeing as you're full of 'em." Shadow retorts, intentionally spitting venom in his words.

"I know my problems," Rain replies cooly. "But do you know yours?"

"Well enough to not want to remember them..." Shadow replied. "So what's the plan here? You just going to pester me till I do something? Because that wouldn't be smart." In this, Shadow wasn't lying. He was prepared to take a drastic measure if Nightrain was determined to persist.

"Now please leave..."

"I'd never be able to live with my guilt if I left," Rain sighs, closing his eyes. This pony had lived without family. He was ashamed that he'd not protected his parents. To ease his pain, he made a deal with a demon. Such a selfish pony, yet Rain felt horrid for thinking so. Empathy did not come easy to the alicorn, but it was swimming in him now. They weren't so different.

Shadow stood there, motionless for a few more minutes until he was sure Nightrain wasn't going to leave. "Fine... if you won't leave, I will..." Shadow turned and started out the door. If Rain was going to stop him, he'd better do it now, which he did.

Rain teleports to the door, blocking the pegasus' path.

"Not yet you aren't."

"Now I'm only going to ask once Rain. Move." Shadow glared once more, almost a soul piercing stare while he look directly into his eyes.

"Why? Give me one good reason I should move," he growls. "You're only a selfish brat! The past is the past; DEAL WITH IT! Moonshadow knows your past and holds nothing against you! She could have looked down upon the crybaby colt who was too afraid to save his parents, but did she? No! I know your past, and do I laugh at that colt? No! Now sit the buck down and explain to me WHY you can't let bygones be bygones!"

Shadow's hoof struck the bottom part of Rain's jaw, causing him to stagger, but only just a bit. It had caused him to bleed a little as well however. "I told you I'm not asking again..." Shadow started to walk out the front door, outside on the porch now. In the distance, he could see Moon coming back with the foals.

"Whatever happens from here on Rain, is your fault..." Shadow unfurled his wings and took flight, heading towards Canterlot...

"Your pushin it runt," he mumbles to himself. That gray pony was actually getting on his nerves! It was amusing and impressive, but that last comment.

Rain laughs.

_'My fault? If this family breaks apart it is because a temperamental stallion had to go cry.'_

Assuming this would persist, he may just take Moon for himself. He lied before; as he DID still love the mare. He walks towards her slowly, and he would make a far more suitable husband.

Shadow had turned course as soon as he was sure he was out of sight, heading back for his old encampment rather than going to Canterlot. "Stupid stallion... Trying to coax me into telling him my problems... If he'd only left me alone..."

He gruffed. It wasn't bad enough he had to deal with the memories of old, but now he could actually FEEL the pain from them, accompanied by the knowledge of how it must have looked to Moon and the foals when he left. "If he really knows about my foalhood, then he'd understand..."

It wasn't long before guilt set in, but he wasn't about to go apologize. If anypony really cared, they'd know where to find him...

* * *

"Rain," Moon growls. "You didn't."

"I did," he admits, slightly ashamed. "But he asked for it."

"You didn't hit him did you?" she flares. "You rem-"

He waves her off and reassures her, "I'm lazy, and fighting is work."

"Not for you!" she retorts. "Watch the kids."

She unfurls her wings and heads to the only place her predictable mate would go; that old camp.

It was about nightfall before Moonshadow was able to find the old encampment, the long time away altering her navigation skills just a bit. When she came down, she noticed Shadow under a tree beside his tent, staring deeply into a fire.

Shadow was thinking. Thinking harder than he had ever thought before. "Maybe... it really doesn't matter..." he muttered, quickly shaking his head after saying it. "What am I saying, of course it does! Just look at what happened last time..."

"Just what did happen last time?" the mare asks suddenly as she lands.

"Oh... it's you..." Shadow coldly states, staring her down with anger. "Rain send you..." he asked bluntly, reverting his gaze back to the fire.

"No," she replies with an insulted tone. "Just ignore him; he's not a ponies pony, although he tries."

She sighs and plots down next to her troubled mate.

"Regardless, he's nerve wrenchingly aggravating."

Scanning his face for any possible change, she resumes, "Please, don't run from your feelings; they grow more burdensome. But don't let them control you either."

Standing back up, she proceeds to walk off in the direction of home. Whether or not he wished to work this problem out was his decision; and one that would affect everypony. Sure, she could control her apathy and hide her grief should he leave, but the foals...

"If you do leave," she stops to say before continuing onward, "take Shade Night with you. You helped make them, so whether or not you're with me, you'll be sharing the responsibility."

Shadow sat there is complete silence for the longest of time. The decision she had faced him with was ine of great magnitude, and never had he felt so compelled to want to say neither, but he knew she wouldn't allow it.

"How willing you lose faith in your dear husband..." Shadow finally spoke. "Good to know that you'd turn your back on me. I guess I should expect it though..." He paused.

"I'm sure if you recall, the blood-pact made between us is hat bonded us together until death. When I died, that bond was broken. I honestly have no obligation towards you or anypony else if you think about it..." Another pause, the fire slowly cackling.

"I thought about it a long time afterwards. You want to know what I was discussing with Nightrain?" Shadow stood up and paced towards his tent. "I was going to officially ask you to marry me..." He opened the tent and stepped inside. He spoke loud enough for the mare to hear him.

"But those vows are for better or worse Moon. You've seen the worst, and obviously can't handle it. The choice is not mine, but rather yours. If you wish to do what we both dread happening, I'll be here tomorrow to take Shade Night..."

Shadow laid down, assuming she was still there. "Regardless... I love you Moon, and I always will. Hay, if it weren't for you, I don't know where I'd be..." He chuckled, closing his eyes. "Good night..."

This infuriated Moon. Storming in, she knocks him out of bed, "When we MATED we became married! That buckin' ritual is for legal matters! Now you listen; I CAN HANDLE THE WORST! Have I not tried to talk to Mister Run-From-His-Problems? Have I not tried to say any damn word to him? No! In fact, I'm screaming at him right now! And you know what I see? I see nothing but a colt! You lost your parents and accepted possession by a demon, I am the daughter of Princess Fire Mane; an apathetic Hellpony! Now answer me; do you actually love me? Are you willing to get up off your flank and propose right now? Who sacrificed her horn AND half of her immortality to you? Who killed that demon in you? Who rejected Bloodfang, a pony infatuated with her, for an apathetic pony? Who bore your children? I gotta say, sweetheart, YOU crossed the line! How could I know back then that I was destined for you? Tell me, how could somepony not yet receiving visions foretell this? All I need is one answer; then we can go home and forget this ever happened."

She shoves her face uncomfortably close to his and asks in a dark, serious tone, "Do. You. Love. Me?"

Shadow continued glaring back, undeterred by her harsh words. With the most serious tone he could muster, he answered.

"Give me one reason not to..." Shadow then closed his eyes and gave Moon a kiss.

Dumbfounded, she simply stared back at her husband. He loved her for sure, but... She backs away.

"So... We aren't married without a formal reception, correct?" she questions, half dazed, half still ticked. "And don't think I'm not still furious with you!"

Shadow didn't say anything for another long period of time. "You can be mad all you want Moon. I'm not going to change, and you know that." he finally answers.

"Whether you want to a formal wedding arrangement, or would just like to leave it as is, is more so up to you. In all honesty, it was going to be sentimental on our part really..." Shadow kind of laughed. "And don't expect me to apologize to that stallion back home. I still don't like him, and like you very well know as well, I never will..."

Before Moon can respond, a mare bolts out of the bushes and stops but a few feet away from the two; black katana in hoof. She's white of fur with a short black mane and long black tail. Her muzzle is black, as is the splotch over her flank. Her eyes glow a bright emerald, and her black-edged feathered wings are unfurled.

"Who are you?" she snaps menacingly. "Answer me!"

"Oh great. Somepony else thinking they can just barge right into my camp..." Shadow growled. "The better question stranger would be, who are you?"

The stallion wasn't in the mood for this. He drew his blade and aimed it right at the mysterious mare. "Now how about YOU answer ME..."

"You show courage, intruder," she snorts unyielding. "Best you leave now, lest you be with Twilight. In that case..."

She bolts up to Shadow, blade to his neck, asking again, "Who are you?"

Shadow parrys the blade with his own, stepping back and setting himself in a traditional fighting pose. "Moon... Stay out of this." Shadow said, glancing to her while keeping a close eyes on the mare.

"It's been too long since I've had a good fight."

"Honestly Shadow," Moon scoffs. "Have you NO social skills?"

Looking to the mare, she continues, "I take it you hold a grudge against Mrs. Twilight?"

The mare nods.

"Come on Moon..." Shadow says in an aggravated tone, sheathing his blade. "Why couldn't you just let me have my fun?"

He sighs, walking up to the unknown pony and extending his hoof. "Fine... I'm Shadow. Let's leave it at that. Who might you be?"

"Dark Sun," she replies, only glancing at his extended hoof. "Resistor of the resistance."

Her eyes suddenly widen. "Aren't you.. the King?"

"A title is just a title." Shadow says with a smirk. "But yes, and this is your queen." he said, turning and pointing to Moon.

"Now... care to explain what you're doing here?" the stallion said with a chuckle. In all honesty, he had forgotten all about what had happened. All he needed was a distraction anyway. "And also care to tell me why you would point a weapon at your ruler?"

"M-my apologies, your highness," she stammered nervously. "I just thought you were some of General Twi's lackeys. I found this place last night."

"Don't be nervous..." Shadow bluntly stated, rolling his eyes. "You say you found this place? Well, what makes you think anypony still came here? It's been deserted for years, save my occasional trip back."

"I thought nopony lived here," she replies flatly. "Honestly, it IS deserted; as you said. Anypony could stumble upon this place."

"I like this mare," Moon smirks. "No respect whatsoever."

The hornless alicorn trots up to Sun and states, "You may come live with us; as you clearly aren't safe here. Besides, I could use another mare in the house."

"Do we really have to bring her back? That would make six of us..." Shadow groaned. Moon glared back angrily, and after that glance Moon gave him, he wasn't about to argue. "Fine... she can come..."

"Six, plus two more very soon," Moon corrects. "Luna will come with her child tomorrow."

"You have my thanks," she nods to Moon, then looks back to Shadow. Her king wasn't half-bad looking, and she'd heard yelling before arriving back. Perhaps the two were considering divorce? Maybe, just maybe, she could ignite that flame.

The trip back to the house was a long and tiresome one for Shadow. When he finally arrived back with the other two mares, he was exhausted.

"I... am... beat..." Shadow stated. "Let's get whatever business you need to discuss over with. Don't expect me to stay awake if it carries on over thirty minutes though..."

Just then, Nightrain came walking into the room, self-absorbed as ever.

"Oh, Hey! You're back," he chimes and nods a greeting to the stranger before continuing. "Anyway, kids are asleep. The mare can have the couch. You were out awhile. Shadow, can I talk to you a minute?"

"Rain... I..." He saw there was no use arguing. "Fine... Let's talk out front..." The two stepped outside.

"Oh, where do I start," Rain groans. "I suppose I should just come on out and say sorry."

His head is turned off to the left, trying to hide his embarrassment. Such large and powerful ponies are often full of pride; therefore they find it difficult to apologize.

"I know I get.. irritating, but trust me, it's not intentional. I hate hurting other ponies," he laughs nervously.

"Look... Rain... It's no trouble. I'm tired and have had a pretty long day. I accept your apology, but I still don't like you, and I never will. Got that?" Shadow asked, scanning the stallions face for an answer.

"Heh, at least I gave ya a good one to the jaw. I guess today wasn't ALL that bad..."

"One day," he mumbles disappointed as he heads in. "One day you'll like me."

"Heh, that'll be the day I'm wearing a tutu on the roof singing a lullaby to a cat..." Shadow states. He looked out into the night for only a moment before heading back in, Rain going into the kitchen and the two mares talking.

"So... What's up?"

Moon stares at Rain for a moment before responding, "Well, I didn't hear loud noises, so I won't ask. Instead, I would like you to know that we are pitting war against Twi, but we kill nopony; the four of us will catch her troops, which sum up to... Well, a large number."

"Two teams," Sun pipes up. "The Queen and myself on one, you and the Void King on the other."

"Hey, we aren't going to war for about... at least until tomorrow right?" Shadow turns to Rain. He felt a bit guilty somewhat, and he knew exactly how Rain could have the chance to earn his friendship. Or his respect at least.

"Hey Rain, wanna go out for a drink? It's been a pretty rough day..."

"What?" Rain asks, a bit startled.

'Was the little stallion actually showing a form of kindness? Hell yeah! Plan B is a success! Well, as long as he could refrain from his meaner, demanding side.'

"I said, ya wanna get a drink? Geez... I'm guessing I'll have to buy as well huh? Fine." Shadow dashed upstairs, quickly returning with a pouch of bits in hoof. "What good are victims of the past if you don't gain something from them?" Shadow chuckled.

"Come on. I really bet you couldn't even handle one mug..." If he was going to go and hang with Rain, he was going to at least give him a chance to be social. At the front door, he turned around to look at Moon. "We'll be at Shallow Bill's in Canterlot. Don't wait up!" He turned back around and took flight towards his destination, leaving Nightrain to catch up.

"Somepony doesn't know that there are ponies who don't get drunk, regardless of intact." he comments and runs along the ground towards the city.

"So where in Canterlot is this 'Shallow Bill's' located," he calls up.

"Just to the left as soon as we enter the gates." Shadow responded. The rest of the trip there was rather silent. Shadow didn't want to talk until they got there, and he made sure Rain knew that. As soon as the stallion would say something, he'd just grunt.

Arriving at the front gates, the two stepped in. There wasn't any guards anymore. The city was basically protected by the residence if there were ever an attack. "Follow me."

Taking a sharp left down a small alley, the two come across an old, run down looking building, the smell of intoxicating booze thick. Stepping inside, Shadow looks over to the bar tender at a counter. The room was dense with a rough musk, only about three other ponies inside, drunk and arguing in the background. The decor was plain, no color or fanciness to it.

"Now this... is what I call a bar." Shadow stated, taking a seat at a stool in front of the counter, waiting for Rain to enter before ordering.

"A little drab," Rain sneers at the stench as he follows Shadow to the bar; attempting to 'accidentally overhear' the three bickering ponies.

"Rain!" Shadow called over, regaining his attention from the three. "Get over here..." He turned around to see the tender.

"Shadow! How's my favourite customer!" a ruby red stallion stated, moving his snow white and rather unkempt hair out of his eyes.

"Hey there Shallow Bill... How ya been?" Shadow asked, still waiting for Rain.

"Pretty slow lately. Those three are pretty much my only clients anymore, save your occasional visit. Where have ya been? It's been quite some time."

"Been, in all technicality, married..." Shadow said with a grin.

"Oh, so you need something strong tonight eh?" Bill asked, reaching under the bar.

"No... just the usual..."

"That's what I meant..." he chuckled.

Rain walks up to the bar, uncertain of this 'procedure'. The way his new friend spoke of Moon sounded a little rude, but he brushed it off.

"So what do you do at a pub besides drink and fight?"

"What do you mean?" Shadow asked. "That's what a pub is for. C'mon, lighten up and have a drink." Shallow Bill came back with two mugs.

"Here ya go Shadow. The usual." Bill said.

"Thanks." Shadow pulled ten bits from his pouch and gave them to the tender. He then grabbed his drink. "Bottoms up!"

Meanwhile, the bickering of the three in the background was become a tad bit more coherent.

"I told you that it's just outside of the forest!" a silver mare said, jumping from the table.

"And I say you're lying! He wouldn't be there!" another said, a stallion of deep blue.

Shadow glanced over to Rain, who was paying too much attention to the three. He stopped halfway through his drink and sat it down. "Forget about 'em..."

"Fine," he sighs, continuing to listen regardless.

Shadow wouldn't stop messing with Rain till he took a drink. Along the lines of both trying to block the grey stallion out and listen to the group, he was getting quite the headache.

"LOOK!" a golden mare shouted. "It's where she gave us the location! We are going there regardless if he's there or not."

"Wait here." Rain whispers and heads over to the group.

"Excuse me," he politely addresses the group. "I do not mean to intrude, but I couldn't help but notice that the three of you seemed to be having a spat. Perhaps I could be of assistance?"

"Maybe he knows..." the golden mare whispered to the stallion, obviously the leader of the group by her fine clothes.

"I don't know... looks suspicious to me." he replied.

"Oh come on Lancely, you think everypony looks suspicious..." the other mare said, rolling her eyes.

"Shut it Blossom!" the yellow one remarked. "I'm sorry, my comrades are a bit... dim, if you catch my meaning." The two others began to scratch their heads, thinking WAY too hard about what she had said.

"Anyways, maybe you can be of some assistance..." Shadow suddenly popped up beside Rain, drink still in hoof.

"Him? Pffft... He doesn't know anything. If you are looking for somepony, you should ask me. I know everypony this side of the Everfree..." Shadow said rather proudly.

"Alright, do you know the living residence of a Shadow Eternal? All we have are his co-ordinance, but we haven't a clue what he looks like." the mare stated. Before Rain could say something, Shadow answered.

"Shadow? Yea, I know him. What's it to ya?"

"Fifty bits for a good description."

"I have a better idea. How about you come to my camp out near the Everfree and I'll personally introduce you to him. What do ya say?" Shadow said with a grin.

"Deal." the mare stated. "But only if you buy me a drink first."

"Fair enough..."

While the three drink, Rain pulls Shadow out of earshot, repressing a growl.

"I'm not a total idiot," he snorts. "I'd just like to get to know Goldie over there."

"You could have fooled me Rain." Shadow said with a snicker. "Come on, lighten up. How many times I gotta ask? Geez... I'm starting to second guess whether to have brought you or not..." The three finish their drinks and stand from their table.

"Thanks for the drinks... Um, what's your name again?" the golden mare asked.

"Names are just titles to me." Shadow remarks. "And I haven't exactly had my share of drinks myself because my buddy here is a tightwad. I guess it's fine though. Ready to head out?" The three all responded with a nod and followed the grey pegasus out the door.

"Watch it, Garth," he growls following the four.

"So," he chimes at the golden mare, walking closely beside her. "Might I inquire as to your name?"

"Well, the others call me Boss, so let's stick to that for now, okay?" she said, running a bit ahead of the stallion.

The whole trip back was somewhat awkward, seeing as nopony wanted to speak. When they eventually reached the Everfree, which felt like an eternity, they started to drudge, wearing out from walking the distance. They FINALLY made it to camp before the last bit of night fell.

"Just make yourselves at home, I'll start up a fire..." Shadow said, pulling the flint from his vest and starting a flame as he was accostomed.

"Thanks." Boss said, removing her snow white vest laced with sapphire blue threading while stretching her wings. When she threw it to the side, an elegant dagger fell from the fabric, jewel incrusted.

"Yea, thanks." Blossom stated, unhooking the leather loop around her mace with her magic. Lancely said nothing as he set his bow to the side, looping the knot holding his crimson red cape around his neck.

"Well, Boss. Why so eager to kill our new Tyrant?" Rain inquires innocently. "Granted, I've heard he's a real pain in the rear, but why kill him? Then again, I suppose he DID murder our 'beloved' Princess Celestia."

"We were paid by Twilight to carry this out. She believes with him out of the way, it would greatly increase her chances of victory, not to mention that we get a pay raise if we catch him alive and bring him back for questioning." Boss answered.

Shadow finally got the fire started, the warm air that it emitted comforting. "There." Shadow states. "All done."

"I wonder why she sent such a pretty mare on such a dangerous mission," he said, ignoring Shadow. "Surely you're a force to be reckoned with. I should say 'Amabum obtrunca tu', a mare of great stength."

Shadow just giggled, seeing Rain's futile attempts at the mare.

"Well, you're quite the charmer huh?" Boss stated, grinning. "Sadly, you just don't seem my type. Better luck next time." Shadow almost couldn't contain his laughter. Almost. He was able to compose himself as the mare calmly stepped away from him.

"Jeez Boss, you could have let him down easy." Blossom said, chuckling a bit herself.

"If you can't show you're the boss, then you might as well be dead." she stated, sitting at the fire after walking by her vest. Shadow lay there, staring at the stars. "So, you never told me your name..."

"Who? Me? I'm nopony important..." Shadow said, paying her half a mind.

"Really? Well, I'll tell you mine for yours."

"Oh? And who might I have the pleasure of introducing myself?" Shadow asked. Rain was lazing about in the distance.

There was a sudden stillness, a cold touch at Shadow's throat. "Your captor. "Boss" Golden Dice." She giggled a bit herself. "I wouldn't scream, seeing as you are wanted dead or alive. I don't think your friend could handle an arrow to the head too well, regardless if he's immortal."

Shadow was taken aback. "H... wha..."

"Do you think we're stupid? We know exactly what you look like. Now come quietly with me away from your friend, or things will get ugly." Shadow didn't see much of a choice. He hoped that Rain would notice on his own accord.

The hornless alicorn pokes at the dirt, well aware of the situation, but instead of acting, he stands and begins walking off.

"I'll return soon enough," he states, never looking back.

Clouds gather in the sky. Winds whip relentlessly at the flesh, and thunder roars deafeningly as his wings unfurl. in one quick motion, he launches himself into the eye; sending off a torrent of lightning through the gray sky. Into the eye, the clouds are sucked, leaving the clear night sky.

Shadow saw the alicorn he considered a friend suddenly just leave. "Figures..." he whispered to himself. The blade pressed harder to his throat, Shadow suddenly pushed against a tree as Golden Dice held him up.

"You'll be easier to restrain with everyponies help, but first..." She kissed Shadow, this by far confusing him more than anything. She looked disappointed as she released the kiss.

"Hmph... no different from any other stallion..." The other two came into sight, weapons drawn. "We love a good fight as well, but we don't get paid enough to replace a member. Lancely, tie his hooves. Blossom, take his dagger."

Shadow could just sit there with a blade at his throat, unable to move in the slightest. Dice continued.

"Twilight is going to be pleased to get her revenge from many years ago. Not to mention our pay." She took her free hoof and smashed it into Shadow's face, almost knocking him unconscious in one hit. She was strong for a mare. REALLY strong. "Shame... I kinda thought you were cute..."


	3. Fixing the Bond

_"Don't worry," Rain's voice sounds in his head clearly; much different than Moon's had been. "I won't let them kill you, just play along for awhile."_

Shadow couldn't quite coherently understand, the blow debilitating him a good bit. He was promptly dragged off through the woods towards Canterlot, only just able to understand a word now and then from the three.

_"Shadow? Shadow!" Rain repeats in attempt to awaken his friend. "Hmm... Got it! Hey, Shadoooooow! Just thought I'd let ya know; you turn me on babe." He really didn't, but he couldn't think of anything else._

The efforts were in vain. Within seconds, he was out cold.

"So, we're just gonna give him to her?" Lancely asked, being the one carrying the unconscious stallion.

"Yes. And you both get a pay raise for keeping him alive. I wonder what the General has in store for him." Dice chuckled.

"I imagine it won't be pretty. Especially when his wife finds out." Blossom stated.

"It'll be fine. We don't get paid to care, we get paid to capture." Boss replied. "We'll be counting bits here in an hour or so. Can't you just feel the gold now?"

Within Shadow's conscious, Rain's presence forms, facing the gray stallion in a dream-like subreality.

_"Can you hear me now?"_

"I can feel a searing pain in my head where a mare smashed her hoof into. Other than the constant throbbing, yes, I can hear you quite clearly. What is it? Can't you see I'm currently being carried to my possible death?" Shadow said, sarcasm and irritation relevant in his tone.

"If you're decapitated, your body will literally pull itself back together or regrow the lost part," he sighs. "Anyway, now that I have your attention; are you gonna wany help?"

"I'm sure that being decapitated might hurt though..." Shadow said, kind of nervous now about the possibilities. "Ummm... How about you go ahead and get the others before coming after me. I'm sure they wouldn't want to miss the fun." Shadow stopped. "Wait! Earlier you said we wasn't completely immortal anymore. What... if Twilight knows what to do..."

"Aren't," he corrects. "And I'm fairly certain she doesn't know."

He vanishes, sending part of his consciousness back to the house. Sun is sleeping on the couch, smiling softly in the warmth of the dancing flames of the fireplace. Every light is off, save one in the kitchen. Inside, Moon sits yawning at the table whilst drinking coffee from a turquoise mug when she suddenly notices him.

"Rain? I didn't here you come in," she remarks whilst looking for her mate. "Where's Shadow?"

"In danger," he shrugs.

"What?!"

She bolts for the door, but is stopped by Rain's massive hoof.

"Rain! Let-"

"Shh," he hushes with a glance at the sleeping mare. "Stay with your children, and don't leave her alone with them; just in case."

With that, he returns to Shadow's body to continue observing.

Upon arriving at their destination, the three simply hoof over the unconscious body over to Twilight, who was waiting at the palace steps. She looks just like she had back in the Times of Harmony, save a scar across her cheek and the drab military coat she wore.

"Here you go General. Shadow, as promised. He's even still alive." Dice said, standing ahead of the others. "So... about our pay raise?" Twilight just waved her hoof, a stallion guard to the side giving them a large sack of bits. "You are most generous..." she states, walking off with the other two.

"Guard. Take him to the chambers. I'll see to his demise personally..." Twilight stated, still gazing out upon the city. "It's only a matter of time..."

_"Wakey, wakey time!" Rain groans in irritation. "Honestly, you're missing out on the fun."_

"HEY! You're not the one in a coma like state about to be tortured by a psychotic mare who won't let a little grudge go!" Shadow retorts. "Besides, how's Moon and them? They okay?"

Shadow's body was tied up to a pole in the middle of a dark room, the smell foul and down-right disgusting.

_"Judging by the setting, I'd say she was waiting for you," he chuckles. "Now? Eh, not so much 'longing' as she is worried."_

Another laugh, "You want I should untie you?"

"Now I'd like to see how well I can run unconscious. No, really. I would." There wasn't a word to describe the sarcasm in his voice. Shadow sighs once more.

"And what might your plan be huh? You going to just come carry me out?" Shadow mocked.

Just as he said that, Twilight stepped into the room. _"Ya know, just anytime you feel like I need help and all..."_

_"Say please or you'll never hear the end of this," he coxes. "I won't tell anypony, but if you wish to remain indignant I can withstand watching a great many things."_

"Please? I really have to say please? You know, I have half a mind to-"

"Scalpel." Twilight asked, reaching for the tool in a guards hoof.

_"Please help..." Shadow grunts, a bit of defeat in his voice._

The same show that played in the sky now played on the ceiling; only in reverse. As Nightrain landed, a crater opened under him, lowing the mare back. Behind the alicorn a small red fox snaps the ropes binding Shadow.

"I do so enjoy showy entries," he booms with laughter. "Would you not agree that they are quite exuberating, Twi?"

Shadow's body landed on the ground with a loud thud. He was still out cold. It was actually quite a surprise he didn't suffer any internal damage.

"Heh, go ahead Rain. Take the stubborn stallion. Everything I needed to complete has been done." The mare turned around, walking back out of the room. "This is all according to plan. Captain, commence the third phase."

Shadow and Rain's minds were still connected. Shadow spoke. "Well, landing rather hard on the ground like that felt pleasant. Mind getting me out of here since I have no control over my muscles?" he asked, attitude never really changing.

Chuckling, Rain lifts the stallion onto his back and commences running. After several minutes of twists and turns, he finally manages to find his way out. From there, he continues nonstop. It just occurred to him that Luna may have just given birth, so he had to get his friend home to Moon quickly.

At home, he abruptly lays the unconscious Shadow down before the worried Moon and leaves immediately.

"Where are you going?" Shadow asked from his sub-consciousness. "You're not just gonna leave me here are you?"

"I gotta get to Luna," he responds before disconnecting.

Moon nudges her husband in hopes of waking him.

"Shadow, hun? You okay? Wake up."

Shadow was starting to regain feeling in his body. As soon as he was conscious, a brain pounding headache ravaged him. "AGH!" he shouted, hooves immediately throwing up to his head. "AH! SON OF A, MOTHER, OH MY-" Shadow did his best to retain his language, yet ultimately failed. "BUCK!"

"Well hello to you too," she huffs. "C'mon. We'd better ge-"

"Shadow?!" Sun yelps and scurries over. "Oh. Let's get you up to bed. Moon, be a dear and bring up some medicine up, would you?"

Without waiting for a reply, the new mare carefully helps Shadow up the stairs. She stands by his side all the way to the bedside, smiling ever so tenderly.

"Is there anything else you need, 'cause I'll get you anything," she offers. "Anything..."

"No, no... I'm fine..." Shadow stated, still holding his head. "Just... need a minute to rest is all..." He was too out of it to notice her being WAY over affectionate. "Send Moon up will ya? I need to talk to her..."

"Sure thing, my King," she giggles and trots out.

However, she loses that cheery expression and bounce in her step as she proceeds down the staircase.

_'Moonshadow? Why would somepony like him go for a brutal cannibal like that? Why not a respectable officer like herself? An obedient mare of the blade, strong yet kind. Faithful and true, still a virgin in body. Moon looked like those gothic tramps luring drunk stallions into alleyways like sirens.'_

Once more she smiles, just to give off an honest appearance for the aggressive mare of violet mane. She'd heard them fighting in the woods. Even the bit about how the witch told him to take his daughter with him.

_'Wait,'_ She halts alone in the living room. _'Their foals! That is what bound them together. All she needed was to bare him foals. But how to go about it... Nightrain! Moon and Shadow's rough patch seemed to draw her closer to Rain. Or atleast, it seemed that way...No matter. She WOULD drive Moon unto Rain, even if it meant by catching Shadow in a 'moment of weakness.'_

"Oh... my head..." Shadow stated wearily. "That certainly was a night out I won't soon forget..." he joked to himself.

Shadow was almost completely out of it. His mind, body, even his very thoughts hurt. That mare certainly had some power behind that hoof, or so he thought. After about a minute sitting on the bed, he starts to wonder what's taking Moon so long.

"I figured she'd be back by now..."

His mate enters quietly, hoping not to agitate her husband's migraine.

"Here," she says, handing him a pill and some water. "Now I wanna know what happened."

Shadow continued to rub his head. "We went to get a drink... and..." he paused, trying to remember. "We ran into some ponies looking for me. Long story short, I think they got me." he chuckled lightly, only to groan again in pain. "Rain helped, but not before I got my face smashed in by a mare..."

"So all it took was some girl smashing your face in to end our argument," she asks in disbelief. "And I was just gonna make up the old-fashioned way."

"Well, guess who's got the headache tonight hun..." Shadow joked once more, lying down on the bed and covering his head with a pillow. He may have had a searing pain throbbing throughout his brain, but that wouldn't stop him from figuring out what was next.

"Moon, could you send that... Sun, or whatever her name is, back in here? I wanna know what our position is in this upcoming war. I know YOU don't want to kill anypony, but right now, I really don't care." The thought of being bested so easily by some lackey of Twilight's didn't settle over with him well.

"They want to fight? I say we give it to 'em..."

"Sure," she replies hesitantly.

To be honest, the idea of some strange mare alone with him was unnerving, but she dismissed her doubt. Shadow was a big stallion, and could certainly handle himself. Going down, she spots the white mare staring at the dancing flames in the fireplace once more.

"Dark Sun," Moon attracts her attention. "The King wishes to hold conference with you."

"Yes, ma'am!" Sun practically sings as she hops up to the bedroom.

"You summoned me, Sire," she inquires with an innocent smile.

"Yes." Shadow stated, repressing signs of pain. "Please, take a seat." There was plainly a chair in the corner of the room, but the mare almost seemed to jump right at Shadow, landing right beside him on the bed. A tad bit of awkwards fell upon him, causing him to inch away just a tad.

"Yes, well... I was wondering on the situation if it came to war. Is there anypony who actually supports our rule?"

"Most ponies are neutral, sad, but neutral," she answers with a shrug. "The rebels are ponies obsessed with our former ruler."

"I don't see why though," she adds in apparently dreamy, partly attracting tone; meanwhile, scootching slightly closer. "How anypony could hate such a powerful, capable stallion such as yourself is beyond my comprehension."

Shadow slightly tensed up, inching back a bit more. "Uh-huh... So what's the plan then?" he asked, wanting to know more about their current position in the upcoming battle.

"Sorry," she laughs nervously rubbing her foreleg and blushing. "I didn't mean to invade personal space. Anyway, the General had said something about this stallion called Bloodfang. If I recall correctly, they're going to take Canterlot and declare war."

"Bloodfang!? Oh great... this is gonna be just FANtastic..." Shadow plops back down on the bed, covering his face with his hooves. "So we're basically alone in this war then?"

"I dunno," she trails. "There was this creepy stallion always watching us, but he never really did anything."

"Fine..." Shadow huffs. "I have a task for you then. Round up as many ponies that are willing to fight for us as you can. We need to prepare."

"Aye aye," she perks up and heads out.

* * *

"She's a cute little filly," Rain 'awws' as the foal snuggled close to Luna.

The former princess, once an alicorn, says nothing in reply.

He smiles softly, and guiltily at her before continuing, "Keep her."

"What?" she sneers, taking it as an insult.

"I do not wish to deprive a mother of her child," he explains. "Heck, I killed to prevent ponies from taking Moon."

A snarl forms on her face at the mention of the name.

"Damn half-corn took everything I had."

"But she doesn't hate you."

"She said death was a release."

"For some ponies."

"She ENSLAVED me!" Luna hollers, causing the filly to cry.

"So Shadow wouldn't kill you," he responds soothingly and strokes the foal's mane to calm it.

"Take your bu-"

"Would you like somepony to help you raise your child?" he interrupts.

"Bang up job with Moonshadow," she spits sarcastically.

"Different situation."

"How so?!"

"I have no wife," he smirks.

Silence follows...

* * *

Moon lies on the porch, staring up at the sky. She often wondered about her colt. The image of him as a baby was always fresh in her mind. Rarely did she ever cry, but for him, and for his twin, she did.

Shadow stepped outside to the porch, weary and still groggy from his day. "Hey there Moon, how are ya doing?" he asked, half caring. "Whatcha thinking about?" Shadow really didn't care at the moment, but he needed something to help ease his nerves.

"Nothing," she replies in a distance trance.

"C'mon Moon, you wouldn't be out here unless you were." Shadow persisted.

"Contrary, I simply like stargazing," she defends. "But I was thinking about my colt."

"Dontcha mean 'our' colt?" Shadow asked. "And what about him anyways?"

"Not ours," she corrects, staring at him sorrowfully. "Mine and Rain's colt."

"Oh... I had forgotten..." Shadow stated, remembering his earlier episode. "Still, the question stands. What about him?"

She sighs and stands up.

"Say you and Sun had a filly, and had Nightrain take her somewhere you didn't know, where you'd never find her," she chokes. "Just so she would live in danger for the rest of her life."

"If me and Sun had a filly, I would care less what happened to it." Shadow states. "Still, I see where you're coming from I guess. It must be hard..."

"Yeah," she mumbles before heading off to bed.

"Night Moon. If ya need something, I'll be out here. I think sleeping under the stars will do me good." Shadow responded, watching her disappear into the house.

* * *

"Your Hiiiiiighnessssss," Sun calls. "Guess what?"

Before he can speak, she continues, "There is going to be a royal gala in support of your cause, and guess where it is? Nightrain's castle!"

In sync with his name, the alicorn walks up with Luna and the filly. Luna glares at Shadow.

"Yo!" Rain greets. "Allow me to introduce my fiance, Luna, and my soon-to-be daughter, Falling Star."

The little filly is white with a mane not unlike her mother's.

"Well, well... Hiya Luna! Hurt anymore of my relatives lately?" Shadow bickers. He turns to Rain.

"I guess ya know what you're doing huh?" Lastly, he turned to Sun.

"And great! How many?"

"I lost count," Sun laughs.

Luna smirks, "I didn't kill your precious sister."

Rain jumps in the way, "Hormones! Let it go, you'll only encourage her."

She snorts then trots past him, "I'm going to see Moon."

"Bye Luna! Have fun!" Shadow waves with fake enthusiasm. When she was clearly out of sight, Shadow's smug grin disappears, replaced with a menacing frown. "Why'd you bring her Rain..." he growled. "You know I hate her..."

He shrugs and guesses, "Future wife? Everypony needs a second chance? Love your enemies? 'Cause I wanted to? Or maybe it's because of her..." He shudders with disgust. "Her persuasiveness."

"Whatever the reason Rain, it wasn't good enough..." Shadow growls once more. "Just keep her away from me... for her sake..." he half threats, stomping back inside.

Moon is talking with the mare, "Awww, she's such a cute little filly."

"And giggly," Luna laughs.

"SO... What about this new filly I keep hearing about?" Shadow asked walking inside, throwing on another fake smile.

"Lying isn't polite," Luna growls.

"Be nice," the other warns.

"Fine... I'll be upstairs..." Shadow remarks. "Let me know when I can come out and not be sick to my stomach..."

Moon follows him, whispering a tad bit harshly, "Why do you hate her? Did she not hate Celestia as much as you?"

"Hey, hey!" Shadow sarcastically impersonates. "Guess what? Their stupid war is what ended my sister in the first place!" His mood draws back to its original grumpy form. "I hate her as much as Celestia for that reason. I'll PLAY nice, but don't expect me to be happy with her around Moon." Shadow reached the bedroom door. "Send Sun up. She has a plan for some sort of gala or something, so I need the specifics..."

"Fine!" she barks. "Sun, honey! The King wishes to see you."

Sun trots over, a little worried. With a glance at Moon, she follows her ruler up.

Staring out the window into the morning sky, Shadow notices the mare coming in. "Ah, Sun. Take another seat." Doing as commanded, Shadow turns to face the mare.

"Preparations are in order, as well as thanks. Tell me, how would you like to be my head general?"

"Head g-general," her face turns beet red as she stutters. "I would be honored, Sire."

"Good." Shadow turns back around and gazes back through the window. "Tell me Sun..." Shadow starts. "Why all the respect for me?" Never in his life had he had this kind of respect since his old captain days. Shadow didn't take pride in his past, so why would anypony take pride in working under him?

"It's not like I have much to offer..."

"You are an effective leader," she responds in a seductive voice. "Capable."

She stands.

"Strong."

Slowly, she pushes up next to him, whispering in his ear, "Tempting."

Shadow froze. "Wait, what are yo-"

Sun presses her lips to his, longing for his touch.

Shadow pushes Sun off of him. "Wait! Wha-" Again, she forces her lips to his. Once more, Shadow fights her off. "What are you doing!?"

"I want you," she nips his ear. "From what I gather, you are not married to Moon."

Her hooves work at removing his vest, "All she does is fight you."

She kisses him again.

"She has no respect for you."

Shadow is pushed to the wall.

"She brings your enemies to live with you."

Hooves feel him over.

"She only wanted you for a punching bag." Sun brings her face close. "A decoy." Lips almost to his, whispering,"A tool."

Shadow's body wish washed over with a sense of both guilt and lust. Something inside told him to stop, to throw her off of him, but something else stopped him, froze him in place. "Sun... I..." He couldn't even speak. He knew what was happening was wrong, but everything she had said about Moon, everything that she had mentioned in that moment...

"Take me," she pleads softly, desiring.

Shadow was faced with a tough decision. On one hoof, he could have a mare that held great respect for him and actually would treat him right, but on the other hoof, he would be betraying the only mare that ever gave him a chance AND help recover his soul. "I.. I..."

"Think about it," she says, backing off. "Does she love you or Nightrain? Who was she bound to first? More importantly, does she acknowledge poor Shade Night as her daughter as well as yours?"

"No... I guess not..." Shadow sighs, but instead of her hopped reaction, he just beams back at her. "What makes you any different?"

"I have nopony else," she chuckles low. "Nopony else can compare to you."

Shadow suddenly felt bad. He somewhat pitied the mare, thinking she actually loved him. She, just like he, couldn't understand what love was. "Well, trust me Sun... There ARE many more better than me..." Shadow remarked.

Laughing, she pushes up to him, causing him to back towards the bed.

"Convince me."

The soft patter of hoofsteps were barely heard outside the door of the room.

_'Oh thank goodness.'_ Shadow thought to himself. That thought was quickly diminished as the steps started to fade away. _'Buck...'_

She still continues her slow advance on him. "I, uhh... don't feel too good..." Shadow lied, trying to get out of the situation.

"Then let me heal you," she laughs knocking him on the bed and cramming her lips to his.

Suddenly, the door is opened to reveal Moonshadow, now staring in horror.

Shadow snapped out of his confusion. He took his forehoof and brought it to Sun's side, and with all his strength, knocked her off the bed. It wasn't enough to hurt her, but enough to disorient her at the least. "Moon!" Shadow scream, but it didn't look to no avail as she turned and ran out the door. He just stood there. "Moon..."

Sun laughs darkly, "Doesn't trust you enough to stay and listen? Pathetic."

Rage built within the stallion. "You..." Shadow turned and tackled Sun to the ground. "I... YOU... I..." Everything in him felt like killing her right then and there, but he just couldn't. He brought his hooves to her neck and applied a strong pressure, choking her for only a moment before releasing his grip.

"I'll deal with you later..." he coldly states with a ravenous growl, walking over and opening the window. "If I don't return, consider yourself lucky Sun..." With that, he jumps out the window and takes flight, trying to pick up on Moon's trail.

_'Coming... He's coming.. She feels it! No... No... She didn't want to see that lying cheating face of his...'_

Stopping instantly, she opens a portal and steps through; leaving Equestria, leaving Shadow, behind her.

Nightrain flies at top-speed after the disoriented stallion.

"Shadow?!"

"No! Stay away from me! I need to find Moon! I need to explain! I need to..." Shadow's speed dropped as he started descending towards the ground, his will giving out as he had lost her trail. As soon as his hooves touched, his body collapsed, but not from exhaustion.

"Heh... C'mon Shadow. You know good and well she won't listen..." He just laid there, just thinking and loathing himself.

Rain lands quietly next to him.

"Give her time," he tries to calm the pegasus. "Wha-"

A sharp pain causes him to step back.

"Aw, buck it!" he snarls.

Shadow couldn't handle it. Something like this was what caused him to lose his soul in the first place. The loss of a loved one.

"No, no, no... This... this can't be happening again... I... I can't lose her... not her..." A darkness started to fall over him, the ground turning bare as a field started to form around the stallion. "I... can't go through this again..."

"S-Shadow," Rain grunts with a painful headache.

When the stallion doesn't respond, Rain snatches him up in a hug.

"Calm down!" he soothes. "She's coming back! If she won't listen I'll force her!"

"Yo... you're not... Moon..." Shadow starts to lose feeling in his body, going numb to all emotions. He just gives Rain a blank and vacant stare. It was almost like his heart had shattered.

"Shadow," he whispers, going into the younger's mind. "She's coming back. Stay strong, for your kids."

"I... I'm not strong enough on my own... I... I just... I..." Shadow starts to fade away. "I can't..." He closes his eyes.

_'Moon...'_ was the only thought in his mind. It repeated itself, and it never ceased. _'How could I be so stupid...'_

Rain reaches for him, shouting, "If you want her back, you'll fight for her! Damn it! Stay! Lest you want to lose her!"

"I'm tired of fighting Rain... I just wanna rest..." Shadow was far gone by this point. His words were not his own, so to say. He just kept sitting there, bashing himself and what he had done. "I just wanna go home... Wherever that may be..."

"Shadow!" he slaps the little stallion. "Fight it! Fight for her! Do you want her to fall into the arms of another?! Tell her the truth!"

He squeezes the smaller up to him, trying to hold back tears. Moon and Shadow were like his children. Moon would come back to give him a chance, but if Shadow fell..."Just wait for her..."

Shadow only barely felt the slap to his face. His eyes were sealed shut, and he was starting to disappear into his subconscious. "I don't want anything Rain... I don't want to tell the truth... I've done nothing but hurt others... I don't deserve her..." With those words, his body goes limp. He lay in Rain's arms, motionless. Not dead, just completely still.

Hopeless and lost as to what to do, he carries the limp stallion, mumbling, "She would never be strong enough. He would never be good enough. She was never concieved in love. He was doomed to never rise above."

"Nopony has forsaken you," he whispers to Shadow, knowing the gray pegasus can't hear him.

* * *

"So what do we do with the mare and the filly Boss? Shadow's not here." a blue stallion stated.

"We take no prisoners. If Shadow doesn't show up by nightfall, you know what to do." a golden mare commanded.

"Yes Boss, whatever you say..." he replied.

* * *

Rain walks in on the scene.

"Luna?!" he gasps.

Blossom blindsides Rain, knocking him to the ground as Lancely quickly snatches the pegasus from his back. It was almost mechanical.

"I've got him! He's already unconscious, thank Celestia." Lancely stated, Blossom still struggling with Rain.

"Good. Our sources told us there should still be another mare around here by the name of Dark Sun, so keep your guard." Boss states, looking ever proud of her work as a mercenary.

"I'm here," Sun flies out of the corner. "I will go easily on one condition; you allow me to finish the task assigned to me by the General."

Rain stands, unfazed by the blow. "Tell me now, why should I hold back on you lot?"

"Lancely, get that body out of here!" Boss barked, the stallion doing as he was told without hesitation. "Blossom, keep that Dark Sun character busy. This one is mine..."

"Take Shadow if you want, take out Sun for all I care, but leave Luna and the filly alone."

"Oh? I love a good fight, but I do have other matters to attend to. Fine, the filly and the mare are free." She waves her hoof over to Blossom to untie the two. "But don't even think of coming after the stallion again. Finding him twice was kind of a pain on our part." She brushed past him. "Have a good day." Boss stated in an almost professional tone.

"Rain!" Luna barks after the intruders depart.

"Don't start," he warns.

"Go after them!"

"Moon will save Shadow, she isn't capable of letting me down."

The former alicorn snorts, "You do-"

"My job is to stay here with you and the three falls," he cuts her off before adding with a sigh. "Besides, I cannot save the pegasus."

"Why not?" she growls low.

"Because what works on Moonshadow does not work on him."

Luna prepares to argue further, but restrains her tongue. He knows more about those two than she does anyway. abye that faith Moon had always ranted about WAS necessary. Well, if there is a 'God' out there, she hoped he'd do something to save the two...

The three ponies started off back towards Canterlot, quite similar to how they had done so the first time, save it was Blossom now carrying Shadow since Lancely dumped the stallion on her.

"Why do I have to toat him around? You're the stronger underling of the group." the mare protests.

"I carried him last time, and besides, you need the exercise anyway." Lancely retorts.

"Will the both of you shut up? If it's such a big deal, I'll carry him. We're gonna set up camp halfway towards Canterlot anyway." Boss reasons, the two stopping their bickering.

Shadow was completely alone in his thoughts. He hadn't the slightest clue what was going on. Rain wasn't prepared to rescue him, not did it seem like Sun would either. It appeared his only hope this time would be that of Moon, and by all means was this a long shot.

After about another thirty minutes of travel, the three mercenary ponies stopped for the day, each taking up a specific job in set-up. Lancely was in charge of firewood, Blossom with finding materials for tents and beds, and Boss in guarding the prisoner.

"So," Sun begins in a cheery, yet serious manner. "Am I permitted to carry out the General's orders, or has there been some change in plan?"

"Funny how we had to pretend we didn't know ya." Boss states, watching the mare as she came from out of some bushes. "Then again, we are just hired hooves. Twilight didn't tell us anything about a plan."

"We're always left out of the details..." Blossom sighs.

"Anyway, if you want, we can just let you make the delivery back to Canterlot with him. Just tell her to send the final payment to our HQ." Dice offers, stepping to the side to reveal Shadow to the mare. "It'd tickle her to death to see him sooner than later, I'm sure."

She cackles darkly, "That'll be fine, as I'll need some privacy for this."

"I'm not gonna ask..." Boss states as she hoofed over the stallion. "Just make sure he's alive so we get paid extra. Be careful though. I've heard stories about this Shadow, losing and regaining his soul. He sounds unstable."

Nodding, she waits for the group to leave before turning to Shadow. Slowly does her passion grow as she paws at his vest, carefully undoing it. Like a gentle breeze it glides off of the unconscious stallion. She flips him on his back, preparing to mount when a dog-like growl erupts from behind.

Turning around, she beholds a mare of black fur and mane, with eyes like emeralds. Fangs of venoms poke out, exposing their sharp tips covered in a green ooze. Drool seeeps from the winged mares lips as she snarls at Sun.

"Back away from my husband," she yowls, throwing herself at the sapphire-eyed pegasus.

At hearing her voice, Shadow suddenly regains consciousness, though extremly groggy.

"M-Moon?" he asks, rubbing his eyes. "I-is that you?" he asks, still lying on the ground, unable to move for some reason.

Sun retaliates instant by drawing her silvery katana, hacking off Moon's front left leg.

"Heh heh," Moon echoes a deep chuckle, and her leg regenerates via a dark, tar-like matter.

"You're buckin' kidding me," the other gasps.

Again the sword strikes, cutting deeply into the neck, but to no avail. Each time the blade made a cut, the wound sealed. Over and over she tried, now crying from the stress of it.

"Shinu," Moon smirks as she whips out her fangs in pursuit of the smaller mares neck.

Blood splurts onto the grass, spraying a layer of crimson around the two. A ring of black flame engulfed the younger as she spoke her last words.

"S-Shadow," Sun chokes, but only continues in thought.

_'I never found love. I never had a home. Nopony cared. Nopony loved me. General Twilight... She wanted me to conceive a foal... Shadow's foal... My on echance... one chance, at happiness... gone...'_

Shadow was only able to catch the end of the fight, Sun now motionless on the ground, having just been torn, before he was able to think coherently again. "Moon, stop!" Shadow flared, halting his wife just before she strikes another blow. The sudden call to her seemed to surprise her, Sun from under just barely breathing with a gleam in her eyes.

"First off, I have two reasons." Shadow says, walking over to her. "One, I believe you aren't allowed to kill anypony." When he reaches the small, gagging mare laying before him, he kneels beside her. "Two, I believe the honor of seeing this pony dead is MY privalege, not yours."

A sinister grin formed across his face, his glare turning to Dark Sun. "I gotta say, you would have made an excellent general..." He picks her up from the ground and puts her against a tree, his free hoof drawn back. "What do you have to say for yourself..."

"Mission accomplished," she gags with a grin.

"Wrong answer..." Shadow's hoof clashed with her jaw, spewing blood everywhere. He drew his hoof back and punched again. Again, again, again. Shadow kept on and on and on, down right determined to punish her until something, or somepony, stopped him. Whether she was dead by now or not didn't concern him. He was perfectly fine using her body as a punching bag until he was stopped or give out.

"Shadow!" Moon yanks him back and glares at him tearfully. "WHY?!"

The mare drops to the ground with a hard thud. Shadow stared at Moon, confused for lack of a better word.

"What? Never seen me kill a pony before?" he inquires, a VERY faint breath heard at his side. "And why do you care?" He picks Sun back up. "Give me a reason not to..."

"Give me a reason not to leave you," she growls low. "I saw what you did with her!"

Shadow tightens his grip on the mare. Without ever looking at Moon, he pulls Sun closer. "Tell... her... what... happened... or... else..." Shadow states furiously. After saying those words, he turns the mare to face Moon, coughing blood and all.

"We bucked up a storm," she cackles hoarsly. "And loved every minute before you came in!"

That literally was THE last straw for Shadow. He threw her to the ground and was literally bashing her face into the earth, almost like her was trying to ground the two together. Never had Shadow felt so much anger towards anypony, not even Celestia herself. "YOU BUCKING LIAR! JUST DIE DAMN IT! DIE!"

" '.Loved." she screamed with joy between blows as she faded away.

"Now," Moon demanded. "Why?"

"Why?" Shadow growls as he stood up from the bloody carcass. "WHY!? What makes you think for one moment that I would choose her over you!? Throw away everything I have for a mare I didn't even know!? Sorry hunny, but if you didn't quite hear her correctly, she WAS on a mission from Twilight, and I'm pretty sure I figured out what it was. Now the longer you stand there thinking that what happened happened, the better chances that deceased mare over there accomplishes her mission! What she did was done to draw us apart! Are you gonna let her win? Say? You gonna believe in what you see little Mrs. Religious? Not what you know or feel?"

Shadow finally finished, taking in a deep breath.

"You want to know what I feel?" she asks apathetically. "I feel like what she said was right. Mission accomplished."

Turning away, she walks steadily back in the direction of home.

"RAAAAAAAAAAGH! Shadow roared. "Of course Shadow! Go off and run your mouth! Let the bad guys win!" He flies up, looking furiously for Canterlot. "Ya know what Twi? You want me so bad? Huh? Guess what? You have me!" He dashed towards the city, blood boiling and anger high. "I'll see to it they're all dead! EVERY BUCKING ONE OF 'EM!"

* * *

Moonshadow reaches home quickly via a portal. Guilt was swelling within for what she was about to do. It took her more than five minutes to actualy go in the door.

Luna and Rain are sitting on the couch with their filly and Haze.

"Where's Shade Night?" she inquires upon entry.

"Sleeping," Haze says in a worried tone.

Moon trots over and holds her forehead to his, causing him to pass out.

Rain springs up and immediately begins inquiring, "What're you doing?"

"We're leaving," she informs bluntly.

Now it was Luna's turn., "What about Shadow?"

"Who?"

Nopony responded to that. In a sense, they knew what had happened. Unanimously the two stood up, not bothering to ask why they were to leave Shade Night behind. That in itself was evident. They knew also of the rift they were about to cross; and to never again return. Without hesitate, Moon led them out of the house and on into the night.

* * *

Bloodfang picks up his children via magic. All freshly born of the mares within his army and then some. Even Rainbow Dash's granddaughter amongst the foals, all of which were female. He carefully pulls them into his sector of the Void before turning to say his goodbyes to Twilight.

"I'm am going now, my minion," he coos.

"I do so hate to watch you go," she sighs.

"T'will be our last meeting."

"I know my fate."

"Are you certain that Dark Sun accomplished her goal."

"She does not let her master down."

He chuckles at the similarity of that to his beloved Moon while the portal seals, leaving him in the Void. Assuming Twilight's theory was accurate, the hornless alicorn would now be his. And his subjects would be the fillies. Like a pride of lions, the would fill the Void. They would make it a kingdom. Make it theirs.

* * *

It didn't take long at all for Shadow to reach the place he was taken before. As soon as he reached the front door, he felt a presence all too familiar. A sickening feeling as soon as he stepped through the door, one of a certain stallion. Before he could confirm his suspicions, the essence disappeared, vanished. Regardless, the pegasus was Hell-bent to do... something.

_ 'Some stallion you are Shadow. You insult the only one who ever loved you when you were unlovable. What you told yourself really was true. You didn't deserve her.'_ he thought to himself, now at the door just before his goal. It occurred that there were no guards, but little did it matter to him. Staring at the door handles for at least a good long minute, he finally broke the doors down, Twilight sitting in the middle of the room, waiting.

"You..." Shadow starts, "You couldn't let a small disagreement go could you? You couldn't just let me be happy? You just HAD to get back at me. Well guess what, FAN-BUCKING-TASTIC job!" He dashed up to her, staring deep into her eyes, piercing her soul.

"You win..." Shadow drops to his knees. "I'm tired of this. Everything. The hurt, the complication, the guilt, everything. Please, whatever it is you have to do, do it and end me. Moon's gone, my heart's broke, I've no friends, only enemies. Just..." He falls silent for a moment. "Please..."

A malicious smile creeps up on her as she chuckles, "Why? Living seems to be worse for you. My purpose has been served as well. Your life is Hell. I only have to wait to be taken back to Hell."

She stands and trots over to a nearby window, "But I have nothing against your mare, and I do not wish for Celestia to return with me. If you want your wife back, I'd suggest following through with your plan to turn Celestia back into a filly."

"And," she continues before crashing out of the window to plummet to her death. "You better hurry. Moonshadow will travel only to the other side of the Everfree before vanishing from Equestria forever. Celestia is at Bill's."

Shadow was still on his knees. "She's a filly when you die, and I don't fully trust you Twi... But it appears I haven't a choice." He stands back up. "To raise my daughter alone and lose my love, or to fight for her on the whimsy advice of an enemy. Shadow, Shadow, Shadow... Why you?" he chuckles, stepping over to the window Twilight was at. "You need a hoof miss?"

Twilight hadn't heard what he'd said. Already, she had cast herself out the window. It was time she returned to Hell. It was time to die for the last time...

Shadow looked over the edge of the window, down below. Almost in unison did it thunder as soon as the mare's body slammed on the ground, killing her on impact as it started to rain.

"Heh, never thought I'd see the day..." he joked to himself, wings drawn out as he himself propelled out the opening, much to a better result.

"She said Celestia was at Bill's eh? I don't know how this is gonna work, but I only hope that it does..."

A little filly of white fur and a pastel pink, blue, and green mane stands in the pub, whimpering. She didn't know where she was, nor how she got there. If she had parents, she didn't remember them. All she remembered was her name. Scared and alone, she began to cry uncontrollably.

Bill looks at the filly in confusion. "Uhhh..." Shadow suddenly barges through the door.

"Bill! Have you seen-" He stops short of just seeing the filly. The stallion quickly snatches her up and heads back out the door. "Nevermind!"

"Uhhh..." Bill just shook his head and continued cleaning.

The grey pegasus was flying at top speed, wings aching from the strain of the wind pressure against them. It only took moments however to reach his home. "Please be home, please be home, please be home..." He repeats to himself, shielding the little one from the wind. Without ever letting up speed though, he crashed through the front door, knocking it down and jumping up to look if they had left yet.

Nopony is within save Shade Night, sleeping soundly in her room. They'd left. Where though?

_'The other side of the Everfree! Yes, that was where Twilight had said she's be going.'_

"Did she walk or take a portal? Ah, buck it! Doesn't matter!" Shadow runs and grabs Shade Night, and now with two fillies, one in each hoof, he takes off once more, now over the Everfree and scanning below.

"Moon!" he occasionally calls. "Moon! Where are you! I'm sorry!"

"Moon!"

She hears the call, but shushes everypony and comtinues onward. Another time they hear him, and again ignore his call.

"I'm sorry!"

Those two words alone were enough to freeze her in her tracks. Did he just... apologize? No. He couldn't have.

"What?" she hollers up at him, confused.

Shadow stops. "Moon?" he said, looking all around except below, which is where they were. "Moon, where are you!"

He takes quick notice and was down in almost an instant. "Moon! Oh thank goodness, I thought I was too late." he said, sort of catching his breath. "Okay, first off, I just wanna say I'm sorry." Shadow said without hesitation, even in front of everypony else. He then sets the two fillies down. "And I understand if you're angry, but please Moon... don't go..." Shadow was practically begging at this point.

"I know I can be thick minded, stupid, arrogant, stubborn, annoying, a pest, a bother..." He paused before it started to get TOO demeaning. "I mean, you get the idea. I also know I don't deserve you, which I'm sure Rain has heard one too many times by now." he said, turning to glance at the stallion. "Please don't leave me Moon. I love you, and I can't see a life without you, not one worth living at least..." he finished, tensing up a bit, ready for a slap, hit, punch, kick, anything...

Smiling, she softly kisses his cheek.

"You're forgiven." she states with a giggle.

Carefully she hands the foals over to Nightrain, who can easily carry all three.

"Now, let's go home," she says, nuzzling him.

Shadow throws his hooves around Moon. "Thank you..." he says, swelling with joy inside. It took everything in him to keep from shedding a tear. Something inside him though told him that somehow, she had this all planned...


	4. Making Some Deals

Moonshadow awakes cuddled up close to her husband. Never had this sort of tranquility possessed her. Shadow's scent was now more pleasing than anything, and she did not want their embrace to end. To believe it only took those two words, two simple, everyday words, to bring about such a feeling.

She sighs as she inhales again. Now their love was official. No doubt could exist in her mind that they didn't long for one-another. Granted, she'd known before, but it was never apparent until last night. Suddenly, Haze and Shade barge in giggling and bouncing on the bed..

Shadow slowly wakes up, the bouncing of the foals taking him away from his dreams. He yawns, stretching his forelegs around Moon as he spoke. "Hey kids, what are you so happy about today?"

"You're not mad no morez!" Haze laughs.

Shade adds, "And Sun won't be my new Mommy!"

"Yea, I guess it all turned out for the better huh?" Shadow started. "I finally can live how I always wanted. A normal life, with absolutely NO reason or distraction from which."

"Actually," Moon sighs. "We still have to defeat Bloodfang."

"You know, I think I'm getting PRETTY tired of that stallion. Can we, ya know, just kill 'em perhaps?" Shadow jokes, knowing the obvious answer.

"No," she responds with a slight laugh. "He's Nightrain's adopted brother, and even if he is rather obsessive and arrogant, I don't want him dead."

"How is it that there is always a relation?" Shadow asks, meaning for the question to be rhetorical. "Regardless, then what do you propose we do? I mean, we could... wait for him to show his face again? Or head after him?" An idea suddenly struck Shadow.

"The mercenaries! They might know where to find him! I mean, yes... He lives in the void and all, BUT you get my meaning..." "You sure they'll cooperate?" she questions.

"He hides his face?" Haze asks in alarm.

"Now who said anything about cooperating? I still owe that Golden Dice one to the jaw for last time." he smirks, getting out of bed and heading downstairs. "And besides, they're mercenaries. They have a price..."

"I'm sure," she groans before hopping out of bed. "But first, let's eat."

Shade instantly trots off merrily to the kitchen in front of her mother, but Haze stays behind.

"He has a face right, Dad?"

"Son, everypony has a face. Trust me, that's something you can count on in this world if anything." Shadow states, shaking his mane out of his eyes. His last haircut had been over a good fifty years or so ago. Perhaps it was time for another? He continued looking at the bathroom mirror after brushing Haze's teeth.

"Nah... I like it." Shadow muttered to himself.

"You like what daddy?" Shade asks, now up beside the stallion and looking as if inspecting him. Haze head on down to the kitchen table.

"I like a lot of things Shade, like your mom and brother. I like you too, don't get confused now." He lowers his voice and whispers into her ear. "Don't tell Haze, but you're my favourite." Shade suddenly beams with glee and starts hopping off cheery as ever. "Remember, don't tell 'em or I'll deny everything!" he calls, fixing his vest before heading down.

"No," Celestia mutters as Rain desperately tries to get her to eat.

"Please?" he begs.

"No."

"One bite?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"No."

He sighs and looks to Moon, "Even YOU were more reasonable than this."

"Hey!" se chuckles. "I was a regular little angel!"

"Pfft."

"C'mon Celestia dear," Luna prompts the filly. "Why won't you eat?"

"No."

"Well, well... are we having trouble here?" Shadow says, stepping into the room everypony else was gathered. "Care to let me try?" Shadow asks, walking over to Shade's side.

"No." Celestia answers.

Shadow bends down beside his daughter and whispers something else in her ear, a smile never fading as he finished. "Okay Shade, ya know what to do?"

"Yep!" The little filly skips over to Celestia, whose forelegs were crossed and her face a pout. Shade closed her eyes and emitted a faint glow from her small horn, a light yellow aura around the once great princess. Almost instantly, Celestia starts to eat everything in sight.

"At a way!" Shadow giggles, the rest of the company within the room completely silent.

"Different," Rain comments before walking out. "Be right back."

Moon walks up to Shadow and whispered in his ear, "Watch it. He's not a fan of using magic to force children to do things."

"You should know why," she hums and returns to her conversation with Luna.

"She didn't force her." Shadow says, rather stricken by her words. "Little Shade just tapped into her thoughts and convinced her she was hungry. If she hadn't, Celestia would have persisted until everypony left." he finishes.

"Did I do something wrong?" the filly asks, the smile just a smirk at this point. Shadow wasn't going to say anything he wasn't supposed to, so he turned to Moon.

"I dunno Shade. Ask mom if having amazing magical charismatic skills at such a young age is wrong..."

She ignores them and continues talking to Luna, looking back only to say, "Just don't use your power for manipulation honey."

"Daddy, what's ma- mani- manipu... What mommy said?"

"It's where you use your powers to get others to do things for you, but in a bad way." Shadow responds.

"There's a difference?" Shade inquires.

"Yes. What I asked you to do was a good thing, seeing as it helped Celestia, but you should never let this power go to your head, promise?" he asks the little filly.

"I promise daddy!" she answers.

"Good, now go play with Haze and Celestia. I think they're in the living room." Shadow watched as his daughter hops off joyful as ever. "Way to kill the mood hun..."

"So much for raising our children strict," she retorts. "But really, don't teach her to use her powers that way. Atleast not on Rain's kids, or on Haze. Please?"

"Want I should let her learn her powers on myself?" Shadow questions, now realizing he hasn't eaten yet. "Disregard that, Imma go fix me up some toast. either one of you want anything while I'm at it?"

"We ate," Luna informs.

"Back," Rain states coming back in to see Celestia has finished. "Well, it seems somepony was hungry after all."

"No," she growls again.

With a sigh, he lets her crawl off to play with the other foals.

"The exact opposite of Star," he observes. "Maybe I'll teach her magic."

"Rain!" Moon begins with much alarm.

"Not the way I taught you," he groans. "The other way."

For a moment she is silent, "There's another way? Then what was that hell you put me through?!"

"WELL..." Shadow states after feeling the sudden tension. "Imma just... go... watch the foals... so... bye..."

"Let it go, Moon," he grunts. "It was a long time ago."

"Meet me out in the field," she growls and storms out.

Rain watches her leave and trots into the living room with Shadow.

"Don't ask. And whatever happens, don't get involved."

Shadow just laughs. "By all means Rain, you don't have to tell me twice." he says, still watching over the foals as they played a small game of tag. "Just come let me know when it's safe."

"Hahaha! You got a LOT to learn kid," he smirks. "Safety isn't in this family's vocabulary."

He leans down face to face.

"You've only met a few of our multitude of enemies."

Just then, Moon comes through the door with an indignant countenance. Instead of arguing though, she merely sulks into the kitchen.

"That maneuver will not work if you perform it," he warns Shadow before heading to the door. "C'mon Celestia, I wanna show you how to fly."

"No," she refuses with a huff.

He scoops her up, "Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

And so they continue as they exit.

"Why is she like that," Haze ponders aloud.

"A question I've wondered my whole life." Shadow snickers, Haze obviously not getting the inside joke. He sits there a moment, thinking what Rain meant.

"Well, this morning turned out pretty cruddy, huh kids?" The stallion asks.

"What do ya mean daddy?" the filly inquires.

"I'm confused, Moon's sulking, and Rain is... well, Rain. I tell ya young ones, I can't wait to see your older years." Shadow smirks, lying down lazily on the couch. "I imagine it'll be... interesting... to say the least..."

"So," Haze steps back. "Rain is 'rain'? Does that mean I ate part of him?"

"Haze... I don't know how that logic works... and thinking about it is giving me a headache." Moon then walks into the room, a look of apathy across her face.

'Oh wonderful...' Shadow starts thinking to himself. 'Good-bye headache, hello migraine.'

"That's not nice daddy." Shade states, a unnoticed glow around the stallion.

"Shhh!" he partly growls. "Also, don't use your magic on me without my knowing."

"Fine..." she replies, shuffling her hooves arounds, looking down.

"I have nothing against you at the moment," she snorts. "Anyways, Haze, honey?"

"Yeah, Mama?"

"Have you been practicing flying?"

"No," he mutters, scratching at the ground. "But I did eat part of Mr. Nightrain!"

Utterly dumbfounded she stares at her son, then looks to Shadow. "What?"

"Heh... these kids and their imaginations..." Shadow nervously chuckles, looking away. "Anyway, I was meaning to actually ask you, or more so your mother, a question." he says, trying to change the subject.

"Why don't you fly?" Shade asked her brother, messing with his wings. "Do your wings not work?"

"Fire Mane?" she sneers. "Fine. I'll open a portal, but I'm not going in with you."

"I can't," Haze groans and pushes her away. "I tried."

"Fair enough." Shadow states, not, by all means, forcing her to do anything she might not have wanted at this moment.

"All ya gotta do is flap 'em, like this." Shade says, her little wings buzzing as she levitated a few inches off the ground. "See, it's not hard."

A portal of black flame opens next to the stallion that Moon nods towards.

Haze squints in sadness and sulks off into the kitchen.

Stepping through the gateway to oblivion itself for yet another time, he is almost instantly greeted by Fire, the sudden mention of his name almost instantly at his side nearly makes him actually scream.

"DON'T DO THAT!" Shadow states, grabbing where his heart would be. "It's still early in the morning!"

"I wouldn't know the time, as we have none here in infinity," she smirks. "Where's my tiny wimp of a daughter? Could she not withstand the sound of thousands of agonized ponies? Cannot face the reality that some came here at her hoof? How trajic."

"Yes... well..." Shadow chokes, not wanting to say anything he might regret. "I came here in hopes of making a deal of the sort."

"You understand my terms, correct? Any eye for an eye."

"Which is why I'm hesitant to ask. Ya see... I'd like to, uh... bring somepony back, as to make amends and such..." Shadow says with an unnerved tone. "And I'm just wondering how much of an 'eye' you'll be asking for..."

"Depends on the pony," she states, waiting for him to get on with it.

"Fine. Her name's Joyce, Sally Joyce to be exact." Shadow states, assuming she knows who he was talking about.

"I know the names of everypony here," she informs. "Your sister does not reside here. Perhaps you should consult that stallion who defiled my disgrace of a daughter. He would know more of 'the other side' than I."

Again, the portal opens behind Shadow.

"Oh wonderful. Off to go speak with Rain once more. Fun!" Sarcasm and much distaste followed. He wasn't happy with the little visit, not so much he didn't like Rain. In fact, Rain was kind of starting to grow on him a bit. Of course, upon exiting the portal, it turns out to be night. "I forget that time is... different from here and there." he scoffs to himself, the light breeze cooling him off.

Rain sits on the roof, staring up at the clouds slowly passing over the moon. It would rain tomorrow. He knew by instinct, but had come out to confirm. More than anything, he enjoyed stargazing, imagining that HE was flying up there in the clouds, watching over him.

"Hey! Nightrain!" Shadow calls. "I need to ask you something important!"

The larger stallion jumps down with a ground-shaking thud.

"Eh-heh, forget my weight," he chuckles. "Anyway, what is it?"

"You wouldn't happen to know anything about a place after death other than Hell, would you? Because I just want to make a deal for a... long time friend, and Fire states that she wasn't there." Shadow projects, explaining his dilemma.

"You mean Heaven," he asks in disbelief. "A place opposite of Hell."

"Then again," he resumes. "There ARE the ghosts still walking this- Wait! You went to the she-devil to make a deal?!"

"You make it sound like a bad thing." Shadow laughs, having obviously struck a nerve somehow. "As you were saying?"

"You might want to limit your affiliations with her," he warns. "But I might be able to find a guy who can help."

Suddenly, he smirks, "For a price."

"I was prepared to make a deal with the devil herself, so I imagine making one with you couldn't be that much worse." Shadow says, basically saying 'what do you want.'

"A dark red apple," he states with a rather stupid grin.

Shadow just glares with a frown. "Imma hurt you one day..." he pouted, turning around and heading into the woods. "Tell Moon Imma go pick an apple, she knows where the plantation is."

"Nah, I think I'll follow," he chimes.

"Which leads me to wonder why in Equestria do you want me to get the apple when you're so willing to do so yourself?" Shadow didn't need an answer, because he already knew, or thought, it was really just to annoy him.

He rolls his eyes.

"Well, first off, if I go to get it then you won't be paying for it."

Then he looks off and shudders.

"And there a squirrels in the trees... And snakes... And things making noises when you can't see what they are..."

"Yea, yea... I've been living in these woods almost my entire life, and the worst I've seen come through here is your ugly mug." Shadow chuckles, just messing with Rain, who he didn't suppose took the joke all that well.

"Regardless, in all seriousness, I do believe a vampony is the worst I've met through these parts, and even she was friendly..."

"Forget vampires," he says, ignoring the insult. "Bears!"

"Vam... pony..." Shadow corrects. "And what about bears? Are you scared of like... every animal imaginable or something?"

"No," he snorts. "Wolves, hyenas, parrots, jaguars, panthers, chickens, the headless horse, you, Fire Mane, Bloodfang, pythons, garter snakes, moths, beetles, rats, mice, most rodents, foxes, fox squirrels, and lemurs are a few animals I'm not afraid of!"

"Did I ask for a list? Geez... I wonder if Bill still has that two for one special going on tonight..." he mutters to himself.

It didn't take an awful long time to reach the plantation, the new owners quite fond of Shadow since the older passed away.

"There ya go, far as the eye can see. Now, all I gotta do is find a red one."

"Green, green, green, ooh yellow, green, red, red, green," on and on he continues looking at apples. "Black, green, yellow, yellow, yellow, rotten, blue, re-"

Realizing what he just said, Rain steps back to confirm his sight. "Red..."

Bored he trots off through the trees singing to himself, "Well ya got, sweet lovin', hot from the oven! All the muffins that a man could desire!"

Shadow stands at the edge of the orchard, never entering. "Just let me know when ya have had your fill Rain."

"Sorry, Shorty," he calls back. "But YOU'VE gotta hand it to me. Otherwise YOU didn't pay me."

Shadow just glanced around the edge and grabbed the best looking apple he could find at first sight. It looked red enough, to him at least. "Here, catch!" he says, throwing the fruit at Rain.

He inspects the fruit before tossing it back.

"Darker," he continues trotting around, barely paying any attention to the fruit, but rather trying to find various bugs and smaller creatures.

Shadow mutters a few unmentionable phrases under his breath, now ACTUALLY examining every apple until he came across for one of a deep crimson. It wasn't but maybe ten minutes before he found one so dark, it was literally almost black. He picks the fruit and heads back to Rain, who was still looking at the bugs and such. "Here, dark enough for ya?"

He stares at it hard before picking it up and holding it close to his face.

"I dunno, looks kinda bruised," he smirks.

"Ya know, I have half a mind to just forget about the whole deal thing and just go home..." Shadow remarks, not amused in the slightest.

"Just a joke," he chuckles as he literally sucks out all but the core, skin, and seeds of the apple. "Now. East!"

Merrily, he trots off not really caring about all his supposed 'fears'.

"Keep up slow poke!"

Shadow just hangs his head low, slowly following the stallion. "Come on Shadow, it's to meet Joyce again. Just stay calm and deal with it." he tells himself.

For ages they trot, dawn sluggishly approaching. By now they had reached another forest, this one darker in color than the Everfree. Not a sound can be heard within, but a path of glowing sapphires appears upon their entry. The large ominous trees form an archway as they progress.

"Welcome to Nytarat," Rain says in a more relaxed tone. "From here, we progress to the mountains, and then down the cave to Shaitrynkrop."

Shadow shook out of a gaze, only just returning back to reality from his wandering mind. "Huh? Oh, when'd we get here? Where are we?" he asks, having not had any sleep starting to take an affect on his mood.

Surprised Rain looks back at his follower, "Need to rest? It's safe here."

"Oh... no, I can go..." Shadow says wearily, trying his best to lie. He wasn't sure WHY he was trying to lie through that, seeing as rest would be wonderful, but he just felt it best to go on.

"Suit yourself," he states. "But up ahead lying will not get you nowhere."

A birdcall sounds in the distance.

"Chizru," he thinks aloud. "Beautiful little songbirds. Maybe we'll see some on the way back."

Shadow was basically fighting to keep his eyes open now. "Huh? Oh, birds... yea..." With a slight lean, he starts off into the forest, walking past Rain. "Come on, let's go."

He paces up next to him, "We rest in the forest, or I'm carrying you. Take yer pick."

"Neither!" Shadow retorts with newfound energy. "We press on!" Just as the words left his mouth, he crashed to the ground, fast asleep.

Rain sighs and lays down not far from the sleeping stallion. A glowing white stallion of the same stature as Nightrain approaches from within the forest. His mane is white, long, and flowing like silk with the breeze produced by his movement. He barely seems to touch the ground as he steadily glides like liquid over the ground, wings folded neatly on his sides.

"Torch?" Rain gasps with joy. "Long-time no-see, bud!"

"Still lacking in manners I see," he smirks. "We thought you'd never come back."

"I was gonna bring my kids to you guys for training in the field of 'magic'."

"Such a uneducated word for it," he scoffs. "So, you settled down?"

"I could've been talking about M-"

"Silence!" he barks. "Don't say here name here at this time."

"Ahh," Rain sighs. "Again?"

"Yes."

"I see."

Torch stares at Shadow for a moment.

"Who's this?"

"Shadow," Rain responds. "Wants to bring somepony back."

"From?"

"Not sure where she is."

"She?"

"Just a hunch."

Shadow suddenly jumps up, another energy burst taking over. "I wasn't sleeping!" he states before quickly freezing in place, an unknown stallion to his side. "Rain... Who's your friend?"

"Torch," he states bluntly. "Goody-two-shoes, pain in the a-"

"That's enough," he cuts Rain off. "My name is Torch. Tell me, who is it you wish to call back from the afterlife?"

"THANK YOU! FINALLY! Somepony who understands to just get right to the point!" Shadow sighs in relief. "Her name's Joyce, and apparently she isn't in Hell. I know because even the devil herself couldn't make a deal with me for this reason. Would you... happen to know of a way I can bring her back?"

He looks at Rain questionably.

"Hey, I didn't refer him to her!" he retorts indignantly.

"Follow me," he sighs and continues down the path. "Have Rain carry you if you have to, because I won't wait up."

Rain smirks at Shadow.

"Carry? Pffft... I can-" And just like before, Shadow's face meets the ground, this time REALLY out cold.

Chuckling, Rain lifts the unconscious stallion onto his back and progresses onward.

Almost an hour passes as they walk down the path. Only the occasional distant call of a wild animal would sound, but nothing more. Eventually, they come to the base of a mountain into which the sapphire road continues, but not turning into emeralds. Faint golden blooms of lilies dangle on the walls, illuminating the stone tunnel. It is cool within, but surprisingly dry.

Occasionally, a pathway of different light and stone will open, one of blue with amethyst path, one of orange with ruby flooring, but they continue down the original. They soon enter a large room of giant jade blooms and onyx floors. Blue flames surround a large black cushion on which a stallion bigger than Rain lounges.

The Alicorn before them is colored much like Dark sun, only deep sea blue in place of white.

"What brings you here?" he growls.

"Eh," Rain steps back a little. "You're not still mad are ya?"

"At the moment, yes."

"Great," he whispers to himself.

Torch steps in, "We have brought a stallion wishing to perform a resurrection."

"Really," he inquires with interest and walks over to the sleeping stallion on Rain's back.

"Please don't comment," Rain groans as the larger chuckles.

Shadow's ear twitches, eyes squinting tight, then loose as he starts to awaken from a well deserved nap. He lifts his head, eyes ,met with that of ANOTHER strange stallion. He froze, suddenly taking a quick notice to his surroundings with peripheral vision. Shadow is silent, gaze unbroken, but manages to mouth the words 'wow', still being observed by the other pony.

The giant booms with laughter.

"Perv," Rain mumbles. "Ge'down Shadow, and explain what you want."

Still in awe of his surroundings, Shadow slowly climbs off of Rain, mesmerized with jaw agape. It takes a minute before he is able to find his words, and keep his mind from the habitat.

"Full name," he demands, returning to a normal state of mind.

"Joyce Eternal" Rain answers for him. "Killed in the Empire wars."

"You mean the Missing Mare," he asks in surprise. "Heh. Ambitious. You'll first have to locate her, then pray to your fullest that God'll allow Grieve to perform the action."

"Here it comes," Rain huffs.

"But first, payment is due," the alicorn smirks. "Go to canterlot and into Jewell's chambers, I'm sure you've met her haven't you?"

"He's married to my student," Rain snorts.

"Well then, you must have. Anyway, she had a cat at some point, not sure if it lives still. But I want a cat toy. Preferably any catnip trinkets and little mice, the furry toy kind, not the squeky or smooth."

"Ahem, yes. Well, I'm sure Rain might have already told you, but I need to bring somepony back..."

"You'd assume that her last name is Eternal?" Shadow questions, ignoring all the meaningless payments he knew was coming. "Her name's Sally Joyce... and she WAS my sister... or at least she always felt like my sister..." he sighs, not really in the mood for talking, especially in front of strangers. "And since when is she the Missing Mare? I wasn't informed of this?"

"Regardless, she is the mare who was classified as your 'sister'," the giant shrugs. "What I can see within your mind confirms that she is indeed the Missing Mare. She never quite moved on, so as long as you can find her wandering the ruins of that village, Grieve can bring her back."

Rain whispers to Shadow, "He likes to talk."

"And besides," the alicorn continues. "The workings of the deceased are not how you make your living. You are but a stay-at-home father, not a worker of The Order."

"Ask his name so he'll shut up," Rain whispers sharply this time.

"Then again, I do not recall it being your job either ,Rain."

"Great," he moans.

"In fact, I haven't seen you since you took on that filly."

"Mare now."

"So much for keeping in touch."

"That filly has a complicated family."

"As do you."

"C'mon, Shadow. We have some cat toys to get" Rain mutters, turning away abruptly and hiding his face with his mane as he walks quickly away.

Trotting beside Rain, Shadow states, "I might be a stay at home father, but I'll tell ya that doing so is A LOT more work than a job itself..." He was constantly slowing his pace to observe the gems all around, taking his time in following Rain.

"I'm also assuming you might be interested about my sister no less huh?" Shadow asks, knowing that he, like pretty much everypony else, had to know about his history if it should ever come to question.

"Eh," Rain mumbles. "I don't really care."

He winces before changing his mind, "Uh, nevermind. Let's hear it."

"I'll give you the short version, and please don't tell Moon..." Shadow says, asking as a friend. "Back when I was a colt, I didn't have ACTUAL parents. I was... adopted of the sort, not really taken in, but cared for enough to where I considered them my family. Hay, I lived in their barn." he chuckles. "Anyway, she was the daughter of who I considered 'father', and so, she became my 'sister'. I treated her, joked with her, and talked with her just like one, so the idea just stuck."

"Atleast you had a loving family," he snorts with distaste at a sudden memory.

"What good does it do to have something so wonderful, to only lose it when needed most..." Shadow remarks, brushing on past the alicorn. "Besides, I considered them my family, but only Joyce considered me her brother. Nopony else ever took interest in me, save Davy..."

"That is still somepony who cares," he remarks. "I had only these guys, but even then I could never leave my step-father because of Bloodfang."

Shadow's attention had been capture, for a time at least. "Go on..."

"Let's see," he sighs. "I ran into torch who was preteen at the time, and brought me here to treat many wounds. I frequented this place many times, always being welcomed, even being trained by Hale in more advanced 'magic'. Hale being the big guy you just met. Anywho, they offered me countless times a home here, but I had to decline."

His eyes drop to the floor, "Bloodfang was always weaker, more fearful than I had been. Had I left him alone, he would have been murdered by his own, biological father. Heh, my life is the reason Fire Mane hates me. She offered me the same deal as that demon offered you long ago, only I refused. Heh heh, I wasn't that brave!"

"So," Rain begins as they enter the forest. "We go to Jewyll's place. Unpleasant."

"I would think." Shadow states. "Though Imma take your word for it, since I never actually entered the place. Anyway, wanna just... fly there? I REALLY don't want to make that walk..."

"We'll have to walk a small ways into the woods if ya want to fly," he informs. "Funny though, I didn't fancy you the flying type."

"I'm not." Shadow remarks. "I actually dread flying. It really kinda annoys me..."

"Don't see why," he states walking into the brush. "To fly is to be free. Or atleast it is when you lived as a slave to a wingless alicorn." He snorts at that last bit.

"Funny thing is, I kinda miss him."

"Who? Bloodfang? I am by FAR sorry to say, but I DO NOT like him." Shadow states, happy to avoid the fact of explaining why he hated flying.

"No," he corrects before launching up into the air. "Grine."

Shadow glares at the sky, reluctant to do the same. "Well pardon me. I tend to forget who is related to who in this family..."

Unfurling his wings, the pegasus takes flight, catching up with Rain and heading in the direction of Canterlot, or so he assumed.

They arrive at the palace just past midnight. Only a single guard, rather skittish looking, is left to guard the entrance. He let's the two in without hesitation, and so they proceed to Celestia's old wing of the castle. One particular door is marked with a oval garnet resembling Jewyll's cutie mark.

"You've gotta get the stuff," Rain states.

"Mind telling me what in the hay I'm gonna run into as soon as I enter?" Shadow asks, VERY hesitant.

"The suffocating aroma of Cocoa Tria perfume, lot's of shiny things, cat accessories, etcetera..." he shrugs. "Grab me one of her silver chokers if you would."

"If I happen to run into one amongst the plentiful abundances of luxury, I shall." Shadow states, very slowly taking steps forward towards the door, "If you hear choking and gagging, the aromas got me." he jokes half-heartedly, opening and stepping through the door.

"Mrrrrrrrrrow!" a fluffy black cat greets the stallion.

Shadow jumps, the cat's sudden appearance scaring him. "That's the second time today!" he scolds at himself, clutching his chest. He takes a moment to observe his surroundings. The floor was of a very waxy textile design, the walls inside of the finest wood in Equestria, aligned in simple cabin style. The decor within consisted of very lacey fixtures, every table, chair, and curtain lined with delicate and intricate fleece, elegant in both looks and color. The smell inside was a rich hazel, a few candles just now burning out from when the last he came he suspected, the mare forgetting to put them out before going to Fire. Shadow just kind of stood in amazement.

The cat purrs, rubbing up against his leg. "Mrrow!"

Nightrain bursts in looking alarmed.

"I KNEW IT!"

He scurries over to the cat.

"A cat!" he chimes, stroking the furball.

"Hmmm... yes, quite." Shadow says, rolling his eyes. The pegasus takes a quick look around, looking high and low for a cat toy, Rain being of no help since he'd seen that cat.

"Come on Rain, it's just a cat. Let's hurry up and find this toy before I get hungry." Shadow states, a terribly malicious grin growing across his face.

He scoops up the cat and hisses, "Jewyll abandoned it, it is now mine!"

"And Moony will love you as well little Sir Fluffums!" he purrs, nuzzling the feline. "Not tell Sargent Grumpy Hooves that what he's looking for is on the vanity table next to the water bed in the 'Special' room in back."

"I... what... did..." Shadow was dumbstruck by the name. After taking a moment to process the thought, Shadow quickly returns to the task at hoof. "So this 'special' room... What makes it... special?"

Rain blushes.

"Do I have to tell you?"

"No you don't actually, because you can go in there and get it for me so you don't have to." Shadow states, stepping over to the kitty. "And don't worry, I won't hurt the cat, lest it hurts me first." Shadow grins.

"You must be the one to collect the payment," Rain objects, pulling the cat away.

"Fine, but then you have to tell me what's inside the 'special' room and why it's special." Shadow snorts, reaching again for the kitty, this time a rumble in his stomach telling him that he was getting hungry.

He backs up a little.

"Well uh," he he states, clearly embarrassed. "It was used for um... stuff... like what you and Moon did to umm... Ahem.. Make the foals.."

Shadow glared at him. "By the end of this, you'll end up owing me..." The pegasus looks towards the direction of the 'infamous' room, so to say. "Only for you Joyce..."

"Moon'll be happy," he offers. "She adores felines."

The grey stallion sighed a great sigh, now stepping through the door into the room. All that was heard was a few shrieks before Shadow came crashing back through, cat toy in hoof. He only shudders while he stands, an expression of slight horror on his face.

"What?" Rain asks, standing on a chair, clutching the struggling cat tightly.

Shadow scowls an evil glare at the alicorn. "You want to try me?" he asks, tucking the toy in his vest. "Because I'd love to see you go in there..." he growls.

Rain just stares at him.

"What's in there?"

"I am not to repeat the horrors of which I have seen. Come on, let's go..."

Repressing the urge to peek, Rain exits with Shadow.

"Should we drop Sir Fluffums off at the house first?"

"I have somepony I have done about three OUTRAGEOUS deals to see, so I'd like to see her as soon as possible, so to answer your question... No." Shadow says, irritated and agitated.

Rain looks at the cat then to Shadow, then back to the cat.

"If we teleport there can we?"

"No." Shadow states bluntly.

"It only takes a couple of steps," he coxes. "Then a couple more back to the cave."

"Then hurry the buck up! I'm tired of waiting!" Shadow flares.

"Whys so grumpy?" he sneers opening the Void.

They step through and emerge back at the house.

"MooOOoon!" Rain calls, trotting inside. "I'm just gonna leave Sir Fluffums with you!"

He scurries out just as Moon is asking 'Who?'.

"Hurry, hurry, hurry," he commands, charging into a new portal.

Moon steps out onto the porch. Shadow turns and waves off, calling.

"It wasn't my idea!" he says, stepping through the portal.

Torch greets the two upon their arrival.

"That was quick," he laughs. "I thought for sure Rain would want her cat!"

Shadow brushes past him. "I don't ever want to talk about that place again... EVER!"

Torch looks to Rain who just shrugs. They all head back to te 'throne room', the stallion from before back on the cushion.

"I take it you were successful?" he inquires.

"Here." Shadow says, throwing the toy to him.

"Very well," he states, picking up the toy. "GRIEVE!"

"What?" groans a gray, pegasus stallion a tad bit smaller than Rain. His hair is dark brown and long. "Honestly Noxxis, can't you ca-"

He notices the new pegasus.

"Who's the runt?"

"Really? How come everypony refers to me as a runt? REALLY?" he groans, hoof coming to his face. "Regardless, are you who I'm supposed to talk to?"

"About?"

Shadow tries to present himself a bit better. "Sorry. I need to bring somepony back, and I'm assuming you're the one I speak with?"

"Another one," he whines to the giant. "Gimme a break Noxxis, why do you keep sending me on missions for these troublesome creatures? Let the dead be."

"So Rain," Noxxis says, ignoring the complaining stallion. "How's Nox?"

Rain stares off to the side.

"Dunno."

"I see," he mutters. "Beyond?"

"Way beyond," the shorter chuckles.

"I'll let ya know if I hear anything."

Grieve hisses before looking down at Shadow, "I need a name."

"Sally Joyce." Shadow answers, unphased by his rather rude attitude.

"Missing Mare, huh," he chuckles in a gloomy tone. "Fine. Take me to her and I'll reel her back in."

Noxxis walks over.

"You gonna need a feather?"

The gray pony smiles wickedly and rips a feather from the larger's wing.

"Hey!" he yelps.

"Let's go, Runt." he snickers, trotting past Shadow.

Shadow follows the much larger pegasus, Rain keeping close behind. "So, how exactly do we do this?" he asks.

"Well first, we shove this feather up Rainy's-"

"No," Rain snarls.

"Fine. You'll see. Now where to?"

"Well, if you're looking for the village that where she had died, then we'd be heading to Ponyville, seeing as..." Shadow soughs a bit. "That's, erm, where I... Heh, killed her..."

"Not only the village, but your sister."

Rain butts in, "She's the 'Missing Mare' because she generally hides from strangers."

Shadow rolls his eyes. "Would she consider ME a stranger?"

"She'll flee from us," Grieve explains.

Shadow, again, rolls his eyes. "So what do you suppose we do? YOU'RE the expert..."

"You call her out," Grieve states bluntly. "You're small enough to look unmenacing, Shorty."

"I'm sorry," Shadow starts. "Ummm... did I forget to mention that I DO have a name? It just so happen also, that 'runt' and 'shorty' aren't it." he bluntly states. "It's Shadow... Shadow Eternal..."

"What's the Eternal for?"

"You are just like 'him'," Rain sneers, walking off to the side a bit.

"A name is just a name in my opinion, a label on others to tell the difference. I was given this name by 'father', so that's what it is..." Shadow answers in a rather smart tone. "And why are we walking? Can't we, ya know, teleport?"

"Grieve has an utter hatred of the Void," Rain snorts. "Ain't that right, Tighta-"

The gray stallion only glances at Rain, then faces Shadow.

"Payment for teleportation via the Void will be required," he comments in a recited way.

"Is everypony out to get something from me out of this today!?" Shadow moans to himself. "What? How much? It better be worth not having to walk, because I'm not complaining TOO much here..."

"Who is this 'father'?" he inquires. "His name and date of demise."

"They all demand payment," Rain mumbles. "Where do you think I picked up the practice? Fire Mane? Certainly, not!"

Shadow sighs. Apparently, these two weren't going to get along, and somehow, he knew this. "Why would you want to know about my 'father'? I only need to bring back Joyce, nopony else..."

"Payment is payment," the pegasus shrugs.

"He loves the dead."

"Much more humorous than the living."

"Heartless."

"Brainless."

"Luckless."

"Lifeless."

"Unloved."

"Unappreciated."

"Pet."

"Minion."

They continue like this...

After about a full minute of the pointless bickering, Shadow can't stand it anymore. "JUST SHUT UP! THE BOTH OF YOU ARE FRYING MY NERVES!" he roars. "Can't we just, I dunno, get over the fact that it's the void and get there NOW so you two spend LESS time together rather than MORE!? Ugh! Imma end up popping a blood vein with you two..." The stallion takes a deep breath. "Objections? No? Then let's go!"

"Objection," Rain smirks. "I like Grieve, but I like fighting with him. You want to get this over with, you might as well pay up."

Shadow just twitches. "Fine. WHAT do you want..."

"Who is this 'father'?" Grieve repeats. "His name and date of demise."

"Blaten... Berry Blaten..." Shadow responds. "Demise in the Fall, a year before the Empire war."

"Sounds like one of the ponies Dyre mentioned," he comments to himself. "Regardless, we go."

A sudden mist picks up as Grieves eyes turn glowing, pastel yellow. Winds spiral in a tornado lie fashion, lifting the larger two only slightly off the ground.

"Get ready to launch," Rain warns just before the three are shot off into the sky.

Shadow is only able to blink before they stand amongst the ruins.

He takes a very quick glance around at his surroundings, most all of the city in complete ruins and most everypony who once lived there either gone or dead. "I'm not even going to ask about anything, let's just do what we gotta do." the pegasus almost pleads, stepping around. "I mean, I know that Ponyville kinda went downhill after me and Moon took rule, but I hadn't the clue it was this bad..." he whispers to himself.

Grieve snickers, "So many of the dead still walk."

Unsurprisingly, this causes Rain to shudder.

"You two COULD do something about this ya know that, right Shadow?" Rain groans. "Unless you two plan on being tyrants."

"Politics can wait. He must first locate the target."

"Tell ya what Rain. IF eveything goes over well with Joyce, I'll appoint her head of Ponyville, seeing as she was always one of those nit-picky mares." Shadow remarks. "And if NOT, then I really kinda don't care... I never liked this place, in ruins and such anyway. Reminds me too much of my old home..."

Shadow was contemplating what to say to her, how to apologize IF she remembered everything. "Heh, so what do I do? Just call out her name and wait till she comes?"

Grieve shrugs.

"I do not know the mare, nor do I know more than she flees from any who see her."

Rain stalks off mumbling, "You sound just like 'him'.

"Joyce!" Shadow starts, giving it a shot. "Sally Joyce! It's me! Shadow! Your brother!" This call is repeated upon multiple times, the two alicorns still speaking to each other as they do.

"Like who?" Grieve sneers.

"Not you," he whispers harshly. "Shadow."

"Like who?"

Rain turns with a huff and proceeds down the street, only to be blocked by the other.

"Answer."

"Like Grine! Alright?" the black stallion snaps before once more stomping off.

A few hours passed, Shadow continuing as such and with little luck. Eventually, the idea was becoming slimmer with each passing second, the pegasus becoming greatly demoralized.

"Time is running short," Grieve sighs from the rock on which he lay. "She'd better show soon."

"Shhh..." Shadow hushes, halting in place as soon as he heard something out of the usual. "Do you hear it?" he asks in a much lower register. Very faintly, the other two stallions could only JUST make out a distant crying. At first, it wouldn't sound any different than any other pony that might just be wallowing in self-pity, but as it neared, everything became more humid and cloudy, a fog or mist of the sort falling over the three.

"There you go," Greive smirks. "Call her in."

"Well, here goes nothing..." Shadow huffs, walking towards the soft sobbing at a steady, yet slow pace. He quickly finds himself literally only a wall away from her. Taking a breath, Shadow stepped out into the open, exposing himself. What he saw was something both majestic and horrible to him at the same time.

Before Shadow floated a completely half-phased mare of a very light cyan, no other color to the figure. There were a few distinctable features, mostly just the scars Shadow had implanted. She was an elegant mess in the stallion's eyes.

"Joyce..." The figure freezes.

Rain walks up to Grieve.

"Now?"

"What," cautions the gray one, feather in hoof. "I can't do i until I'm certain it's her and that she remembers his name at the least."

Shadow and the plasmatic mare just both glared at each other, both afraid to make the first move on account of the others reaction. The stallion figured that he should be the first, slowly bringing his front hoof up towards the pale pony.

"Joyce? Is that... really you?" The mare doesn't speak. Shadow takes a step forward. "Come on Joyce, it's me... your brother Shadow. Remember?"

She coldly beams at him, dead center in his eyes as she spoke with an echoing tone. "I have no brother..." The words cut him like a knife. It was her alright, but Shadow could already tell how this was going to end.

"Now?"

"His name."

Shadow tries to take another step forward. "Joyce..." He is knocked back by a blast of energy, the mare illuminating a faint glow of red.

"Don't speak to me like you know me Shadow! I stopped being your sister the day you put that blade through my gut!" the mare flares, winds starting to pick up.

"Joyce! Listen to me!" Shadow yells at her, undeterred by her threat.

Rain grunts.

"Now," Grieve states, lurching towards the mare.

The feather makes contact with her ethereal body, forcing her back. The spirit writhes on the ground, a fleshy substance bubbling up under her. It climbs and sticks to her phantom figure as it forms into a new body. A rotting stench clogs their nostrils. Her screams border on deafening.

Shadow throws his hooves on his ears, trying to muffle the screams. In a few seconds, everything stops. Silence. He looks at the newly formed body laying on the ground, a complete replica of a mare he once knew.

"Well... I don't think that is going to help my case either..." Shadow groans, looking over at the two. "When will she wake up?"

Grieve only shrugs.

Rain walks over to the mare and pokes at her.

Shadow pushes Rain aside. "Have a bit more respect!" he growled. Just as he said so, the mare within his hooves started to awaken...


	5. Conflicts and a Mountain Cave

"Well, it got her to wake up," he grumbles.

"C'mon Rain," Grieve whispers to the larger.

"Where?"

"Noxxis."

"But what about Luna?" he protests.

"Your friend here can handle it," he responds. "Now come. You haven't finished long-term payment just yet."

"Grrrrrah, fine," he snarls. "Sorry Shadow, you'll have to head back on your own."

The mare was still unconscious, but nonetheless breathing. "Heh... Wouldn't be the first time I've had to carry you home..." the pegasus states, placing her body over on his and starting off towards the Everfree.

* * *

Moonshadow paces on the porch wearily. Shadow had been gone so long, maybe something had happened. Nightrain too had disappeared along with him. Had the cat been a parting gift?

Luna notices the mare and joins her.

"I'm sure they will return," Luna comforts. "You yourself said that they are not ones to abandon dependants."

The violet maned pony only sighs and continues to survey the horizon.

Inside, Haze sits on the floor, flipping through his mother's sketch book. He knew she didn't allow anypony to peep in the cover, but temptation had befallen upon the colt. So many pictures. Pictures of places beyond Equestria. Places filled with strange creatures and alien architecture. What were these?

After flipping through many sketches, he comes across a faded photograph. Due to aging, it is indistinguishable save a statue of some large, winged mare. Who?

He gazes out his window at the sky. Mr. Rain and his dad had not yet returned. This had worried the mothers.

"Hey Night?"

Shade was sitting over to the side, playing with a doll like it was her servant. "Yea Haze? What is it?" she asks, never really looking up from her toy.

"I'm going." he states, still staring out the window.

Shade stops what she was doing, full attention now aimed at her brother. "What do you mean by going?"

"I'm not sure myself," he admits. "But I want to find the statue in this picture."

The filly snatches the booklet away from Haze. "This is mommy's sketch book... We aren't allowed to look in it..." She glares at the colt. "I have half a mind to tell her..."

"Go ahead," he says climbing into the window. "But I wanna see the mare."

"You keep thinking like that and you'll end up hurt Haze..."

Ignoring her he just out, silently calling back.

"I don't care."

Shade just chuckles. "I know you don't, which is why that if you leave, you're taking me with you."

Smirking, Haze carefully and quietly opens the window to their room and trots off into the Everfree, Shade following lazily behind.

* * *

Moon trots rapidly in circles waiting for Shadow's return. What if something had gone wrong? What if Nightrain took him 'there'? Would they kill her husband? They certainly knew how. But what of Rain? He would've come back, so where were they?

As the mare continued to pace the floor, she noticed a VERY faint figure in the distance. After about three or so moments, she realized that it was Shadow.

"Shadow?" Moon whispers and bolts for her mate, leaving Luna searching for Rain.

The stallion sets the body to the side. At first, Moon doesn't notice, but only after a moment, she realizes that Shadow was carrying a sky blue mare with white stripes all up and down her body, much like a zebra. Her mane was a dirty blonde, long and unkempt, much like Shadow's if it were in a feminine style. She was just a normal earth pony.

"Moon... Meet Joyce... My sister..."

"An earth pony?" she sniffs at the body and coughs. "She obviously needs a bath after-"

Moon cuts off and looks around frantically.

"Where's Rain?"

"Ran off to pay some stupid debt to a crazy stallion about his size if not larger that I care not to remember the name." Shadow smartly remarks. "Excuse me while I go take myself a nap..."

"Noxxis," Moon hisses under her breath before adding. "Check on the kids first will you? I'll take in Joyce and set her up on the couch or something."

"I'm sure they're fine Moon. I mean, how much trouble could they possibly get into in their room?" Shadow states, stepping slightly off balance. "Besides, I'm beat. I NEED to lay down or I'll hit the ground harder than lead."

"Fine," Moon caves as she lifts the unconscious mare and takes her in.

* * *

The next morning, Shadow had quite the rude awakening. "Shadow!" Moon screeches and shoves the pegasus out of bed. "THEY'RE GONE!"

Landing rather bluntly on the hard ground was becoming more and more tolerable each time it happened. regardless, it still hurt. "Owww... W-what do you mean?"

"The foals are GONE," she repeats, suppressing tears with rage. "G-O-N-E- GONE!"

This was certainly new to the stallion. "Say wha... g... gone... You mean... they left?" Shadow was only just able to get the words out, several feelings he had never felt in his life falling over him.

"I want my babies Shadow," she barks as she reverts to her Voidling form. "NOW!"

That bark, that yell from Moon... Shadow had been under stress far beyond that of the capabilities of many other ponies AND came through, but with this situation and that scream, he snapped.

His eyes grew wide as his facial expression drew a blank. He calmly steps out the door. "I'm going to find them. Follow if you will, but try to keep your voice at a less annoying state..."

* * *

The two young foals slink through the underbrush. Where they were was uncertain until they reached the edge of a clearing in which stood the monument to Nightmare Moon. At the statues feet lay Nightrain.

At fist, Haze contemplates trotting over to greet the pony, but concludes that it would be unwise, and so cautions his sister to stay out of sight. Only one close call and the two are able to proceed further, to the Eastern edge of Equestria.

Before them lay a bog, bubbling and oozing on the ground. Here and there, dryland connects in many paths through the maze.

"Let's go," declares the colt as he trots into the foggy marsh.

There was a soft buzz over Haze and, looking up, he saw his sister levitating over them. "Looks dangerous on foot Haze. Sure you can't fly?" she inquires, not picking on the colt but more concerned rather.

"I can barely flap my wings," he snorts.

"Why?" she asks, careful to listen out for anything.

"They're too big!"

"Then I can understand the lift off, but wouldn't that make you good at gliding?" she asks, landing next to him and continuing on hoof. "Even so, mommy and daddy are gonna be mad when they find out we're gone."

"I can't even get off the ground," he mumbles. "And they're always mad. Why would this be any different?"

"Because they'd flip a dip." Shade states, thinking about what they'll do. "And they might fight, but it's what mommies and daddies do, though I haven't seen any others. I just assume that it's normal." she was starting to think out loud.

"It isn't," Haze sighs as he continues to walk. "Mama and Rain rarely ever fight that way. So it isn't needed."

He kicks a rock with his large hoof. Why was his body this big? Why the thick fur? Why did he look like that mare statue?

"Maybe Mama isn't Mama."

"What do you mean? Who else could mommy be if mommy is not mommy?" Shade asks, thinking to make sure the sentence made sense before nodding her head.

"Well you look like Daddy," he points out. "But I'm large and furry with green eyes, unlike Mama. But that statue looked like me."

"A coincidence perhaps?" Shade argues.

He gives her a look before once more moving forward.

* * *

"Where? Where? Where?" Moon zips through the air frantically searching for her lost children.

Shadow is still calmly trotting at a steady pace, face blank as before and tone extremely blunt. He knew they were on the trail, but from the looks, they had a pretty good head start, a day or so perhaps.

"Haze!" she practically wails. "Night! KIDS! WHERE THE BUCK ARE YOU?!"

She gasps upon noticing somepony on the ground ahead, "Nightrain?!"

Rain looks up only to be knocked on his back by his former student.

"What?!" he asks in alarm.

"Haze and Night are gone!" she nearly chokes.

He pushes the distressed mare off of him and turns to Shadow for an answer.

Shadow continues following the trail, ignoring the taller stallion as his expression never changed. "Close..." is all he mutters as he walked by keeping pace.

Rain turns to Moon, but finds her to have already flown back up, and therefore joins her.

* * *

"Close," Haze mutters at the other side of the bog.

Night had already fallen and the moon rose high above the dark forest of thick trees and brush. It looked similar to the forest behind the statue.

"Night," he calls back. "Could you light the path?"

"You know that mommy and daddy will come looking for us. Wouldn't lighting a path make it easier for them to see us?" Shade ponders out loud.

"Just dimly," he responds. "Enough to see the ground."

A faint golden glow illuminates around the two, just lighting the ground a possibly a hoof in front of them. "That good enough brother?" she asks, somewhat in a half-like dreamy tone. She was obviously getting tired.

He nods as they proceed into the forest ahead. The ground is covered in a variety of flora, not allowing sight of the earth beneath. It takes only five minutes of stumbling to reach a moonlit clearing.

There it stands tall; the mare statue. She is a fellow pegasus, but of stone. Her eyes are made of onyx with a citrine, cat-eye iris. The large wings are held in the same position the Haze generally holds his in,slightly parted from the body and at an angle. Even her mane and tail were of the same style, and her fur just as thick.

Haze stares at it in awe from a few hooves in front of his sister. No cracks or chippings. No vines choking her figure. The whole statue was well kept, almost new in appearance. He reads the engraving set before the wonder.

"Vexnis, Queen of the Void," he says aloud.

The filly yawned, propping up against the figure. "That's nice..." she says, closing her eyes. "But I think it's time we waited on mommy and daddy... You got to see your statue... and I got to tag along... All works out for the better..." With that statement, she was fast asleep, snoring only slightly.

As soon as she dozes off, a green fog collects around them, glowing darkly. The figure of a mare appears beside the monument of stone, her likeness easily seen. The fur on her body was like a black hole, her mane violet, her eyes like the statue's, and her eyelashes are blue. When her lips part into a smirk, it exposes venom-dripping fangs in a mouth whose inner walls are the color and smell of rotting flesh.

"What have we here?" she cackles. "A little Voidling and his pet sister, hmm? Heh heh, your muzzle resembles my daughter's."

She breathes in his face, causing him to gag. The strange mare breathed in his scent.

"You even smell of her," she purrs while circling the frightened colt. "Tell me child, is your mother Moonshadow?"

Haze hears a faint voice in his mind.

_'Haze? It's me, Shade! Listen, I can sense our parents arrival. Just hold tight.'_

The filly remained asleep, or at least her pretend sleep. Just from the smell she knew she didn't want to look.

Haze steps towards Vexnis and answers, "Yes."

Suddenly, Moon charges through the bushes and attempts to tackle the mare, but Vexnis merely holds up a hoof, forcing her to halt.

Rain is the next to emerge from the bushes, but merely stares at the pegasus.

"Vexnis?"

She draws up her lip into a malicious grin.

"Long time no see, little stallion."

Shadow is last to emerge from the bushes, stepping past the two that were following him and moving in a direct path towards the foals, paying Vexnis no mind. Every step he took after seeing them however, grew heavier with anger as his face clearly showed.

The pegasus never draws her attention from Rain, whom she stalks towards.

"I see you did not fail me," she smirks. "I told you you couldn't keep her away. Told you you couldn't prevent her from marrying any other."

The stallion shrinks. Vexnis was his own height, but considerably more powerful. So powerful that she rivaled even Fire Mane.

"So, little stallion, are you prepared to tell her? Tell her WHO is her real mother? Tell her what actually happened?"

Moon stares at Rain and asks, "Rain? What is she talking about? Who is she?"

"Y...you're mother, Vexnis," he stumps as he lays on the ground with his face hidden by his mane. "She is your REAL mother. The one who gave you to Fire Mane. The pony who really killed Mothwisp. The one who led me to you."

Shadow was completely oblivious to the scene behind him, glaring at the two foals. "Your punishment is decided by your reasoning. Tell me why you left." He didn't even give them a chance to open their mouths before screaming. "NOW!"

Shade was the first to step up. "I c-came to k-keep him s-safe with my magic..." she studders.

"No playing or contact with other ponies for two months. No toys, no magic, and only bread and water." Shadow growls, thinking this to be as lenient as he could possibly think. "And you little colt?"

"To find somewhere I belong," the colt replies coolly glaring at his father. "Rain is the only one who is even interested in me back at that house."

Moon's eyes grow wide as she processes the information she just received.

"So," she begins with a choke. "All this time. All the pain, the torture. My bucked up life..."

Vexnis laughs hoarsely, "That's right my daughter. I set up Grine and Nightmare in power of the Void. I chose Fire Mane as your false mother. I ate your father. I killed Moth, and I brought you to Rain."

"Moonshadow," Rain whispers to himself in a sorrowful fear. "Moonshadow. My little Moony..."

The hornless alicorn glares tearfully at her mother, managing to emit but one word, "Why?"

"To find somewhere you belong?" Shadow freezes at this statement. He knew exactly the feeling his son was having. Nevertheless, that didn't give him any excuse to do what he had done. He was only a colt, and only THOUGHT he knew what he wanted.

"Haze, son... What made you think you don't belong with us?"

"I don't look like either of you," he growls. "I can't fly, I don't fight or cause as many problems as the rest of you."

He looks off at the other scene while adding, "And I kinda like the tall lady. She looks like me and has the same power!"

"Why?" Vexnis booms with laughter. "Because I needed a strong heir with a worthy mate! But Rain has failed me on that part unless I can ever locate little Nox."

"To your own child?" Moon questions in disbelief. "How could you abandon me with such an uncaring pony like Fire Mane."

Vexnis only chuckles at the inside joke.

"Moon, Moon," Rain is barely even whispering the name now. "I still love you. I always have, and always will. Oh, Moon. Why? Why'd you come? Why? Why...why..."

Haze trots over to Vexnis and clings to her giant foreleg.

"I'd rather live with her than all of you," he hisses.

Shadow wasn't playing games anymore. He had enough of it.

"HAZE! DO NOT SPEAK TO ME LIKE I AM SOME LOW GRADE STALLION WHO CAN'T THINK! YOU HAVE ABSOLUTELY NO RIGHT TO SAY SUCH THINGS! NOW YOU COME OVER HERE BEFORE I GET ANGRY! NOW!"

Of course, Shadow didn't exactly know what to say, but before the colt or anypony else said anything, he flashes over to Haze and pulls him away from the mare.

"ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME! YOU THINK YOU KNOW WHAT YOU WANT!? YOU'RE A COLT SON! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU WANT! I WOULD KNOW, I SPENT MY WHOLE LIFE IN THE SAME CONDITION! YOU WANT TO END UP LIKE ME!? DO YOU!?"

Never had he raise his voice at anypony in such a manner, nor did he care at that point. He was blind with fury, and the only thing that kept him from resorting to completely killing somepony or breaking down a few hundred trees in anger was the fact that it was his son.

"ANSWER ME NOW!"

Haze struggles to get away from the deranged stallion.

"NO I DON'T! THAT'S WHY I DON'T WAN-"

He is cut off by Rain, who gently takes the colt from Shadow. Carefully, he cages the foal in hs wings.

"Both o' you calm down," Rain commands softly. "The matter can be dealt with later."

He slowly walks back over to Moon, then adds, "Neither of you would want to do or say something regretful."

Vexnis watches the ordeal with pleasure before addressing Moon once more, "See, Daughter? Your life is miserable, for you did not follow your designated path."

The large mare jetures herself into the sky and calls out, "I am your goddess, your queen! Those who defy me can not live happily, nor can they die without consequence. I shall return to rule the Void now that I know Nightrain has failed me! You will regret this my daughter!"

At that, a black vortex of lightning opens and engulfs her whole.

Moon only stands there in shock. Her life, her whole past, was a lie. Worst of all, Rain knew. He knew! Yet...

"You!" she lashes at Rain. "WHY?"

"To protect you," he practically whispers.

"FROM WHAT? THE CHILDHOOD OF HAPPINESS PROMISED TO ME?!"

"If I HAD listened, you would not have the family you do now."

Rain does not await her reply, but leaves her to take it all in...

Shadow suddenly felt really bad. Had he really just yelled at his only son? The stallion looks over to Shade, who was almost cowering in fear of him.

"S-Shade... I..."

"No! Stay away from me!" That cut deep. Moon was dumb stricken by her new information, and Shadow was left completely heartbroken, but this time, by his own daughter.

"B-but Shade..." The filly run off behind her mother, squaling and sobbing. Another family crisis on the reason of his stupidity and rage, and worst of all, he still had Moon and Joyce to face.

Moon is shaken from her trance by the filly crying at her feet. Her daughter. Her own. She couldn't see herself as goddess over the little creature, and never could she abandon her.

Gently, she picks up the child and covers the crying filly with her wings. Her gaze meets Shadow's.

"C'mon," she sighs after a minute of silence. "We should be heading home. Bloodfang is still loose in Equestria."

Shadow is a complete wreck mentally at this point. He hears what she says, but it does little good to convince him to move. The pegasus was absolutely stuck by those words from his own daughter. He felt he had failed as a father. After a moment, he only acknowledges with a sighing nod, looking towards the ground and never looking up the whole way back. To top it all off, it started to rain.

* * *

Star and Celestia gallop merrily in the yard as Luna rests on the porch with Moon. Haze and Shade had been confined to their room, and refused to utter a peep since last night. Rain sat on the roof again staring out into the distance, and Joyce was eating breakfast in the kitchen.

Shadow hadn't seen Joyce yet, and he was pretty sure her and Luna were able to 'catch up' since his departure to get the kids. Shadow stood in the living room, wondering and pacing the floor about what to say, or HOW to say it. What exactly was 'it' that he was going to say? Even the stallion couldn't think of how to explain things. Finally, after MUCH self preparation, he decides to step into the kitchen, the instance of being noticed the most eerie of his life.

"You..." Joyce growls at him, setting down her breakfast. "The nerve of showing your face to me, much more bring me back..."

"Joyce, listen-"

"No. Actions speak louder than words Shadow. What you did to me was unforgivable. Much more, I assume, unexplainable. I know you had problems with your soul and Celestia promised help, but why would you attack us?"

"Listen, you don't understand!" Shadow says, trying to persuade her to listen. "I didn't know!"

"Yea? Didn't know? Remember when you promised you wouldn't hurt me on the field? Remember that?" She bickers back.

"I never forgot..."

"Despite I didn't return the courtesy, I didn't think I had to. You WERE practically invincible after all."

"What do you want me to say Joyce? I went through a lot of trouble to bring you back just to apologize!"

"So what? You could feel better about yourself? Heh, don't fool with me Shadow. I know you haven't a soul to care." Those hit him like a ton of bricks.

"But I do! Moon helped me get it back! I can feel now." His jaw was racked by her hoof, almost instantly as it flew at him from across the table. He stood in shock.

"Then I hope you felt that..." Just then, Moon enters the room.

"Need I ask?" she more or less states to herself then asks them.

"No." Shadow states, walking back into the living room. "I'll be upstairs... tending to my jaw..." he says, a little bit of blood trickling out of the corner of his mouth.

"I bet you'll listen to reason... Moon was it?" Joyce asks. "Should I forgive him for killing me in cold blood? Because, well I don't know, it just doesn't seem like something somepony could just be like 'Ooops, my bad. Sorry.' and then expect the other to forget everything."

"Forgive and forget," Moon responds taking some milk from the fridge. "Nightrain abused me, tortured me, basically put this immortal mae through an earthly hell."

She turns to face the newcomer.

"I was forced to bear children to him, and had him take our colt far away," she continues. "I even sat back and watched a rogue demon kill Shadow, yet he forgave me."

Now she heads for the living room.

"My family and countless others have put me through hell as I have them. My own mother is the reason for my bucked up life... but I forgive her."

With that, she returns to the porch. In truth, she was too tired to try and carry out a conversation. Needless to say, she'd spent all night with her foals, and couldn't sleep them either. She didn't know what she needed, but intended to talk about it with Rain later.

"Is everypony in this bucked up family crazy?" Joyce nags to herself. "Jeez, and I thought being a ghost was bad..." She steps into the living room, Shadow sitting on the couch and staring at the ceiling. "Lazing about as always. You really haven't changed much have you?" He remained silent. He didn't want to speak or acknowledge her unless she was ready to listen. "So... I spoke with Moon." Still, no reply. "Oh come on Shadow! Now I want to talk and you give me the cold shoulder?"

"My shoulders nowhere near as cold as your heart Joyce." Now that only just pissed her off.

"Well... So much for brotherly love." she replies.

"I should say the same about you sis."

"Don't call me that..."

Rain faces the clouded sky. It would rain, instinct told him. How did he know though? Maybe it wouldn't. God had given him one heck of a trial this time. He wasn't even thinking anymore. Or was he?

At this point, he sees nothing though he stares at a lingering cumulus. Everything has become invisible, so nothing can truly be seen. It is a state in which he feels detached from his earthly shell. As though his soul lifted out.

"Moon," he murmurs.

He'd known about Moth, but would've done anything to go against Vexnis's plan. Yes, he loved Moon more than anything. But now, she was Shadow's...

* * *

Haze glares coldly at the blocked up window. Meaningless. She'd told him to escape. Her voice had drowned out his sister's. That sweet voice. It was calling him even now. But he couldn't go. His goddess commanded that Rain come along as well.

The colt longed for his 'true' mother. To be wrapped in her dark warmth. To breath that enticing aroma. He power. Her beauty. Her presence. He desired it madly.

He thought of telling Shade, but decided against it. She'd only tell. Traitorous filly of the light. His 'parents' would never allow him to join his deity in the Void. No. He'd have to work this out alone, and convince Rain to come along.

In the corner, Shade was sitting all balled up in fetal position. Seeing her father in such a rage towards her brother was beyond traumatizing to the filly. At the same time, she had wondered how her mother put up with it, much less just see it happening. She wanted to say something to Haze, but they were told that uttering a peep would result in further punishment, so she voted against the idea. It didn't stop her from using mind contact however.

"Haze..." Shade inquires to her brother through mind connection. "Are you alright? You've been staring at that window all night..."

"Define alright," he growls aloud. "I'm living with the wrong family!"

"Don't say that Haze! Sure, we might be a little different, but blood run thicker than water brother. Mommy and daddy love us..."

"'Mama' did nothing and 'Daddy' looked mad enough to KILL us!" he shouts.

Rain is drawn from his realm of thought by the noise emitted from the kids window. Quietly, he slinks down to listen.

"Rain is the only one who even cares about me," he cokes. "Our 'parents' don't love 're just a burdensome responsibility used to make 'em look good to the other ponies!"

Upon the conclusion of that sentence, the stallion squeezes through the window.

"That hardly accurate," Rain retorts. "You're parents love the both of you. They've just been under a lot of stress lately."

"What did I say about speaking!" Shadow roars as he bust through the door. As soon as he discovers Rain, he steps back out, muttering. "Fine... This is an exception..."

"SEE?" HaZe snarls. "He doesn't love us!"

Sighing the giant alicorn lays on the floor and gestures for the two of them to come over while explaining, "Your father is under the most stress. He's not used to dealing with these kinds of situations."

"I figured it'd be mommy who'd be under the stress Mr. Rain." Shade says. "Not daddy."

He chuckles softly, "Your mother IS under a lot of stress, but she can manage it slightly better than your father. She's lived with this kind of stuff her whole life."

"No, he HATES us," Haze snorts and turns to walk off.

Rain notices, pulls the colt back, and holds him down with one hoof, still amused, "You two just scared them. Shadow's afraid of anypony he loves getting hurt."

Now he turns to Shade, "More afraid of yall getting harmed than you are of him being angry."

"R-really?" Shade asks, rather astounded and somewhat ashamed now for leaving. "B-because I was pretty scared..."

"Believe me," he yawns with a smile. "He was."

"Yeah right," Haze mutters.

Rain pulls the colt up to him laughing quietly, "Somepony didn't get his sleep."

The stallion rests his head on the floor, peering out the corner of his eye at Shade and asking, "Did you sleep?"

"Only a little..." she states with a cute yawn herself.

* * *

Shadow was lying in his bed now, the softness of the mattress bringing SOME relief to his nerves. In all his years, never had he ever been through so much in so little time. It seemed to him that everything was falling apart, and partly, it was his fault. The other part, he felt, was that it was inevitable and was bound to happen to him eventually. "I just don't know..." he muttered to himself.

Moon enters the bedroom to find her husband laying on the bed. All this was obviously wearing him down.

"You okay hun?" she asks in a hushed tone.

"I'd like to think you already know the answer to that Moon..." Shadow gruffs, not moving a muscle. "Where's Joyce?"

"Down stairs," she sighs as she sits by the bed. "You know Shade loves you right?"

"Her expression says otherwise, and Haze isn't much farther off..." Shadow remarks.

"You just scared them," she states, crawling up beside him. "Try explaining to them why what they did was wrong and why you got so upset."

Shadow chuckles. "Yea, me and explaining things go hoof in hoof SO well nowadays. huh Moon?" At least his mood had lightened up. "I just wish that sometimes, I could just drift to sleep, and the next morning, everything be fine..." he sulks, turning his head and facing it into his pillow.

"When we have Bloodfang, you can," she giggles rubbing his back. "Until then, you need to talk to your children, or when they wake up at least. I'm pretty sure Rain broke the ice for you, seeing as how they're all fast asleep."

"Maybe... but what if they don't listen?" the stallion asks, the backrub REALLY helping him. "I can't imagine the whole ordeal was pretty, to say the least."

"I didn't say it'd be easy, but I'm sure they'll listen now that they're had time to sleep and cool down. As long as you don't yell that is."

"Oh trust me," Shadow starts. "After seeing Shade's face, I don't think I'll ever raise my voice at them again. Besides, I'm pretty sure everypony will be a little better in the morning anyway. Hay, maybe I can even convince Joyce to forgive me..."

She smiles and turns off the light. Everything would be better tomorrow. This she knew.

* * *

Luna is feeding Star and Nightrain actually convinced defiant little Celestia to eat. Joyce too is eating and reminiscing with Luna. Haze and Shade are still locked in their room with the breakfast Moon had brought them.

Shadow wasn't awake yet. He was tired, and had decided to take it easy today. More so, he felt like he deserved it. It wasn't until everypony was halfway through before the stallion came downstairs, hair all in a mess and stammering in each step. He could barely keep his eyes open when he sat at the table, knowing everypony in the room must have been looking at him, or at least wondering what was wrong with him. The pegasus began to eat, never speaking the first word to anypony.

"Rain," Moon whispers. "Care to watch the foals? I need to Nightrain him."

"And if they ask?"

"Mommy took Daddy away to make him feel better."

"Why not," he sighs. "Luna and I can teach all four a few tricks."

Moon nods and paces over to Shadow.

"Wanna explore the Nytarat forest?" she chimes. "It's peaceful and Rain's friends won't bother us! Plus I know of a few interesting places there."

Shadow looks up from his breakfast, voice hoarse as he spoke. "Sure, just let me finish breakfast and clean up a bit. I'm a mess..."

Moon smiles and trots out onto the porch. Partly cloudy skies make it possible for flight should Shadow prefer it to walking. Now that the Void was a danger zone, their wings have become the most time-efficient way of travel.

She yawns and stretches out on the warm grass. Even Vexnis held the Voidling code pertaining to Saturdays. Nopony is permitted to rise into battle lest they are provoked. It was her law after all.

Shadow came trotting out of the house, not much better looking than he was before, but nonetheless a bit cleaner and more tidy. He wasn't sure why, but he felt it best to just leave his weapons at home. It was his day off after all.

"More beautiful yet to come!" she hums. "You wanna fly to the forest or walk?"

"Beautiful day..." Shadow states, watching the sky. "Reminds me of the day after we met..."

"You know me honey. I prefer to stick to the ground. It's not like I have anywhere to be soon anyway." Shadow grins, starting off towards the forest. "Besides, it'll be just like old times..."

"Very well," she responds and heads west.

Shadow had not the slightest clue in what direction he was going, but he was just exploring today, right? Nowhere to be, nopony to answer to, just trotting lazily through the woods like he used to do on normal occasion before meeting Moon. He still remembers almost every corner of the Everfree, the forest much more beautiful during the day, yet so much more serene at night.

The stallion passed by old landmarks that he hadn't visited in years, including his old camp, though he didn't stay long on account that Moon was with him. It really did feel like old times. Not a single sound other than the low hum of distant insects and the crackle of healthy leaves under their hooves. This was something long overdue for the pegasus.

Sadly however, all of the places they had gone through in the Everfree only took up about an hour of two of the day, and even though Shadow felt much better, he knew Moon probably wanted to go off and explore a bit farther, past the Everfree and into unknown territory, for him at least.

Reaching the farthest edge of the majestic forest, the sun still high above them and plenty of day before, Shadow stopped his advance and turned to Moon.

"Imma let you lead now. I don't know anything about the places beyond this point."

Moon trots on past him and ono a field surrounded by a snow-capped mountain range. A cool breezes sweeps over the ocean of green that rises up to the knees. Birds flitter about playfully as do various other creatures. Majestic clouds tower us in the sky, creating visible rays of sunlight. Tree tops sway to and fro before the mountains, playing various shades of green in their dance.

The mare hoists herself into the air as if the become one with the wind. It'd been almost five years since she last came here to the land in which her sons were taken, and this was but a small part. Every breath of air here was clear and fresh as was the sight. It was her favorite place to sketch with all the foreign flora and fauna.

"The Singing Banshee Mountains," she sighs dreamily. "C'mon! I want you to see the cave in which she used to dwell."

Shadow watches as Moon dashes towards the mountains, but he wasn't in no hurry, so he followed, but stuck to the ground and his lazy trot, examining and scanning the surrounding that was all around him. Never had he seen such a wonderful place so full of life. The Everfree didn't seem to even compare to all the wonderful shades of green, and the crisp air contributed in its own way as well.

Eventually, though it took him a while, he was finally able to catch up to Moon, who was standing outside of a large, deep looking cavern, waiting on him. Shadow just smiles as he continues his leisurely walk, never picking up his pace.

"Hope I didn't take TOO long darling." Shadow smirks, now at the hoof of the cave with the mare.

Ignoring the comment, she walks in slowly. It is blackened within, and very damp. Puddles of water pool up on the floor and the air becomes thick with its growing humidity. Eventually, the cme to a pool of surprisingly warm water.

"This way."

Carefully, she swims out into a small dark hole with Shadow right behind her. Do to the low hang of the opening, the two are forced underwater. Beneath the murky surface is a clear world of life. Glowing fish of odd shapes and forms twirl around in alien waterplants. Rocks of purples and greens litter the floor, and the water above glitters and shines.

They re-emerge in a cavern of sparkling crystals, appearing much like the milky way. They glow and fade in a random, repetitive cycle, varying in their shades and hues. With her head just above the water, Moon gazes into Shadows eyes, her wet mane brushed aside to reveal the glowing crescent moon scar on her forehead.

Shadow was completely mesmerized by the cavern within, but he was even more entranced by the mare's gaze. The place was beautiful, magical, and most of all, secluded and quiet. It was almost like he felt right at home here.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful your eyes are Moon?" Shadow says, keeping afloat by the broad layout of his wings. "Or how pretty your mane is wet?" he adds, moving a hair from her eyes with his hoof.

She smirks slightly, and pulls up against him.

She laughs silently and pushes her lips to his, "You have now."

* * *

Nightrain stares at Shade in utter confusion. Somehow or another the filly has concluded that he is a mare because he isn't an uncolorful brute like most stallions. To top that off, Celestia thinks his leg tastes good, Joyce and Luna have gone off shopping, Star is rolling around in circles for no apparent reason, and Haze is sulking. Basically, he's on foal sitting duty.

"Celestia, stop it," he groans and the fillybegins to cry, which causes Star to scream and pass out. "Star?"

Just a he steps up to her she begins spinning again.

"Idiots," Haze scoffs.

"Haze!"

"You yell?" Star wimpers.

"No," he soothes. "No, Daddy isn't- Ack!"

Celestia chops down on his leg again.

Overwhelmed, he resorts to plan B; lay down and pretend to cry.

"Daddy?" Star and Celestia whimper. "You otay?"

Haze looks at the stallion nervously, not sure if he should go over.

Shade connects to the stallion telepathically because, well... she can.

_"Mrs. Nightrain, why are you crying?" Shade asks innocently through his mind, which somewhat surprises him. Apparently, he was used to doing so to others, but the be connected to himself seemed a bit disturbing, especially since it was a filly._

_"Mister," he responds. "I am a mister."_

_"Whatever you say Mrs. Nightrain." she giggles. "That doesn't answer my question though."_

_"Well then little colt," he jokes. "It's to make them behave."_

_"So you're saying that you're faking your tears? Is this along the line of that word mommy said? M- manipulation, I think?" she asks innocently._

_"I prefer to think of it in this case as, 'persuasion'," he chukles. "I pretend to cry and they choose to stop what they're doing to focus on making me happy. I'm not controlling them in anyway, so it isn't technically manipulation."_

Celestia nuzzles Rain' side saying, "Don't cry! Pweese?"

Star proceeds to lick his leg, and even Haze comes and nudges him in worry.

"Rain?" he manages to say. "Don't. I don't like it."

The older stallion seizes the opportunity to ask, "Your dad didn't like you running away OR what you said to him."

Shade kindly disconnected from Rain, thinking about his statement. She figured his act as a trick, which to her meant tricks were ok, as long as you don't control the other pony.

"Thanks Mrs. Nightrain! That really clears that subject up!" Shade says, skipping merrily back into the kitchen.

Rain groans and stands up.

"Now is everypony gonna listen?"

They all nod instantaneously.

* * *

Shadow and Moon were laying on a slab of rock, smooth to the touch and just low enough for the two to still be half submerged in water, yet high enough where they didn't have to swim. They had been sitting in that cave for an unknown amount of time, seeing as time didn't even seem to factor to the two. They were still being bedazzled by the amazing display above, right next to and in each others hooves.

"It's simply magnificent..." Shadow states, still gazing upwards. "How long have you known about this place?"

"Since I was a filly," she half-laughs. "I used to be friends with this creature known as the Singing Banshee."

"Let me guess. She sang?" Shadow replies with a smirk. "I don't reckon you took lesson from her huh? I don't ever hear you sing much."

She blushes madly, "I don't sing."

"No," Shadow starts. "I don't sing. Trust me, I have a voice that could kill cows." he chuckles. The stallion nudges her. "Come on. Sing a little something. For me."

"Fine," she mutters bashfully. "I'll stick with something she used to sing."

The mare stands, an aquamarine glow about her as she literally floats above the water's surface. Harmoniously, the water swirls, drips, and bounces upward in a calm rhythm. The cave begins to darken, save the star like crystals and Moon herself.

_"I've been_

_Believing_

_In something_

_so diiistant_

_as if I_

_was pooooony..._

_And I've been_

_denying_

_this felling_

_of hope-less-ness_

_in me_

_in me..._

_All th pomises I made_

_Just to let you down_

_You believed in me but Iiiiii'm broooken..._

_I have nothing left_

_and all I feeel is this cruel_

_wantiiiing_

_we've been falling for all this time_

_and now_

_I'm lost in paradiiiiiiiise.."_

Shadow slowly claps his hooves. "A voice of the angles." he states. He himself now stands, walking over to the mare. "I think it's about time we go and check back up on the kids." He takes a momentary pause. "OR we could go visit my old home. I think I still remember where it is." Shadow grins. "Besides, it's the journey that counts eh?"

"I hardly see how that makes sense, BUT I ain't gonna complain." The pegasus starts off towards where they had entered. "Coming?"

She nods and swims along after him, curious as to where he chose to go.


	6. A Hospital Visit

Time really had escaped the two, the sky pitch black with only the moon to light the sky, and what little it did in its half crescent state. Regardless, Shadow still had a sense of which way to go, though he was in unknown territory.

"East of camp and West of the unknown, which would be this place." He ponders the direction for a moment. "We go left."

Again she begins to follow blindly, still eager to get wherever it may be that they're going.

Shadow stops to look at the eager mare, her excitement obvious event through the night shroud. "Would you prefer we fly there?"

"YES!" she shouts, leaping into the air.

She was quickly accompanied by her stallion, zipping right past her upwards and now lofting beside her. "Heh, it's about... thirty miles. How about we race?"

"You're probably gonna win given wings size," she points out with a grin. "But why not?"

At the close of her reply, Moon bolts out in front of him.

Shadow, at first, is taken aback, but as soon as he knows at least her average speed, or so he thought, she dashes west, almost out of sight in an instant.

"Catch me if ya can!" she laughs.

Shadow quickly whizzes by Moon, almost spinning her in around in a circle. He looks back at the slightly stunned mare. "Next time, give me a challenge."

"Says the pony with the smaller wings," she retorts, flapping as quickly as her large wings will allow.

Despite her efforts, Shadow is still able to maintain a decent lead, just out of her reach. Even with her best abilities to pass him, the stallion seemed to just be gliding along with ease.

"What's wrong? Can't keep up?"

"My strength lies in power, not speed weakling," she growls jokingly.

"Hardy har har..." Shadow says, lazing backwards and looking at the determined mare. "We'll be there in about another twenty minutes..."

She continues while flying past him, "Turtles and rabbits."

"Meh..." Shadow actually starts flapping his wings, one swoop putting him a few hooves in front of her.

"Whatever..."

"So tell me," she begins. "What is it that you like? Surely it isn't flying."

"What I like? What do you mean?" Shadow asks, a slight bit confused by the origin of the question.

"Well, I like cats, animals, ruins, flying, the night, that cave, drawing, and what not."

"Oh..." Shadow states, looking up to ponder a moment, yet never letting up on speed. "Open fields, normality, cake, sharp objects..."

"Normality?" she chuckles. "I suppose opposites attract huh?"

"More so than I would have ever thought." he chuckles.

* * *

Haze stirs under his covers. Her voice. Vexnis' s sweet voice. It continued to ring well within his mind. Charming. Alluring. He wanted... NO!

The young colt bolts upright. Why? Why couldn't he quit thinking about her? She had become a deity to him, but he didn't want that. So why?

Climbing out of bed, he jumps out the window and onto the grass outside, where he gazes up at the stars. An endless sparkling ocean into which one could drown, yet live. It was an eternal sea of glistening jewels that dazzled its on lookers. Simply beautiful. Ever moving in a sense. So unlike what you'd picture the Void to look like.

"Haze..." a soft voice whispers in the distance behind the colt. It was his sister, Shade. "What are you doing?"

"None of your business," he snorts.

"You're my brother Haze. Everything you do is my business." she replies. "Do you want to anger momma and daddy more? We should get back inside before Rain or Luna sees us."

"I don't give a buck who sees me!" he lashes.

"W-why are you yelling at me..." Shade shies away, slightly choking in her statement. "I-I didn't do nothing to you..."

"Because you're stupid," he growls turning and facing the other direction.

She sort of whimpers away, hanging her head low. "I-I'm sorry I'm stupid, but please don't be angry..."

The colt gnashed his teeth and turns around to face her, charging blindly and ramming her side, sending her flying.

The filly lands with a hard thud on the ground, the impact instantly bruising her side. Shade doesn't move, the impact taking a lot of strength out the young pony just by one hit. After a moment though, she is able to stand back up, forehooves wobbly and breaths shaky.

"Owww..." the filly moaned, holding her ribs.

Enraged, he rams her again.

Once more, the filly, his only sister, lands on the hard dirt, lightly patched by grass with another solid thud. This time however, she was coughing blood, and she didn't stand back up. The impacts had probably broken a rib or three, possibly puncturing something internally which had caused the blood. Shade was laying there in complete helplessness in front of her brother, still enraged.

"Haze..." The sudden clarity of her voice at first surprised him, but he realized she was speaking telepathically. "Please calm down..." Her voice was so calm, so even that it was almost like SHE was sorry.

_'Pity? Heh heh heh. She wanted his pity?'_

He lunges once more, the thrill of having power surging through his veins, but lands face first into a large leg.

The deranged colt looks up in shock.

"Rain?" he mutters distantly.

"Luna," the stallion engages his mate, who stands behind him. "Take her to the hospital as quickly as you can."

Haze watches wide-eyed as Luna carefully picks up the filly and flies off, leaving the two.

Rain glares at the colt and snatches him up, minding his fangs, and carries the shaking foal inside. He sets down the terrified child on the couch and stares him down.

"Explain. NOW!"

* * *

Moon freezes midflight.

"Shadow?"

The stallion almost didn't hear her. They were literally only a minute or two away from the fields. "Yes? What is it?"

"Something's wrong," she nearly whispers. The mare instantly turns a one-eighty degree spin and begins bolting home at a speed much faster than before.

The pegasus flashes in her path, halting her. "WHAO! Chill out Moon. What's the matter?"

She shoves him out of the way and continues faster this time.

Once mire, Shadow blots in her path. This time he staying just enough to the side to slow her down a bit, but to still allow continuation.

"You want to get where ever it is you're going faster? Tell me what's wrong."

"I don't know," she growls. "But I NEED to get to my babies NOW!"

Shadow stops, the mare out of sight almost instantly. His nerves tense up once again.

"I just know I'm gonna regret heading back home now..." he sighs.

* * *

Shade looks up to the darker mare carrying her, a little bit of red liquid still coming from her mouth. "L-Luna?" she barely manages to mutter.

"Stay quiet, Shade," she whispers. "We're almost to the hospital."

"Where's Haze?" the filly questions. "He's not still angry... Is he?"

"Haze is fine, young one," she responds as they land before the hospital. "Don't worry about him."

"Sometimes... I just can't help it..." she whispers just low enough to where Luna doesn't hear.

* * *

Moon rushes through the door and barks at Rain, "What happened?"

Shadow slowly trots in behind her. "Please tell Moon nothing is wrong."

"Contrarily," Rain states calmly. "Something is, BUT you must not get too excited or make any move until I've explained."

Shadow suddenly gets serious. "What happened?"

"Haze attacked Shade, and injured her pretty badly," he informs. "Luna to-"

"SHADE!" Moon screams before she bolts out the door.

Haze cringes as he shrinks back on the couch at his mother's shriek.

The grey pegasus didn't move. He almost couldn't believe it.

"Rain. Tell Joyce I'll be at the hospital. More importantly, tell her to speak with Haze. She'll know what to say." Shadow sounded so calm as he stepped out that door. He figured Moon already there, but he wasn't in any rush to see his daughter bedbound.

"Joyce!" Rain calls.

The mare comes down from the stairs, hair a complete mess. "Well, I WAS sleeping." she growls. "What do you want Rain?"

"Shadow wants me to tell you that Haze almost killed Shade, but he didn't exactly give me the opportunity to explain," he snorts. It was just like him to go off on such things.

"Wow, you ponies really take everything with the upmost calmness huh?" she snickers. "Seems a lot like father like son. Kinda funny actually. The kid must want to grow up just like his dad. Making all the wrong choices and killing the ones he loves."

"Hardly," Rain retorts. "The child's genetic code is close to Voidling. He can't help but get agitated apart from the realm in which his Queen resides."

"Heh, good luck with telling Shadow that." she chuckles. "I'm heading back to bed. Try not to hurt anypony else, alright Haze? I'd hate to see Shadow bust another fuse like I heard he did." The mare goes back up the stairs, a loud slam heard by the two below.

* * *

"Where's my daughter?" Moon shouts in the royal Canterlot voice at the desk clerk.

"Uh," the nurse fidgets as she searches for the information helplessly.

Shadow slowly approaches from behind, calm as ever.

"WERE IS SHE!?"

"Uh, um. R-room 404"

Moon snatches up her slow poke husband ad dashes for the designated floor and room.

They finally reach the door to the room after a minute or two. Shadow stops before heading in. "Go on, just give me a few seconds."

She nods as she enters to see her little filly asleep in the bed, Luna by her side.

"Is she okay?" Moon tries to keep her panicked voice low.

"Three broken ribs, plus several scrapes and bruises," replies the other.

"Shade?" Moon whispers, laying her head next to the sleeping foal. "Haze snapped. I'm sorry it had to be with you..."

* * *

Shadow was sitting outside the room Shade was staying in. He didn't want to enter and see her. To him, it'd only make matters worse. There he sat, the faint glow of morning barely breaking through the windows of the hospital. Moon hadn't exited to room since she entered, and the only one who did leave was Luna on occasion. The once great alicorn ruler trotted by him once more out of the room.

"Tired?" she questions more out of concern than out of plain meanness.

"More so than you'll ever know Luna." he remarks, sighing.

"I see," she huffs a little and sits beside him, checking the clock for the time. "Moon hasn't raised the sun yet?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure how all that fancy raising of the sun and moon works or how she does it. I'm guessing from your statement though that it must be about that time?"

"To tell the truth, it's not necessary," she laughs. "It was only to keep subjects loyal, except in my case. Nightmare was going to seal Equestria in the Void; in eternal night."

"Still," she gruffs. "You should go and pretend to do it anyway. It'll earn you some respect, since you are not, nor have you been an alicorn or unicorn."

"I don't need their respect…"

"No, but it helps."

"Please, if you would, just leave me to my thoughts. I have too much on my mind to worry about such petty things. If it's important to you, knock yourself out."

"That is no longer my place," she says before returning inside.

Shadow sighs once more, placing his face into his hooves. "Heh, my own son is a psychopath, we still have Bloodfang to worry about, and this new Vexnis, or whatever her name is, is currently tormenting my child's mind." He looks up to the ceiling. "I wonder when it'll all be over and I can finally rest easy. Heh, maybe the day I die... Though it's still a day I don't look forward to..."

Moon walks out of the room with her head low, growling.

"Cheery as ever I see." Shadow jokes half-heartedly.

She sneers at him, "I need sleep and I need Vexnis DEAD!"

"Wonderful. Killing family members seems to be my specialty anyway." Shadow again jokes lightly. "How's Shade?"

"She wants you."

"Figures. I can only image what's going through her mind. She probably thinks I don't care about her since I didn't ever go in before."

"I don't think so," she replies with a slight smile. "Now's the time to talk."

"I said I'd talk to BOTH Haze and Shade. Not just one then the other, but I guess it can't be helped." He stands up, a little wobble legged from sitting there so long. "But what do I say?"

"What do you feel?"

"I feel sick to my stomach is what I feel Moon." Shadow states with a frown. "I don't want to see her in a crippled state."

"She'll heal," Moon attempts o lighten the mood. "She is part Voidling."

"I never doubted that. I just... I don't know." Shadow sits back down on the bench. "It just seems that no matter what I do, nothing turns out right." He turns to Moon. "Am I a bad pony?"

"No," she soothes. "No. You're just living with a herd of bad ponies. Everything will be fine when Bloodfang is a child, then Vexnis will have no alternative but to retreat within the Void. Her connection with this realm is what's causing Haze to flip out."

She smiles sadly.

"I would've been the same had not Rain became abusive."

"As much as I want to believe that it will all be alright, I still can't help but doubt." Shadow was still sick to the very core of his gut. Strange it lingered so, but it must be because he was nervous. "You really think she doesn't think that bad of me for staying out here the whole time?"

"When she asked, I told her that you were still afraid she didn't love you anymore," Moon informs. "Now she wants to see you."

Shadow stands up once more, this time he was fighting the pain in his gut. "Alright, I guess you talked me into it." A sharp sting causes him to grab his side, causing the stallion to his knees. "Agh!"

"Shadow?!" Moon jumps.

"It's nothing. Just... a little stomach trouble is all..." He is hit with another wave of pain, head now propping his arched body and holding his gut. "Okay, it might be a bit more..."

"Doctor!" Moon shouts. "Somepony!"

"Never around when you need 'em eh?" he chokes out, now on his side. "What do ya- Agh!" he grunts. "What do ya suppose is happening? Aren't I supposed to heal and be immune!?"

"N-not if you're sick," she stammers, stepping back. "Once a sickness has been contracted, even a small one, it can be highly fatal to us."

"Oh great! More information I was never informed about!" He grunts out another groan of anguish. "Go find somepony NOW!"

Moon rushes about until she finds a doctor, whom she drags back to Shadow without explanation.

"FIX HIM!"

"Hun, GAH! I think it's a bit more complicated than that." Shadow remarks.

"Now where does it hurt?" the doctor asks.

"WHERE DOES IT LOOK LIKE!" Shadow roars back, clinching even harder. "DO SOMETHING!"

"OK! Just... be calm until I can figure out exactly what IS wrong with you."

"DO IT FASTER!"

"Moon was it? Go and find me a nurse or two. We are gonna need to get him into a room stat."

Moon obeys blindly, snatching up several ponies in the nurse uniform and carting the off after the doctor. Fear was swimming within her as she prayed that her husband would live. At this point, it would be dangerous for her to even get near Shadow, who seems to be in more pain than is normal. No. He can't leave her here. No. No. Then Vexnis would take Luna, and Nightrain would...

"You, I need you to run and fill out the paperwork and you, help me get him into a room." The two nurses did as they were commanded. "Now all I need is your consent to do whatever might be necessary Shadow." The grey pegasus brought a hoof up and grabs the doctors coat.

"DO WHATEVER YOU NEED OR I'LL HURT YOU!"

Moon trots in place from several yards away as she watches the scene.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO!"

"MOON! TELL SHADE I CAME DOWN WITH A TUMMY ACHE! DON'T LET HER WORRY MORE THAN SHE HAS TO!" Shadow roars through his pain. "AGH! DOC! HURRY THE BUCK UP!"

Hesitantly, Moon takes a step away then looks back nervously before continuing. This pony had brought her back to her old self, how could she abandon him again? How could she sit back and let him die again? If he did pass on, there would be no bringing him back this time, no matter the payment offered.

"S-Shade," she manages with a half-hearted smile whilst entering the room. "Daddy got a tummy ache and had to go lie down. He'll be better in a few hours."

"Your mind tells me otherwise mommy." Shade remarks, the barely distinctable glow from her horn disappearing. "Daddy was screaming pretty loud. Is he alright?"

Moon had been a bit careless. She had forgotten her daughter's ability to connect to others minds, but more yet that she could do so discreetly.

"Somepony was taking too long in the stall and he really had to go," she tries.

Shade looks over to Luna and frowns. "It's not nice to lie mommy..."

"Just rest," she huffs impatiently. "Or I won't let daddy in to see you."

Again, Moon fails to notice the extremely faint glow of her horn. "He's sick." Shade cocks her head to the side a bit, a little confused. "If daddy is sick, then why are you in here? Shouldn't you be with daddy?"

"He wanted me to come tell you his tummy hurts."

That much wasn't a lie.

"Are you going to go see him now that you've told me?"

"The doctor's taking care of him right now. I'll see him when he's better."

"Shouldn't you go tell Mrs. Rain and Haze? Don't forget about Ms. Joyce either."

"Mrs. Rain?" she repeats. "Err, no. They're probably sleeping. Besides, there's no need to worry them over nothing."

"It's not nothing or you wouldn't have lied momma."

"You really should rest so you can get better, dear" Luna tries to help.

"Fine, I'll leave the matter be." Shade pouts, turning her head away to get comfortable enough to try and nap.

Sighing with some relief, Moon walks back out and plots herself down near Shadow's room. He wouldn't die. He couldn't. This wasn't the way it was supposed to end. Not like this.

"No," she whispers with a tear rolling down her cheek. "Shadow..."

A few more loud screams were heard from inside Shadow's room before the doctor came flying out, landing on his face.

Standing back up and brushing himself off, he mutters a few inaudible phrases before heading back in.

He was stopped by Moon.

"Is he okay?" she asks with concern.

"Define okay. I can't tell for myself because he keeps lashing out in pain and knocking us every which way. We can't hold him down long enough to even sedate him." the doctor explains. "Say... YOU might could hold him down."

Uncertain, Moon enters and stands next to her thrashing husband.

"Shadow?"

"GAH! WHAT!" Shadow screams, still throwing his hooves in every direction. "ACK!" A nurse came up from behind and tried to hold him back, but failed miserably as she was thrown across the room.

"Shadow! If you would just calm down for a second, we could give you a sedative and you'd feel A LOT better." the doctor tries to say in a last attempt to calm him down before having to ask Moon to restrain him. It failed.

"Moon, please control your husband so we can do our job."

"Shadow, lie still so they can help you!" she flares, a blue aura surrounding the stallion, pinning him down.

The stallion struggles against the aura with all his might, but to no avail. He literally couldn't move a muscle. The pain wasn't gone however, and with every second he laid stretched and pinned, the hurt intensified.

"LET- GAH! ME GO! ACK! MOON! AGH! THE PAIN'S KILLING ME!" he bellows, the rest of the faculty shocked and stunned with fear to move near him.

"You! Get that sedative in him quickly!" the doctor orders, taking the little window of chance he got.

Moon strains to hold her aura until the nurse injects the needle, allowing the large mare release.

"AH! THAT... That... that hurt..." BAM. Shadow was out cold in seconds.

"Nurse, how much did you give him?" the doctor asks.

"Just enough to make him numb to ALL physical forms of pain. You could literally throw him out the window and he wouldn't wake up."

"Hmmm... quite." The medical expert walked over to the large mare. "You can stay if you want. We'll be back periodically to check on him."

Moon sits in a chair by the window. Desperately did she long to sit by her stallion's side, but doing so would be foolish. Still, to not seemed so wrong. Why? Why did things have to turn like this?

A few hours passed before Shadow awoke, vision blurry and a faint throbbing in his side. "Owwww... my head...and my stomach..."

"Shadow?"

Moon blinks into the consciousness from which she had drifted.

"Shadow?" she repeats. "You okay, honey? I had this awful dream tha-"

Frantically, she snaps her gaze around.

"Shadow!?"

"Third times the charm eh?" he chuckles softly. "As for being okay? Well, I'm about as good as I look so... Yea..."

"I mean, are you any better," she aims for a snort, but comes off weak sounding.

"I wouldn't be able to tell if you were poking me with a red hot iron at the moment. I can barely move my hooves, much less feel. I'm guessing not so much as I can still feel a faint throbbing in my side. Guess I have something to look forward to in an hour or so." Shadow was staring at the ceiling the whole time. "Heh, I'm pathetic."

"No, you're sick," she retorts. "I'm by far, worse than you."

"No, you're caring. I'm pathetic. I've always been pathetic. There's no denying it Moon." Shadow jokes. If anything, he had to keep her spirits up. He didn't know even if this was fatal or not, but her constant worrying didn't help the matter.

"Ponies like you," she points out. "I come across as a tightwad."

"Who knew you'd like wads as tight as me eh?" Shadow smirks. The pulsating pain in his side slightly grew. "Hnnng... maybe I need to settle down."

"Yeah," she mutters.

"I'm guessing everypony else had better things to do than come visit me? Not that I care all that much. I mean, at least you're here."

"Rain isn't gonna let Haze outta the house, that'd be risky. As for Luna, she's helping out with Shade."

The pain grew to where Shadow was holding his side again. Applying pressure helped, but only to such an extent. "Heh, if the sickness itself doesn't kill me, the pain will." he scoffs humorously to himself. "I gotta say, whatever it is I have, I don't know where I got it from."

"Don't say that!" she snarls violently at the mention of his demise.

"Say what? That I'm possibly dying? We both know that's what is probably happening to me as we speak." Shadow just snickers a bit. "Heh. If the worst does come to happen, I'll be sure to tell your mom hi for ya." he says with a smile.

Failing to hold back her tears, Moon rushes out of the room and down to hall. She wasn't sure where she was going, but she figured she'd collapse somewhere anyway.

"At least now she won't have to see me in agony." Shadow chuckles still clutching his side. "GAH! I doubt I die, but this fight seems a tad bit one-sided to me. I won't give up, not yet at least." Again, the pain seared through him. "ACK! NURSE!"

Quickly, a nurse bashes through the door hollering, "I need more pain killer! He's awake!"

"DAMN RIGHT I'M AWAKE!" he roars. "GAAAAH!"

Moonshadow eventually comes to a halt at the edge of town. He didn't care. He only made jokes. How could he not see the seriousness of the situation? She collapses on the spot, her own will to live slowly fading. If Shadow were to go on, so would she.

Joyce was making her visit into town that day, but something caught her eye. It was Moon, lying on the ground and crying. She steps over to the larger mare.

"Hey Moon, what's wrong? Was what happened to Shade much more serious than we thought?"

"S-Shadow," she hiccups. "Might... die..."

"Jeez, I didn't think the visit to his daughter would be THAT traumatising." Joyce groans. "He'll come around, I'm sure."

Rain flies up, caring the three foals on his back.

"Moon?"

"Shadow's d-dying."

Showing some concern, he darts for the hospiutal, minding the three kids. Setting them down in Shade's room, he scurries to where Shadow is being kept.

The door flings open, Shadow again so drugged up he could hardly move. "Oh, hey Rain. How's it been going for ya?" Shadow asks, unable to turn his head.

"What happened?" he asks, trotting over and lightly placing a hoof on the stallions forhead. "You sick?"

"Nope, I just love hospital beds my friend." he chuckles before grabbing, or attempting to grap, his side. "AGH! Say, is Moon alright? I didn't want her to see me like this prolonged, so I kinda had to get her to leave my way."

"She crying in the street," he restrains a snarl. "Looked pretty depressed."

"I wish she wouldn't worry so much about me. I mean, I'll be alright... Right Rain?"

"Moon's concerned, so..."

"I know she's concerned. That's not what I asked though." The pain suddenly halted, it vanished from his gut. "Wait... hold on a second..." Next thing he knew, he head almost exploded with sheer anguish. It was like a grenade just exploded in his mind.

"AH! BUCK!" It was so intense that he was moving frantically while still drugged.

"They've been giving you medication haven't they?" he sighs while baracadig the door.

Though his head felt like it was splitting open, he was able to manage calmness, or so what it seemed to him. "Yes... t-they have..."

Rain's eyes narrow.

"Think hard, I'll only give you one chance," he warns. "Do you want to live?"

"What kind of question is that!" Shadow inquired rudely, though that really didn't assist towards getting help himself.

"One that you must answer," he states flatly. "The death of immortals is dealt with in this manner in the presence of an immortal of my kind. Choose your fate: life or death?"

Shadow even surprised himself when he stopped to think about his answer, though the headache didn't make it easy. On one hoof, he could live on and try to sort everything out, try to get things to normal again, as far as that goes. On the other, it could all finally be over. Regardless of where he'd end up, he'd have no recollection of his life here. No memory of all the painful moments in his life and all HIS problems would be over.

He began to rub his temples. "Rain... Fetch Moon and the rest..." He had made his decision.

Rain calmly goes and brings everypony back, including Shade. Moon was no longer crying, but wore the look of apathy she had upon their first encounter.

Shadow had his right hoof laid upon his forehead, still surpressing the pain. He turned to look at everypony, but the one Moon gave almost sunk his heart.

"I'll be quick everypony." Shadow beckons his children first. The two foals were sitting on the bed's edge. "First one I have things I need to say is Haze." He turned to the colt.

"Listen son. You can't... you can't go off hating without reason. Even with so, it gets you nowhere. Take it from one who knows." Shadow quickly looked over to Shade. "And you, don't ever abuse your powers. Understood?" The filly barely nods her head, holding back a few emotions. He turned back to Haze. "And you?"

Haze only sneers at his father.

"Fair enough. I didn't expect your opinion to change." Sighing, he let the two go off. Next was Joyce.

"It's about time you got your due Shadow." she chuckles. "And from the looks in this room, you won't be missed."

"Irony is a word that can't describe what's happening." Shadow responds, waving her off. The main pony he was getting around to was Moon, and it was finally her turn, though her expression hadn't changed.

She stares at him in wait.

"Heh, What a way to see a loved one off huh? Silence." He rolled his neck upward and stared. "You're the last I am going to speak to, say this be our last meeting. I won't give you a large speech, nor a sappy excuse to my decision. I only need to know one thing Moon, and this question is the most important I've ever asked at this time in this moment." Shadow turns back to face her.

"How much do you love me?"

"I went through Hell for you," she responds. "I chose you over Rain. I bore your children. I lost my utter immortality for you."

She approaches his bedside, tone and facial expression unchanged save for the tears in her eyes, "And if you wish for death, then I love you enough to let you go."

"Dear Moon... You should know me better than that." Shadow whispers. "I'm happy when you're happy, and I'm glad when you're glad. I'm angry when you're angry, and sad when you're sad." The pegasus turned to Rain. "Which is why I can't let you cry those tears over me."

Rain signals the others to leave before he pounces on the pony and tears open Shadow's chest. As the agonized immortal is paralyzed from the pain, he places a hoof on the pulsing heart within, causing a bright white glow around the smaller stallion.

* * *

The flash went away. At first, he couldn't feel nor see anything, but after a few moments, he noticed the large body of Rain on top on him, unconscious. He pushed the stallion off. Still, he couldn't see.

He was somewhat scared now. What exactly was going on? Suddenly, to his left, another flash appeared. When the light vanished, there stood two ponies, one a stallion and one a mare. He didn't quite recognize them. The mare was a pale grey, just like him and the stallion's mane was of white and black, also like him.

"Shadow?" the mare spoke. "It's me. Your mother." Shadow's eyes widened. She looked nothing like his 'mom'.

"Y-you're not mom. Who are you?"

"Honey, I'm your REAL mother..."

"We've come to guide you home," the stallion states with a smile.

"H-home?" Shadow questions, stammering a bit. "W-what do you mean by home?"

"To Heaven," he laughs lightly. "To a place of peace and harmony. So unlike that world from which you depart."

"But... I... I wasn't ready to die. I thought I made that point clear to Rain with what I said to Moon..."

"Rain," he hisses while stalking backwards into a sort of concealment.

"Don't speak of his name child, now come with us." the mare who said she was his mother spoke, grabbing his forehoof and tugging towards the shadow his 'father' resided.

The pegasus yanks his hoof away. "Why shouldn't I?"

"He is the one who cheats death," growls the stallion. "The one who does not not allow the dead to come home."

"But that isn't my home! My home is here in Equestria with Moon and my children." Shadow remarks, stepping back from the two.

"Come on dear. We don't want to have to force you." the mare said with a frown. "We've been waiting a long time to see our little colt again."

"Yes, son," a cackle arises as darkness begins to envelope them. "CoME hOmE wiTH uS."

"W-what is this? Y-you're... you're not from Heaven..." Shadow cringes, backing up even more.

"CoMe NoW sOn, CoMe WiTh YoUr PaReNtS..." the mare says behind the dark cloud. "We LoVe YoU..."

"N-no, stay back!" Shadow screams. "Keep away from me you... you monsters!"

The shade of Shadow's 'father' lurches forth with fangs like knives, ready to clamp on and drag him into the dark hole.

Just as the stallion reaches he pegasus, Nightrain appears and forces the creature back.

"Your time is limited, Shadow," he warns. "Make your decision now."

As those last for words pass his lips, the hornless alicorn holds out his glowing yellow hoof to Shadow.

"For the love of everything holy, get me the buck out of here Rain!" Shadow screeches, grasping tightly to the larger hoof.

Smirking, he envelopes himself and the younger in his wing, bringing them back into their unharmed bodies.

Shadow bolted from his bed, Rain off on the side of him and unconscious. "W-where am I!?" The door into the room slightly creeks open.

Moon walks in looking slightly more concerned than before, and then changes into an overjoyed state.

"Shadow!" she blurts out and practically tackles him on the bed. "You're alive!"

"I- I am, aren't I!?" Shadow remarks, almost as happy if not more than her.

Both foals come in next, Shade with a gleeful expression, and Haze with a scornful one.

"Daddy!" Shade exclaims, crashing into her father. "Please don't scare me like that again..."

"Don't worry, I won't."

Haze growls and sits next to the bed facing away.

Shadow set shade down and stepped towards Haze, sitting beside the colt. "Hey, do you have a problem with me?"

He doesn't answer, only turns his back.

Moon ushers everypony out of the room, struggling to carry the unconscious Rain on her back.

"What? You don't think I'm worthy of being called your father or something? Come on son. How can I fix the problem if you don't tell me what it is?"

"You can't fix it unless you can make me a normal pony," he spits.

"Normal? Son, I'm afriad that can't happen. As much as you and I BOTH would like for things to be that way, it just isn't. You're just going to have to accept that like I did many years ago."

"Did you have HER in your head?!" he whirls around into a defensive stance. "Did she call to you like she does me? Do you have a body that regenerates lost limbs with this black ooze? Can she force hatred to take control of you? CAN SHE?!"

Shadow jumps off the bed, his face now a glare. "Can you not control yourself!? Can you not break away from her grasp!?" He was advancing a little step every time, cornering his colt. "Do you wish to be a servant unto one you hate!? The way I'm seeing it Haze, you're the spitting image of me and my younger self! Arrogant, self-pitied, and selfish of your own problems!" He was basically looking down over Haze.

"If I remember correctly, you DON'T want to be like me! If this be true, THEN GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!"

Wide-eyed he stares up at his father. He wanted to cry, but that wasn't what colts do. No, stallions. They didn't take nothin from no pony.

"You have a hold of yourself," he shakily barks back.

"If I could get a hold of myself, I wouldn't be yelling at my only son!" Shadow retorts back. "Normal? Not gonna happen! Sanity? Not gonna happen! Your continued rebellious attitude? NOT GONNA HAPPEN! Get that through your head!"

He shrinks back onto the floor.

"I just want her out," he whimpers with head head burrowed down in his hooves.

Shadow's head hangs toward the floor. "Really sounds like something Rain or Moon could help you with if you'd just ask son."

"I asked," he sniffs, trying to suppress his emotion. "Rain said that once he had Bloodfang, she would leave. But I still wouldn't have a leader. Mama has Rain, and the Voidlings has Grandma."

"So what you're telling me is that it's absolutely required that somepony lead you?"

"We of the Void need somepony to fill the spot of king or queen whether or not they command us."

"Sounds like all you need is somepony to look up to." Shadow states. "Tell me, ever considered this stallion right here talking to ya?" He chuckles lightly to himself. "I mean, I might not be the best, BUT it's something if anything, or until you find somepony else better."

He peeks through his onyx mane at his father.

"But I'm bound to her until she closes the Void from Equestria," he states. "Besides, I thought you didn't care about this disgrace of a son."

"If anything, I'm a disgrace Haze. Why do you think I try to teach you these things I do? Or tell you the things I tell you? I'm trying to tell you how to NOT make the same mistakes I made."

Haze stands up and burrows his face into Shadow's leg.

"Sorry, Daddy."

"It's alright Haze. You're a colt, and don't think less of yourself as such. If I could go back and be a kid again..." The door creaks open a bit.

"C'mon guys," Moon calls as she sticks her head in. "Time to head back home."

"We'll be right out..." Shadow replies. "Here, I'll carry you." The stallion sets the colt on his back and steps out the door among the group.

Moon has Shade upon her own back, while Luna and Rain carry their own as well. As the eight of them begin to depart, Moon gazes back at Joyce.

"You know, this could be your life now too?"

Joyce just giggles, gaze referring back to Shadow as he trots. "No, I think Shadow has enough to worry about without a constant reminder of his past living with him." The stallion heard the statement, but continues as though he didn't. "Besides, if I ever decide to forgive him, I know where to look."

"Strange how the two of you view things," Moon sighs. "But I will not judge."

At that, she trots off after her husband.

Joyce looks up to the ceiling. "Huh... guess I better start looking for work then. I wonder if the old farm is still there..."


	7. Crazy Logic

The next morning, Moon awakes to the sight of Shade and Haze lying between her and Shadow. They were cute as they slept. Far less worried about the future, and simply enjoying the here and now. Still, Bloodfang was going to have to be dealt with today, else Vexnis should tear them apart once more.

Shadow rolled over towards the end of the bed. Sadly, and for the first time since... Well, ever, He fell out of the bed. The stallion quickly jumped up and turned his head in all directions with lightning speed.

"What happened!?"

"You died," she smirks. "Remember? You plummeted from the mighty heights of our bed."

"I'm just not used to sleeping on the very edge I guess..." Shadow half laughs, the last part of that joke funny. "I guess I'll go start breakfast."

"Wait!" Haze runs to catch up with him.

"Hmmm? What is it Haze?"

"I'm coming with you." he chirps.

"Well alright then. know anything about making pancakes?"

He shakes his head and replies, "I don't know how to cook anything."

"Yet." Shadow finishes. "Come along."

With a newfound joy, Haze bounces away into the kitchen.

Shadow was waiting for him with all the ingredients already prepared. Pancakes were his favourite breakfast food, so he already had all of this down pat.

"Are you ready to cook?"

* * *

"So," Moon starts. "You feeling better?"

"More and more every minute." she beams. "And while we are waiting on food, can you tell me how you and daddy met? You never told me or Haze before."

"I knocked him over while running from a Canterlot guard," the older laughs. "He agreed to help me find Nightrain, and we fell in love."

"Why did you fall in love? Did he call you pretty or give you flowers?"

"No, it was more of an internal feeling. Something unexplainable and scary, but the best thing you'll ever feel."

"Better than daddy's pancakes!?" the filly gasps.

"Yes" the mare laughs hard. "Speaking of which, let's go see what he's cooking!"

* * *

Haze flips the pancake onto the ceiling.

"Oops."

"Ummm... that's the fourth one Haze..." Shadow remarks, looking up at the roof covered in said pancakes. "Reckon you could lay off on the force you exert next time? I know the first time you almost threw it up so hard it almost broke through."

"I can't help it," he pouts. "Stupid forelegs."

Shade and Moon came into  
the kitchen, the filly happy as could be.

"Where's the food daddy? I smell it, but I don't see it."

"Let's just say that it's of HIGHER quality than usual." Shadow answers, gesturing towards the ceiling.

Moon stares at the ceiling, then raises an eyebrow at the stallion, not noticing the colt shrinking back in embarrassment.

"Hey, I've never tasted the roof before. Who knows? It could be tasty." Shadow replies sarcastically. "Besides, we are out of batter for anymore..."

"You really should consider hunting us down more food," she chuckles. "Shade, would you mind? If I fly up there it would look worse than if a tornado had swept through the house."

After Shade had scrapped all four of the pancakes off and set them on a plate, the family began eating the breakfast. Sadly, the roof wasn't as tasty as Shadow had hopped.

Moon gulfs hes down in one bite.

"Perhaps you and the kids could run find some food in the woods before we go, hmm?"

"Oh yes, going off and plucking apples from my favourite farm. Reckon they're old enough to see how to catch and cook fish?"

"Sure," she replies with a smile. "Don't forget to get pancake mix from a pancake tree."

Her statement about the pancake tree left Shadow stunned, to say the least. "You... need to get out more hun." he states rather seriously.

"O-oh," she stutters. "Does it grow on a bush?"

"Ya know what, Imma just say yes." Shadow says, heading for the door. "Come on kids. Imma teach ya how to catch a rabbit!"

Both the foals spring for the door in anticipation.

"Be sure to get bread from the breadvine!" she calls after the three.

The stallion sighs at hearing this. "What would you do without me..." Shade poked at his leg.

"She's kidding right? She does know there aren't such things, right?"

"You focus on learning your survival skills while I worry about your mother's common knowledge." Shadow responds.

"There aren't?" Haze asks with his head tilted.

"What has your mother been teaching you?"

"Cookies fall from clouds, pegasi cough butterflies, butter comes from flowers..." He starts listing things that are highly inaccurate.

"Do you really think I cough butterflies Haze?" Shadow inquires, Shade as shocked as him at the colt's logic.

He nods with a grin before adding, "But I don't cause I'm a Voidling!"

"I... Ju... Bu..." Shadow was speechless. "One day I'll have to sit you down and teach you these things."

Confused, Haze follows his father and sister into the woods.

The three ventured for about thirty minutes before coming to a place all too familiar to Shadow. His camp.

"I don't think I ever brought you here. Allow me to just fetch a few materials." Shadow steps away for a moment, heading into the largest of the tents and bringing back a small bag in his mouth, filled with old traps and his hunting knife.

Haze notices something small and white out the corner of his eye. A bunny! Softly, he trots over and picks it up, stroking it's long ears and paying no mind to the radar collar around it's neck.

"Hey, Daddy! I caught one!"

"Any animal that could be caught that easily can't be healthy." Shadow responds, setting the bag down. "I'd just let that one go if I were you son."

"Aww," Haze whines in disappointment and stalks over to the bag. "So what's in there?"

"Traps and a knife." Shadow bluntly answers. "It's all we need to catch food."

"A knife?"

"Shade, do you know what I'm getting at?" The filly nods. "At least somepony knows how to live in the wilderness." He turns back over to Haze. "You have no idea what the knife is used for huh?"

"Peeling fruit?"

"You're half right son. It is used for peeling, but not fruit."

"Veggies?"

"Okay, just stop. Imma make it simple. You know what meat is right?"

"Special mud," he answers in a matter-of-fact tone.

"No." Shadow replies without a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Then what else is there?" he inquires in utter perplextion.

"Let's see if I can put this kindly." Shadow says, pondering a moment. "Remember that bunny? It's meat."

"No it's not."

"Yes, it is." Shade answers.

"She's right Haze. Rabbits, deer, fish, cats, dogs, you, me, we're all meat." Shadow follows up. "And we use this knife to kill them, then we cook and eat them."

His eyes widen with horror.

"You do... what?" he whimpers. "But isn't killing wrong?"

"Haze, you almost killed Shade here, so I don't want to hear it." Shadow chuckles. "Killing other ponies is wrong, but animals... It's debatable. What if there were no fruit or vegetables? Then what?"

"I'd die," he snorts indignantly. "Mama says we're animals."

"And your mother has eaten other animals as well, ponies included Haze." The poor colt had never heard of their history. Shadow figured it was about that time anyway.

"Is eating other ponies wrong?"

"A question best left for your mother to answer. I've never eaten another pony, and I'm not particularly for or against it son."

"Would it be wrong if I killed a Ponyville pony and ate him?"

"Now if you just did it and had an alternative, then yes. Now if there was no other choice and you were about to die of starvation, then I would suppose not." Shadow thinks a second. "And just because you kill somepony doesn't mean you have to eat them. I've killed plenty of ponies in my day, yet I haven't eaten one."

Shade was just sitting back and listening. She seemed mesmerised and so attuned to the conversation that it was almost like she wasn't even there.

"My alternative is simply to eat."

"Your alternative would be right, but what if there was no other form of food around?"

"So killing you would be... right?"

"Well first, you think you could kill me?"

"No," he mumbles. "Well.. what if I killed Shade for breakfast? Would that be wrong?"

Shade snaps out of her trance-like state at hearing this. "Wait, what?" she says with a bit of confusion.

"Haze, let's just put it this way. If you kill any family member, it's wrong. If you kill another pony without reason, it's wrong. If you kill a pony for food OR if they have done you a great wrong, then it's right."

"But Mama doesn't want Bloodfang dead, and he did wrong."

"That's different."

"How?"

"Because I said so, now stop asking me redundant questions son." Shadow gruffed. "Let's go catch something to eat."

Haze pokes his bottom lip out and doesn't speak.

Shadow has the two foals follow him deep into the woods into an area in which the forest was lush and the life was abundant.

"Here ya go Haze." Shadow says, hoofing over his knife. "You'll be the first."

"But-" Shade started to protest.

"No. HE must learn first. You already know how to do this."

"I can't." he states, stepping back.

"You will." Shadow commands. "Lest you want to go hungry."

"I'd rather go hungry!"

"Vexnis will feed me!" he smarts back "She says she will! She has milk!"

"Milk comes from cows Haze..." Shade smarts back. Shadow didn't say anything. It wasn't a lie, but Haze probably took it as it was intended.

"You kill cows for milk?"

"I assume." Shade answers. Shadow remains silent.

Haze begins to rock back and forth.

"I don't efefee-"

The colt collapses.

"So Shade," Shadow starts, paying the colt no mind. "I guess you'll be the first to get dinner then."

"Yay!" she beams with joy.

Haze darts in the way growling, "I'm not gonna let you hurt them!"

Shadow just gently pushed him over. "I'm not about to go back home and have your mother yell at me because I didn't bring back any food."

"We can't just find a pancake tree?" he protests.

Shadow heaves a sigh. "No son... No we can't..."

"Alright," he caves. "But kill it fast, so it won't be in pain."

"That's all according to how clean YOU make the cut son." he remarks.

"I'm not killing it!" the colt snarls.

"You'll find it hard to make it in this cruel world if you don't learn how to take care of yourself Haze. Kill it, for your sake."

"Can I do it without the knife?"

"Well, you can most certainly try. Good to see ya finally came around Haze." There was a small bustle in a nearby bush. "Well what do ya know, here's your chance."

Haze pounces into the bush with fangs bared. A rabbit squeels before blood spurts from the leaves. After several moments of silence, Haze steps from the bushes, drenched with the red liquid with complementing ruby eyes. He smiles with malicious intent before charging towards his sister Shade.

Shadow bolts in front of the colt. "Whoa there son, where's the rabbit?"

The younger does not waver in his advance, but rather speeds up his charged.

Shadow grabs his wings just as he passes. "Chill! What's wrong?"

No noises are heard from him, rather just incoherent and rabid jibbersih from his foaming mouth.

"Well that isn't natural." Shadow remarks. "Shade, go get Rain. He'll know what to do."

The filly rushes out toward her home. It took awhile to get there, considering the distance, but in due time, she finally came through. She bust through the front door. "Rain! Something's wrong with Haze again!" Only Moon was seen.

Moon looks at her filly in concern, "Rain's on the roof with Falling Star, but what's this about Haze?"

"Daddy was telling him where meat comes from and when he convinced Haze to kill a rabbit, he just went berserk."

"But meat comes from mud..."

Shade's jaw dropped. She could understand her brother, but her own mother didn't even know.

"J... I... Bu... Just come on, quickly!"

"Rain!" Moon calls as she follows her daughter off. "Situation! Bring Star if you must, just hurry!"

Shadow was still standing there with the colt in his hooves, held by the wings as he thrashed away furiously. The whole gang came crashing through the woodland threshold.

"About time. Jeez Shade, what took so long?" He states.

"It was a long way, and I have short legs." she replies.

"Fair enough. Now Rain, what's going on here?"

Rain cocks his head and stares at the colt, keeping just out of reach of the little flailing hooves.

"You let him kill something?" Rain questions with disapproval. "Pick him up by the scruff and wait a minute until he passes out."

"I was letting him kill dinner." Shadow remarks as he does as he had instructed. It took only a minute or two before the colt had done as predicted and passed out.

"Void ponies are not fully pony, but have canine genetics as well," Rain informs. "The taste of blood drives them insane for a time, and they will kill without thinking and oftentimes devour their kills. That's why Moon was such an effective mercenary."

"I was never told this!" she snarls viciously.

"In any case," he ignores the mare. "Instinct should've made him reluctant."

"He was reluctant. I made him kill it. In my defense however, I was just like Moon and had no knowledge of this."

"Yes, but I don't kill two things. Foals, and animals." she snorts before taking her son from Shadow.

"Why would you kill a rabbit?" Rain ponders aloud to himself. "Their just blood, skin, fur, water, and what they eat. Nasty if you ask me."

The pegasus looked over to his daughter, who slowly shook her head yes. "So I take it you two don't know what meat is either then huh?"

"It's mud," he answers back matter-of-factly.

Shadow glanced over to a small little mud puddle. He hadn't the slightest clue how it was there, but it was.

"So what you're saying is that the mud in that puddle over there taste exactly like meat?"

"No," Rain scoffs. "Special mud from the leprechaun farm."

"Have you ever heard of the term 'ignorance is bliss' Rain?"

"No," he states and then laughs. "But I'll bet you don't even know where root beer comes from!"

At that he trots after Moon, who is heading back home.

The father and daughter stand there, dumbstruck.

"You think I should tell them Shade?" Shadow asks.

"I wouldn't." she replies.

"Why not?"

"It'd be pointless daddy. They aren't gonna listen."

"Way to have faith in your family Shade."

"I give it as much as it needs daddy." With that, Shadow picks up the filly and starts off way behind the others.

* * *

Haze mumbles in his sleep as the light blinds his sleepy eyes.

"What... happened?"

"Hey son." Shadow says coming into the room. "How'd ya sleep?"

"Sleep?" he repeats. His body looks as though it grew somewhat.

"Yea. You hit your head pretty hard back there when ya jumped in the bushes. Missed the rabbit and landed right on a rock." Shadow didn't want to lie, but Moon had made him promise not to tell Haze he had taken a life of any sort.

"No," he grunts shaking his head. "I killed it! I know I did because there was blood and then... then the Void.."

"You just hit your head is all. Now lie back down son."

"Mama doesn't want me to know does she," he sighs. "I won't tell her, but I won't ever live this down."

"Quite a way to lay the guilt trip on me eh son? At least you know the truth about meat and such. Your mom and Rain however, just play along with them okay? I don't think they'll listen to reason."

"Still, I thought bunnies were made of cotton."

"If only they were son." Moon opens the door behind them, entering.

"Ah, you're awake!" she chirps. "How's your head?"

"I'm fine, Mama. Just a little sleepy."

"Good, now go on back to bed while I go talk to your father."

Shadow steps outside the room with Moon. "What?"

"I want more," she states.

"More what?"

"Babies."

Shadow closed his eyes and shook his head in his hooves. "What? Why? We already have two, your mentor, a cat, and ourselves living here. Our first two haven't even grown yet."

"And Luna," she reminds. "But I NEED more, and not just for myself."

"Who else would it benefit Moon!?"

"Everypony, especially Haze, who feels he's not one of us. We Voidlings enjoy having a pack, so that somepony is always around in case of another pony going 'berserk'," she responds. " besides, Blood does not harm ponies holding foals, nor would he ever actually do anything to upset a child. At one point, he nearly killed a stallion for kicking a pregnant mare. I'd be the ultimate weapon against him."

"How many..."

"Varies from one to ten." She shrugs. "It may be just two again."

"I don't think I can handle one more, but..." He pauses. "Are you sure there isn't another way we could counter Bloodfang?"

"Babies," she repeats.

"And if I refuse?"

"I have other ways," she smirks. "Plus, Rain can implant a special something from you into me via magic, and I'm perfectly willing t-"

"Stop!" Shadow sighs. "You're not going to give a choice are ya?"

"No, not really," she giggles.

Shadow sighs again. "Fine..."

Moon nudges him towards the stairs.

"C'mon, up ya go!"

"Chill ya crazy mare. It's not even night time yet."

"Who says it has to be at night? In fact, who says it has to be in the bedroom? Let's go to the library and crawl in a closet!" she beams.

"How about this. We wait until night." Shadow remarks. "You made the decision, I choose the time." He stops for a second. "But like you said, it doesn't have to be the bedroom."

"I look forward to it," she chuckles and heads outside.

"At least one of us are."

Haze pokes his head out, squinting in the light.

"Did I hear Mama say babies?"

Shadow suddenly panicks, but not before jumping nearly out of his coat. "Yes, er, no, uh." He stops. "Go ask your mother." With that, he quickly rushes off into the kitchen.

* * *

Rain sits at the table with a sly grin.

"Canine traits," he chuckles. "Improved hearing and desire for a pack and attention. Atleast you have a mare and won't have to explain mare business with your daughter. I had no mare."

"Shut up Rain! I'm not happy about this..." Shadow smarts back.

"Calm down. Voidlings aren't hard to manage in multitude," the older laughs. "Haze won't be as difficult with more ponies. You're lucky Moon settled for less than twenty."

"I'm wanting to just hide more and more with every word that leaves your mouth."

"Nopony's under the table."

"Would you tell on me if I hid there?" He couldn't have had a more serious tone.

"Eh, really depends on the situation."

"This one for instance?"

"I mean it depends on who's looking for you, why, and how they plan on getting the information out of me," he restates in a clearer way. "And I have a price, nothing hard like the apple request."

Shadow crawls under the table, the cloth covering him up for the most part. "I'll just go on hoping you're a nice pony."

"Scratch my right leg just above the hoof," he chuckles.

"Fine..." Shadow snarls, doing as he was told. "Now leave. I want to hide in peace."

Rain trots out with a smirk just passing Luna, who notices something amiss.

"You might want to pull your tail under," she giggles.

"Would it really even help Luna?" Shadow sighs. "She'll find me anyway..."

"Moon!" the blue mare shouts. "Shadow wants you!"

Shadow didn't move. There was no escaping it.

Moon walks in to see Luna pointing under the table.

"Hmm? Why're you hiding?"

"A question I can't even answer dear." Shadow responds. "You know where to find me later tonight."

Moon shoos Luna away then pokes her head under the tablecloth and smiles gently.

"Upset?"

"I don't want more children Moon. I think two is enough..." Shadow sulks his head down.

"C'mon, it won't be that bad," she chuckles, crawling under beside him. "Or are you saying that if I did have four or five more, you wouldn't love them?"

"Of course I would love them, I just don't think I can handle that many more. Heck, we're barely able to handle things as they are." Shadow replies. "I just don't know. A total of seven or eight just sounds like a lot to me..."

"We can't handle Haze because there aren't enough of us. Ironically, more kids makes things easier, so long as you don't have them seeking blood."

"I guess I'll be the judge of that soon enough huh?"

"You'll see," she hums and crawls back out into the kitchen. "Oh, and Shade wants to ask you something about where her siblings are coming from. I just told her that she wouldn't have any more unless you agreed. She got pretty upset."

"Sounds like a problem you could easily fix yourself Moon. Why do you have to give me the hard tasks?"

"I'll take on that hurdle for you IF you promise not to complain about more kids," she smirks.

"Might as well, seeing as complaining would be pointless. Still, I'll be under this table... sulking..."

"Alright then," she replies before trotting out to find Shade.

She found her daughter sitting on the living room couch, laying down and staring at the ceiling in much a manner as Shadow would.

"Shade," Moon addresses her filly with a chuckle. "My, you DO look like your father."

"That's exactly what Mrs. Rain said." Shade replies.

"Mister," she corrects. "Regardless, your father has agreed that you can have more siblings."

She jumped off the couch with glee. "Yay!" Shade runs up to her and hugs her hoof. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Your welcome, but you should also thank your father."

"Hey mommy, where are they coming from?" the little filly innocently asks.

"Well, when a mommy and daddy decide to have a baby, they ask God for one, and soon He puts one or more in the mommy's belly."

"If I were to ask daddy, would he give me the same answer?"

"That depends on whether or not he believes in God. If not, then I'll pray for him, or somepony else will."

"Why wouldn't he?"

"Some ponies just don't believe. Anyway, you wanna tell everypony else the news?"

"Okay!" With that, Shade scurries off to let everypony know about the incoming siblings of her's.

* * *

Later that night, Moon lays on the grass outside, gazing up at the celestial bodies decorating the black blanket on which the rest. Not a cloud hovers before them to mask their magnificence. Far off in the distance is the glorious golden aura surrounding Canterlot. Regardless of their absence, everypony who is any pony dwells in that town of hustling and bustling.

Sighing, she rolls over to face the Everfree. A cool breeze dances among the leaves just as gently as it caresses the mare's body in the full, bluish glow of the moon. Shadows slide over the swaying grass beneath, each blade tickling at her nose. No day could ever be so perfect as the night.

Shadow came outside, walking over to Moon who laid over in the grass near the house. He steps up behind her, staring off to the city.

"Certainly a beautiful night isn't it?"

"Yeah," she sighs, only partially listening.

"Everypony else is asleep."

"Yeah," she repeats, still entranced.

Shadow kneels down beside her. "Is something the matter?"

"Huh? Oh, no I was just staring into space," she laughs with slight embarrassment.

"I noticed."

"Want to join me?"

"Might as well since I'm out here." Shadow smirks, lying down beside her. He, along with Moon, gazed up into the vast sky, losing himself in thought much like she had done.

Moon sighs, "Tell me the truth. Is at least one more so bad?"

"I gave it some thought under the table Moon." he chuckles. "I guess one more couldn't hurt, just as long as it's ONE."

"I can't exactly control that," she chuckles and nips his ear.

"Come on. Of everything I've seen this family do, I'm sure you could find a way." Shadow remarks, still gazing at the stars.

"Shadow, there are some things we can't do," she states, pushing him onto his back. "Reproducing with ourselves being one of those things."

His gaze was still fixated on the stars above. "Heh, and here I thought that this family could do anything."

"Hardly."

"Could have fooled me honey." Shadow remarks before reaching up and kissing her.

* * *

Haze stares up at his ceiling in deep thought. Vexnis had not spoken in his mind in awhile. Maybe she'd given up on him? No! He shakes his head furiously at the consideration of such an idea. The queen of the Void, his queen. But... his father was his king, his ruler, not her. The confusion made the colt shove his head under a pillow.

Shade took notice of her brother's dismay as she walks by the room. "Hey Haze! What's up?"

"Vexnis," he mutters in a muffled tone.

"You're still on about that? C'mon Haze... Just take daddy as your 'king' or whatever. It can't be that hard can it?"

"She hasn't been talking recently."

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"No," he moans. "It's so quiet up there!"

"I'd like the peace and quiet personally." Shade retorts. "Maybe you should just spend more time with daddy."

"But he can't talk in my head," the colt sighs. "I've always heard a very faint voice since as long as I can remember. The silence is scary."

"Why must you conform? You could at least TRY to be different from other voidlings. Just a suggestion..."

"I am different," he groans. "I'm trying to change rulers."

"Whatever. Anyway, did I tell you mommy and daddy are gonna have more kids? We're gonna have more siblings!"

"What?" he asks in alarm.

"I'm not repeating myself." she beams as she skips merrily along.

Haze just lies there on the bed staring into space.

"More... siblings?"

* * *

Morning came as usual, and it started out most like any other. Shadow was downstairs cooking as usual before anypony else was awake.

Haze trudges in, a look of utter discontempt marking his countenance.

"Dad? I know it's not my place to ask, but why? Why do we need more siblings?"

"Son, trust me. I said the same thing."

"Does Mama think Shade and I aren't worthy to rule one day?"

"That's not the case at all son. When you find a mare one day, you'll understand."

"What mare would want somepony as useless as me? I'm a pegasus who can't fly, and my only skill is killing, but I can't even do that right!"

"I knew that kind of thinking would be passed down to one of you two." Shadow chuckles. "You sound just like me and your mom."

The colt cocks his head in puzzlement. He looked like neither of them and had a condition so unlike them, so how could he sound like them?

"But my voice isn't anything like either of yours'."

"Just go sit down and wait for breakfast."

"Alright," he sighs and heads over to the table.

Moon stumbles in looking a bit woozy.

"S-Shadow?"

"Yes Moon?"

"I'm not feeling so-" she's cut off by a violent gagging.

"And I believe that would be the start of the pregnancy progress hun. I'm quite surprised it didn't hit you with Haze and Shade actually." Still, even though he knew that was the case, he went over to help her, leaving the pancakes he was making to be unflipped and burned.

"Haze, could you take over cooking for a minute?"

"Eh, okaaaaaaay..." he agrees with much uncertainty.

"Flip 'em, but remember that for you, use little to absolutely no power behind it." Shadow instructs.

"Ok," he repeats as Moon rushes off to the bathroom to puke.

"She'll be fine." Shadow remarks. "And you were in the middle of flipping YOUR pancake correct?"

The nervous foal accidently flings the pancake into the air with some amount of force, sending it through the ceiling.

"Two things Haze. First of all, that was your pancake. Second, you're fixing that hole in the roof." Shadow states, staring out the hole in the ceiling and out to the blue sky.

"I'll go get it." he huffs and trots outside.

"Bring it back son!" the pegasus calls. "We can't let it go to waste, so you're gonna have to eat it!"

"Yeah, yeah! I know!"

Luna comes in to observe the scene.

"I take it the young colt does not yet know his own strength," she giggles as her broken horn glows, repairing the roof.

Shadow was over fixing the table. "It's gonna suck when he figures it out."

"I don't think it will," she states. "He seems to fear his Voidling half, and Rain tells me that Haze is just going through his 'change of rulers' process. Something about the fear of not hearing the voice of Vexnis, and his mind adjusting to the silence within."

"Yea, yea. Things that I probably should know that he never tells me. Gotcha."

"Look at it from his perspective. He's heard her voice since birth, choses her, changes his mind and choses you, then that voice he'd come to love and listened to for comfort is replaced by silence," the former alicorn points out. "But he also looks up to you to help aid him in his decisions. He thinks you fear nothing, and he will try to be that way. Perhaps it would help if you told him that he can tell YOU anything without having to worry about what YOU think."

Finishing up, she starts trotting out, ending with the statement, "YOU are his king now."

"Father and king," Rain chuckes upon overhearing. "King is just a term for who controls him. By being both, you can tell him to stop breathing and he would do so until you chose to relieve him."

"But I don't want that much control over him. I want him to be able to make his own choices." Shadow pauses for a second, thinking over. "Well, that's how I grew up anyway, and I think I turned out pretty good in the end, wouldn't ya say?"

"You CAN exercise that control just as well as I can over Moon," he responds. "He still has the free will to do as he pleases."

"Just as long as he doesn't completely depend on everything I say, then it shouldn't be so bad."

Haze trots back in eating what is left of a frisby.

"Hey, who fixed the roof?"

"Haze, why are you eating a frisby?" Shadow asks, this being a tad bit more stunning than yesterday and all its craziness.

"Ish goowed."

"I don't see the point in keeping a half eaten frisbee around, so just go ahead and finish it. Still, did ya get the pancake?"

"Nah, a deer was eating it," he replies with a shrug and then walks over to the two. "You guys weren't talkin' about me... were you?"

"Something that I always ask when this numbskull talks fancy." Shadow jokes, nudging Rain.

"Aren't all skulls numb?" the larger questions with a tilted head.

"Imma just go check on Moon. I can see where this conversation would head if I stayed and tried to explain." Shadow then gets up from the table and heads out towards the bathroom, but stops in the living room and lays out on the couch instead. "I'll see her when she gets out."

"How nice of you," Moon groans, laying behind the couch. "But wise nonetheless."

Her sudden input made Shadow roll off the couch, landing on the floor rather hard. "Jeez! Don't scare me like that!"

"Be more observant," she retorts flatly. "Buck, I feel like crap!"

"Heh, you did this to yourself Moon. I just did as I was told."

"I still feel like crap."

"Still not my fault."

"Never said it was," she sneers and pulls herself into a chair. "Bring Bloodfang here. I can't turn him into a kid myself. That should speed this up to a three day thing like it did with the other two."

"And how do suppose go about getting somepony I haven't seen since our last spat?"

"I was joking, but if you're serious, he's up in Canterlot," she answers. "Or so Mr. Know-it-all tells me."

"Your sarcasm precedes you dear." Shadow states with a grin. "I'll ask Rain here soon about the details and such, just don't you get TOO moody while I'm still here.. I hear this is when you really get to see a mare's evil side."

"Watch what you say," she growls. "My patience only runs so deep."

"I know, I know. Been together for years. Figured I'd have something like that down pat by now."

Rain has already made his way into the hard and is teaching Celestia to fight. In all honesty, she isn't so good now that she is but a pegasus filly. Her mane is by far, much shorter than wht it had been the day before, hinting that Rain had cut it so it would not pose a problem in their combat training. Regardless of her cute little determination, she is still quite clumsy and hesitant about charging her 'father'.

Shade exits the front door, having slept through breakfast.

"Mrs. Rain, why is Celestia's mane shorter?"

"Mister," he corrects. "And I cut it."

"Why?"

"I gets in the way," Celestia chirps. "So I asked Pop to cut it!"

"Why?" It was apparent that she had entered that phaze.

"I didn't like it," she says with uncertainty. "Why else?"

"Why don't you like it?"

"It was annoying."

"Why was it annoying?" She didn't show any signs of stopping.

Rain interrupts Celestia before she can even peep, "So, I see you woke up from your nap. pleasant?"

"Yes ma'am. Daddy won't cook me anything since I woke up late, so I was wondering if you might know where I could get something to eat."

"I wouldn't suppose you'd have the same eating habits as you mother and brother," he chuckles to himself. "C'mon, let's go to that orchard you father showed me."

"Okay!" Shade, along with the other filly, follows Rain into the forrest.

* * *

Moon rolls over on the couch.

"Shadow! C'mon! I'm tired of waiting."

"Almost done!" Shadow calls from the kitchen. "Just cleaning the table."

"You really are a sort of neat freak aren't you?" she chuckles. "Well, opposites attract I suppose."

Shadow came out of the kitchen. "You've said that already Moon. Regardless, imagine this home if I didn't keep it clean."

"Between me, Rain, and all the kids, we'd drown in trash," she laughs.

"Yes you would. Now where is Mister Know-It-All?"

"Never around when you want him, but always there when you don't."

"Always ready to tell you how to fix a problem rather than prevent it." Shadow adds. "How am I supposed to find Bloodfang now?"

"He's in the palace. Celestia's study more in likely," she ponders aloud. "Yeah. The study."

"Tell me again how you know this?"

"Rain said so."

"And why would he tell you and not me? I mean, I kinda expected such but... come on..."

"You were asleep and I was running down to puke," she states bluntly. "He woke up."

"Still..."

She luaghs a bit, "It's best not to try and understand his reasoning."

"Obviously. Anyway, you ready to head out?"

"What do you think I was rushing you for?" she sighs before trotting out the door.

"Because you're you Moon." he responds before following her out.

* * *

"Hey Shade?" Rain calls over to the filly. "How quickly do you think you can find the darkest red apple here on the plantation?"

"Quick enough to watch you grow old before trying." Shade beams back. Obviously she had been listening to Shadow far too much.

Celestia flies out of a nearby tree and drops a dark crimson apple before him, grinning like a cheshire cat.

Shade glances at the apple with hungry eyes for only a moment before scooping it up and eating it herself.

"Thank you for that useful bit of information," Rain laughs. "Now can you find me one?"

Shade looks back with a death glare. "No, these are my apples. Go find your own."

"Is this how you plan on treating your subjects one day? You wouldn't want t tun out like our last rulers."

"My apples!"

"Technically, they're the farmers apples."

"No, they're mine!"

"Well then, I guess you wouldn't want any drackle berries."

"Drakel wha...?"

"Drackle berries," Rain restates. "They are a food like no other AND have a very special, temporary effect."

"Would you be so kind as to show me these berries Mrs. Rain?" the filly innoecently asks.

"Would you get me an apple first?" he smirks.

"Then how do I know you're going to show me these berries? How do I even know you have them?"

"I only give for payment," he responds. "Celestia gave me an apple, even though you ate it. Therefore, I can take her to the drackle berries."

"That still doesn't prove you have them."

"Correct, I must take you to them."

"Yay!" she squees with joy. "Take me to them!"

"Apple."

"Berries."

"Not until I have an apple," he hums and starts trotting around aimlessly.

"Not until I see the berries." she smartly remarks.

"Aaaaaaaapples," he says yet again. "Bring one and we'll trade off."

"Fine, what kind of apple did you want?"

"Darkest red you can find!"

"Why not the bright red? Or yellow?"

"I like dark reds best. Their sweet and juicy, and they don't taste as weird as the others."

"Fine."

Shade heads out among the orchard and begins to look. It takes only a short amount of time before she returns with a crimson apple.

"Good enough?"

"For a first timer," he sighs. "Consider yourself lucky a filly."

He turns and flicks his tail for them to follow, which they do eagerly. For quite some time they walk, heading deep into the Everfree. No animals run about in this sector of the forest, having been chased off long ago. Eventually, they come to a collapsed shack overrun with blue colored, yellow-spotted berries.

"There ya are," he beams. "Let's be sure to bring some back for everypony else."

"What affects did you say they had again?" Shade asks.

"I didn't, but they temporarily change your mane color to fit your personality."

"Oooooh!" Shade ecstatically ran over and ate one of the berries. Her mane suddenly changed to the color of pink.

Rain bursts out laughing, "What you wanna bet that's your father's true mane too?"

Celestia sniffs at the berries, and then licks at one, her mane turning a deep plum color.

"What about you huh? What's your mane color?" Shade snorts back.

He bites in and the blue of his mane turns purple, whilst the yellow tips remain.

"Two opposite colors," he states the obvious. "Signifies being bipolar onmany things. For instance, I love fluffy, black, red-eyed dwarf bunnies, but am creeped out by big, short-haired, red-eyed white bunnies."

"Cool! Oooh! What's my color mean?"

"Difficult, persistent, and stubborn," he snorts.

"And mine?" Celestia chimes in.

"Yours is me without the 'idiot' trait."

"Heh, so you're an idiot then?" Shade inquires.

"Yeah, kinda."

"He he, I kinda already knew. I mean, you thought meat came from mud."

"...It does..."

"No," Shade stated in a rather smart tone. "It comes from animals, just like daddy said. I watched him make some."

"No, blood and guts come from animals. Meat is a special mud cultured and grown by leprechauns."

"While blood and guts are true, the skin is what makes the meat. And the muscle too. Besides, leprechauns aren't real."

"No, meet is made by leprechauns. Your mother and brother know this," he snorts. "Just like pancake trees and waffle hills."

"And that's why your mane is the color it is." she states, pracing along back to the woods.

"Wait up! There are still wolves living in the area!" he calls an picks up Celestia to catch up quickly.


	8. (End of part 1) The New Beginning

Moonshadow looks at the bustling streets of Canterlot. All the haughty rich ponies and various guards strut about like a flock of peacocks. The sight alone is sickening, seeing as how such ponies can live without paying heed to the suffering all around them.

"The city is much prettier at night on the horizon," she sneers.

"What did you expect? The city takes care of itself." Shadow states. "Do you really think we should step up and do something? I don't think half the ponies here know who we are, and I'd kinda like to keep it that way personally."

"Yeah, probably better that way," she sighs. "On to the palace."

"Eh, can't we stop by Bill's? I feel I owe him a visit."

"Sure."

"Follow me then!" Shadow quickly whips around and heads down a dark alley.

Moon obeys, following close behind.

The two traverse through a few old, worn alleyways, a foul stench filling the air as they approached their objective.

"Now, this might not be your favourite atmosphere Moon." Shadow warns as they round a corner, Shallow Bill's pub now in sight.

"I'm sure I can handle it, so long as the smell doesn't make me throw up."

"As long as you think you can handle it." Shadow remarks before stepping inside.

"Oh gosh," she gags as the stench within hits her nostrils. "How could anypony stand to come in here?"

Shadow steps back outside. "What's taking you so long? Come on."

Grudging, she follows in suit.

The place hadn't changed much from his last visit, sve that the des that had captured him weren't there. Bill was behind the counter and didn't notice Shadow coming in.

"Bill!" the pegasus calls.

Shallow Bill turns around. "Shadow! Who's the mare? Your wife I assume?"

"We aren't well known are we?" Moon laughs. "I'm Moonshadow."

"My Shadow, got yourself quite a catch there. You kept talking about her, but I never really believed ya until now."

"Shut it Bill." Shadow sneers, sitting down at the counter. "I'm in Canterlot on business. Figured I'd drop by and say hey while I was here."

"Ya know, those fellows you left with last time have been looking for ya ever since. Something about apologizing or something."

"You mean that group of bandits for hire?"

"That's them."

"Who?" Moon asks.

"Eh, nopony important." Shadow remarks, giving Bill a glance.

She looks at the two stallions.

"You do so tempt my mind reading capability," she sighs finally.

"And she can read minds? Sounds like you have it rough Shadow."

"Shut it Bill! What were you saying about those ponies that still aren't important?"

"They wanted to say sorry for what they did to you. Said it wasn't worth it."

Moon snorts, "Watch it, unless you wouldn't like me and one day my daughter to 'convince' someponies to be regulars."

"Listen, Moon was it? I hardly have anypony come in here anyway. Help me or not, I'm loyal to Shadow here."

"Again Bill, shut it. You'll make matters worse with talk like that." Shadow warns.

"Just trying to help ya bud."

"Well, if you see them again, tell them that I'll be around if they decided to come tell me personally."

"Will do!" Shadow stands up from the bar and head toward the door. "Nice ta meetcha Moon. You have a good evening now. Take care of my only customer will ya?"

"Not big on advertising, huh?" she scowls while following Shadow. "He's lucky I find the atmosphere too nauseating to argue."

"He knows we're not well known, so your advertisement wouldn't do him much good anyway." Shadow infers aloud. "Regardless, I like the atmosphere. Reminds me of some good times with Davy."

"Telepathy be used in many ways," she points out. "Anyway, mind telling the history between you and Davy? I've talked with him a few times before, but didn't learn much of that... Unless you count the bit about Miss Trot."

"Me and Downpour? Heh, those were th- Wait... When did you meet Davy? When was he here? Why didn't you tell me!?"

"I didn't?" she thinks for a second. "Oh yeah, you took the kids on a trip a year or two ago, remember? I ran into him in the Everfree."

"Again, why didn't you tell me?"

"I forgot to."

Shadow grumbles a bit before remarking. "Fair enough I guess." He starts back off. "So, what was it you wanted to know?"

"Your's an Davy's past."

"We grew up as best friends. He lived the hard farm life with his family while I lived the easy 'rouge' life in my 'family's' barn." Shadow pauses to reminisce. "We played so many pranks on our teacher. Heh, he owed me so many bets. We were good friends me and Davy. He was supposed to leave the farm and explore the world while I stayed at home and became the city's now defender, just like 'father'."

"Why do you put emphasis on 'family' and 'father'?" she questions.

"Because they weren't my real family. Not by blood anyway. I never knew my real mom or dad..."

"Atleast your foster family loved you, right? I never knew my father, and we all regret knowing my true mother."

"Well, they liked me, but I wouldn't go as far as love me. Joyce did, but as a sister, which you already know. And your mom isn't that bad. I mean, she likes me, so personally, that's plus." Shadow grins like a madmare finishing that sentence.

"My real mother is Vexnis, as you might recall. Fire Mane is my stepmother."

"Technicalities and such. Who needs 'em? Anyway, anything else you need to know? We are still a decent trot away from the castle through these alleys."

"What do you think of Bloodfang?" she blurts out at random. "Rain must've told you something about their past, he enjoys that sort of thing."

"I don't recall much. He was very blunt about it if I remember correctly."

"Rain was adopted by Grine, who was abusive in every way shape and form. Blood had an older brother who died during torture, and Rain spent his life taking the fall for his helpless little 'brother'. And do you know why he is infatuated with me?"

"No."

"Call it acting," she chuckles. "He wants us to turn him into a colt. He wants to live his life over, without remembering this one. Not to say he'll drop said act for us to do so."

"So, all that's happened has kinda been planned by him? And it's been working so far? Now I feel used..."

"He does it to protect himself, you, me, and our whole family," she adds. "As long as Vexnis thinks there is somepony to jeopardize our 'peaceful' home, there is nothing to fear. But turning him into a colt will seal off the Void, and we'll be at ease again. Such is the use of a 'bound pony'."

"So you're saying he's the good guy in this? I remember a few years ago when you hated his guts."

"A few years ago," she repeats. "I've encountered him afterwards. Honestly, you don't think I really go out for relaxation now do you? I've read his mind as well as Rain's."

"Whatever. You keep your crazy schemes to yourself. I don't need another headache now."

"As you wish, dear," she laughs. "Now, on to the royal study!"

"After you."

* * *

Rain sighs as he watches the foals play in the living room. He knows Shadow won't take what is necessary, and Moon can't. Both would snap and kill Blood.

"Shade?" he calls to the little alicorn.

"Yes Mrs. Rain?" she replies.

"...Mister... Anyways, do you think you and your brother can watch Celestia for me here until Luna wakes up?"

"I don't think you'd want to leave us alone Mrs. Rain. Haze always does something crazy when nopony else is around."

"Mister, and your brother will be fine, just tell Celestia to cry if he starts getting worked up. He likes her enough."

"Well, why are you leaving us anyway? Can't mommy and daddy handle Bloodfang on their own?"

"They won't be able to do what they need to," he chuckles. "Just play nice okay?"

"Well, why wouldn't we be able to come with you?" the filly asks.

He sighs, stopping just short of the door, "Because this is grown up business, and you kids... Wait a minute, who told you about Bloodfang?"

Shade beams. "Everypony seems to forget I can read minds." she states with a bubbly skip.

"You shouldn't abuse your gift that way," he warns. "Some ponies can use your powers against you."

"Will you use them against me Mrs. Rain?" she inquires with innocence in her voice.

"Depends on the occasion really," he smirks. "You'd be fun to mess with, Pinky."

"Has my mane color not changed back yet?" Shade asks, the hair kept out of her eyes mostly from the wind combined with oily hair. "Do I have to wash it out or something?"

"Don't worry, it's... out of your mane." There was still a hint of pink in her tail however.

"Yay! So, we can't come along then?"

"Sorry, but no."

At that he trots out, leaving the foals within.

* * *

They traverse for a few hours before finally reaching the library within the Canterlot castle, no guards anywhere. As predicted, they locate Bloodfang in the study. He pays no mind to their entry, but merely stares off into the sky sadly. As they enter, he does not turn to face them. They move close, but he cares not.

"So you've come to cure me?" he chuckles sorrowfully. "Tell me Moon, which of you will do it?"

"Shadow will," she answers. "But it will cost you your right eye."

"I won't stop you," he sighs and kneels before Shadow, pushing aside his mane to reveal and eye like his other, only aquamarine in color. "Please carve it out quickly, and prepare for a swarm of Voidlings headed through the halls to this room. I'm tired of living my chaotic life, so grant me a nicer one."

"Well... this is a bit forward, BUT how could I deny you a better life? I get an eye out of it!" Shadow almost half-heartedly jokes before pulling out his dagger from his vest. "So, before I do this Moon, why do I need to take his eye?"

"I am a bound pony," Blood answers for her. "This eye keeps te Void conceted to Equestria. Removing it will unleash an extraordinary amount of power, sending me back in age. That is my immortality. By using binding power, I age backwards. I am still younger than when you stabbed me, releasing the bind holding Rain in the Void for all those years. But I will lose my horn this time, and therefore my power and immortality. However, the Void will one day reopen, probably in the time of your children."

He stares up at Shadow, his vision blurred.

"Tell me, why wouldn't you deny me that kind of life? A happy one? What've I done for you to deserve mercy? You could always just take take eye and kill me."

"Ya know Blood, if you had asked me a few years ago, I would have denied you this kindness. If you were also to ask me a few years ago if I saw myself with a mare and children, I would have thought you crazy." Shadow remarks, holding steady on his dagger. "And as easy and as much as I want you dead, the choice is not mine. Therefore, I cannot take your eye from you Blood. Moon will have to do it."

He turns to her and hoofs her the knife. "I can't do what I want, lest I want you angry with me. Do what I know you will and we'll return home. I'm just glad to almost be rid of all of this confusion."

"I can't do it!" Moon protests. "I'm a Voidling, and you know how that'll turn out! I'm just here to absorb some of his power exerted to speed up the pregnancy to a week or so."

"I'm not asking you to kill him, just do what I THOUGHT you were gonna do if I let you. I'm not gonna give him anything." Shadow turns to Bloodfang. "Sorry, but you've put me through a pretty good bit of hell my friend. I almost hate you more than when I hated Celestia for betraying me. In honesty, you're still lucky I haven't did so and slit your throat after taking your powers." He sighs after saying this.

"BUT if you were a child, I couldn't harm you... Just like I can't harm Celestia..."

"Kill me or cure me," he sighs and lays down. "I couldn't care either way now."

"Shadow, blood drives us wild when NOT expecting," Moon states. "When expecting, a mares senses double in power. Taste and smell don't differ."

Nightrain steps out of a Void like portal nearby and walks over to the scene looking a bit grim.

"You two go out and hold off the approaching Voidlings," Rain directs. "I don't want you seeing this."

"Oh great, Rain's here. You come to steal the fun have you? Fine..." Shadow grunts, exiting the room. "Make it painful!"

"That can't be helped," he replies quietly.

Moon glares at Shadow once they close the door.

"What?"

"Nothing," she sighs. "I'm just gonna lay here while you take care of the approaching ponies."

Just as her sentence closes, a herd of ponies with oddly colored pelts come into view. They're about as tall as Princess Cadence had been and with the same basic build, save for they are neither immortal nor alicorn anymore. Foam gathers at their ravenous mouths, pawing the ground in an eager hunger for flesh. By the abnormal gleam in their eyes, one can see that they'd been given blood.

"So... You're just gonna sit there and let me fight 'em? All alone? By myself? No help?" Shadow was stalling. He didn't want to just blatantly charge in without preparing first.

"If I got hit in the belly, it could kill the baby," she points out bluntly. "You could've dealt with Bloodfang, but since you didn't, now we're stuck out here."

A muffled scream from within causes the mare to cringe.

"Hurry," she gasps, blood pouring from her own right eye.

Shadow tenses up a bit. "O-okay..." Unfortunately, he had left his sword back at home, so he was just left with the blade in his vest. He draws and points it at the oncoming horde. "Just so you know Moon, we'd probably have to fight them regardless. I could be wrong. I dunno, I usually am." At that, he starts to walk forward.

The swarm is upon him in an instant, trying to fight their way by to Moonshadow, who is starting to writhe in her pain.

"Hurry the buck up, Rain!" she shrieks.

"Yea Rain!" Shadow yells, holding the voidling off to the best of his abilities. He takes a few more hits and bites to the face and legs. "Hurry up! I can only do so much!"

The Voidlings suddenly halt, looking around and stomping as though confused. Their eyes return to their various mixes of colors and types, and the foam reaches it's end. Each is whimpering like a lost dog and sniffing the air.

Nightrain exits, carrying an unconscious colt on his back: Bloodfang. All of the crowd watches the giant stallion as he walks over to Shadow with a rather serious countenance.

"Well, Shadow. Pass judgement on your pathetic lot of prisoners. You can execute them, rule them, or hand them over to me."

At the word 'execution' the frightened ponies scoot back a step.

Shadow almost cackles. "Really Rain, you have quite the sense don't ya?" He looks over to Moon. "Execution would be fun to watch, but over far to quick, and giving them to Rain seems... like something."

He turns back to Nightrain. "Tell ya what. Take half, and the rest I'll find a use for. If not me, I'm sure Moon will."

Moon wobbles over and leans on her husband chuckling, "Like I said, the more Voidlings around, the better."

Rain nods and signals for the ten closest to follow.

"Hey, Shadow. What d'ya think of making a village near the house out in the Everfree? You're the King, so it's up to you. Otherwise you'll have your hooves full."

"Another village? And aren't I already king? Decisions, decisions." he ponders to himself. "You!" Shadow demands, pointing at one of the voidlings, apparently pegasus. "What's your name?"

"T-Tark Fireblood," he stutters.

"Tark eh? You shall be my right hoof stallion Tark, okay? I want you to go out and tell the rest that they're going to build themselves a place to stay out in the Everfree, near a camp. Can you do that?"

The shocked dark blue stallion of white mane and Changling-like form nods and trots back over to the remaining nine.

"Let's go then, shall we?" Moon yawns and feels her stomach which has grown considerably.

"Since we have then, let two carry ya home. They look like they need something to do anyway. The other eight I'll get to having construct that village or whatever they make."

"Hire an architect or something," she grunts as the two lift her. "Remember, we each had a small portal with an unseen section of the Void in which we dwelt. Normal pony life is new."

"It's more like being a father than a king with that logic dear." Shadow states as she is carried away. "Now, let's see if I can't turn you ten into a to class bunch of ponies." he mutters to himself.

* * *

Shade was sitting on the front porch, staring out at Canterlot.

Falling Star steadily approaches Shade, never making a sound. In fact, she hadn't made a noise since birth. By now, everypony is starting to believe her mute. However, her mane had changed since then. It remained like Luna's, but golden in it's luminescence.

The other filly takes quick notice of her approach. "Hey Star! How ya... Oh yea, you don't speak." Shade lowers her head before suddenly bringing it right back up. "I can communicate through mind! Wanna try that!?"

Star watches her blankly. No thought in mind. She'd learned to not think long ago. What was the point? The body could function without such a trivial thing. That is what she had convinced herself years ago.

"You don't talk or think huh? Strange one you are. You know, I found that a lot of ponies think me oblivious sometimes, but I'm smarter than they think. I know more than what they want me to, and even so I prove, they deny themselves the capability of believeing it, other than daddy of course..." Her rambling continued like this for about another minute before she asks, "So why be so blank? Isn't it boring? Couldn't you at least nod or shrug or something to answer as well? It'd be nice."

The filly only sits beside Shade, never blinking, and seemingly unbreathing.

"Whatever. Hey, have you ever wondered where meat comes from? Haze doesn't know and mommy has just as low a knowledge of said question. Rain is... Well, you should know. He's your daddy after all. Do you two hang out much? No, you don't talk, so I guess you wouldn't. You also don't move or play much. I hope nothing went wrong when you were being born. I'm sure not, but there MIGHT be something wrong with you. You could just be this way, so how would I know? I can't read your mind anyway, and even now you still seem pretty blank. Ever thought about taking karate?" This babbling continues on for at least another five minutes until she pauses to take a breath, immediately starting back afterwards.

"Why?" Star interrupts in a small, soft voice resembling that of an angel.

"So you CAN speak!" Shade squeals with utmost joy. "And with such a beautiful voice I might add. Well, I dunno why. I just like to talk. What about you? Tell me something about yourself."

"I talk to father every night on the roof," she states. "He tells me stories of places beyond Equestria."

"Really!? Could you tell me a bit about those places? And Perhaps why you don't talk to anypony? I think they might be worried for you."

"Why should I talk? It is more productive to observe. You are not the only pony who is intelligent in both the ways of Voidlings and normal ponies alike."

"So not only do you speak, you're intelligent as well!?" Shade squeals once more. "So, you'd rather just watch then? Well, what do you do if you have a question?"

"Watch and listen for the answer," she chuckles. "It comes in due time."

"But what if you're impatient or need the answer then, like the antidote to a poison?"

"Then I'll will wait and see what my fate shall be," she replies seriously. "My immortality endowed by my father is limited by silver. Should a silver object pierce my heart, I would die. Poison is of little relevance. It is similar to the immortality of you and your brother."

"Which leads me to another question. How is it that Rain can grant immortality, yet nopony else can?"

"Alicorn hair. He has a good bit stored in order to form a horn, which is then used to grant immortality with limits based on who the hair had originated from. Your mother can do it, but does not have the alicorn hair. Also, you may wonder why your mother had to give half her immortality, whereas my father does not. It is my understanding that your mother only formed half a horn at that time. Thus, she had to give part of her power for the process to work, stealing part of her near perfect immortality to give to your father."

"Oh, I see now. But, he only has so much of this hair correct? Or would any alicorn do?"

"He never told me how, where, and from whom he gets it," she admits. "Therefore I find it best not to ask, as feels it unnecessary, or inappropriate to inform me."

"It's okay, I'm sure he'll tell me if I bug him enough." she states with a smile. "So what do you think about my daddy? Quite the character huh?"

"He's different than most ponies here, but similar to my father in a way."

"Really? I don't see it."

"You have to know his inner self, not the outer. Tell me, what does your father fear most? What is your father's past? And does he not like to joke around in his own way?"

"I... don't know that much about daddy. Every time I ask him about his past, he just seems to ignore me." Shade answers.

"Ah. Probably for the better," she sighs, then pricks up her ears. "A herd is approaching. Well over fourteen in number."

"A herd? A herd of what? Ponies? And why so many"

"I'm not sure," she responds. "Quickly let us go in."

* * *

"Almost home," Rain sighs as the colt on his back churns in his sleep.

"How are you holding up hun?" Shadow asks Moon, still being carried by the two voidlings.

"Expecting," she breathes rather heavy. "Expecting soon."

"And why aren't we heading for the hospital Rain?" Shadow inquires.

"Huh?" he grunts sleeply, having no clue what's been going on behind him.

"I said, why didn't we go to the hospital?" the pegasus asks, disregarding his sleepy tone. "Have you not been paying attention?"

"No," he responds. "I takes energy to do what I do. Making that less painful took a lot outta me. You two go on."

"Shadow," Moon whines. "We need to go."

"You two! Start taking her to the hospital. I'll catch up. The rest of your gang can't find that camp without me."

"You two better hurry or she's comin' out on you!" Moon snarls.

"Deja vu?" Shadow chuckles, leaving the voidlings to carry her on. He pauses a moment before seeing the lot of the others coming, much too slow for his taste. shadows starting to feel like his old captain self again, save the brutality of back then. At least, for their sake, he had a heart this time.

"Hurry up you lazy bunch! I've a wife to get back to!"

They quickly pick up their pace simultaneously to follow, but with their heads still low. Clearly they were going through the change Haze was, but coping better in comparison.

"Tark!" Shadow yells above them. "Come up here!"

"Yes, my King," he responds, bowing low.

"We have a bit of time to kill along the way. Tell me about yourself. I need to know who I'm trusting this lot to when I'm away."

"I'm a soldier, not very old in comparison to the larger Voidlings, and am one of the multitude of us who has been deprived of his immortality. That's pretty much it."

"I see." The edge of the forest came into sight. Shadow flies out in front just a bit, halting their advance just short of the edge. "Now listen up. The Void has been closed until further notice, so you'll have to make a home out here. Apparently I will be your ruler, and Tark here will be in command in my absence. Is there any questions?"

"What is a home?" questions a pale yellow mare of an exoctic, long black mane and brown eyes.

"Well, it's a place you stay for the majority of your life. That house over in the distance is my home because I live and sleep there." Shadow answers. "Anymore questions?"

"How do you make a 'home'?" a white stallion with two dragon horns, pale green mane, and amber eyes starts up.

"You can make one out of anything you want. I made my first home out of a barn and hay, so you could start yours with my small camp. I... might be a few tents short, about... two maybe? Regardless, you'll have a start. Anything else?"

Tark steps up to speak this time, "But who will teach us the ways of the non-Voidlings like yourself? We have lived there so long, and this world is so different."

Shadow sighs. "I guess I can, as well as Moon. But for now, you must just try and make do in the tents until I return from the hospital. The camp is straight ahead, about five minutes trot. I have time for one last question before I go. Anypony?"

"You ARE our king now correct?" the pale mare pipes back up.

"Ugh..." Shadow mutters silently. "Yes... I am your 'king' so to say. Now, go find the tents and make yourselves comfortable. Imma go check on Moon." With that, he rockets into the sky and heads out for Canterlot.

* * *

Moon smiles at the filly she holds. Another black Void pony with gray ears, but of mostly changeling form. Her mane is violet, her eyes silver, and her insect-like wings are sapphire. She is large, but rather lanky and without a horn. She makes no sound, but looks around the room in a sort of wonder uncommon to most newborns.

Shadow comes through the door. "How many?"

"One," she answers. "A filly."

Looking up, her expression grows rather sad. "Shadow? I'm sorry if I have pressured you into having kids, it's just... see, when the kids ran away and everything, I began realizing how big they've gotten, and how they can't stay innocent forever. That's the big reason I felt I NEEDED more children. I guess I just enjoy being a mother is all."

"That might have went better with me than your other reason Moon." Shadow remarks, sitting down on the ground. "I know ya don't like 'em growing up, but we gotta let them. We can't keep replacing them every time they get older. I eventually want to retire from being a parent and live how I'd like to, with you of course. Is that understandable on my point?"

"Yes, but it's still hard watching them grow.."

"We gotta do it sometime Moon. You know that."

"I know," she sighs and smiles sleepily. "Atleast now we can do it in peace."

"Heh, yea. So it's all finally over then? All the complication? The villains? Is it really finished Moon?"

"Yes. It is for us."

"Well, if you think you can get off your lazy flank with that new filly of ours, let's get home. We've got a family to raise..."

Shadow steps out the doors to wait on Moon. It was all over. Everything had been finished for him, and nothing would stop him from living his life. It was as normal as it was going to be, and he was contempt living it out as such. It was going to be simple, much like he had always wanted it, save a few adventures with his mare. He had a home, a family, and a purpose. Everything a stallion could ever need...

_Author's note: Now to start on his past. There you have it. The end of shadow's story. Be looking for part 2 soon!_


	9. (P2)The Colt, the Mare, and the Mane Six

_-Author's Note: You made it to part two! Awesome! This will be a collection of stories based around just after the 'Hearth' Warming Eve' cover up that you'll learn about in part three. All events take place during the times of the mane six and them being alive. Shadow's attitude is still a bit optimistic in this time, so don't be surprised. This is the only instance he actually confronts all six at once AND his first time actually ever meeting them.-_

The morning air was fresh, the gleaming sunlight of dawn lighting the open meadow with an almost mesmerizing appeal. There, traveling all alone within these plains, was a pony.

This is no ordinary pony. Otherwise, his story would not be told with Shadow. Stepping through the medium grass at a rather moderate pace, the pony looked around, taking in all the beauty of the outdoors. To his left is the edge of the infamous Everfree, known for both its magnificent outside and its dangerous interior.

"No, nothing in there... maybe I'll try the Everfree next," the little colt said, shaking his head and sighing in despair unbefitting of his age. "I just thought those fillies could help me. I don't want to burden them."

Sitting in despair, the colt suddenly noticed a faint figure hazing in the distance, taking the shape of another, older pony. The figure bordered on the edge of the Everfree, just lofting about without care. The colt wasn't exactly sure why, but he had a particular interest in this.

"Who are you?" the colt asked, acting tougher than he felt. He stood as tall as he could, puffing out his chest bravely.

The stallion turned around to look at the young colt, his coat a bland grey, just like his eyes. "Huh?" he stated, looking at the young pony with question. "I should be asking you the same kid. What are you doing out here?" he asked sternly.

The colt, despite his acts, flinched at the commanding voice of the older pony.

"I... I... I was just looking for a place to be alone." The colt pawed the dirt nervously, swishing his green tail in obvious fear.

"Alone?" the older stallion questioned, a bit confused by his choice of words. Most younger ponies that he knew were always out playing with their friends, or something of the sort. "Tell me young one, what's your name?" he asked, shaking his black and white tussle of hair out of his eyes.

"My name's Thorn," the colt said, not looking at the stallion. Something about the stallion made him feel unreasonably afraid. "Wha-what's your name, sir?"

"Thorn." he said softly, thinking about the name. "My name's Shadow. Shadow Eternal. but you can just call me Shadow." the stallion finished, still looking at the young colt with question. "Why are you all out here by yourself? Shouldn't you be with your friends?"

"Friends?" Thorn said the word as if he wasn't exactly certain of its meaning. "I guess you could call them that. I mean, that's how they think of me, but I don't really think I'm their friend. Not really. Friends trust each other, you see. And me, I trust nopony." Thorn remarked with a humorless laugh. "How could anypony call me a friend? But I really shouldn't be telling you this. Cases like mine shouldn't associate with others."

"Oh my." Shadow stated, a little disheartened to hear this. "A colt without friends." He sighs. "Kid, sit down, and let me tell you something." Shadow said, waving his hoof to indicate him to sit in the grass, he himself sitting and propping against a tree, waiting for the colt to follow his command.

Thorn looked really scared for a moment and considered the consequences for a long second. With a noticeably deep breath, Thorn followed Shadow and sat next to him in the grass. The look on his face told the older stallion something was seriously wrong with this colt.

"Kid." Shadow started, "You have a family right? Or at least somepony that watches you, correct?" he asked, a bit more serious than he was a second ago.

"Well, I have mom, and a sister... they take care of me. But I don't deserve it. I barely have emotions anyway. Mother barely loves me. Oh, I'm telling you things I shouldn't. I should go before I get in trouble for being out."

Shadow held his hoof up, stopping the colt. "Hey." he said, a concerned look on his face. "Just know that at least you have family. Some of us weren't so lucky." Shadow finished, getting up and brushing off the grass from his vest. "Just remember that. And I'll be here tomorrow if ya come looking for me." he said, a smug grin across his muzzle.

Thorn managed a small smile.

"Thanks Mr. Shadow, sir. I'll come back tomorrow, if my mother will let me. Today was a fluke. She shouldn't be worrying today anyway. You see, she never scolds me when I'm sick." Thorn coughed then for the first time that night. "But she overreacts. I'm fine." The colt coughed again, harder this time. The force of the action on his small body pushed him a few steps back.

"Hmmm?" Shadow wondered, watching the small colt leave coughing. "A strange one he is. I better just wait for him here." Shadow proceeded to quickly find a sturdy tree, and from which, laid himself on a rather strong branch, waiting for the colt to return. "Here you go again Shadow. giving out your help to those who probably don't even want it." he bickered to himself, closing his eyes to rest.

Somewhere near the tree Shadow was resting in, two mares were taking a walk.

"Um, Sync darling, must we walk this close to the Forest? It's not particularly safe." A white mare with a stylish purple mane was practically being dragged along the path by a smaller light purple mare.

"Don't be like that. This is safe." The smaller mare said.

"But isn't this the place where you had your accident, Sync?"

"Ha! That means nothing now. I don't like to think about the past. Come on! You're no fun! Play with me over here!" Sync, the light purple pony, was running dangerously close to the tree when she bumped it. "Ow..." she held her head with her hooves. The white mare noticed the pegasus in the tree.

"Sorry to disturb you, sir."

The sudden bump rattled the tree, almost knocking Shadow out and plummeting him to the ground.

"Whoa! What the-" he said, quickly grasping hold of the branch before hearing the white mare apologizing. "What are you two doing all the way out here? Don't you know it's dangerous?" Shadow asked, a rather serious and somewhat unfriendly tone in his voice.

"That's what I'm trying to tell her!" The white mare said, helping the other pony up.

"This place is only dangerous if you don't know how to handle yourself. I can handle myself."

"Be that as it may, I have to get you home in one piece. Fluttershy would be so disappointed in me if I let anything happen to you."

"Excuse me." Shadow said rather coldly, feeling a bit ignored. "And who exactly might you two be? Because I find it rather rude of mares with such sophistication to not properly introduce themselves."

"Oh how rude of me! I'm terribly sorry, sir. My name is Rarity, and this is Sync. What is your name?"

Flying back down and bowing before the two mares, Shadow properly introduced himself. "My name is Shadow my dear. Shadow Eternal, but you may call me just Shadow." the stallion said with a grin, rather proud of himself and how well mannered he appeared to be. This, in a sense, was very rare of him.

"It's very nice to meet you, Shadow." Rarity said pleasantly, holding out her hoof. Sync ignored both of them and began sniffing the edge of the Everfree Forest. "Don't mind her," Rarity whispered to Shadow. "She's not right in the head."

"I see." Shadow stated, paying close attention to the one that Rarity had called Sync. "She a relative or a friend of the sort?"

"She.. well. I found her around. Right around here, actually. She was unconscious so I took her home and tried to get her moving again. Well, I had help from my friends, of course. She's very hard to understand sometimes."

"That was quite a selfless thing to do. umm, Rarity was it? Tell me, what drove you to do such a thing? I mean, I would have done the same, but... well... I can't trust anypony now-a-days. Ya know, personal issues and all." Shadow gruffed, still paying close attention to the Sync character, slightly interested in her background.

Sync was done sniffing now and had begun to go further into the forest. Rarity, watching Sync with one eye as she would a foal, used her magic to pull her back into sight and then responded to Shadow in the safe instant.

"Well, I couldn't just leave her! The very thought just makes me shiver."

"My respects to you Rarity." Shadow said, still eyeing Sync. "Mind if I have a word with her perhaps? Or would it be. too much for her to handle?" he asked, speaking just loud enough for the mare around the forest edge to hear him, trying to get her attention.

Shadow's wish was granted as the smaller pony looked up from her exploration. She started towards the two adult ponies with a strange look on her face.

"Are you trying to start something, Mister?" Sync asked, a strange heavy quality appearing in her voice.

"I think she heard you. But don't worry, she's really harmless." Rarity said, patting Sync with her hoof. The older mare couldn't see Sync's eyes glaring at the stallion.

"I'd certainly hope she wouldn't be, seeing as I left my sword at camp." Shadow chuckled, reaching into his vest and pulling out a dagger. "But you can't never be too careful, now can you?" With ease as to not frighten the two mares, he slowly set the blade on the ground, watching Sync carefully as he did so. "Now, Sync is it? Let me ask you something. I mean, if you'll listen." he said, ready to reach back for his weapon if she tried anything funny.

Sync's gaze turned on the dagger, but instead of looking the least bit intimidated, she seemed interested in the object. Unnaturally interested. She didn't even seem to realize Shadow was speaking to her.

Finally, Rarity bumped the smaller pony and whispered to her.

"Sync, the nice stallion asked you a question." Sync looked up at her in disinterest and returned her gaze to the dagger, a certain strange hunger on her face.

"Hmmm." Shadow hummed, watching as Sync gazed with lust at the dagger of his. "Tell me Sync, what is your interest with my weapon first of all?" he asked, stepping a bit in front of it to attract her attention.

Sync looked up at the stallion finally. She considered answering him for a moment. Then, deciding since he had access to sharp objects she should pay more attention to him, she spoke.

"They didn't let me have those things at the hospital. Even though I loved them, they never let me have my toys back. A filly needs her toys, doesn't she?" Sync asked eerily, cocking her head to one side. Her horn glowed hazel light in her passion.

"I suppose a filly does need her toys you silly mare." Shadow joked, stepping back in front of her. "So I'll tell you what. You tell me everything I wanna know, and I will personally hoof make you a dagger, free of charge as long as you find the material." Shadow finished, winking at Rarity.

"Will you really do that?" Sync asked, smiling slightly. Her smile wasn't completely normal, but it was the best she could do. "I'll get the material if you'll do that! What do you want to know?"

Rarity smiled, letting the stallion humor her. After all, nothing bad could possibly come of this arrangement. Sync was harmless. She'd told herself that from the beginning..

"Okay then." Shadow said, lowering his head a bit to get eye level with her. "Tell me. Why were you in the hospital? Why are you rather rude? And lastly, what makes you stick around with the friend Rarity of yours? You don't seem to take much interest in actually hanging around her." he finished, a smug grin plastered on his face. "And don't even think about lying to me dear. That... would be a mistake we'd both regret."

Sync at first seemed indignant about having to share all that information with a stranger, but with a longing look at the dagger, she consented. With a deep breath, the little unicorn began her story.

"I broke my horn a while ago-I don't remember when-and they sent me to a hospital. I don't know what you're talking about. I barely know the meaning of 'rude'. As for hanging around with Diamonds, well, she saved me. I might not be here without her. Not in one piece, at least!" Rarity looked touched by this show of emotion and nuzzled the younger pony on the top of her head.

"I see." Shadow said, determining if what she said be true or false. Figuring she had no reason to, she must be telling the truth, lest she be trying to hide something from this 'Diamonds' friend of hers. "Here," Shadow said, pulling out a sharpened rock of the sort from his vest. "Take this as payment till you find the materials." Turning back to Rarity, he smiled.

"Listen. I live in an encampment about 90 hooves south of here. Come back when she wants. I may have business with this mare." he stated, glaring at the mare who was looking at the rock with fascination.

Sync didn't notice the look as she played with the rock, lifting it with her magic and delighting in the deep gashes she made in the dirt. She giggled softly to herself.

"Isn't it sweet? She has a nickname for me. Diamonds, I love it!" Rarity mused to herself obliviously. Coming out of her reverie, she smiled at Shadow. "I haven't a clue what you could want with her, but I'll bring her back if it makes her this happy."

"I'll see to it that my camp is presentable to a charming mare like yourself, and for your somewhat strange character of a friend. Do come by about the same time if you can, as I have a present matter to attend to somewhat early tomorrow." he said, looking as the sun was starting to set. "It's getting late. I should be off." Shadow said, not wanting to escort them back, though that would have been proper. He and Celestia wasn't exactly on the best of terms, and there was no need in bringing back old, forgotten memories.

"Alright then, good night good sir, and may the Sun light your path." Rarity said, waving as Shadow walked away. As he disappeared from her vision, she turned to Sync. "What a nice stallion, wasn't he Sync?"

Sync was still playing with the rock. She nodded absentmindedly.

"We'd better get going. It is getting late."

Stepping back into his camp, he found his old tent from the war days. Nopony remembers the times before harmony when everything was chaos, because it wasn't written in their history books, and Celestia certainly wasn't going to tell anypony, nor Luna. Laying in his old captain's tent, he reminisces on those horrible days. "Maybe she is like me." he said, looking back at the sky. "Another soulless pony... except she was lucky enough to forget her past." Shadow chuckled once more at the thought. "Probably not, but I can't help but feel like I know her somehow in some way..."

* * *

Sync was very happy with her rock. This much she knew. She was not, however, as oblivious to the rest of the world as the other ponies saw her. In fact, the mere fact that they treated her like the filly she'd been acting like for the past few weeks infuriated her and made her feel powerful enough to uproot the entire Everfree Forest in her anger. But it was necessary. All of it was for something bigger, she told herself. After all, if she acted up now, they'd only send her back to the institution. She was loathe to do that.

Yet, as she tossed the new plaything up over her head, the little unicorn thought about Shadow. He seemed to at least somewhat acknowledge her as a threat. Of course that was dangerous. Of course she had to keep a close eye on him now. Of course, but hadn't he also been the only one to promise her the one thing she'd wanted more than anything else since her accident? Sync knew she had to trust him, or at least pretend to, in order to make him give her that sharp object. She'd build up a new box for the future. This much she was sure of.

* * *

Shadow awoke to the early morning as is accustomed from his military days. No matter how hard he tried to shake it, he couldn't help but stick to his old routine. Regardless, he had made a promise to a young colt that he was bound to keep. Determining the somewhat accurate location that he was yesterday, he headed out to wait for him.

Thorn was there waiting for him, sitting in the grass and staring up at the sky somewhat longingly. He was practicing his magic by levitating leaves.

"Wow." Shadow said, stepping from the forest edge. "You came here rather early for a colt." …

The colt was startled by the sudden noise and dropped the leaf he was holding. The green glow around it faded instantly.

"Oh, well, I'm still technically sick, and since Mother had to work, and Big Sister had school too, the house was empty. I thought… well, I thought maybe you'd talk to me?"

"Well." Shadow said, feeling a bit better about himself now. "I'm all ears kid. Tell me what ya wanna tell me, or ask me what ya wanna know."

"Well, I don't know. I guess I just wanted to talk to somepony who'd have something nice to say that didn't sound fake. You seemed like you'd do that."

"Kid, would I have any reason to lie to you?" Shadow asked, messing with the colt a little bit. He liked to have fun with ponies minds every now and then, using his sarcasm and charismatic skills to do so. "So what ya wanna talk about?"

Thorn looked up at the sky again. "What do normal ponies talk about? I wouldn't know. Do you like leaves?" Thorn asked suddenly, stepping on a particularly crunchy leaf. "Some ponies are like leaves, you know? They just blow around when a more powerful pony pushes them down. I don't want to be a leaf."

"I always preferred the leaves, but not in their old, crunchy state." Shadow said, looking over to Thorn. "Ya see, let's make everypony leaves, because no matter who you are, somepony, or something, can push you down. Regardless of how full of life they are." Shadow said, catching his attention. "You will always be a leaf, just like me and everypony else, but be a leaf of life, one not so easily crushed by something simple like wind." he finishes, thinking about what he had just said. "You get what I'm saying?"

Thorn had been watching the older pony speak in fascination and had to remember for a moment that he too had a mouth and could speak as well before continuing on.

"Yes, sir. I understand. I'm a big, green leaf. I'll fly by my own air currents, even if I'm not a pegasus like you." The colt then began to frolic around in the leaves, kicking them up with his back hooves and generally having a good time. It was clear on his face that this was the first time in a long time.

"Heh." Shadow laughed, watching the colt as he played in the leaves. "Looks like you're having fun over there. Mind if I join?" he asked, feeling a bit singled out with a smile.

With a surprised glance at the older pony, the young pony beckoned him over with his foreleg, delighted to have somepony to play with. Thorn nosed the leaves that had piled at the base of the trees to make them fly. He levitated some of them into the air to make it rain. Today, immaturity was nothing compared to the heart of stone he'd been feeding for a while now.

"Hey kid." Shadow said, rolling around in the leaves himself. "Remember only one thing. A smile is contagious. So be the disease among the healthy." he finished, giggling like a school-filly as he continued to roll around in the crunchy leaves under him.

Thorn nodded as he too fell down and rolled in the leaves gleefully. He hadn't felt this good since. since well. He guessed since the last time he saw his dad. His dad always played with him, but he lived really close to the Everfree Forest and his mother rarely let him visit. Not because of any dislike in their relationship, but because she didn't want Thorn anywhere near the Forest. Thorn zapped a leaf that had floated too close to his horn, turning it to ashes.

"I'll do what I want," Thorn mumbled to himself, zapping a few more leaves.

The colt took a sudden aggression towards the leaves, kind of leaving Shadow a bit confused. "Hey kid- err. I mean Thorn. What's wrong?" he asked, a bit concerned. Shadow didn't know why, but he had always had a soft spot for kids.

Thorn had been distracted, in his own world. Shadow's words brought him out. Dazed, the colt sat up to face the stallion.

"Oh, I was just thinking about stuff," he mumbled, shuffling his forehooves in the ground.

"Obviously those thoughts weren't good." Shadow said, a bit annoyed by being spoken to like a child. "C'mon Thorn. I told ya earlier I was all ears." Shadow felt the small knick in his left ear, twitching them a bit. "Can't ya not see 'em?" he smugly remarked.

The colt laughed shortly, and when he finished coughing from the backlash of his sarcasm he sighed heavily. "I was just thinking about my dad. He lives too far away for me to visit him. The worst part is we're really close to him right now, but he's at an art show today and won't be back for a month. I was going to go talk to him last night when I found you. But I remembered he wasn't there, so I just stayed here at the edge of the Forest. I feel safer, being close to a place he's usually at."

"Oh... and something about me reminded you of him?" Shadow asked, feeling a bit bad for resurfacing the colt's past. "I'm sorry to hear about that Thorn... I really am."

"You can't help being you," the colt replied, smiling in that way ponies smile when they want to avoid more questions. "It's okay, really."

Shadow still felt a bit guilty, and he was sure that the feeling was showing. "Hey." he started, thinking about a rather strange idea. "When is your mom expecting you home?"

Here Thorn laughed for real. "That's the beauty of disease, sir. Mother is always so relieved I'm back she never questions where I've been or what I've been doing. Even if I came home hurt and covered in dead leaves, she'd just be so happy to see me I'd never have to say a word!" At this, Thorn fell back into the leaves, sighing contentedly. "Yeah, that's pretty nice. Of course, if Big Sister found out, she'd probably be upset. She doesn't like me to talk to strangers." He turned his head to face Shadow. "But you're not a stranger; you're my friend."

"Friend." The word itself made Shadow think. "Heh… the last pony to call me friend was." he stopped, shaking his head. "Never mind. You said no particular time? How about you come over to my camp and meet a few new ponies I met yesterday." Shadow grins mischievously. "They are mares for your information." he laughed. "What do ya say?" …

Suddenly, the fear from earlier appeared again in Thorn's eyes.

"Oh, I don't know. I'm really bad with meeting new ponies. I always seem to hurt them." Thorn shuffled his hooves in the leaves, coughing as his breathing sped up. His eyes faced downwards to the non-judgmental dirt as he waited for Shadow to say something.

"Come on kid. It'll be fun!" Shadow explained, trying to convince him. "Besides. I think one of them is broken beyond repair if ya ask me." he finished, looking back at the colt who continued to shuffle in the leaves. "And if ya don't come along, then I don't have an excuse to be late." he stated with a smile, walking off towards the woods.

Thorn, despite his fear, didn't want to crawl back home yet. With a final glance in the direction of his dad's house, the colt jumped up and followed Shadow.

On their way back to his camp, he decided to ask him a question that had been bugging him since yesterday. "So." Shadow started, trying to not sound too interested. "What's this... sickness that you have? Is it contagious or dangerous or anything?"

"Oh no, I just got a fever, or something. I don't think it's contagious unless I cough on you. I'll try not to do that." Thorn said, trotting faster to catch up with Shadow. His short legs made it slightly difficult, but he managed, despite the weakness.

"I see." he stated as usual, that phrase becoming rather redundant to him as they approached the edge of his encampment, a few familiar voices sounding from behind the bush line. As he poked his head through, he noticed the two mares from yesterday, sitting and waiting. "Hey kid." Shadow whispered as he caught up to him. "Want me to scare 'em?"

Thorn looked where Shadow was pointing and recognized one familiar-looking mare he had seen around Ponyville before but had never spoken to and a younger mare he'd never seen before. They didn't seem so bad. One of them couldn't have been more than a few years older than him. Thorn wasn't really one to scare others if he could help it, but Shadow seemed really into it, so he nodded.

Shadow crept along quietly along the bushes' edge, moving rather quickly for how stealthy he was. Avoiding leaves and twigs, the stallion was right behind the two mares within what seemed like only moments. With the biggest smile his muzzle could muster, he inhaled deeply and let out a blood curdling scream right behind them, pouncing and knocking into both of them.

The two mares screamed like little fillies, jumping up and holding each other as their eyes rolled around in their heads. The smaller of the two regained sense more quickly and wriggled out of the other one's arms.

Instead of confronting Shadow, the undersize unicorn simply glared at him. Thorn had definitely never seen this pony before. She had a hate in her eyes nopony around these parts possessed.

"Shadow, darling, why didn't you tell us it was you instead of scaring us like that?" The older unicorn said, one hoof clutching her chest. She then noticed Thorn. "Oh, hello dear. What's your name?"

Thorn hid behind Shadow and stuck his head out tentatively.

Shadow just smiled wickedly as he continued to laugh, moving completely out of the colt's way and leaving him exposed to the other two mares. After a few more seconds of silence from everypony else BUT him, he decided it best to stop.

"Uhh- hrm. I'm sorry, but I just couldn't help myself," Shadow explained, "I just wanted to do something that you would remember me by." he stated, Thorn still standing there rather awkwardly as Rarity kept staring at him and waiting on a response.

"What's wrong with you? Are you mute?" Sync said, getting in the colt's face. Thorn flinched, coughing a few times.

"Hey, hey Sync. Leave the kid alone." Shadow growled softly, stepping between the colt and mare. "I didn't invite Thorn here to come meet y'all to just have him pestered." Shadow wasn't exactly sure how Sync would have reacted to this behavior, but he didn't care. Either she'd have to get used to being treated like everypony else or he and she would have more problems than solutions from there on end.

"So Sync... did you find the materials needed?" the stallion asked, still standing in front of the colt and shielding him from the pony.

Sync looked back up at the stallion confidently, unfazed in the least by his lecture.

"Of course I got the materials. Did you think I'd show that much interest just to let you down like that?"

Rarity, meanwhile, looked over at the colt sadly.

"I'm terribly sorry my friend scared you...Thorn, was it? My name is Rarity. It's very nice to meet you," Rarity said in a non-threatening voice, hoping not to scare the little colt more than he was already. She wondered what had frightened him, but she decided to disregard her curiosity for now.

Thorn poked his head out cautiously from behind Shadow's leg, examining the two mares from a distance.

Still ready to get back in front of the colt in case of another sudden movement, more expected from Sync than Rarity, he looked back at the mare he had promised a blade, who still hadn't answered his question from earlier either. "You never did tell me. Do you have the materials?" he asked once more, a bit more of a stern tone this time.

"I told you I had the materials!" Sync shouted, yanking her saddlebag off her back, letting it fall to the ground with a mighty thump. The materials scattered on the hard ground. "I may be unstable, but I'm not a liar." She murmured in a small, dangerous voice.

"Alright. I just have a problem with taking other ponies' word for it." Shadow gruffed at the mare, gathering and organizing the materials neatly and in order. "So." he started, turning to the colt and smirking. "You wanna help me make this item for big mean ole Sync?" he joked, taking a few rocks from his vest and skidding them together to start a fire. "Unless you wanna go home and leave these mares with nopony to talk to but me, and we all know that would be boring." Shadow laughed at his own joke, knowing it otherwise.

The colt looked closer at what Shadow was doing, curious despite his fear.

"What are you making?" he asked. Before Shadow could answer, Sync replied.

"He's making me a dagger." Sync practically drooled over the patch of ground her dagger was being assembled on.

"Now Sync, you want me to craft in a design? I can't do anything too fancy, but I can try if ya want." Shadow asked, working at a slower pace to show the colt how it was done. Rarity didn't seem to pay much attention however, just kind of sitting away and watching from a distance. With the weapon halfway done, and without letting the mare answer his question, he got up from his work and walked over to Rarity. "Care to join us, or are you gonna just sit there and look pretty?" he joked, laughing at his own comment. "Come on over and be social. Ya know, don't be a Sync." Once more, he laughed.

Rarity didn't seem to know how she should respond to that, so she just smiled.

"No thank you, I'm not really interested in weapons."

Meanwhile, Sync sat admiring her weapon, horn glowing, poised to pick it up as soon as it was done.

"I don't need a design. That would slow it down on the way to its target, wouldn't it? I just need it to be sharp."

"Now Sync, what exactly are you going to do with this dagger?" Rarity asked, finally feeling uneasy about Sync's strange request.

Slowly, Sync turned to meet Rarity's eyes. She did not hesitate, for that would be foalish.

"Oh, just the usual things. Cutting up vegetables. Self-defense, maybe." Rarity seemed reassured by this, but she was the only one. Thorn somehow felt the younger unicorn was lying.

Shadow stepped back over to the fire, picking up where he left off. He did however, notice the suspicious look on Thorn's face towards the unicorn before him. The stallion felt the urge to ask, but knew that if he did so, the mare might take notice of him and probably say something rude. "So... Sync. You have any family?" he asked, trying to start a conversation while he worked.

Sync didn't look away from Shadow's work for an instant. She did, however cock her head to one side slowly to show she had heard him.

"Family. I don't really remember anything before my accident. Nothing except the faceless "friends" I had crying over me. It's actually rather funny to think of now. And I have no idea where I came from."

Shadow was starting to like this mare. Sure, she was a bit insane, but it was better than the usual boring ponies that would trot by. "No family and funny faceless crying ponies. Sounds like quite a mind you've got there." Shadow stated, chuckling a bit. "I didn't have family either. I was taken in by a good friend of mine's family but me and my sister never really. Well, got along with them all too well." he said, taking the blade itself out and skidding the sides carefully with a special rock to sharpen it.

The young unicorn mare kept watching the dagger, but her mind drifted to other places. She was trying to decide whether she liked the gray pegasus. She had yet to call him any name at all, which for her was unusual. After much deliberation, she decided to call him Wanderer.

After sharpening the blade to a razor edge and a pin point, he started his work on a small handle, complete with a few grooves for a easy and smooth grip if she had decided to allow somepony else other than her to use such a weapon. While he started his hoof-crafted wooden handle, he decided to ask one more thing. "Tell me Sync, what is it you plan to do? I mean with your life, not the dagger." The question was obviously personal, but this was intentional.

"Umm, take a look." Sync said, turning so Shadow could see her flank. There was nothing on it. No cutie mark at all. "I'm working on it."

"Hey listen... the cutie mark means nothing." Shadow stated, making sure that Thorn could hear him. "Just take a look at mine." When he turned from his craftwork, on his left flank showed two broad swords, crossed in an upward angle. "This represents my skills with a blade. but that is only a skill. My meaning has yet to be found myself."

Sync shrugged. "I'm not really too concerned with that. Nopony believes I can do anything without destroying things. The best part," she looked back to make sure Rarity wasn't paying attention anymore. "Is they're right."

"I see why you want this dagger so much now." Shadow stated, kind of shooing his hoof at Thorn to go and sit and occupy Rarity. "Tell me this, do you plan to hurt somepony with it? Don't worry about me telling on ya, because I wouldn't dare... as long as you don't mention to Celestia where I'm at, and make sure Rarity does the same."

The small unicorn turned her head to other side, not answering for a long moment.

"Hurt anypony?" Her lips gave an awkward twitch in the direction of a sick smile without fully getting there. "Now why would I want to do that? This dagger is much too good for others. For others, I prefer my own brand of magic."

Shadow finished the handle, strapping the blade securely at the bottom of the blade with a strip of leather. "Speaking in riddles won't win my favor my dear... but I guess the answer is a no." With a quick slash of his newly formed work, he set the blade into the mare's hooves. "Don't cut yourself now."

Sync didn't appear to hear anything after Shadow set the dagger in her hooves. She rubbed it, felt the contours of the handle as she daringly pressed the blade to her nose. Then she lifted it in the air in a hazel aura, slowly moving it this way and that. She barely noticed anything or anypony else.

Shadow placed his hooves just around the handle as she lofted it around aimlessly, lowering it to get her attention. "Now what do you say." he said, snickering. He always loved to mess with ponies, and she would not be an exception. If anything, he wanted to at least get in one interesting argument since his last friend.

As soon as Shadow touched the blade, Sync snapped. Her eyes turned on him with her worst look as her horn glowed and a more powerful blast of energy rose from it, blocking out the world for a moment.

"Don't touch my toys." Sync growled, slashing the dirt violently with her hooves. She tried to wrestle the dagger from Shadow's grasp.

"Hey, hey. I was the one who made it, so I deserve a thank you." Shadow remarked, the smug grin never leaving his face. Her magic was strong, but Shadow had an iron grip on the dagger, most of which was because of the grooves he had carved into the handle. "So." he said, keeping the blade in a steady place despite her magical strength. "What do you say?" Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Rarity and Thorn starting to pay attention, a bit concerned.

"Miss Rarity, is this normal?" Thorn asked, frozen with fear and huddling closer to the older pony instinctively. Rarity was too shocked to speak.

Sync refused to back down. She still had energy to burn in her own irrational search for justice. It made sense in her head, and that's all that she knew.

"I appreciate the dagger, but you really must give it back, Wanderer!" Using her full power, Sync yanked as hard as she could at her dagger, even flailing with her hooves at the obstacle, in this case Shadow, who was obstructing her.

"Wanderer? Aww... how cute. She even gave me a nickname." Shadow joked, keeping a firm grip as her hooves patted against him, barely phasing him. "It's almost like you have a crush on me." That was sure to tick her off if anything, or at least that's what Shadow thought.

Sync didn't lessen her power, but she made a confused face.

"You want me to put the crush on you?" She asked, thinking Shadow was talking about more fighting. It was then clear she had no idea what real love was.

"Oh my... you really are clueless aren't you?" Shadow sighed a bit. If she wasn't going to be able to understand his petty insults, then there really wasn't even a point in trying. "Heh. Well, how about you figure that sentence out, then I'll let you have the dagger without a proper thanks. I think Rarity over there could help you." he grinned, chuckling a bit.

Sync fell as Shadow stopped pushing her. She grabbed her dagger in her magic, just a bit dazed by what had just happened. Finally, she realized her opponent had given up.

"Wait, what?! You're just going to quit like that? I thought you were better than that!" Sync jumped right back off the ground and shook her head at Shadow, clearly extremely disappointed. In her mind, her new friend has done something for her, been thanked for it, and then picked a fight with her. They had been having fun! Hadn't they?

"What? You WANT to argue? Fine." Shadow once more grabbed the dagger, but this time placed it in his vest before she could even react. "You want the dagger? Take it." This HAD to work. If he couldn't get a good fight out of this, he didn't know what he could do.

Sync jumped back up, excitement coming back into her face. She warmed up her hooves trotting in place while trying to decide how to approach the other pony. He could fly away at any moment, but could she pull him down? She could do better.

But it hadn't come to that yet. Now she had to relax and think. Carefully, she closed her eyes, thinking over everything she could possibly do to get the dagger. Slowly, she opened her eyes and gazed at her dagger with determination. Concentrating hard, Sync jumped into the air and aimed herself like a missile at Shadow's vest.

Simply stepping to the side, he watched as the mare face planted into the ground with a loud thud. "Hold up a sec." he said, walking over to the stunned Rarity and the confused Thorn. "Here... hold my vest." he said, taking out the dagger and handing the garment to Thorn. "I wouldn't want to 'accidentally' cheat with my equipment, ya know?" Looking at Rarity, he just shrugged.

Turning back to face Sync, a bit dazed from the impact, he held the dagger tightly under his wing, indicating he wasn't flying anywhere during this fight.

Sync noticed this move and smiled deviously. Suddenly, she produced a blast of energy, hitting the wing Shadow was holding her dagger in.

Shadow dropped the dagger, but this didn't matter. He quickly dashed over to the mare, butting heads. "Hey hey." he started, blocking her view from her objective. "I didn't use my equipment or wings, so you keep that fancy magic to yourself." Sweeping quickly to her side, her initial force causing her to lunge forward a bit, Shadow simply held out a hoof and tripped her.

Again, Sync fell on her face. She was used to that. It wasn't like pain really mattered to her. Slowly, she pulled herself up, panting and feeling unusually weak. She hadn't felt this bad since she had woken up in Rarity's house. Why was it just now getting to her? When she had her accident, she never felt a thing.

Meanwhile, Thorn was massively confused. He didn't exactly know what to do with the vest that Shadow had given him to hold. There were a lot of dangerous objects in it, and Thorn had been warned at least half a dozen times never to touch any of those things.

Nopony had noticed, but Rarity had fainted somewhere shortly after Sync and Shadow started fighting. Finally, though, Thorn noticed her. Coughing, he shrugged off the vest and started nudging the other unicorn with his nose.

"Don't pick a fight you can't finish Sync. I learned that in my pre-war times as a captain." Shadow stated, basically circling the mare like a shark now. "What's wrong? Can't pick yourself up after falling twice? Come on... that's sad." he said, trying to spark a fire somewhere with his words. "Do I have to stoop to doing something drastic to just have a decent battle? Wow... such a disappointment." He was carefully watching Thorn the whole time however, paying close mind to what he was doing as he continued around the mare.

Though she felt strangely sore, Sync hated the gratings of those words Shadow spoke. It made her feel even worse, something she could not tolerate in the very least. Now, she figured it was time to bring out the big guns. She slowly lifted her head and blearily took aim again. Wanderer would be quiet, if that was all she could do.

A wispy mist of hazel light snaked its way sneakily out of Sync's horn and wrapped gently around Shadow's muzzle. Sync gave the spell a final tug and hoped the magic would last before passing out.

As the mist was making its way towards him, before it was able to completely wrap around his muzzle, he spoke. "Heh, the venom in my words sting huh? Imagine what I can do with my hooves." As he finished the sentence, the wisp tightened around, locking his mouth in place. He grinned as he started to approach the mare.

At that very same moment Thorn called out.

"Shadow! I need you over here!" Thorn was still nudging Rarity, but she still seemed pretty out of it.

_'Well... this is certainly a predicament huh?'_ Shadow thought to himself, still stepping towards the mare. Even if he wanted to help Rarity, he wouldn't be able to tell the colt what to do, and with this mare's mind set to getting that dagger by a fight, there wasn't much he could do but keep on fighting. _'Well. it isn't much of a fight.'_ the stallion thought to himself again. She really wasn't seeming to put up much of resistance.

"Shadow!" Thorn called more urgently, fear in his voice again. It was then that something must have shifted so that Thorn could see behind Shadow, for he finally noticed the unmoving form of Sync.

"Wha… wh-what's wrong w-with Sync?" Thorn stuttered, stepping away from Rarity, who was twitching slightly, beginning to regain consciousness.

What was he talking about? Turning around to see what the sudden change in facial expression was about, Shadow himself also noticed the strange and unmoving form of Sync, his interest suddenly peaked. "Alright! the fun can begin."

Finally, Thorn came over to Shadow, still calling his name. His voice got so strained he coughed a few more times.

"Shadow, what's happened? Why is she on the ground like that? What are those bluish spots?"

The wisp around his muzzle started to lose its effect, wiggling his mouth a bit to loosen it back up. "I'm not sure Thorn... but all I know is that it's either really good for me, or really bad for her, and I don't feel like making an assumption JUST yet." He looked back to see Rarity starting to arise from her little dirt nap, rubbing her eyes as though she just woke up in her bed.

"Thorn, go back over to Rarity and make sure she's alright. I'll take care of Sync, whatever it may be that she is doing."

Thorn was about to protest, but then thought better of it. He hurried off to help Rarity up. She was in a sitting position now, but she still didn't seem to know what was happening.

"Oh there you are, Thorn darling. What's going on? What happened?" The colt gaped at the unicorn, trying to come up with a good explanation. He found nothing in his vocabulary to describe the feelings in his chest. So he just hid behind Rarity and hoped it would all go away.

"Rarity. Thorn." Shadow started, now right beside Sync and her motionless body. "Get out of here. I don't know what's happening, and I don't want you to get hurt if something goes wrong." Before either of them had the chance to say something against his demand, he glared at them sternly. "Now."

Without thinking, Rarity nudged Thorn and ran away, making sure Thorn was following.

As for Sync, she was still on the ground. She was dreaming that she was moving very fast, hurtling towards something hard, but before she hit she would always stop and be thrown again.

After Rarity and Thorn were clearly out of sight, Shadow suddenly picked up the mare, shaking her motionless body violently to wake her. Though it did little to no good, he continued for what felt like hours, just sitting there and shaking her until she would wake up. Finally, finally, Sync stirred. It was a slight movement, an ear twitch, but it meant she was still alive. Shakily, she lifted her head. She made an indistinct rasping noise which might have just been her breathing and turned her head to see her surroundings.

Night had fallen by the time the mare had come to, everything around her a complete black, save a small flickering of a fire in the distance. Shadow had at some point fallen asleep while shaking her, lying on the ground beside her in a deep rest, breathing lightly.

Despite the pain, Sync jumped up, her heart racing in her disorientation. Panting, the small mare tried to think clearly enough to find an escape. She hadn't a clue where she was, but she had the vaguest of ideas that somepony was trying to hurt her.

Shadow felt a disturbance in the air, wearily opening his eyes to see the small, disoriented mare standing there, eyes darting back and forth in a frantic. "Hey Sync... about time you got up." Shadow coughed, throat scratchy from just awakening from the first actual sleep he's had in a long time.

Sync whirled around to face whatever threat she had heard. Her head was buzzing with pain and the stranger's words made no sense to her. He still looked a bit drowsy after just waking up, so Sync took her moment to run.

Unfortunately she ran in the wrong direction. Instead of heading towards civilization, she was blindly rushing through the dense growths of the Everfree Forest.

Before long, Sync suddenly felt something wrap around her back hoof as she was flung into the air, hanging upside down from a trap. It wasn't too much time before Shadow decided to stroll along, seeing the mare helplessly just seemingly float there.

"So... how are you?" Shadow asked, a sarcastic tone in his voice as he smiled.

Sync looked down at the gray stranger, but she didn't acknowledge him in any other way. Right now, escaping was more important. She turned to the task at hoof; destroying what confined her. It was only rope, nothing too serious. She had a feeling she could cut right through it if only she tried. But her powers were weakened by... something, possibly a fight with the stranger down there. Sync had had dreams of fighting with a gray shape and right now this other pony met that description.

"Now Sync." Shadow said, his voice elevated to sound like that if he was speaking to a filly. "If I let you down, are you gonna run again?"

The ensnared mare scowled down at the other pony. She didn't get why he was following her.

"Who are you and why the hay do you know my name?"

Shadow looked a bit perplexed by her question, flying up to her and looking her closely in the eyes. "Wait. You mean to tell me you don't remember me?" he asked, thinking she was just messing with him.

The trap swung as Sync struggled again.

"If I say you look familiar will you leave me alone? I have problems without worrying about you too. I don't know how I'm supposed to deal with both problems at once!"

The stallion just kept glaring into her eyes, thinking. "Problems?" he said, a bit curious. "What kind of problems my dear?" Shadow asked, still deciding whether he should let her down or not. "I mean, if ya don't tell me, then I'll have to go get our old friend Rarity, or how you would call her, Diamonds."

"Diamonds? You know about her?" Sync stopped moving in her trap and looked closely at the stallion, trying to recognize him.

"But of course! Don't you recognize me?" he asked, still pretty confused.

Sync put her hoof to her head; it was still aching too much to make out recent memories.

"I'm sorry. You look really familiar, I think, but I have no idea who you are. Hey, do you think you could get me down, please?"

Shadow was even more confused now. She was actually apologizing to him?

"Uh... are you feeling alright Sync?" he asked, now undoing the knot around her hoof. "Because an apology wasn't exactly what I was expected."

"It wasn't? Huh, that's strange." Sync mused. Shadow was now almost finished untying the confused mare.

Just as he finished undoing the knot, he quickly caught the mare as she fell, holding her up and slowly lowering her to the ground. "Now." he said, brushing off the dirt from his vest. "Why don't you remember me? Is it because of when I tripped ya on your face?"

After brushing all the dirt out of her white mane and tail, Sync adjusted her deep blue bandana and turned to face the stranger.

"Thank you very much for helping me down, sir. I'm not sure why I know you, but there must be a good reason."

Pause.

"Wait, what do you mean you tripped me on my face?! That's not very nice! What'd I ever do to you?" Sync demanded, looking hurt.

"Whoa... I must have the wrong mare." Shadow laughed, kind of surprised by her sudden change of attitude. "Are you sure your name is Sync? I think I might have mistaken you for somepony else."

Sync cocked her head to one side, but inside she was smiling. She herself didn't know fully what had happened, but acting nice always seemed to help her before.

"I think I do remember you now. But that's of little importance at this point. In my confusion, I seem to have run the wrong way. I hate to trouble you again, but do you think you could fly up and show me the way out of here, please?"

Shadow was VERY skeptical of this mare. As far as he could determine from her earlier behavior, she would be willing to attempt the lowliest of trick if it meant getting what she wanted. "Sure." he said, drawing out his answer. "Just don't go nowhere." Unfurling his wings, he took flight upwards, careful to dodge a few branches on his way up as he kept a close eye on Sync.

Sync's ear twitched. She kept her face neutral, so as not to arouse suspicion, but inside she was sighing in relief. This pony's name still escaped her, but that was okay for now. For now, Sync was content to let him get her out of the Forest. As with all of her best plans, she would allow herself to accept help from this pegasus. After all, she did know him.

Shadow floated back down, now standing before the pony. "The nearest place of any type of life is an old farm out to the south. Ponyville is at least a good few hours, but it's getting dark, and the Everfree is a dangerous place at night." he said, still paying close attention to the mare. "So our best bet is to hope that there is a farmer and that they will let us stay the night. If not, I guess sleeping in a barn can't be that bad." Shadow chuckled to himself, never giving an ounce of unguard to her despite his seemingly loose attitude.

"That's fine." Sync replied.

This was not good. She didn't want to sleep in a barn, nor with more strangers. She couldn't show it, but she couldn't have more distaste for what was about to happen if she tried.

"Come on. Let's get going." Shadow stated, starting off in the direction of the farm. As they began to walk, the stallion reached into his vest and pulled out HIS dagger, waving it about as they walked on.

_'Let's see how much she doesn't remember me.'_ Shadow thought to himself, grinning like a maniac on the inside.

"So... Sync. Do you think anypony will be there?' he asked, still playing with his weapon plainly so she could see it without trouble.

"There better be." Sync muttered. "I mean, oh, I hope so!" It was at this moment Sync noticed Shadow playing with his weapon. Immediately she looked away. Now was not the time. Sharp objects, she knew, had something to do with the mess she was in, and she was keen to avoid more confusion. This current confusion was already almost breaking her calm.

"Hey, does this look like a smudge to you?" he asked, turning around and lifting the blade right in front of her. "Because I'm not sure."

Sync looked at the weapon in spite of herself and blinked, then averted her eyes.

"Looks fine to me." She said as evenly as possible.

_'Wow... she's good.'_ Shadow thought to himself, turning back around and setting his blade back into his vest. The trip didn't take long before they eventually came across the old farm, most signs of life such as crops or cattle not present.

"Oh my, looks deserted." Shadow said, still grinning ear to ear on the inside. "Guess we will have to sleep in the barn after all Sync." He turned quickly, trying to inconspicuously gauge her reaction.

Of course they would have to sleep in the barn. It probably hadn't been cleaned out for years, decades of dust and filth piling up as they spoke. Needless to say, Sync was not happy about this.

"Oh well, every good adventure has some bumps in it! Let's go! Maybe we can even find something to eat in the old storage closet!" The young mare exclaimed in much too hearty a voice.

"Well, since you seem SO excited, then I say that you should be the first to enter." Shadow mocked, trying to hold back a smile, but knew that he couldn't help but to at least grin. "After you."

Instead of turning back and glaring at him, Sync took a short, sharp breath. It didn't help her much. Even more air couldn't help her headache. She looked up at the barn with an overwhelming sense of dread and distaste. She tried to use her magic again and was delighted to see it was working again as she opened the barn door.

Shadow almost started bursting out laughing as a swarm of bats suddenly bust through the doors, scaring the mare as she shrieked. "So... did ya find anything?" Shadow mocked, biting his lip to keep from laughing.

"Oh, besides the bats?" Sync muttered. "I mean, oh I don't see anything wrong."

Shadow trotted past her, a rather stupid grin plastered on his face. "Well, I gotta say. That is one extremely scary high-pitched battle cry. You might have to show me how to do it sometime." he joked, looking around in the rotted interior of the building.

"Heh... reminds me so much of home." he muttered to himself, waiting for Sync to step in.

The small mare was stuck at the front of the barn, unwilling to take the first step.

"You go ahead. It was your idea. I'm going to look around the house, see if there's any supplies we can use." With a determined and satisfying step backwards, Sync began wandering to the front door of the farmhouse.

"Wait!" Shadow called, stopping her just as she started off. "Take this." He placed his dagger in her hooves. "Just in case something decides to attack you." This, in actuality, was all part of a scheme he was developing. He intended to secretly follow her, observe her actions and make sure she didn't try to make a run for it either. Besides, it was his father's dagger.

Sync took the dagger, but only because it would seem suspicious if she refused. She held it high above her head in her magic grasp, hoping she'd forget about it and not look at it. It was practically calling to her. She resisted only with the thought that it was not hers. This was not her dagger, and therefore it was meaningless. Bad things happened with sharp objects.

The farmhouse was dilapidated and falling apart. Even entering it should have been dangerous, but Sync was determined to find something worthwhile. She longed to just run away from it all. She had developed a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach as long as she stayed with the strange stallion.

Shadow was almost just as his name explained, a shadow. Not many could measure up to his skills with stealth, and yet his cutie mark had been blades. This was something he never really understood, but it didn't matter. Almost what could have been determined as being right behind her in broad daylight without being detected seemed to be how the stallion viewed the situation.

_'I'm watching you... so think twice before trying anything funny.'_ he thought to himself once more, still keeping a close eye as he remained hidden.

The house was nearly barren of all homey comforts. It was the basis of a house and nothing more. Sync found nearly nothing she wanted to salvage.

Shadow lurked near the front door, cleverly blended with the dull, colorless drapes that hung from the window in the shade. Every muscle in his body tensed as the mare continued her pointless scavenge of materials. 'Come on. I know you're up to something.' he thought, a bit agitated to have found that she was still as clueless as when he found her.

This whole task, this whole act. Sync knew it was pointless. She would be easily found out. That-his name still escaped her-was so suspicious of every little thing. He seemed to know her character well and hoped to take advantage of that.

Sync began to wonder whether she really cared to keep up appearances anymore. It was obvious she was failing, or else he wouldn't be trying so hard to slip her up. Would it really be all that horrible?

"Yes!" Sync said out loud, determination suddenly setting her whole being on fire. She couldn't let that pony win at this one. Nothing could be worse than that. She could tell he'd flaunt his win like a peacock over his feathers and hold it over her head forever, even if she did make sure to keep away from him. If he was still watching her, she'd need to keep her guard up all the time, even while sleeping. The young mare sighed.

"I'm not getting any sleep tonight." She muttered under her breath.

Shadow slyly crept from the shades and back outside, trotting up from a considerable distance as to not arouse suspicion to himself. "Nothing else in the barn, save a few rats." he said, stepping into the farmhouse nonchalantly like nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

_'I still think she has something to hide, but just confronting her might make matters worse if she really isn't.'_Shadow decided, thinking really hard about how the rest of the night should be played out. _'I still have a few tricks... and we'll see who's the smarter pony.'_

Sync jumped slightly, but it wasn't noticeable. She's been expecting him to pull something like this.

"Oh, it's you." The nice act had finally got to her. Her own sweetness was starting to pollute any sanity she had left. Usually she found the acting easy, but tonight there was too much. Too much stress from the painful secret. Too much pressure not to slip up. Too much pain in her head from who knows what.

"Hope that I didn't scare ya too bad Sync." Shadow said with a laugh, looking around as though he was for the first time. "Wow. this place is a real dump, Sync. Couldn't have ran in the right direction the first time?" he joked, still poking at her nerves. _'I will break you. Nopony just changes their personality just like that. If you can remember Diamonds, you should be able to remember me.'_ This, was Shadow's logic on the matter.

"So... where's my dagger?" he asked, tired of looking at the room.

Wordlessly, Sync passed him the dagger. She had been holding it above her head still. To her, it had been utterly worthless.

"Thank you." he said, sheathing it in his vest. "So... did ya find anything? More bats perhaps?" he snickered.

"There's nothing here anymore." She replied shortly, keeping her emotions even. She felt he was still trying to break her, and that infuriated her.

"Well, it's getting late. We should head back to the barn before complete nightfall. Who knows what kinds of creatures lurk out here. Well, I do, but that's besides the point." Shadow stated, heading out the door. He still wanted to keep messing with the mare, but maybe he should cut her a break. After a short time considering this, he decided, 'Nah.'

"Sync, tell me. Why can't you remember me, but can remember Diamonds? I just can't seem to grasp that idea." he said as they walked back into the old, rotted establishment they called a barn.

Sync gave the other an exasperated look, forgetting her earlier plan.

"Obviously you weren't memorable enough to me."

"Ouch... that cut like a knife Sync." Shadow grinned after a momentary pause. "Like a butter knife." He really didn't care if she remembered him or not, it was just so much fun to actually be toying with somepony since his war days. Oh how he had missed it.

"Are we finished here?" Sync didn't allow the stallion time to answer and instead trotted briskly out of the barn, making sure to slam the door in his face as she exited. She would even go back into the Forest if it meant getting away from him. This would be a bad idea on multiple levels, though, and in this form Sync knew it was stupid. Perhaps a little rest would cure her throbbing mind.

"Now that... actually kinda hurt." Shadow said as he rubbed his snout. "Should I follow her?" he pondered, thinking aloud to himself. "Nah. I'm sure once one of those creatures out there find her, one of two things will happen. Either she comes back, or I start digging a hole in the ground for her."

The barn wasn't actually as bad as Sync had pictured it. Sure, the cobwebs were disgusting and the little hay that was left was rotten and infested with small black bugs, but other than that, everything looked fine. The unicorn heaved a heavy sigh. She would have gladly submitted to any makeover or bath Diamonds could throw at her if it meant leaving this dump right here, right now. After circling the barn and surveying all the areas under the hazel light of her horn, Sync curled up in the cleanest corner, her instincts screaming at her to get up and run while she still could.

After spending about an hour sitting in old, moldy hay, Shadow felt that it was best to start digging. Grabbing a shovel, he proceeded out the front door and circled the barn to begin his excavation out back. As he did so however, he noticed the mare curled up in a ball, shivering from the cold of night. Either that, or she was having a bad dream.

_'Come on Shadow... you can't leave her like this.'_ As much as it REALLY pained him to actually help her in some way, he went back inside and found a rather abundant amount of somewhat still fresh hay deep underneath a bail. Stepping back out, he lightly covered her with the material to break the slight winds and hopefully keep her from coming down with something.

"Don't think I still ain't gonna dig. You still have all day tomorrow." he said, stepping back into the barn and resting, sleep not a normal thing since the end of his war enlistment. "I'll get a head start early tomorrow... just for you... you little troublemaker."

* * *

The next day fully showed the full patheticness of the barn. Sunlight burned through nearly half the barn wall just from holes in the structure.

Sync had dreamt she was swimming in a cold lake and the water kept dragging her down as her head throbbed worse and worse. She woke with a start, clutching her head with her hoof. It felt like the old injury was acting up. She tried using her magic to pick up some hay in front of her and found it hurt just as much as it had that last time.

"Of course! Now when I need you most, you want to play these games with me?" the unicorn muttered, her vision shaking from her horn's past pains.

"Games?" Shadow said as he seemed to just suddenly appear, floating right above her. "Oh how I myself love games. Please, tell me. What's the rules of this one? See how long you can annoy me with this act until I HAD to confront you about it?" Shadow remarked, deciding that this was the only was he was getting a REAL answer on the matter.

Sync wasn't in the mood for this. She glared back at the pegasus.

"I still have no idea who you are, but I've learned enough to remember I don't like you! Now go away before I accidentally hurt you! In fact, I'll leave!" With that, the small mare got up, still shaking with pain and emotion, and tried to leave the barn only to fall over on one of the places in the barn without cushiony hay.

"Hey kid." Shadow mocked. "I've been around this land longer than you think. I know that you must be in SOME type of mental pain, or else you wouldn't be trying so hard to try and fool me. What are you hiding? And more importantly, why would you try to hide it from somepony that MIGHT be willing to help?" he finished. He truly had been around for a long time. Ever since the incident of his younger life, losing his soul and all to have his emotions and life toyed with, he hasn't aged more than what appeared to be about five or six years, while in truth, it'd been well over a hundred.

Sync barely heard him. She was too busy trying to block the waves of pain from her head. Cradling her head in her hooves, she tried to look back up at the pegasus to see how her words had affected him. All she heard were inconsistent echoes of words.

"What? I can't hear you." Sync said, no longer trying to mask her look of pain. The last time it had hurt this bad, she had nearly killed Nurse Coldheart. Somehow, she hoped that wouldn't happen again, despite her dislike for this stallion. At least sometimes he tried to act civil.

"Ah. I see." Shadow stated, walking past the mare and outside. "Give me a good ten minutes. I'll be right back."

Severe injuries were nothing Shadow had never seen before. The war had plenty of which were much more fatal than that of her condition. All he had to do was get to his camp and back. He at least had a plan, which was better than the dribbling failure of a plan to break the mare. "Just deal with the pain for a few." he said, closing the barn door.

"Just like everypony else." Sync muttered, laughing shortly. "You all just want to keep me confined because it makes you feel better about yourselves!" Her voice crescendoed steadily, the outburst of energy relieving, or at least distracting her from the pain.

It didn't take any time at all to find his camp, and even less to find the medical bag from the oldened days. "Let's see, still fresh with supplies. Good. never wasted it on those stupid privates on the field. they deserved it." he muttered to himself, starting to lose himself in memories. Shaking his head to bring himself back to reality, he flew back up into the sky, heading back for the barn.

Upon entering, the mare was still lying there, a bit of anger apparent on her face. "Well, you certainly know how to roll out the welcome wagon huh?" he snickered, setting the bag to the side. "So... where EXACTLY does it hurt?" he asked, reaching into the bag and assorting his given materials out beside him.

At this the mare jumped, fear overcoming pain for a brief instant.

"You're not Nameless! I won't let you touch me!" Sync rasped painfully before jumping into the dirty hay.

"Hey. if you REALLY don't want my help, I am perfectly fine with sitting here and watching you suffer of your own accord." Shadow said, starting to pack the materials back into the bag. "In fact, if you REALLY dislike me THAT much, just tell me to leave. Just say the words, and I will." he said, looking at her more serious than he ever had anypony else, and that was saying something.

Sync knew she had to respond. The air had suddenly grown colder and that always meant she needed to say something. Anything to make it stop. Slowly, she lifted her head out of the hay, panting with the effort.

"It's... fine. I'll be... fine. Sorry... you had... to see that."

"Sooooo… you reject my help, but you want me to stay. Is that correct?" Shadow asked the pained mare, making clear his standing position in the situation.

"I don't like doctors. Nameless was nice. I sometimes wish I hadn't hurt him. Sync caught her breath. The pain seemed to be going down again. "You can do whatever you see fit. I just want to go home."

"Okay. But before I do ANYTHING else. Do you trust me?" he asked, the seriousness of his face never dying down. Shadow was one hundred percent serious about this question, as it would determine how he would treat her from here on out. While the mare pondered her answer, Shadow took a few herbs and some bandages from his bag, crushing the herbs together carefully to make an ointment of the sort and applying it to the bandages.

"I... I don't know what that word means." Sync looked away. "And how could I trust you if you don't trust me?"

"Listen to me Sync. Trust is a word nopony can learn in a single lifetime; take it from somepony who knows. I haven't been able to give anypony MY trust since... well, since a long time ago." he said, still thinking back. While he was speaking, he was finishing up on the medical wrappings he was making, walking over to the mare.

"But another factor is nopony ever gives me THEIR trust first. So how about you change that loop?" he smiled, now in front of her. "What do you say?" Shadow asked, giving the bandages over to her so she could put them on with him accidentally hurting her by applying too much pressure.

Sync looked deep in troubled thought for a few terrible moments. Then she finally answered.

"I still am not so sure, but if it'll make you stop trying to make me feel bad, I'll try to trust you." The unicorn took the bandages Shadow offered and put them on her horn and around the base.

"I guess that's all anypony can do nowadays huh? Try." Shadow said, watching as the herbs started to take their affect. "You might feel a bit of stinging, but soon it'll wear down to nothing." he said, getting back up and cleaning up the mess he had made.

Sync laughed shortly. "All this pain and you're worried about a bit of stinging? You're a funny one."

"It's about time somepony appreciated my comedic genius." Shadow said, somewhat praising himself. "So when do you want me to return you to Diamonds? I've got a bit of explaining I gotta do to that poor little Thorn." Shadow stated, feeling a bit bad about the look on his face from earlier when he told them to leave.

"I'd like to go home as soon as possible. Diamonds and her friends will be worried sick. She doesn't handle these things very well."

"So Ponyville is your true home then?" Shadow asked, pretty sure of the answer.

This silenced the small mare for a moment. "It's the only thing I remember, other than the hospital. I can't very well call the hospital my home. Not after all the trouble I took to get away from it."

Shadow laughed. She obviously had a history, but even with all his pestering and tricks, he didn't think he'd have one to help her recover her memory. "Sounds like they treated you pretty badly in that place." he said, still grinning like a doofus.

"It was quiet. It was nice at first. I loved the quiet. Then the monotony set in. Nameless was getting more and more dangerously close and Coldheart was pushing her boundaries too far. It had to be done. I had to do something. I couldn't just let everything just remain how it was." Sync wasn't in this moment anymore. Now, she had crossed over to her memories, where everything was quiet and ultimately under her control. "But I had to want more."

"Sounds like paradise compared to how my past is. I mean, you just wouldn't believe what I've been through even if I told you." Shadow trailed, starting to think about it. "At least you don't have to live with regret or guilt, seeing as you haven't much memory and such." he finished.

"You say I don't have regrets? Probably nothing compared to yours. I don't regret anything. Nothing, except maybe hurting Nameless. But not for any normal reason. I just wish he didn't stop being a doctor because of me. I wanted to come back to him with other injuries and play with him some more. He was ever so much fun."

"Heh... Yea... that sounds like you had a jolly good time in the hospital." Shadow said, still looking rather bluntly up at the ceiling of the barn. "I mean, it's not like you killed your sister or anything drastic like that." Shadow stated, somehow knowing she took the hint.

Sync looked up, all attentive. "You mean you actually succeeded in killing somepony else?"

"Somepony? Pffft. Sync, I've killed too many things to count. Rabbits and deer first of all for food. Ponies under Celestia's orders while in her army. I mean, a conscious is still something I'm surprised I still have." he said, chuckling a bit. "So in short, yes. I have."

"How did you do it?" Her face was emotionless, only showing the slightest hint of curiosity.

"What? Only now you are interested in me?" he laughed once more, still staring at the ceiling. "It's an old story, one best left untold, but I'm sure you'd still wanna know regardless... right?" Shadow asked, looking for her reaction. It seemed the more he spoke, the more distracted she was from her headache.

Though she was still clutching her head with her hooves, Sync tried vainly to focus on the other pony. She could almost remember his name.

"Please continue."

"Alright." he sighed, thinking back through his mind to those days. "Well. Back way before anypony can remember, Celestia had a raging war with her sister Luna. The New Lunar Republic and the Solar Empire. The reason you won't find this in any history books is because Celestia herself made it very clear that if the battles were ever spoken of again, there would be dire consequences. Everypony understood, and eventually with time, forgot." he paused, thinking about what to say next.

"Well, my sister joined the Lunar Republic, and the needless thing to say, I joined the Solar Empire. What a mess I was in." Shadow laughed, turning over to Sync and seeing if she was still listening.

Sync had found listening to the stallion's story pleasantly distracting from her headache. She understood what he was saying well enough to question him.

"Wait, if years have passed since this happened, and you were there... how old are you?"

"Oh. THAT'S another story my friend, but if I estimated... maybe... ummm... I'd say a good few hundred years or so." he chuckled, really wanting to see this mare's reaction to this. "Yep, I'm probably older than this barn. I don't really get out much, seeing as I'm kinda wanted in Canterlot."

"Hu-how are you alive?"

"Oh yay! another pony who wants to know about how my village was burned down and how my soul was stripped from me as a colt. Go figure." Shadow said, now getting a bit testy about the constant questioning.

"Let's just say that what happened that day... can't be forgotten... and that's why I have this scar." Shadow said removing his vest. She hadn't noticed from before, but there was a long, red mark crossing his chest all the way to the tip of where the vest would be around his neck on the right side, going as low as to where his gut would be on the left, and splitting as though he was opened up right in the middle.

"Yes, they took it exactly how you think Sync." Shadow sighed, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

This information all seemed rather dumbed down to Sync. Today she didn't feel like questioning it. Not when everything still hurt, or did it? The pain had been dying down steadily ever since Wanderer had begun speaking. Wanderer? Was that his name?

"I know who you are now."

"Yes, yes. Wanderer right? Still a cute name, but I would have preferred Scruffy if you were going to give me a nickname." Shadow said half-heartedly. Thinking back to older days really did seem to get to him every time he did.

"Scruffy, Wanderer, you can be special if you want and have two names. If you promise not to hurt me, I'll promise not to hurt you." Sync held out her hoof suddenly, her face a strange mix of sanity and sincerity. Neither emotion fit her.

"Sync, if I was going to hurt you, would I not have done it when you were unconscious? Maybe even while you were asleep? Hung up in a noose?" Shadow never made promises to anypony. The only way he was going to stick to anything was by a blood-pact, and nopony dared to do so with Shadow.

"I'm not going to promise anything Sync. So you'll just have to go on my, so far, good nature that I won't." he finished, turning away from the mare.

Slightly annoyed he wouldn't even shake her hoof, Sync pulled back.

"Alright then."

With another look at her surroundings, Sync changed the subject.

"Let's get out of here. This barn has mocked me enough."

"By the way Sync, before I go off and give you back to Rarity to play whatever little game you have going on with her, my name's Shadow. Shadow Eternal. Please though. just call me Shadow." he stated, getting up and brushing himself off.

Sync cocked her head to one side in disapproval.

"Okay, Scruffy Wanderer! Come on, I'm sure the barn won't miss us."

Shadow had a sudden boost of both happiness and sadness from that statement. How she mocked him, it reminded him so much of his foalhood friend Davy.

"I guess you're right. Let's get out of here." Shadow stated, walking outside of the old barn. As soon as he had breathed in the fresh air, he withdrew his blade. "Here Sync." Shadow said, tossing it to her. "Imma trust ya to not poke me with that, alright?" he smiled, just somewhat smirking as he trotted along.

As soon as Shadow turned around, Sync hugged the dagger to her chest as if it were an old friend she had missed. Caressing the blade lovingly, Sync continued on following Shadow, content to do anything that didn't involve letting go of her new toy.

After a rather short trip, seeing as Shadow really knew this place like the back of his hoof, they finally came to where his encampment would be, but only to hear many voices as he approached.

"Hold up Sync." Shadow whispered, crouching and pressing against a tree. Taking a quick peek, he noticed a few ponies, all mares, wondering around and searching his area. From what he could estimate, there were about six.

"Shadow? Where'd you go, darling? We're so worried!" Rarity called, looking incredibly distressed. The little colt was still wandering around her, never straying too far from her side.

"Shadow!" Thorn whimpered.

"Come on, Shadow! How far could ya 'ave gone?" An orange mare who seemed to have been there a long time was leaning on her front hooves wearily, her hat slipping just a bit. The other four mares were nearly making themselves hoarse. It was obvious they'd been yelling for a long time now.

It appeared that Sync was about to reveal herself, ready to stand up. Shadow quickly held out his hoof to her.

"Shhh... Don't come out until I tell you to." Shadow stated, relaxing and just strolling through the bushes, serious yet calm at the same time. The others took quick notice of him, Rainbow Dash the first to see him.

"Hey! Stop right there!" the cyan pegasus demanded, Shadow freezing in place. "Who are you?" It didn't take but a moment later for both Rarity and Thorn to look and see him.

"Shadow! Where have you been? It's been so long! You were gone overnight and we got so worried-" Rarity began inspecting the gray stallion for injuries, her extra energy from the worry making her usual attention to detail increase exponentially.

"What were you thinking?! I was waiting on you!" Thorn nearly shouted, stomping his hoof for emphasis.

"So, this is Shadow? He's so... grey." Rainbow Dash stated, unimpressed by his appearance. Shadow just stood there, his facial expression a complete blank.

"Excuse me." he started, coldness in his voice. "You are trespassing on my property. I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you all to leave." he said, doing his best to hide the huge grin inside. He wouldn't have a chance like this ever again, so he decided to make the best of it.

"What did you say!?" the rainbow maned pony exclaimed, getting in his face.

"I said... please leave the premises." Shadow remarked.

_'Ooooh... a feisty one! This'll be fun.'_ he thought to himself, still smiling on the inside.

"Now see here, mister, we were jus' tryin' teh help," the earth pony with a hat came up to stand next to the blue pegasus.

"Shadow? Why are you acting this way?" Rarity asked, utterly confused. Thorn was speechless.

"Hey, why can't we all just be friends, huh? I know! I can throw us all a welcome back… what's your name again?" The pink earth pony asked Shadow. The other two mares, a purple unicorn and a yellow pegasus, seemed too stunned to say anything.

"Hey Thorn... long time no see." Shadow started in a much friendlier tone. "And Rarity! How ya been?" The sudden change of attitude was even more confusing to the group.

_'This... is just priceless.'_ he thought to himself, his smile now showing.

"What the-" Rainbow Dash started, the most confused out of all them.

"Hey Sync! You can come out now! I've had my fun." He was sure she'd have enough sense to leave the dagger, but if not, the fun would be even better. He somehow had the feeling the rest of the ponies didn't like him already, and he was okay with this.

Sync trotted happily out of the bushes, dagger held at her side in her magic.

"Ah, there you are Sync! I was wondering where you'd got to! Are you alright?" Rarity ran to the younger unicorn, fussing over her. The yellow pegasus followed and began making her own inspections.

"Sync, what are you doing with such a sharp object?" The pegasus asked, ready to believe it was all a misunderstanding.

"Well you see." Sync began in a much more controlled voice, the voice of deception.

"I gave it to her." Shadow boldly stated. Before the yellow pegasus could say anything, seeing as she was about to protest, Shadow made up a quite ludicrous lie.

"Ya see, the Everfree is a rather dangerous place at night. She needed a way of protection if I wasn't there to help her at some point, isn't that right Sync?" he said, coming over there and patting her lightly on the head. If she wanted their complete belief in her 'condition', he had to act it out as well.

"You were in the Everfree Forest? No, no, no, I absolutely forbid you to go there alone again!" Fluttershy insisted, hugging Sync protectively.

"I won't, Mommy." Sync's voice was muffled.

The purple unicorn came up to Shadow and spoke under her breath so nopony else could hear.

"You brought a barely sane filly into the Everfree Forest and then gave her a dangerous weapon? Am I missing something here?"

Shadow didn't take kindly to her tone. "I'm sorry, who are you again?" he asked with rather great annoyance.

The mare seemed to remember her manners at the stallion's tone and quickly introduced herself.

"My name is Twilight Sparkle," the unicorn held out her hoof to shake Shadow's. "Now would you care to explain what's going on here?"

"Me and Sync had an argument, things happened, we got lost, slept in a barn, and now we're back. Gave her the weapon for protection. Anything else you need to know?" Shadow wasn't giving an inch. In no way did he seem to like any of these ponies, save Thorn. They all seemed... just too friendly to him.

Twilight stared carefully into the stallion's eyes to determine he was definitely finished telling his story.

"I see."

"Oh, come on everypony, let's just have a party already!" The pink pony was now bouncing slowly up and down, jumping to her own physics. She was also speaking with a noisemaker in her mouth, which she blew occasionally.

Shadow wasn't exactly too fond of his new company, thinking all of them rather obnoxious. Rarity, Thorn and Sync were fine, but these others... he just... he couldn't even describe it.

"A party? No. But I offer to you my tents for the night." he said, trying to deter them. "I mean, if you can handle a few bugs and such. Not to mention all the things that creep in the night."

"Heh, I'm not scared!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed, looking rather proud of herself for some reason. "I can handle anything!"

"Either you all stay or you all go... your choice." Shadow stated once more, hoping that they might not. He could handle them, and he was obligated by his manners to offer his camp, but he REALLY wished they had something better to do.

The pink pony was the first to respond to the offer.

"YAY! It can be like a sleepover party, right? Sounds awesome!"

After this, all the other ponies of course agreed, though Sync and Thorn looked a bit uncertain.

"Of... course..." Shadow muttered under his breath. It was going to be a LONG night, and he wasn't happy about this one bit. "Please," he softly stated with a low growl. "Find a tent and make yourselves comfortable."

With this statement, the pink pony inexplicably pulled out a small cannon and fired it into the air. Confetti soon covered the whole campsite.

Sync shook the offending objects off of her, eye twitching in distaste.

Thorn tugged on Shadow's vest to get his attention.

"I don't think I should stay, Shadow. My mother could handle a lot of things, but suddenly disappearing for almost an entire day, she is sure to be suspicious."

"Thorn, I'll tell you what. I'll make you the exception ONLY if you promise to not forget what I taught you a few days ago, okay?" he seemed somewhat confused, like as though he was being told goodbye. "Don't take it wrong, but it'd be best not to come back anytime soon." Shadow stated, still looking as the other mares fiddled around his camp and made themselves comfortable with great distaste. "Just trust me. You won't wanna mess with me after they leave."

Now Thorn just looked really confused.

"But-"

"You mean to say your mother doesn't know you're here?!" Rarity exclaimed.

"Well, yes-"

"Then you must go home right away! Oh dear, I'm so terribly sorry I kept you out! Come back anytime, Thorn! Sweetie would love a little playmate. Why don't you come over to the Boutique this weekend? Oh dear oh dear oh dear, I do hope you don't get in serious trouble."

Thorn walked up to the top of the hill and looked down at his friend. This was the only place he wanted to be. Reluctantly, he turned away and shuffled home.

"So who was that little kid?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"A friend." Shadow stated, looking a bit down. "So... who here has something to eat?" he asked, having not eaten in days. He'd had offered some of his own cache of food, BUT the consumption of other animals such as rabbits was looked down upon around these parts.

"Don't worry, everypony, I brought food!" The pink pony giggled, pulling at least four huge cakes out from behind her. She ate one of them in one bite.

"I think Pinkie's going to finish all that off pretty quickly. But don't worry! I'm always prepared!" Twilight said, pulling out her saddlebag. "I've got enough for ten ponies to eat for a week in here. I also have emergency supplies, sleeping bags, sunscreen, bug repellant, shark repellant, lightning repellant-"

"Okay okay! Let's eat already! I'm starving!" Rainbow said, zooming over to Twilight and taking a sandwich from her saddlebag.

"Sandwiches." Shadow stated, a heavy hint of disappointment in his tone. "Yay." He was quick to getting over to the unicorn after she had revealed the food, and even quicker to take a bit. Of course, it had to be his least favorite flavor. Spitting it back out a little bit, he glared at the morsel in distaste.

"Pfffft! What is this!? Grape? I hate grape!" Shadow exclaimed, tossing his sandwich to the ground. It was a rather vulgar display, or to what they would have thought, as Shadow continued spitting at the ground.

"Hey Sync." Rainbow Dash said, whispering beside the small mare. "How did you put up with this stallion? Seems... a bit uneven, if ya get my meaning."

At this Sync burst out laughing and couldn't stop for a few moments. When she finally calmed down enough to speak, she still stopped to giggle a few times.

"I don't-hehehe-like him-HA ha HA-anymore than you-" she broke off, losing herself in laughter again.

Time passed by rather slowly for Shadow, the constant voice of the pink pony getting more and more unbearable by the minute. He hadn't bothered with asking their names, learning them quite quickly as they spoke among themselves. Of all of them, he started to like Fluttershy the most, her quiet and recessive attitude wonderful and pleasant to his ears. He didn't speak to Sync much, not wanting to jeopardize her act with these mares, which in retrospect, he found all the better.

Shadow had the strangest feeling that both mares by the name Applejack and Rainbow Dash didn't like him, the rest in some way indifferent. The sun was slowly setting, and everypony was preparing for the night.

"I'm gonna take a quick look around everypony." Shadow stated, getting up from his seat and heading off. "I'll be back shortly."

When he was just out of sight, a sudden noise caused him to jump, sending him into an alert status. A few rustles in the bushes caught his attention before a small figure hopped out from which, a very familiar colt he had told to leave.

"Thorn!" Shadow growled, a bit annoyed by the false security precautions he took. "What are you doing here! I told you to go home!" he said in just a soft enough tone so that the others couldn't hear him.

Thorn seemed very pleased with himself, despite Shadow's disapproval.

"Mother had a date tonight. She won't notice me slip back in early tomorrow morning."

"But- I- We-" Shadow just placed his head in a hoof. "Fine. You can stay. Just... don't be annoying. Somepony else has happily taken that job."

Thorn wilted a little. "Am I annoying?"

"Trust me Thorn, compared to those six back there, I'm kinda actually glad you came. I haven't really spoken to them since they've arrived. I've kinda just listened to them talk about adventures and other trivial stuff." the stallion stated. "I'm telling you, this is the worst headache I've had in years."

"I guess I can sort of see what you mean. My friends are just like that, too. But they're trying to help, so it's hard to hate them too much. Scootaloo's not bad. She's into fun stuff. Not that filly stuff like dolls and tea parties and stuff." Here Thorn stuck out his tongue and shivered. Then he went back into his memory, getting a bit lost in the moment. "Scootaloo likes racing, but she's not as fast as me. My aunt's a race pony, and that's why I'm so fast. Scootaloo's going to teach my to ride her scooter so when she learns to fly, I can ride behind her on her scooter."

"Sounds like fun kid." Shadow said, listening to every word as he was making the usual check for disturbances. "Listen, let everypony else know you're here. Tell 'em I won't be long."

The colt had to jump out of his fantasy before he nodded and returned to the campsite.

"Hmmm. I don't see any signs of Jack or Hatter." Shadow mumbled to himself. "Nor Nightwish. I guess it's going to be pretty quiet tonight." he sighed, walking back to camp. "Great. all they are probably gonna want to do is talk." Shadow gruffed, rolling his eyes. Stepping back into sight, the pink pony started to wave him over, her energy limitless.

"Come on, Shadow! We can't have a party without everypony!" With that, Pinkie aimed her party cannon at Shadow and was about to fire when a pony distracted her.

"Hey Pinkie, did you make these cakes yourself? They're delicious!" Thorn said loudly, hoping Pinkie would forget the cannon and come and talk about the cake.

His plan worked. Pinkie abandoned her confetti machine and started hopping over to Thorn to talk about all the tons of sugar she put into the cake. Soon, Thorn wished he hadn't asked about the ingredients.

Shadow took his seat in the usual place he did around his fire, staring into the flame as everypony around sat in silence, save Pinkie Pie talking to Thorn.

"So..." Twilight started, turning to face the stallion beside her. "I've been meaning to ask you. What's with the weird insignias on your tents? They don't look like any other symbols I've ever seen, and I have a whole book on the subject."

Shadow froze. He didn't have trouble answering this, but he still wanted a reason for her concern with the matter. "It depends. Why do ya wanna know?"

"Because, I think this would prove an excellent report to the Princess and I just wanted to know-" Shadow cut her off.

"Wait, wait, wait. How do you know the Princess?" he asked, both perplexed and scared to ask.

"Why, I'm her student. She hoof chose me as a filly to-" Shadow once more stopped her in mid-sentence.

"I'm just gonna stop you right there. Twilight is it? Reporting this to the Princess might not be your best idea. Trust me."

This instantly made Twilight suspicious again. "What do you mean by that?"

"Yea! What is that supposed to mean!?" Rainbow Dash said, getting up and up in Shadow's face. "What have you got against the Princess?"

"Plenty." he muttered under his breath. "Look, I just don't think that she would be interested in a nopony like me out here in the Everfree." Shadow lied, hoping they would believe it as he shamefully gave the worst poker face he could muster, Sync watching with what appeared to be a grin.

_'I bet she's really enjoying this.'_ Shadow thought with agitation.

The young unicorn nudged Shadow and whispered to him.

"They're just going to think you have an inferiority complex and try to make you feel good about yourself if you say stuff like that. Trust me, I know these types." Though this advice may have been more effective had Sync not been giggling while giving it.

Sure enough, the six mares immediately assumed the same problem, since none knew the truth.

"You've got it all wrong, Shadow. The Princess loves each and every one of her subjects!" Twilight smiled, thinking she was helping.

"You're not a nopony!" Pinkie protested, blowing her noisemaker.

"Trust me, and I mean this whole heartedly. I am nopony that the Princess is gonna want to meet." Shadow stated, voice growing colder every time he felt like he was defending himself.

"What are you getting at?" Rainbow Dash inquired.

"You didn't... steal something from her... did you?" Fluttershy spoke, this being one of the only times she did.

"Yea. Ya couldn't 'av done somethin' that bad, could ya?" Applejack asked, all six of them knowing not the extent of severity Celestia finding out his encampment being.

"Just trust me." Shadow states once more. Thorn suddenly stepped in, stuttering incoherent rambling, more so to just distract them from the subject if anything.

"What was that, dear?" Rarity asked.

"Oh, I forgot what I was going to say. Hey, let's all play a party game!"

"Did somepony say party game?" Pinkie Pie then proceeded to pull out an assortment of board games and party books from… oh does it even matter where she got them from?

For the moment, everypony was distracted.

"WELL. I think Imma hit the hay everypony." Shadow stated. "It's been fun meeting all of you, but I think I've had a long few days and need my rest." Before anypony could protest his action, he quickly disappeared into his tent with a "Goodnight"

Twilight still had her suspicions about this stallion, and she still wanted to know what his problem with the Princess was, but something inside told her to just leave it as is.

Inside his tent, Shadow opened up a small chest to the side. Within contained his old Solar Empire captain's armor, still in very good condition despite its age. "If only it was the older days." Suddenly, he noticed somepony coming through the tent.

"Excuse the intrusion. I just noticed you didn't eat much and thought you might like some hot chocolate. I just made it, so be careful drinking it just yet," Fluttershy said softly. She was holding a tray with a few mugs of steaming hot chocolate on her wings with amazing balance.

Shadow didn't know why, but her voice seemed to just calm him, though he wasn't really tense at the time regardless. "Thank you." he said in a MUCH friendlier tone than that of the others. "How in Equestria did you know I like hot chocolate?"

Fluttershy smiled. "Lucky guess, I suppose." The pegasus set the tray down on the ground and picked up one of the other mugs and took a sip.

"I know that you seem to have some deep issue with the Princess. Don't worry, I didn't come to ask about it! I just wanted to let you know if you did want to talk about it, I'd be here to listen. I'm good at listening."

"You wouldn't understand. Nopony would." Shadow said bluntly.

"Probably not." Fluttershy agreed, hiding behind her mane. "I'm not smart like Twilight. But I know how to listen." At about this point, they had both finished the hot beverage. "I'll go wash these." She said, taking the mugs and setting them on the tray. As she began to leave the tent, she turned her head back to Shadow for one final thought.

"The offer still stands, but it seems like you won't take me up on it. That's okay too. But if you ever want some more hot chocolate, I always carry a few packets with me. Goodnight, Shadow."

"Night Fluttershy." he responded, still holding his armor.

"So Fluttershy, did you get him to tell you anything?" Twilight asked, still very curious what his problem with Celestia was.

"He was holding some strange armor with the same signs as the tents, but he didn't want to talk." Fluttershy responded.

"Figures." Twilight sighed, disappointed her plan didn't work. Thorn and Sync were off a bit in the distance talking about something.

"I didn't go in there to talk to him because you all wanted to know what he was going on about. I went in there because he looked like he needed a little kindness." Fluttershy said, her voice unwavering for once. She then excused herself to go wash the mugs in a nearby stream.

"Shadow, Shadow, Shadow." he whispered to himself. "What are you gonna do?" He sat down on his small little padding that he called his bed, the exterior rough and unkempt. "If they tell Celestia, you'll have to end up moving... and that itself would be a pain, not to mention how much danger it would put them in." He sighed. "I guess I'll just hope for the best."

* * *

Shadow had yet a pretty sleepless night, as accustomed, and was out and about before the crack of dawn, much earlier than the orange earth pony could ever hope to achieve. The first out of the group to awaken was, in fact, Applejack, who looked up from her small bed to see Shadow sitting under a nearby tree, staring out into the sky with apathy.

"Mornin' Shadow. Nice day, ain't it?"

Shadow took little notice of the work mare, still staring towards the heavens. "I've seen too many like 'em. I prefer it raining." Shadow responded, emotionless in his tone.

"You're a pretty happy fellow, aren't ya?" Applejack said, sitting down near the indifferent pegasus, but not next to him. She spoke aloud to herself.

"Ah should get goin' soon. There's lots to do on a farm. The cows need feedin', Ah need to make sure Apple Bloom gets up and ready fer school, and then Ah have to get ready fer whatever hair-brained scheme one o' mah crazy friends cooks up. Ah love 'em to death, but sometimes… well, you understand."

That last phrase struck him. "Y... yea. I understand." he said almost choking. "Just remember, don't go telling other ponies where I live, please." Shadow asked as nicely as his dignity would let him.

Applejack looked confused.

"Well that don't make no sense, feller. You're gonna have ta' elaborate there."

Shadow kept staring out into the sky. "I prefer to be alone. That's all."

This, Applejack could understand.

"Ah get ya, now. Sometimes after an adventure with mah friends, Ah just want to take a run through the apple orchard alone. Ya know, just blow off some steam. Except during Applebuck Season. Then Ah can just buck some apples and that works even better. But don't worry. Your secret's safe with me. Should be with the rest of mah friends too, as unbelievable as that may seem. No problem there."

Shadow chuckled. "Heh, not ta sound rude er nuthin', but shouldn't ya be getting along on yer way?" Shadow said, partially mocking her voice as to not sound mean, but still be teasing. She didn't seem to notice though.

"Ah'm waiting for the others to wake up first. Don't want to just leave an' not tell 'em. They get crazy when ponies disappear on them. Oh look, there's somepony now."

Twilight was the next to awaken, mane rough looking and eyes weary. She'd obviously not slept too well the night before.

"Twilight!" Shadow exclaimed, noticing. The only reason HE cared was because she was the only pony he was worried about blabbing off to the Princess. "How are ya this morning?"

"A little groggy. But otherwise just fine!" Then the suspicion set in. "Wait, why are you suddenly so cheery this morning?"

"Uhhh... No reason." Shadow said, lowering his tone. "Just concerned with my guests is all.

Twilight stared at him for a little longer before finally turning to Applejack and greeting her. They chatted for a few moments and Applejack mentioned she had things to do.

"Ah'm gonna get goin' so just tell the others Ah went home, okay?"

"Sure thing, Applejack See you later."

It was just Shadow and Twilight now. "Sooo... You waiting on your friends to wake up too?" Shadow asked, the answer obvious, but needed to start conversation and break tension.

Twilight looked over at him as if she had just noticed him.

"Hmm? Oh, I was just about to go and make something to eat. Applejack's our good cook and the other one is Pinkie, but if we let her cook us breakfast we'll be on a sugar rush until next month. No, I'm going to go make us something healthy that will get us through the day! Something with all the essential vitamins for a balanced breakfast!" Twilight looked rather excited at that and quickly hurried off to find her saddlebag and begin. Soon there was a soft aroma of oatmeal and biscuits wafting past Shadow's nose temptingly.

Shadow had never smelt such magnificent smells his entire life! Most of his meals included cooked meat and an occasional apple. Giddy, he jumps up and heads toward the aroma's origin, smile wide as a mile.

"My, my. What is that alluring smell?" Shadow asked Twilight, watching as she cooked.

Twilight smiled. "It's a flour based dough made with milk and kneaded by hoof and then separated into separate blobs and put on a pan to cook in the oven. But I had to improvise with a fire spell. Spike doesn't know I can do this. It would break his heart. He'd feel so unneeded."

Shadow's focus was based solely on the blobs cooking over a magical fire. Never had he seen such an amazing idea for such a simple food, but he certainly hoped they tasted as good as the smelt. He was practically drooling..

Soon the rest of the mares came out, all of them yawning except for Pinkie Pie. Big surprise.

"Oh Twilight, you made breakfast? Thank you so much!" Rarity and the others leaning into the delicious aroma.

"Now that's what I call food! Twilight, you should do this more often!" Rainbow Dash drooled, gazing into the magical fire as if nothing else was important.

Shadow calmly stepped away from the crowding ponies. Sure, he was absolutely mesmerized by the intoxicating smell of the "biscuits", as they called them, but always avoided large crowds. A bit of a claustrophobic in a sense.

He slowly made his way back towards the two other ponies still sleeping. Sync and Thorn. He sat beside them as they slept and awaited their awakening. He hoped it wouldn't be long, seeing as he was VERY hungry.

Sync, always paranoid, thought she felt some eyes on her. After opening her eyes, she discovered she was right. She had hoped it was only a bird or maybe a rabbit, but no. It had to be that annoying Scruffy Wanderer. She barely noticed that Thorn was snuggled up next to her.

Thorn, a light sleeper, heard Sync move and lifted his head, eager not to miss anything. He took a moment to realize where he was before jumping up and cantering away before Sync could hurt him. The other unicorn barely noticed. In all his thoughtless running, Thorn bumped into somepony.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" Thorn whirled around to see the pony he had bumped into. He winced. She was definitely going to chase him around the campsite for that. She had that personality type.

"I'm really sorry, Rainbow Dash! Please don't chase me!"

"It's fine kid." Rainbow Dash gruffed. She wasn't exactly a morning pony herself, so chasing a colt around would have just made her in worse of a mood. "Just watch it."

"Okay." Thorn mumbled, shuffling off over to Rarity. He then hid behind her until Twilight passed Rainbow some food, which she proceeded to scarf down madly. The food instantly brightened her mood.

"Ah... much better." the cyan pegasus stated after completely obliterating the biscuit.

Shadow was still over to the side, sitting in silence and waiting for Sync to speak. He didn't really care so much if she did or not, but he just was more so just trying to find a good reason to stay away from the others. Twilight was passing the food around at a rather slow pace anyways.

Sync was silent for a few more moments before yawning widely and going back to sleep.

"Wow." Shadow said with a chuckle. "You are pretty lazy. you know that?" …

Sync's ear twitches, but otherwise she makes no movement to suggest she heard a word Shadow said.

Over by the magical fire, everypony was laughing and eating good food.

"Shadow! Sync! Come and get some breakfast!" Twilight called cheerfully, waving the two over.

"Come on Sync." Shadow stated with a snicker. "If I have to deal with them, so do you." Getting up, he said something just to annoy her. "Well, I mean, at least they'll leave me alone." …

Sync laughed shortly. "It's funny how you think they'll actually just leave you alone. No, these ponies are the talking type. They'll talk to you whether or not they have something to say. But food smells good, so I'm getting up now." After much stretching and yawning, Sync trotted over to where Twilight was handing out plates of food. How she fit all the things she had made in her saddlebag was a mystery.

Shadow sighed. He didn't want them to talk to him. It would only arouse suspicion once more.

"As inviting as the food smells, I think I'm going to pass. I'm... not that hungry." Shadow lied.

"Thith ith food. Food ith good. You eat food, you feel happy. Where doyou think you're goin'?" Rainbow said through a mouthful of food.

"Who me?" Shadow asked. "I'm not going anywhere. Besides..." Shadow lowered his voice to where they couldn't hear. "It'll take more than food to make me happy."

"What?" Rainbow asked after she had swallowed. "Sorry, didn't hear that last part."

"Nothing." he said more audible. Standing up and slowly trotting over to the group, his hunger had finally betrayed him. He sat among them and took one of the warm and fluffy buns of molded and delicious wheat.

"Eat up, everypony! Right after this, we've got a long journey home!" Twilight said cheerily, making a plate for herself.

"Excuse me Miss Twilight, but we're not that far from home, are we?" Thorn asked, biting into a biscuit.

"Well, no. But we are going on a big trip anyway! I thought it would be fun to take the long way home and explore just outside of Ponyville." Twilight seemed so excited that Thorn didn't have the heart to argue.

"Umm, Twilight? I'm sorry you were really looking forward to this and all, but I have a few dresses I need to work on. I can't possibly go on a hike. Especially in this weather. Oh the humidity!" Rarity exclaimed, putting a hoof to her forehead expressively.

"Oh no! I have soooo many parties to plan today! Do you know how many ponies have birthdays today? Well, there's Lyra, Noteworthy, Carrot Top, Daisy, Silver Script, Wind Whistler, Katt Apples, Parasol, Lightning Flux.I think I even missed a few. Oh no! Carrot Top's party is in ten minutes! This looks like a job for my PARTY CANNON!" With that, Pinkie Pie was off, holding the cannon over her head and whinnying triumphantly.

"And I promised Angel that I would take him with me to the market to get some carrots." Fluttershy said softly, wincing a bit. "Please don't be mad."

"I would," Rainbow Dash started, "But I have to go hang out with Scootaloo today. She wants me to try and help her get her cutie mark like I did with Apple Bloom. Sorry Twi."

"Heh." Shadow snorted, "Looks like it'll just be you, Thorn, and Sync."

"What?" Twilight exclaimed in distress. "Why do you all have to have things to do? And you, Shadow, what are you doing that you can't come?"

"Who? Me? Oh, I'm busy not caring my dear." Shadow said, laughing. "Unless I'm getting anything out of it?" Shadow stated, raising a brow and grinning mischievously. "How about I'll go if you teach me how you make those. biscuits. I think is what they're called"

"Certainly!" Twilight was always excited to pass on knowledge to an eager mind. "Just let me find my recipe! Oh we're going to have so much fun today! We can have a picnic up in the mountains!"

Sync, who had wandered over to sample a few of the biscuits everypony was raving about, nearly spit out her bite. Nearly, because it was way too good to waste.

"Um, I'm pretty sure there are no mountains around here, Sticky."

Twilight paid no attention to her nickname and kept going on about the trip.

"Whao, there. Um, Twilight was it? I agreed to go along with you, but I don't want to be away from camp longer than I have to be. I... might have unexpected guest arrive soon." Shadow stated. He really didn't, but she didn't have to know that.

Twilight stopped her prancing around for a moment. "Oh, okay then." Sitting down, she sighed. "We can go the short way I guess." Then she started smiling again. "I've never taken the short way before! You know what that means?"

"We're going to get lost?" Sync muttered under her breath so only Shadow could hear.

"I'm going to get to finally use this map!" Twilight then pulled out an obnoxiously large map. As it rolled out, Sync, Thorn, and Shadow jumped out of its path. Inside the map, a compass, pencil, and assorted travel guides came out with it.

"I was wondering where that went!" Twilight picked up the travel guides excitedly, gazing at them with interest.

"Soooo... this map is of all Equestria right? This isn't JUST the short way. right?" Shadow said, gazing at the map in amazement. "I mean, I could just, ya know, fly up and tell us which way to go." …

Twilight rolled up the map with her magic and stuffed it back in her bag. "Yes, I suppose one could do it that way, but it'd be more fun to use to map."

"It might be faster if Shadow just flies up occasionally, though." Sync pointed out.

Twilight thought for a moment, thinking the best way to get her way. "Either we take the map, or I don't show you how to make biscuits."

"Now that's just not fair." Shadow said with a sigh.

"I'll show you the recipe once we get back to Ponyville." Twilight chimed. "Now, I believe the map said to go this way." she stated, walking off in a direction.

Shadow started to follow. "Great... what have you gotten yourself into Shadow."

Sync and Thorn followed the two older ponies quietly. They tried to keep out of the other's way, but the small path Twilight had chose made it difficult.

Twilight's map had supposedly directed her to through the narrowest paths lined with the most brambles.

"Ummm... Twilight?" Shadow started. "I think... you might be lost." The trees grew over thick above them as they followed, everything becoming darker with each step. "We... should turn back."

"Nonsense! We're doing fine!" Twilight dug her nose deep into the map and kept right on going in the same direction.

"Well, I mean, I'm sure that you got the map from a reliable source and all. but." Twilight cut him off.

"I made this map myself." she proudly proclaimed.

"And I'm sure you did an excellent job and all, but did you know EXACTLY where my camp was before heading out?"

Twilight was silent except for a few minor grumbles as she kept looking at the map determinedly.

"Well, I'm heading out." Rainbow announced, lifting into the air. The others nodded enthusiastically and followed her out, each murmuring goodbyes to the remaining ponies. None of which, of course, were heard.

As Twilight became more and more frustrated, Thorn nudged her and very softly and innocently suggested she let Shadow fly up to see where they were or at the very least point out his campsite on the map. Just as she was about to refuse, Thorn used his adorable colt eyes, a power only foals are gifted with.

"Fine." Twilight muttered.

"Ummm... I'm kinda sorry to say, but I don't think I can lift through this thicket of trees." Shadow stated, almost ashamed. "I just think if we turn straight back around, this problem could easily be avoided." He then spun around on his hooves in the opposite direction, only to pause and gaze.

"Say, you wouldn't happen to know which way is back, would ya? Because I don't remember that tree being right behind me." Shadow said. "And with how dark it is, it really doesn't help the matter."

Twilight, more than a little put out by all this, seemed to have a sudden spasm in her left eyebrow.

"Would this help?" Twilight deadpanned, her horn glowing.

Shadow started to take advantage of the light and began to search around, but despite his best efforts, everything looked the same.

"Well would you look at that. We're lost." Shadow stated bluntly.

"Lost? Seriously? I thought this was the unicorn who could do no wrong." Sync muttered irritably.

"Calm down, everypony. I have a plan," Twilight said while pulling out her compass. "The map says we need to go east, and we're heading east. We're not lost."

"Heh... some plan." Shadow scoffed. "So what you're saying is we continue down the path we took in the first place AND became lost, and we'll eventually get out of here? That's... just ludicrous." …

"I have a map! We need to follow the map! I have a compass! We're fine!" Twilight filly raged.

While Shadow and Twilight bickered, Sync and Thorn exchanged annoyed looks.

"Thorn, tell them they're being incredibly stupid and should shut up and let somepony else lead," Sync whispered to the colt.

"That's not going to work. And why do I have to say it?" Thorn protested.

"They're not going to listen to me!"

"Who else would lead? Do you know your way around here?"

"Doesn't somepony you know live here?"

"You mean my dad?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Can't you find your way from times you've visited him?"

"Why would I be able to do that?"

And so, the group of ponies argued amongst themselves, their words becoming stupider. But in the undergrowth, somepony, or something, was lurking.

"I have wings and the only weapon! I think I should lead!" Shadow roared, heightening his voice like Twilight was deaf.

"And I say I have the map, so I should lead!" Twilight protested back, shaking the parchment in her hoof in front of his face.

"Oh? Really? Well fine!" Shadow snatched the map from Twilight and started shedding it to bits, stomping on the pieces as they touched the ground. "There! Now who should lead!?"

Twilight was first taken aback, but the surprise of what had just happened was quickly replaced with a sudden rage. "Do you have any idea how long it took to draw that map out!?" While the two continued to bicker, the creature in the undergrowth started to slowly circle its way around the two slightly separate groups with a pair each. In one contained Twilight and Shadow, the other holding within Sync and Thorn, all of which were arguing.

The creature crawled ever closer, drawing its tongue out to investigate. Its body made a soft rustling sound as it moved over the fallen leaves and broken twigs. In the midst of the aggression, somepony screamed.

"There's something on my hoof!" Twilight screeched, forgetting the argument at once. There was immediate silence as all chatter ceased and a dark silence followed, rising up like jungle steam.

Thorn was the first to see the creature for what it was. He gasped and jumped.

Then, only then, did he recognize the animal.

"Hey wait, it's just a snake."

There was a brief pause before everypony broke out in embarrassed laughter.

"Heh, you... you should have seen the look on your face Twilight!" Shadow said, still laughing and holding his side. "Heh, wooo... Well, that was a good laugh, but that sadly doesn't fix the problem. How are we getting out of here?"

"It was a beautiful snake, though." Thorn said, watching the creature retreat longingly.

"Well, since you destroyed the map, you should be the one to figure this out, Shadow." Twilight poked the pegasus, smiling.

"What? Hey, you provoked me. Besides, you're the brains of the group. You don't have any ideas?" Shadow asked, annoyed and a bit regretful for ripping apart the map.

"Oh, so I'm supposed to do everything around here-"

"HEY!" Both Shadow and Twilight stopped to look at the source of the noise. "We're not getting anywhere arguing. Can I suggest something?" Thorn asked.

"Oh?" Shadow stated, glad to get away from that walking headache called Twilight. "What do you suppose then? I'm sure it's better than whatever Twi here was going to suggest."

Twilight glared at the gray pegasus, but otherwise said nothing.

Thorn continued. "What if we just followed our hoofprints back to Shadow's camp. Don't you have a map back there, Shadow?"

Shadow laughed. "Get me back to camp, and I can tell you how many paces north you'd have to walk to be in Manehatten without even having to think." he replied. "Just as long as my start point is camp."

Twilight looked a bit unimpressed. "Well, if that's the case, why didn't you tell me I was going the  
wrong way then?"

"Let me answer that with a question. Would you have listened?"

Twilight didn't answer, just motioned with her hoof for Shadow to go ahead and lead.

"That's what I thought. So, would you be as to so kind and light up our steps please?" Shadow asked. "It'd really help the process." He may have seemed annoyed, but deep down, he was enjoying this.

Twilight, however, was more obviously annoyed. She only grudgingly lit the path.

Soon, everything started to become more clear as they followed the illuminated unicorn, lighting the pathway back out of that crazy, dark place. When they were finally able to see the sky with ease, it was already noon.

"Oh come on." Shadow sighed. "We couldn't have been in there that long, could we?"

"If you hadn't-" Twilight began before her mouth was silenced with a blob of hazel energy. Shadow, who was about to reply, was hit with the same effect. Both made muffled noises as they tried to speak despite the magical gags.

Sync turned around and smiled grimly at them.

"Isn't that better, Thorn? No more of that silly back and forth banter! It's perfect!" Giggling, the young mare trotted along ahead, bouncing happily in the magenta light still emanating from Twilight's horn.

Shadow, a bit irritated and embarrassed at the same time, slowly followed the pathway back to his camp. It wasn't until they arrived, the sun far gone by now, that Sync had decided to release the spell.

Twilight worked her jaws all around in the sudden freedom.

"Finally! I can talk again!"

"Oh well isn't that special." Sync murmured, slinking away.

"Next time, warn us please Sync?" Shadow asked, walking over to his tree and sitting down. "Ponyville is about two miles south of here. An hour trot." …

"Then we'd better get started!" Twilight said. "Ugh, I hate to say this, but Shadow, with your tracking skill, won't you lead us to Ponyville?" There was no word for the sarcasm Twilight put into her voice.

"Ummm... how about... No." Shadow stated bluntly. "Honestly, I'm tired of dealing with you. Sync, you're okay. Thorn. Well, you're a kid. I wouldn't have minded you regardless. I'm going to take a well deserved nap. You're welcome to stay once more, but that's up to you." Shadow closed his eyes and let his mane cover them. "Good night."

Twilight sighed heavily, smoke practically flowing through her nostrils. "I'm not going to spend any more time here than I have to! Come on, Sync, you're coming too!"

Sync laughed dryly, leaning to speak to only Shadow and Thorn. "She'll probably want to rant to me because that little reptile of hers goes to sleep at six at night because he's so pathetic."

"Heh." Shadow chuckled. "Well, looks like you better get going while the story is starting. You'd hate to miss a second of it wouldn't ya?" he joked, poking fun again at Sync.

"You're a riot, you know that?" Sync stared through the stallion, not really seeing him as Twilight pulled her off to her place, no doubt where Sync would sit through an enormous rant/lecture that would gradually get off topic and end up being about the Princess again. As usual.

All that was left was Shadow and Thorn, Sync and the naggy mare beside her leaving sight after a while. "When should you be heading home kid? Won't your mother worry?" he asked.

Thorn looked guiltily away, shuffling his hooves.

"Actually, for all she knows, I'm at Dad's... who has no idea."

"I see. Well, let me ask ya something Thorn. Did ya have fun out here?" Shadow asked, the question itself sounding stupid, but his tone completely serious. "Because if it wasn't for me meeting you, my day would have been REAL boring." …

"Well, just being away from home, I had fun. Even if we wandered around all day going nowhere, I'm happy. But it's a bit too dark to go home now alone in the dark. Plus I don't want to explain that to Mother. Can I just stay here tonight, please?"

Shadow sighed. It wasn't in his nature to be this kind to anypony, but he had grown kind of attached to the little colt. "Fine... but this means I'll have to meet your mother. Deal?"

Thorn groaned. "Do you really want to? You wouldn't get along at all."

"Thorn... you should know by now that I don't want to DO anything." Shadow remarked. "BUT... if you really think I shouldn't, I won't... For your sake apparently."

"Can I still stay here?"

"Sure." Shadow answered, now trying to get some sleep. "Just let me rest a bit before you do anything. It's been a long day for me."

Thorn seemed pleased with this and hurried to go to sleep before Shadow changed his mind.

* * *

It was before the crack of dawn when Shadow had finished his nap, the colt sleeping somewhere close, but nowhere he could actually see. "Hmmm... I wonder what day waits me." he gruffed.

The soft and peaceful breathing of the colt seemed to blend into the music of the early morning. It was as if nothing could have prevented him belonging to that very spot.

"Hey kid. Get up." Shadow grunted, pulling himself from the ground in the process and stretching. "What's on your mind? I'm guessing going straight home is out of the question?"

The colt shook himself sleepily and stood, yawning.

"I don't want to go home, now. If I go home now, I'll have to go to school, and I really don't feel like it right now. As much as I love learning, I'd really rather spend the day with you."

"Jeez Thorn. Why dontcha just make a bed and call this home?" Shadow joked.

Thorn laughed because in that moment he was genuinely happy. It was feeling he indulged in due to its scarcity.

Shadow took notice of Thorn's behavior, much lighter than that of when they first met. "Heh. Look at you. All happy and stuff. I wonder how that happened?" he asked, walking back over to the fire pit. "So what'll ya do? Just go back home and keep on doing what you do?"

"Eventually, I guess. But what about you? What will you do?"

The stallion pokes at the pit a few times, trying to rekindle the embers. "Exactly what I'm doing now Thorn. Nothing more, nothing less."

Thorn watched Shadow poking the fire for a few thoughtful moments. After a while he went to sit next to Shadow.

"I bet Mother's actually looking for me. She usually does after it's been a few nights."

"I just have to ask, what takes her so long to come looking for you? I remember this one filly's mother, as soon as she snuck out of the house, BAM. The mom was out asking around." Shadow looked over to Thorn. "But your mother is different from others huh?"

Thorn shrugged. "She'd care more if she paid more attention. But she gets preoccupied with all the little things and forgets about me. Then she gets mad at herself and takes it out on me. That's why I like her better when I'm sick, even if the sudden sweetness creeps me out." The little colt sighed, taking the world around him in. He looked at the leaves on the ground and smiled, petting one near his hoof.

"You going to do as I said Thorn? You going to be a leaf?" Shadow asked, remembering their earlier discussion.

Thorn smiled a small smile. "Yeah. I'm going to be the biggest leaf around! That's what I want my cutie mark to be! A leaf, a big strong leaf."

"Well Thorn, I think it's about time to go and relieve your mother of her worries." Shadow stated, a tiny flame sprouting from the pit. "Don't worry though, I'm not going anywhere. Run by Ponyville again, drop me a visit okay?" he asked, standing up. "And don't forget what I taught you."

Thorn nodded and began to leave. When he reached the top of the hill, he looked back one last time.

"I won't ever forget you, Shadow!"

Shadow looked up to the hill the colt stood on, silhouetted by the sun. "Nor I you Thorn! Nor I you…"


End file.
